Hannah O'Neill Pt1
by AvaC
Summary: Why is it SG1 never get a fruit basket for their hard work? they just end up with more trouble? OC story with all the favourites :-
1. Chapter 1

Author's note & Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Stargate franchise or characters I just borrow them for my non profitable fun! I also don't own Hannah or the idea for this story they are owned by nluvwithemmettcullen my beta reader! Who has an amazing brain for these ideas many thanks to her letting me write this story! Enjoy!

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"So did Thor say why he was visiting?" O'Neill asked as he caught up the Major Carter in the hallway of sublevel 28.

"I have no idea sir" Carter answered

"Maybe he's come to pat us on the back for being galatically good and getting the treaty to work"

"Galactically good sir?" Carter questioned smothering a smile as they headed to the briefing room.

"You know, saving people and kicking butt all round the Galaxy…" he trailed not sure where his thought was really taking him as he let Carter take the lead into the briefing room General Hammond was already seated with Teal'c and Daniel at the briefing table.

"General" Carter and O'Neill said acknowledging rank

"Colonel, Major take a seat"

"so do we know what this about?" O'Neill asked he poured himself a coffee and took a seat next to Daniel

"Not yet" General Hammond said, the room lit up with the familiar Asgard beam they all stood to welcome Thor. The lights flashed and Thor appeared with a human. They all exchanged looks not expected the extra visitor.

She looked to be younger than 20, with straight blonde hair that hung loose past her shoulder blades. She wore a green jumpsuit that looked like an air force jumpsuit.

"Thor" General Hammond said "Welcome back"

"Thank you General, I'd like you to meet Hannah" he said gesturing to the young woman

"Nice to meet you" General Hammond said he did the rounds and Hannah shook hands with SG1 and nodded at Teal'c before Hammond gestured to the table

"So what can we do for you Thor?" O'Neill asked eyeing the blonde girl she looked a lot like Carter he mused for a moment. Except she had dark brown eyes not very Carterish in his opinion, the girl was flicking her eyes around the table at everyone but her expression was hard to read. O'Neill picked up his coffee.

"Hannah is Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter's Genetic offspring" Thor stated

O'Neill choked on his coffee "What?" O'Neill rasped between coughs "Offspring?"

All looked surprised except for Teal'c who remained his usual composed self. Not sure of what to say Hammond spoke first.

"Perhaps it would be best if Hannah was taken to the Infirmary and checked out by Dr Frasier" he said as he signalled an officer "Hannah this Airman will escort you to the infirmary while we discuss your situation"

Hannah nodded and stood up from her chair "Of course sir" she followed the Airman and once she was gone.

"Thor?" O'Neill asked

Thor closed his eyes and sighed and opened them and looked at SG1 and their leader General Hammond.

"As you know as a race, the Asgard have reproduce exclusively through a process of enhanced cellular mitosis for thousands of years. Through cloning we have achieved a measure of immortality. As each Asgard's body fails, his consciousness is transferred into a newer, younger version of himself. Unfortunately, the lack of genetic diversity has become a problem, Heimdall our most prominent figure in genetics hypothesised that Major Carter's DNA which has Goauld genetic markers spliced with O'Niell's DNA and Ancient DNA may have be a solution to our genetic degradation. The scientist in charge of the project was supposed to test in theory but he went a step too far and there were unforeseen results"

"You used our DNA to make a clone?" Carter asked

"Unforeseen results?" Daniel asked at the same time

"She was grown in the lab and matured in a time dilation field when she was removed from the field it was found the DNA strands had flaws, it is hard to explain but it made her unviable" Thor explained,

"You know we only let you take those DNA samples to look at and study" O'Neill told him

"Indeed but the purpose was create and study a new form of genetic diversity that could be applied to Asgard physiology"

"Yes…But let me get this straight…Now that she's 'unviable' we get to keep her what if she resulted in what you did expect. Then what? we'd never know? I thought it was against some Asgard code do not experiment with your Allies" he was angry they had made a clone using his DNA again even if it was only half of him it was still one half too much.

"We are a dying race. Heimdall was working in Asgard's best interests as a species… I do not agree with his methods but it has happened"

"So what do you mean by Unviable?" Daniel asked he was trying to delicately ask if she were dangerous but didn't want to come out and ask it.

"The complexity of DNA splicing is beyond your level of comprehension, but if I were to simplify-"

"Please do" O'Neill said feeling his anger simmer

"The Goa'uld used Genetic memory to pass knowledge from the parent to its young it's written into their basic genetic code" Sam said taking over "If you were to splice it the wrong way you could theoretically unlock genetic memory of any other DNA you splice in with it correct?"

"Yes you are correct" Thor stated, O'Neill shot Carter a question look.

"Parapsychologists theorise Sir that specific experiences are encoded in genes, and proposed this as an explanation for past life regression. However, most parapsychologists generally dismiss this, on grounds that all cases where past life regression has been considered there was no genetic link with their past life hence unable to pass the genetic memory forward" Carter explained

"Except she has yours and Jack's DNA which has already over 20 years of genetically encoded memories" Daniel said, Carter nodded

"And this means?" Jack asked wanting confirmation of his own idea.

"She could theoretically recall all the memories of You sir, me, Jolinar and the Ancient who's DNA has been spliced into the code"

"That's a lot of memories" Jack quipped he inwardly groaned feeling for the girl.

"Yes, Sir" Sam agreed

"How is that a problem? For your genetic Diversity" Daniel prompted

"We were unable to wash the genetic encoding for memory from the clone" Thor said simply "hence she is not a viable template, it seems the key to our degradation still alludes us. I brought her here in the hopes you would take care of her"

"and if we say no?" Jack asked,

"Then the Asgard High Council will have no choice but eradicate the clone" Thor told them "It is a failed experiment" he explained to their shocked expressions that the Asgard seemed to not notice they were willing to destroy a living being just because it was deemed unviable.

"I will not condemn her to her death, she'll stay" General Hammond said speaking for the first time "Thor we appreciate you being honest in your answers. But I can't say I'm pleased at what has happened"

"I agree General Hammond" Thor nodded "If you'll excuse me I must return back to the High Council"

"Of Course"

Thor beamed out of the conference room, SG1 turned to General Hammond "Well I can't say I'm too happy… you Carter?" O'Neill asked Sam looked at him from across the table

"I don't know sir" she answered; she was still processing and didn't want to make any snap judgements she couldn't take back later.

"She could prove very useful if she has the memories of an ancient I mean look at how much information we had when Jack had all the ancient knowledge downloaded into his brain" Daniel said, it sounded like he was making the case for Hannah to stay by starting with the Military liked to hear a free source of advance technology.

"I would think it would be in the Tauri's best interest to find out what Goa'uld knowledge she retains it could help us in the fight against the Goa'uld" Teal'c spoke for the first time.

"Might I recommend we keep this under wraps for as long as we possibly can" O'Neill suggested he didn't want Hannah to be locked away in some hole used as an encyclopaedia.

"I agree, let Dr Frasier look her over and get to know her and what she knows" General Hammond said to them.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah looked around the grey walls of the Isolation room, there was a window to the side that looked down into the room she was situated in. it had a table and equipment she had never seen before but knew. Memories flashed through her mind 'microphone' that was used as an intercom. She looked around the Isolation room itself, it had a gurney and bed rolled in for her and other assortments of medical equipment. Soldiers stood guard at the doors.

She recognised people she never met physically in person before but remembered ordering them or having conversations with them. The Asgard told her she would experience such flashbacks and memories as she shared her genetic father and mother's memories in her mind among the memories of being ancient and a Tok'ra.

Her mind was full of memories and lives she never lived. Still so many things she didn't understand yet she intrinsically trusted she was going to be safe here. Yet this was the first time she was physically here.

Dr Frasier had taken blood samples and checked her vitals, she now just had to wait she wondered who would be the first to interrogate her it had been a while. She stared down the soldier who was standing guard while she waited she had asked for paper and pen but it hadn't appeared yet so she continued to stare at the sergeant. She wanted him to twitch or something out of the military statue stance he had going.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"How's our new girl?" O'Neill asked standing in Frasier's office

"Hannah" Janet said "told me that the Asgard built their own DNA strand and encoded all the DNA on top of their clone DNA strand… but when we will get a more definite picture when I get back the rest of her DNA breakdown and Blood work I just wanted to show you the results I have so far…" Janet said handed over a file to Sam, who looked it over her eyes going wide.

"What?" O'Neill asked he didn't bother looking at the file it wouldn't make sense to him.

"Only 5% of her DNA is Non-coding" Sam said

"Layman's?" O'Neill asked, he looked at the x-rays hanging up in Frasier's Office.

"Layman's terms Non-coding DNA are base pairs that don't contain viable genetic information. They don't do much more than fill space…" Sam said to O'Neill

"Filling space… She must have gotten that from me" he quipped, Sam pursed her lips smothering a smile

"95% of human DNA is Non-coding Colonel but it seems with Hannah nearly every single base pair is coded for some specific genetic purpose which works into the theory of how her DNA was made" Janet said. "Not the only thing that is interesting she has microscopic chips in her cerebral cortex" she pointed it out on the CAT scan.

"And they do?"

"I'm not entirely sure" Janet said

"Did you ask the little font of knowledge?" O'Neill asked

Frasier smiled "Of course, She says it's for interfacing with Asgard technology. To learn and receive information I also believe it helps in suppressing the memories. Other than that she perfectly healthy young lady"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Hey" Daniel said coming into the room, Hannah sat on the bed furiously writing into a notebook. There was a tray of untouched food on the bed and she was changed into hospital scrubs.

"Hey" Hannah said she didn't even pause or look up "So have you all decided what's going to happen with me yet?"

"Thor explained the situation" Daniel said he looked over her shoulder she was writing in complicated mathematical forms he didn't comprehend. So he moved away and pulled a stool up to sit on.

"I'm sure he did, the: I have 4 people's memories in my fron" she said with a frank smile she looked up "Sorry head" she corrected herself, the slip made her feel like she was malfunctioning going from an Asgard ship to SGC had opened a can of worms in her head, she was still adapting it would take time. He smiled at her slip.

"I understood, I thought you should know Thor is gone so you'll be staying with us for awhile" Daniel told her

"A while?… like a day, a week?" Hannah asked pausing her writing to look at Daniel "I only ask because I wouldn't want to get all attached Sergeant Franks and have to say goodbye it'd break my heart" she gestured to the Sergeant she'd been staring down earlier to pass the time. The Sergeant cracked a small smile _Gotcha_ she thought victoriously. She went back to her notes.

"I don't know it's complicated" Daniel said to her honestly, "What are you writing?"

"Ahh my notes on Time Dilation Fields and their applications… I figure if I wrote it down I could prove my worth"

"You don't have to prove your worth" Daniel told her obviously she already had an impression of how this was going to go down

"Don't I?" she asked "I was a failure to the Asgard… I was supposed to be their saviour and look how that turned out.. I won't be for you guys… I promise I can help you" she said earnestly, she didn't want to be foisted off as another failure. Most of her memories were of the SGC, it felt like the closest thing to home. She wanted to know her parents understand her place in the world, now she was here she wasn't going to lose the chance.

Daniel looked at her with a serious expression, he seemed to understand on some level how she felt "I can't imagine what it's like or what it has been like for you… What did Thor tell you about yourself?" he asked.

"You mean did he tell me I was made in a Petri dish? Yes I know everything…" Hannah said she kept writing furiously, she couldn't seem to control her emotions "I know that they used a washed Asgard DNA strand and spliced types of humanoid DNA in the hopes of creating a new clone body that has genetic diversity in being able to be used as a template to create more copies so the Asgard race could continue on their merry way… they just didn't take into the genetic memory of the goa'uld strand in Mom's DNA to mess up the whole cocktail… Did I get it right?" Hannah asked she didn't want to look up.

"Yes, close" Sam said, Hannah looked at her "Can you explain the Time Dilation Field?" Sam asked, she couldn't get over Hannah she looked so much like a younger version of herself but with longer hair and Jack's eyes. She definitely knew those were Jack's eyes but the rest was her.

"Yes you all know the theory of relativity?" She asked, Carter nodded while Daniel sat their slightly blank about it Hannah ignored it and continued anyway "Well, the Asgard have a device which is capable of generating an energy barrier which disrupts time and space. Inside such a field time can move faster or slower, depending on the settings of the device which operates it. Heimdall used the field to bring my body into maturity so my brain was mature enough to cognitively be able to adapt and cope. I have to separate my conscious self from the distinct memory patterns of four individuals... It's hard to explain but if I didn't have the microscopic chips I'd probably have dissociation disorder or a few fries short of a happy meal" Hannah said she waved her hand erratically in the gesture of 'crazy'. "I'll write it all down…I already started to write down the equations for the device" Hannah said as she offered her book to Sam who flicked through it.

"Amazing, you understand all of this?" Sam asked gesturing to the book.

Hannah shrugged "Well I have your, Jolinar and Janus's memories and knowledge of science and mathematics it's kind of hard not too" she stated plainly.

"Janus?" Daniel asked

"He's the Ancient part of my cocktail he was a scientist who studied many things temporal mechanics being one of them" Hannah answered "Would I be able to get more books and pens?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, you're not eating" O'Neill said as he walked into the Isolation room, Hannah stopped writing and put her pen down. He gestured to the bowl of porridge that was completely untouched sitting on her bed.

"Yeah well when the spoon defies gravity it kind of turns my stomach" Hannah said she picked the spoon up and stood it in the Porridge and gestured "Ta dah!"

O'Neill chuckled "Yeah I can see how that wouldn't appetizing" he remarked

"Yep and there's a lot to write and so little time if I had access to a computer this would go a lot faster" Hannah drawled

"Well-" O'Neill started awkwardly

"I know it's not going to happen" Hannah said cutting him off "So what can I do for you?"

"Nothing I just wanted to come in and check in… see how you are" O'Neill said casually he walked around the room touching equipment and turning back to her.

"I'm good, you?"

"Good" he replied, there was an awkward moment and they both looked around the room and then back at one another before he pursed his lips "So I'll see if Frasier will let you have froot loops for breakfast they are my personal favourite" he said rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Thanks I'd like that" Hannah said with a smile "This is weird isn't it?" she asked bringing attention to the awkwardness that was hanging in the air.

"Just a little" O'Neill admitted, he wasn't sure of what he was supposed to say or do around Hannah "Well I'm going to go and leave you to your writing" he said with that he turned and left the room _as second meeting went that sucked _he thought to himself.

Hours later,

O'Neill walked into the Isolation room and looked at Daniel who was asleep in a chair by the bed he had one of his usual readings something to do with some ancient culture. He then looked at Hannah who was slumped over the table covered in books and pens at her bed. He quietly moved toward her as not to disturb either of them.

Hannah still had a pen poised over the open page of the book as she was fast asleep, he looked at the page and saw mathematical equations scribbled he took the pen from her hand and placed it on the table then slowly lifted her off the table and laid her back onto the bed. She started mumbling something incoherent before settling in, he pulled the sheets up to her shoulders and brushed a long stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

She looked so young and peaceful as she curled up in the bed on her side. He pulled over the spare stool and watched her sleep. She may be a clone but she was half of him, he wasn't pleased but decided he would make the most of it. She didn't asked to be made into existence she just was.

"Hey Jack" Daniel said in a low voice breaking O'Neill's thoughts he sat up in the chair and looked at Hannah who was curled up "you been here long?"

"Just walked in… how she doing?" O'Neill asked watching Hannah who twitched in her sleep and moved before resting in one spot.

"She's been writing non-stop didn't even stop to eat…It's remarkable how much she looks like Sam" Daniel said gesturing to Hannah who was now lying on her stomach eyes closed still sound asleep.

"Yeah" O'Neill mused "She does"

"So what's going to happen now?"

"She stays here, after that I'm not entirely sure" O'Neill said "Hammond says the Tok'ra they are coming tomorrow"

"Why?" Daniel asked

"Thor called them since he believed they had a right to know Hannah contained the memories of Jolinar and who knows what else" O'Neill said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Next Morning,

"This is amazing" Sam said as she flipped through one of the many books on the table

"Indeed, her knowledge is quite vast" Teal'c commented

"Really what does yours say?" O'Neill asked looking over Teal'c's shoulder, the book Teal'c holding only to sit back as it was written completely in Goa'uld.

"It is primarily about Egeria" he answered turning a page

"Egeria?" O'Neill asked

"Egeria was the first Tok'ra and She felt that it was wrong to use other species as slaves and forcefully take them as hosts, so she spawned a legion of prim'ta that lacked the domineering nature of the Goa'uld, becoming the Queen Mother of the Tok'ra. Ra, the Supreme System Lord of the Goa'uld Empire, learned of Egeria's actions and captured her" Daniel said looking up from his book

"Oh and what have you learnt this week?" O'Neill asked Daniel

"I don't know really know to be honest" he said "My ancient is definitely improving… do you want to try?" he asked with a wry smile, O'Neill shook his head.

"Oh no I wouldn't want to spoil the ending for you" O'Neill joked taking a sip of his coffee, Sam smiled and shook her head as she looked over the equations Hannah had written. "We should all head to the Briefing room I'm sure the Tok'ra will be here soon"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Jacob Carter stepped through the Stargate and felt at home, it had been a few months since he had been back but missed Earth. Selmak allowed him to have his moments but then it was always back to business.

At the bottom of the Ramp SG1 stood with Hammond, his daughter smiled at him as he came down the ramp.

"George" Jacob greeted General Hammond who stood at the end of the ramp.

"Jacob" Hammond said with a warm smile "Good to see you" he said as they shook hands.

Jacob turned to Sam and hugged her before shaking hands with the boys "Good to see you all"

"I didn't know you were coming dad" Sam said surprised

"Well when the Asgard called and said they had made a clone that had genetic memory of the Tok'ra and left it on Earth… apparently I was the obvious choice"

"Her" O'Neill corrected

"Her?" Jacob asked

"The clone it's a girl and her name is Hannah" Sam said

"Hannah" Jacob repeated "So when do I get to meet her?"

"After we debrief" Hammond said gesturing to Jacob follow him

An hour later in the briefing room,

Jacob sat back in his chair and sighed "So let me get this straight she is genetically yours and Colonel O'Neill's daughter and due to a mess up in DNA splicing she is able to access all the memories stored in her DNA" Jacob clarified looking at Sam who explained it all in great length. Sam nodded.

"Well this isn't good" Jacob said, Selmac agreed but after hearing the clone was half of his daughter he felt his allegiance to the Tok'ra slip in the decisions that had been made before he arrived.

"Well she's our responsibility" O'Neill said, his tone was laden with meaning that O'Neill wanted the Tok'ra to stay out this one.

"She is all our responsibility Colonel but she is also a danger to the Tok'ra" Selmak spoke up. Jacob's consciousness took the back seat and watched all their reactions. The Grand Council had discussed the situation with what little the Asgard had told them. The Asgard had said it was a clone containing the Genetic knowledge and memory of the Tok'ra. A liability to Tok'ra cause, he was sent to find out what the clone knew and present Tok'ra's case for either the blending of a Tok'ra with the clone or the worst case scenario destruction of said clone. _Hannah_ Jacob told Selmak.

"No Thor left her with us, we can take care of her" O'Neill said

"She will be hunted, she is the Harsesis equivalent of a Tok'ra. If the Goauld find out about her" Selmak said

"They won't from us" O'Neill cut in

"She cannot remain alive" Selmak said "for the sake of the Tok'ra"

"We aren't killing her" Daniel said "There has to be some middle ground, you haven't even spoken to her"

"You know it's just like the Tok'ra to always think of themselves first… why do I feel like you already have your orders and it doesn't matter what we say" O'Neill said sitting forward in his chair.

"You should meet her" Sam said

"It will not change anything, unless she blended with a Tok'ra symbiote" Selmak compromised "If she were to captured by the Goa'uld-"

"She won't be" O'Neill said there was a strong note of protectiveness in his voice.

"You can't promise anything" Selmak said, it seemed to rile O'Neill as his lips pressed into a fine line.

"Colonel" Hammond warned

"Sir, I refuse to let Hannah become a host to a Tok'ra. Just because they are afraid she'll give away the tok'ra dirty laundry to us..." O'Neill started

It's not like that Jack" Jacob said taking over

"Oh then how is it?" O'Neill snapped

"I know how you feel about Tok'ra and Goa'uld on a basic level" Jacob said

"Yes I made no secret of that" O'Neill said

Tensions kicked up a notch at the table, Hammond looked ready to step in but he seemed to have the same sentiments about the girl being forced into decisions without a say. The Pentagon were still in discussion what they wanted the SGC to do with the girl so until then. Hannah was staying where she was, locked up in the Isolation room out of harm's reach.

"Ok let's take a step back, I think we are forgetting something here" Daniel said diplomatically "Hannah, she has a right to make decisions for herself… I feel like if we are going to keep discussing this she should have a say"

"I agree" Sam said, she appreciated her father's side and the Tok'ra but she didn't like the thought of Hannah being forced into becoming a host even if it was to help the Tok'ra. Sam also secretly wanted Hannah to stay, She liked Hannah, talking to her being in her company was fun for want of a better word. It was also nice to discuss mathematics and theoretical science with someone at her level of knowledge minus the huge ego that most scientists in her field seemed to have. "Meet her Dad before you start pushing your agenda"

Jacob nodded "Ok but it won't change anything" he said agreeing with Selmak's earlier statement.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah played with the porridge, it had been cold for hours but just the simple amusement of her spoon standing up stuck in it kept her entertained while she took a break from writing. She was emptying her brain of O'Neill's knowledge on fishing and Montana since it was just playing over and over in her head.

The spoon slowly leaned to one side and Hannah pushed the spoon back up bored, when the door to her room opened and Sam stepped in with Jacob Carter, Hannah recognised.

"Hey Hannah" Sam said "I'd like you to meet my father Jacob Carter"

"My Grandfather" Hannah said with a smile she hopped off the bed and held out her hand, he looked stunned. "Sorry did I say the wrong thing?"

"Not at all" Jacob said giving her a warm smile "You just look so much like…"

"My Mom, yeah except for the eyes got them from Dad" Hannah said finishing his sentence, they shook hands and he looked at Sam who also looked a little bit awkward at being called 'Mom'. "So can I call you Grandpa? I mean we are genetically related in that fashion" Hannah said with an infectious smile.

Jacob chuckled "Sure" he replied, she gestured to the empty chairs in the room

"Sorry I don't have any coffee to offer you and I wouldn't force cold porridge on you… it's really disgusting" Hannah said sitting on the bed as the two took a seat. "So I assume this isn't a social visit"

Jacob looked at Sam and they shared a look he was taken back at how much Hannah looked like Sam when Sam was younger he felt an instant connection to the young woman. Selmak was inwardly warning him to not get attached, Hannah was a clone. But seeing the familial resemblance between Sam and Hannah was like a glimpse into the future seeing a Grandchild grown up before him. Common sense was fleeing him.

"No, it's not" Jacob said "Sam do you mind if I speak with Hannah alone?"

Sam looked at her Father "Sure but the Sergeant has to stay Hammond's orders"

"That's fine" Jacob told her, Sam gave Hannah a warm smile and left the room, leaving them alone with Sergeant Franks standing in the corner.

He closed his eyes and Selmak took over "My name is Selmak, I'm a member of the Grand Council of the Tok'ra" Selmak said to Hannah

"An Honour to meet you" Hannah said bowing her head.

"The Grand Council has sent me…."

"To tell me your grand opinions of how I should live my life?" Hannah said cutting Selmak off

"Indeed you present a danger to the Tok'ra in your current state"

"My current state?"Hannah asked in a split second her eyes went wide in comprehension "I see, you want me to become a host so as to get the information I hold"

"No, I'm offering you another option, the Tauri will not be able to protect you. Whereas if you became a Tok'ra you'd be able to help the cause the Tok'ra you'd be blended with would be able to teach you and guide you… can you say the same for O'Neill and the people of Earth"

"No Offence but I just got dumped here by the Asgard… and frankly I'm not comfortable shoving another consciousness in here" she said pointing to her head, Selmak gave a small smile. "besides that I don't know you like I know O'Neill and Carter … I'm not ready to make any rash decisions yet"

"Of course, I understand" Jacob said taking over Selmak seemed to think there was too much of O'Neill inside Hannah. Hannah looked slightly panicked so he talked in a calm voice. "Just think of it as another option, Do you mind going through what you do know about the Tok'ra just start with basic history" Jacob said to her making her comfortable.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

O'Neill sat in the guest chair of Hammond's Office "Sir, I don't like this" O'Neill said picking at the arm of the chair.

"neither do I but we have to compromise we need the alliance with the Tok'ra" Hammond said

"I know, what have the Pentagon got to say?"

"She stays at the SGC under full time supervision" Hammond said "Restricted to the Isolation room"

"What about long term?" O'Neill asked

"We'll have to wait and see Colonel" Hammond said

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Jacob walked to the Sam's Lab after leaving Hannah, Sam looked up from a book she was reading "So what do you think Dad?" Sam asked he knew she was talking about Hannah.

"You really let her call you Mom?" Jacob asked as he pulled up a stool.

"Yes, she told me that I am genetically her mother so it was an appropriate title for me. It kind of just stuck" Sam said she didn't want to admit she kind of like being called 'Mom' even though it was still weird. Hannah was right, genetically Hannah was her daughter making Sam her Mother and she didn't even have to lose her figure for it.

"You are attached to her" Jacob stated, he couldn't blame Sam if she did.

"Well she is part me, Dad and I know her she's smart, funny and I trust her"

"she's a clone" Jacob stated

"You let her call you Grandpa, how can you make that comment? babies are just like clones in a way" Sam said weakly "So what do you think?"

"I don't know what to think" Jacob admitted "this morning, I was in agreement with the Tok'ra Grand Council. Selmak and I are at odds now because I think Hannah deserves the best but we both agree she is still a dangerous liability. I don't like it…"

"Dad, she understands completely who and what she is, with all the knowledge she understands her situation and how we view her but she wants to be here with us" Sam said not letting him finish

"Well I have to talk to the Tok'ra Gand Council" Jacob said "They have to be updated on the situation"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

O'Neill knocked on the door and heard a "Come in", he entered the Isolation room. Hannah looked up from her writing and put her pen down.

"Hey" O'Neill said

"You guys seriously going to let the Tok'ra take me away?"

"What?" he asked shocked that she would ask "No" he answered "Not unless you want to…"

"I don't" Hannah told him, he was silently pleased she wanted to stay "I don't want that kind of life" she said she picked up her pen to distract her emotions and doodled in the corner of the page not looking at O'Neill "It's just I thought you guys…"

"Not for a moment" he said awkwardness filled the air yet again. Hannah cleared her throat.

"Well good! Also did you talk to Frasier cause I got porridge again… I'm starting to think you are hoarding all the Froot Loops for yourself" Hannah joked, O'Neill chuckled.

"Yes I'm hoarding them for the winter" O'Neill said wryly

"Like a squirrel and his nuts?" Hannah clarified with a wry smile

"I'll talk to Frasier again" O'Neill told her "Anything else I can get you?"

"No I'm good, but thank you for asking" Hannah said O'Neill turned on his feet to leave "Oh! I forgot" she said, he turned.

"Yes?"

"This is for you" Hannah said handing him a book, he took it from her.

"Thanks" he said not really enthusiastic he wasn't much of a reader. But for Hannah's sake he opened it up and flicked a couple of pages into the book a smile spread across his face "Wow, this is really amazing" he said sincerely and he meant it. He continued to flick through recognising the pictures of fishing spots and pictures of fish and lakes he had fished at all through his years.

"You like it?" she asked

"Love it, Thank you" he told her, she smiled pleased with herself. "Well I gotta go and check up with Carter"

"Ok" Hannah said

"See you later, don't work too hard" O'Neill told her.

"Never" Hannah quipped, O'Neill left the room.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

The following day,

O'Neill walked into the Briefing Room the next day after sharing breakfast with Hannah. Hammond greeted him as he took a seat at the table "Sir".

Daniel and Teal'c came in and took a seat at the table followed by Sam and Jacob.

"So what's the Verdict?" O'Neill asked, Jacob pursed his lips at the attitude O'Neill was giving him. He knew it wasn't personal it was an Tok'ra –O'Neill misunderstanding.

"The Tok'ra Grand Council will abide by Hannah's wish to a certain extent"

"To a certain extent?" Hammond asked

"I would like Hannah to see that the Tok'ra are like"

"So you want to take her?"

"Think of it as an exchange program" Jacob said "The Grand Council want to meet her"

"When would this exchange program happen? And for how long?" O'Neill asked

"About a week and when Hannah is ready, she'll let you all know" Jacob said "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back" Jacob said.


	3. Chapter 3

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A week later,

Teal'c pushed the trolley with a TV set into the Isolation room "A TV…no way!" Hannah exclaimed excited to have a change of activity.

Books piled up in the isolation room that was now her room. Daniel and Sam had brought in piles of books on varying subjects from Earth history to Theoretical physics , she had also been given a white board to write on but she was still stuck on writing down everything she knew so there were copious books of her notes it was barely scratched the surface of what she knew.

"Indeed, I thought you would be interested in watching human culture through this device" Teal'c told her he wore an enthused look. Hannah smothered a giggle at him referring to a TV as a device.

"What are we watching?" she asked as she hopped on to the bed

"I have been recording Oprah"

"Oprah?" Hannah questioned it was not what she was expecting.

"She seems to be like the Goa'uld but instead of instilling fear and oppression. She inspires humans to reach their full potential…she has millions of worshipers and her shows cover many intriguing human interaction issues and book club" Teal'c said as he put in the tape and the show started.

"Book Club?" she asked raising an eyebrow at Teal'c she didn't think he would be an Oprah man let alone read a book. She had imagined he trained and meditated.

"Indeed it has helped me a great deal to understand Humans"

"Fair enough, who am I to argue?" Hannah said.

"On Oprah today… Do you really know your family?….." the TV said, Teal'c pulled up the stool in the room and sat next to the bed. They watched in silence and as soon as the first set of adds came on.

"Teal'c can I ask you something?" Hannah asked, Teal'c cocked a questioning eyebrow and inclined his head.

"You may"

"Do you think we could all be a family one day?" Hannah asked "I know it's all weird at the moment… but when I was told I was coming here I thought it would be different I didn't think I'd be locked up"

"I believe you should be patient, it is an unusual situation-" The alarms went off and the PA went off.

"Unscheduled Off-world Activation" came over the PA.

"I must go" Teal'c told Hannah who nodded, Teal'c got up and left the room leaving her with Oprah. Hannah sighed and continued to watch the TV.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"The Harsesis" Daniel said he put down the book he was reading and turnd the Teal'c and Bra'tac who were in his office.

"Apophis fathered the child with Sha're, the host of his mate Ammonet. He hoped to create a new host for himself." Teal'c told Bra'tac

"It is forbidden." Bra'tac said he circled the room, Teal'c sat at the main table in Daniel's office.

"Yes, because the child would contain all the knowledge of the Goa'uld. Ammonet hid the boy to keep him safe." Daniel told him he took a seat opposite Teal'c at the table Bra'tac remained standing.

"Of course. The boy would be hunted. He could be the un-doing of all the Goa'uld." Bra'tac said

"But Apophis also doesn't know where Ammonet hid him, which is why they were searching Chu'lak." Daniel told Bra'Tac

"Do you know where this child is?" Bra'tac said to Daniel

"Ah...all I know is that it's a place called Kheb." Daniel said vaguely

Bra'tac turned to Teal'c wearing an expression that he knew something.

"You have heard of such a place?" Teal'c asked Bra'tac

"It is an ancient legend. I did not believe it really existed." Bra'tac said

"It has to." Daniel said

"The Goa'uld fear and despise Kheb. They forbade anyone of speaking of it long ago. It is something my father once spoke of to me. An old tale, about a place discovered long ago by a few Jaffa, and kept secret from the Goa'uld. When they could no longer carry a Primta, they would make their journey to Kheb. There the Ko'lak would learn the path through the darkness, into the next life." Bra'tac told them.

"Ko'lak, that means soul, right?" Daniel asked looking to both of them for acknowledgment.

"Yes." Teal'c answered

"When some of the Goa'uld finally found out about Kheb, they made their way there, they did not return, it was forbidden to speak of ever again. My father enjoyed telling me this. If the Goa'uld are truly all-powerful gods, he would say, how is it that they fear anything?" Bra'tac said with a sarcastic smile

"Well, it sounds like the perfect place to hide someone you don't want the Goa'uld to find...I don't suppose you happen to know the Stargate address?" Daniel asked

"No." Bra'tac said shaking his head

"What about Hannah would she not have retained the location and knowledge of Kheb?" Teal'c asked Daniel

"She might… it's worth asking" Daniel said

"Who is this one you call Hannah?" Bra'tac asked

"Hannah is the biological daughter of Colonel O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter" Teal'c told Bra'tac "The Asgard made her and she retains the knowledge of the Tok'ra and Ancients"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah ended up watching the rest of Oprah and Seventh Heaven was taped after she continued to watch only because she was tired of writing and really wanted to zone out without having to think. When the adds came on the door opened and Daniel walked in with Teal'c , O'Neill and an Older looking man she had never seen before. She recognised him as a Jaffa of Apophis from his uniform and stamp of gold on his forehead.

She clicked off the TV and stood up "Hannah I'd like you to Master Bra'tac, Bra'tac, Hannah" O'Neill said, Bra'tac stepped forward and eyed Hannah.

Hannah bowed her head "It's an honour to meet you Master Bra'tac" she said to him.

"And you, young one. Is it true you possess the knowledge of the Tok'ra?" he asked

"Yes" she said hesistantly looking at the others around the room before returning her attention to Bra'tac. Bra'tac gave a small nod "If this is true you will know which false god I use to serve and what I am"

"You use to serve Apophis and you are a Jaffa"

"Indeed, I want to ask you a question" Bra'tac said with a smile Hannah translated to mean she had answered correctly.

"Ok" she said relaxing a bit.

"What do you know of Kheb?" Bra'tac asked

"In ancient Egyptian mythology Seth poisoned Horus and Isis hid him in the swamp and "hidden places" of Khebet. She then asked Ra to help her. Ra accepted and made the sun stand still and threatened to let part of the earth burn. Seth then reluctantly cured Horus." Hannah said "Though it was a rumour among the system lords that Osiris once hid there from Seth and that he wiped all record of the Stargate addresses so that he could not be followed."

"Yes, that story is told among Jaffa. Is that Osiris hid on one of the planets of the Lac'na'ko?" Bra'tac said, he smiled at Hannah and patted her on the shoulder.

"What's that?" Daniel asked

"A group of planets that's resources have been depleted by mining." Teal'c answered

"Well, I don't suppose you know any of the addresses of any of those planets?" O'Neill asked, Bra'tac nodded

"Yes I can" Bra'tac answered "Thank you for helping me remember"

"Anytime" Hannah told him, happy she was able to help in some small part.

O'Neill made a gesture to the sergeant and pointed to the TV, the sergeant came in and pushed the TV out of the room.

"Awwh come on!" Hannah said

"TV will rot your brain" O'Neill told her

"You just don't want me to have any fun" Hannah complained churlishly

The two went back and forth much to the amusement of the others they looked like a family bickering when Daniel cleared his throat breaking them out of the argument. "Thanks Hannah"

"You're welcome" she said to him "I'm not done arguing" she said turning to O'Neill

"I'm sure" O'Neill said looking slightly harassed "Luckily I get to leave the room" he said with a smug smile,

Hannah rolled her eyes and regained her composure "I'm sorry for little display" she said to the others "It was an honour meeting you Master Bra'tac" she said bowing her head to him he did the same

"You too young one, I'm sure we will meet again"

They left her alone and the door was closed yet again. Hannah sighed and picked up a pen and opened a book and started writing. It seemed to be all she did these days.


	4. Chapter 4

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Days turned into weeks, Hannah wrote and wrote piling more books into her room. She kept reading and Teal'c came by with books from his book club and TV where they watch Oprah together and Simpsons which O'Neill joined them some of the time if they weren't off world or otherwise occupied with work.

Sam dropped every second day and they talked about theoretical science and looked over Hannah's notes. The bonds were forming but Hannah still couldn't help but feel like she was a caged bird. She desperately wanted out and being doing something more productive. Be a part of a team or something.

O'Neill was sitting in his usual chair as Hannah paced the room today she had had enough.

"Why can't I help you guys? join the team?" Hannah asked exasperated

"Because you're a kid" O'Neill told her from his stool in her room, she was pacing the walls like a caged animal he didn't blame her. He would be exactly the same in her position.

"I could be really useful in the field" Hannah told him "And did I mention the working knowledge of four people I'm practically my own team… in brains not body of course… but still I could-"

"No" he said cutting her off,

"Just no, like that not even going to think about it?" Hannah argued

"Yeah pretty much" O'Neill told her with a small smile. He felt like saying 'I'm your dad so I can tell you to do whatever I want' but refrained. They definitely had unwittingly acquired the father daughter dynamic. Not that he would admit to it, but he did enjoy their moments.

"That is so not fair!" Hannah exclaimed she huffed and walked to the other side of the room and took a deep breath then turned back to O'Neill "Ok well then am I going to be stuck in this room for the rest of my life?"

"Don't be so melodramatic it's only been a month"

"Yeah, well it feels like a lot longer you know on the Beliskner at least I was able move around freely" Hannah told him "Here I'm like a prisoner and I haven't even done anything wrong"

"I know but we can't let you walk around…" O'Neill started but was cut off by Hannah.

"Is it an trust issue? Because seriously what do I have to do to show you that I'm not a threat" Hannah was aggravated she'd been writing non-stop and asked questions upon questions to the point she wanted to scream. Yes she had been given a break but it was starting to get old. "I just want to get out of this room, Please" she pleaded, O'Neill sighed and rubbed his face.

"I'll talk to the General and see what we can arrange" he said giving in. She ran over and hugged him

"Thank you! thank you! thank you!" she said, he awkwardly returned the hug, she kissed him on the cheek "you're best!"

She jumped and skipped "So what's going on out there?" she asked finally happy at the idea of being able to leave the room.

O'Neill shrugged "Just off to check some planet where the nintendos pass through you"

"What?" Hannah asked confused

"I don't know, Carter was excited and Daniel.."

"Is excited about Nuetrinos?" Hannah said sitting on the bed and picking at the muffin she had on her breakfast tray.

"Yeah that's the word, and Daniel is crazy about a Crystal skull" O'Neill said correcting himself with a wry smile. Hannah rolled her eyes at him.

"Right, I'll just ask mom about the Nuetrinos" Hannah said more to herself "So how long will you all be gone?"

"Oh about 30 minutes something about radiation" O'Neill told her "What are you going to do?"

"Write and write and write and maybe stare Sergeant Franks later and freak him out" Hannah said smiling warmly at O'Neill.

O'Neill gave her a weird look "What? I already asked to get out here… there's nothing for me to do in this room" Hannah said defending herself.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hours later,

Hannah had been writing for a while she was up to her 30th book and over writing, but when she wasn't allowed access to computers she had to make do no matter how tedious and painful it was now.

"I'm bored, if I write one more book…" she said dropping her pen down "My hand may fall off… what's going out there?" Hannah asked Sergeant Franks stayed stationary.

"I don't know Ma'am" he replied

"Oh come on!" Hannah pleaded "tell me anything… There has to be something more exciting than in here… or talk to me about a movie anything"

"Ma'am" Franks started

"Ok seriously stop with the Ma'am, I'm too young to be called Ma'am…call me Hannah"

"It would be inappropriate Ma'am"

"So disciplined Franks… you don't mind if I call you Franks?" she said looking at him "Bet when you signed up to the military you figured you'd be shooting baddies not babysitting me, Where are you from?"

"Ma'am" Franks started

"Hey I'm just sitting here bored out of my head… humour me… Where are you from?"

"Farmington Hills, Michigan"

"Cool, I've never heard of that place… is it nice?"

"Its home"

"Home, must be nice to grow up like a normal kid with your mom and Dad… any siblings?"

"four older sisters"

"Wow I can't imagine that would be fun… to be the youngest and a boy" Hannah commented he chuckled but remained in the military stance.

"Not too bad I survived Ma-"

"Hannah" She said cutting him off "HAANnnAAHH" she repeated slowly earning her another chuckle she smiled.

"Hannah" he said

"See that didn't hurt… You know what I'm going to adopt you" Hannah told him she walked up and down the bed with her arms wide like an airplane.

"Excuse me?"

"As a friend" she clarified

"People become friends you don't adopt them" he told her

"I know" Hannah said with a smile, the door to the room opened and Teal'c walked into the room, Franks stood to attention. She turned to Teal'c and held her hands out to him as he offered a steady hand for support as she jumped to the floor gently.

"Are you well Hannah?" Teal'c asked releasing her.

"Yeah alright what's up Uncle T?" Hannah asked, she twirled on the spot.

"I'm in need of your assistance" he said to her

"Ok is everything Alright?"

"Daniel Jackson has disappeared"

"What?"

"We were exploring a planet that had a Crystal Skull" Teal'c said as he handed Hannah a file that contained MALP photos and the readings of the planet.

"This Crystal Skull looks Identical to the one Nicholas Ballard discovered a crystal skull in 1979- no 1971 from a temple in Belize South America." Hannah commented looking at a photo of the skull.

"Indeed that is what Daniel Jackson said at the Briefing" Teal'c said

"He also believed the Skull teleported him somewhere" Hannah said "Nicholas Ballard that is, Where's mom and Dad?"

"If you are referring to Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter they are in the infirmary with Muon Radiation exposure"

Hannah flicked through the reports glossing over the main readings. Taking in the information "Muon Radiation, the decay of Leptons… so something in the pyramid was slowing down the neutrinos if I understand Mom's report… intriguing, so how did Daniel disappear?" She asked looking at Teal'c

"Major Carter was attending to the radiation readouts whilst Daniel Jackson was focused on the Skull. The muon radiation began to rise and I watched as an energy field from the skull enveloped Daniel Jackson. I fired my zat'nikatel, but it was too late. He seemed to disappear"

"Well let's believe that the Crystal skull is a teleportation device for the moment did you guys bring it back cause you could run tests or maybe you might be able to find a clue to where it sent Daniel"

"My thoughts exactly" Teal's said

"Am I allowed to see this?"

"Indeed, General Hammond believed you would have another 'take'. I'm going to return for the Skull" Teal'c told her he stepped out of the room and door closed. Hannah turned and sat down on the bed and started to read into the file more deeply.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

An hour later,

"So you asked for help?" Hannah asked walking into Sam's Lab, Sergeant Franks had escorted her down. She had been requested to look at the device with Dr Rothman much to her own surprise. She had been wrapping her brain around all the readings that had been recorded by Sam and the Skull also reading the references Daniel had made and Nicholas's claims of it Teleporting him to a place where he met aliens.

"Did I?… who are you?" Rothman asked

"Your new lab partner. This the skull?" Hannah asked pointing the Crystal skull that was set up on the pedestal.

"Yes, who are you?" Rothman asked again

"Hannah nice to meet you" she said with her hand out, he looked at it curiously and then shook it.

"Dr Rothman" he said before going back to the Skull.

"So have you run any tests yet?"

"I only just got it" he told her, he eyed like he couldn't understand why she'd be here. She picked it up and looked at it in her hands.

"_NO! don't touch it" Daniel objected he wished that they could hear him_, Rothman seemed to have the same thoughts as Rothman pulled the crystal skull out of her hands and placed it back on the pedestal he had ready.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rothman asked

"Looking at it" Hannah said leaning in close "You know you should run scans for residual Muon radiation"

"Excuse me?" Rothman said to her

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

In the infirmary,

As soon as Dr Frasier's back was turned, O'Neill snarled and muttered "Napoleonic power monger." He rolled over to face Teal'c "News?" he asked Teal'c

"Daniel Jackson was nowhere in the vicinity of the pyramid." Teal'c told him

"What the hell happened to him?" O'Neill asked

"I do not believe the skull is a weapon, O'Neill." Teal'c said

_"Well, you're right about that, it's not a weapon."Daniel agreed_

"It is indeed a teleportation device. I believe the artefact itself…" Teal'c started

_"No, something else happened." Daniel said looking at them as they continued to talk about the skull_

"…Dr Rothman is now studying it." Teal'c finished

"Rothman couldn't figure out an ashtray. The guy we need working on that skull is Daniel, Carter or Hannah before Rothman" O'Neill said, he knew Hannah had been reading a lot of Daniel's notes and books lately.

"Hannah is with Rothman, O'Neill."

"Great, at least someone who would know what they are doing is on it…Ok, I'm sick of laying around. Help me up." O'Neill said holding a a hand out to Teal'c who eyed him. O'Neill pushed the blankets off.

"Dr Frasier believes you are not strong enough to undertake such a mission." Teal'c told him

"Yeah, whatever."O'Neill told him he was going to get out this bed with or without help. He struggled to get off the bed. He tried and succeeded in rolling off the bed and onto the floor. His body wouldn't comply or move.

"Dr Frasier is usually correct in such matters." Teal'c said plainly as he bent over and picked O'Neill off the ground he lifted him up and deposited him on the bed facedown.  
"Thank you" O'Neill muffled

"You are welcome, O'Neill" Teal'c replied

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"That's ludicrous!" Rothman exclaimed "It's a skull!"

"What is going on?" General Hammond asked breaking the two from their death stares

"We have a Difference of opinions General" Hannah answered rather calmly, Rothman was angry and red faced he took an angry puff of his inhaler before turning to General Hammond.

"Only mine isn't ludicrous and completely naive" Dr Rothman spat "Teleportation device I mean it's made of Crystal"

"Dr Rothman what do you have?" Hammond asked

"Well, it's a crystal skull" Rothman said

"Wow and the Nobel Prize goes to…" Hannah drawled sarcastically, she stopped when Hammond shot her a look and looked down at her feet again

"We know already knew it was a crystal skull" Hammond told him  
"It's almost identical to Nicholas Ballard's skull in the Smithsonian" Rothman said  
_"He doesn't know it was found on P7X-377" Daniel said_  
"Actually, the craftsmanship is very impressive. It's probably made in Germany, early 1800s. What I don't understand is what it has to do with Daniel being missing?" Rothman asked.

"Oh man, we have already been over this!" Hannah said exasperated she threw her hands up in the air.

"We believe it to be a teleportation device." Teal'c said ignoring Hannah's outburst.

"Are you serious?" Rothman questioned Hannah been saying the same thing but he thought she was too young to really understand anything and possibly sent to drive him insane.

_"That's good, Robert. Be sceptical." Daniel said to him "but take Hannah into account" he said hoping on some cosmic level Rothman could hear him_

"We were hoping with Hannah's science background and your archaeological expertise… you could help provide insight into where Dr Jackson may have been sent." Hammond said, Rothman took a deep inhale from a nasal spray.

"It's a skull!" Rothman said cynically

_"Not that sceptical." Daniel said closing his eyes, he was started to sympathise with Hannah at least she still believed he was alive._

"I myself witnessed the artefact create a tremendous field of energy which engulfed Daniel Jackson." Teal'c told him

"See I told you this already" she said to Rothman "… he didn't believe me" Hannah said to Hammond and Teal'c

"You are what 16?" Rothman asked her

"18 last time someone told me" Hannah clarified

"Exactly what would you know? Do you even have a PhD.?" Rothman said to her she was about to rebuke but closed her mouth she had already given a bad impression of herself to Hammond she didn't want it to be worse. Rothman continued "It's made of crystal, not plutonium. I don't see how this could…"

"Humour me, Doctor! I want a full report within twelve hours." Hammond said cutting him off  
"Yes, sir. I-I was…" Rothman started

"Do not look directly into its eyes." Teal'c advised

"Ok." Rothman said in a fearful manner

_"Don't let me down, Robert." Daniel said as he followed Teal'c and Hammond out the doorway._

Hannah jumped on a stool and looked at Rothman "Seriously are you just going to look at it? or actually run some tests?"

"You sit there and keep your opinions to yourself or I'll let them take you back to your room"

"Oh did we just grow a back bone?" Hannah asked sarcastically

"I hate you" he told her

"Feeling's mutual" Hannah said to him.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A few hours later, Hannah put her head on the table. Rothman had been sup positioning his own theories of the skull and how it was just a paper weight. She really wanted to pick up the skull and bludgeon his with it.

He had now taken to staring straight into the eyes of the skull to prove some point.

"Stop!" Sam shouted Rothman jumped and put his glasses back on and looked at her and Dr Frasier "That is exactly what Daniel was doing when he was absorbed by the energy field." Sam said.

Hannah who had lifted her head off the table nodded "That's what I told him" she said wearily. _Daniel was leaning against the wall "Same here" he said rubbing his face with one hand feeling just as tired as Hannah looked. _

"I-I know that. I was trying to prove something." Rothman stuttered

"Prove what?" Dr Frasier asked, Hannah put her head on the table and sighed  
_"That the skull didn't do this." Daniel said_

"You don't think the skull is responsible for what happened to Daniel, do you?" Sam said to Rothman getting annoyed at the reckless behaviour.  
"I'm still here." Rothman said holding his hands up in defeat.

"What a shame" Hannah grumbled putting her head back on the table.

"There was intense muon radiation at the time the energy…" Sam started

"I told him that already" Hannah moaned from her end of the table cutting Sam off. _Daniel mused at how Hannah had the patience of a saint to sit for endless hours writing books on varying subjects yet couldn't muster patience for Rothman._

"There is no residual radiation." Rothman said

"You haven't even tested for it!" Hannah exclaimed "All you've done is pontificate about the resemblance this skull has to the one at the Smithsonian and Mayan culture. Oh and how it's nice craftsmanship from Germany"

"Ok, Time out…" Sam said obviously Hannah was at the end of her patience, she had only stepped into the room and was annoyed at Rothman not wanting to start a war in her lab Sam took a deep breath "Look, I saw what that thing is capable of." Sam told Rothman ignoring Hannah.

"Hey, I wish it was a teleportation device. I could use it to go find Daniel. He's my friend too, you know. I don't think that's what we've got here. I think what we've got here is…a paperweight." Rothman said frankly, it earned him angry looks from all in the room.

"I'm sorry. I…that's my opinion." Rothman said apologetically, he turned away and rubbed his tired eyes.

"It's all right. I'll take over from here." Sam said to Rothman stepped away from the skull giving Sam space. She turned to Siler "There may be properties within the crystalline structure that are invisible to the naked eye. We should run some diagnostic tests."

Frasier brought a glass of water and handed it to Sam who took and drank a long sip needed the fluids.

_"Wait a minute, I'm not hungry or thirsty. Why not?" Daniel asked looking at the water_

"Thank you." Sam said to Frasier

_Daniel jumped off his seat "Because I'm dead?" he asked he walked around Sam, and she stopped drinking and looked disturbed for a moment. _

"What?" Hannah asked Sam

"Did anybody else feel that?" Sam asked

"What?" Dr Frasier asked

_"What if I'm a ghost?" Daniel thought out loud_

"I just got a shiver" Sam said.

"Well, you're still feeling the after-effects of the radiation." Dr Frasier said

_"No, I think that was me." Daniel said horrified at what had become of him._


	5. Chapter 5

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A day later,

_Daniel was sitting in Hannah's room, she was deep in the books. They were all waiting for the full results of tests that Sam and Hannah had conducted. He had listened to the other, Sam had suggestion of talking to His grandfather._

_They had talked to his Grandfather the following morning but he wasn't helpful. His team had called it a night which had stung a little since if one of them was in trouble he'd stay up all night working on a solution to help them. It was comforting to know that Hannah was giving it a try._

"Muon radiation, teleportation doesn't make sense" she mumbled "If he was..no he has to be alive somewhere else if I go with Ballard's theory"

"_You work too hard" he told her_

She snapped her fingers and had an inspired smile "Why didn't I think about it the zat gun!"

"_What?"_

"The energy field could have pushed him out phase or"

"_Yes?"_

"Moved him into another dimension, and if that's the case then when zat blast hit the skull he could have theoretically stopped the process meaning if we placed the skull on the pedestal and the energy field would resume and finish the job"

"_You're a genius!" Daniel told her _

"But how am I going to make them believe me" Hannah said to herself, she sagged back on the bed.

_Daniel sagged she was right, he had watched her work hard in trying to make Rothman believe her, even just contemplate her reasoning. Hannah had lost confidence, while Sam was supportive of Hannah he couldn't help but feel that they had all let Hannah down by not including her or at least letting her out of this room more often and treating her with a bit more respect. She had been here a month, and was yet to do anything that would be construed as a danger._

"_You know what Hannah if anyone can prove this theory it's you and I think you're right" he told her. "Just think and I promise if I get out this I'm going make sure you get more of a life"_

_He watched as Hannah pulled a fresh book out and started writing mathematical equations, he watched her for another five minutes and then decided it was time to check on the others._

"One step at a time Hannah and we'll get them to listen" she said to herself. "Even if I have to make Rothman eat it"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Daniel decided to see Nick, he knew it was probably pointless but it was something he needed to do. He waited in the VIP room and watched as Teal'c and Nick came into the room.

"There will be a guard posted outside your door should you require assistance." Teal'c informed Nick. Nick nodded and pulled off his jacket,

"When you see Daniel would you tell him. Never mind. It's something I should tell him myself." Nick said

"Very well" Teal'c said, he inclined his head and left room. Nick folded his jacket and sat down on the bed.

"I am sorry." Nick said to Daniel who stood in the corner

"_For what?" Daniel asked pushing off the wall he'd been leaning against_.

"For not adopting you when your parents died." Nick said sincerely looking at his hands,

"_You were travelling all over the world." Daniel said stepping forward_

"That wasn't your fault" Nick told him

"_I was 8 years old, how could it be my fault?" Daniel asked_

"I am sorry for allowing my obsession to drive me into madness. Would you forgive me?" Nick asked looking in Daniel's direction

"_You can see me?" Daniel asked as it was the first time in days anyone had actually seen him_

"Yes, Daniel. I can see you." Nick said with a small chuckled

"_Why didn't you say something?" he asked desperate and relieved at the same time._

"You're not real so it doesn't mean anything." Nick said dismissing him, _Daniel gave an exasperated sigh._

"_No I'm real. I'm real. You're not hallucinating." Daniel said he had to convince Nick he was his only hope of every getting back to home. _

"Hallucinations always say that." Nick said shaking his head.

"_Not this time Nick. The skull, the skull did this to me. I'm trapped. I'm in another dimension, I'm out of phase, something. Look all I know is I need your help. If you don't help me I don't know how I'm gonna get home." Daniel pleaded_

"So what do you want me to do?" Nick asked

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Sirs, Mr Ballard insisted on seeing both of you immediately." An SF said as she and Nick Ballard came down the stairs into the briefing room on level 28. Dr Frasier, General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill were finishing a meeting.

"Forgive me, he insisted. Daniel is here." Nick said, Daniel stood at his shoulder.

"Here?" Hammond asked skeptical

"_Repeat what I'm saying. I'm standing right beside you." Daniel told Nick_

"Standing right beside me." Nick repeated

"He's lost a few pounds." O'Neill said wryly

"_Jack, don't be an ass." Daniel said without thinking_

"Jack, don't be an ass." Nick repeated, Hammond, Frasier and O'Neill looked stunned at the outburst.

"Daniel?" O'Neill asked out loud slightly buying into Daniel being there

"_Yes. We have to go back to the planet and we have to let the skull finish what it started." Daniel said_

" We must go back to the planet." Nick said

"Planet?" Hammond asked he looked at O'Neill and raised an eyebrow.

"Not a word Sir, I swear." O'Neill said to Hammond

"Daniel told me all about the Stargate. We must replace the skull on the pedestal so that the giant aliens will come. He said that Hannah believes that something must have interrupted the process leaving Daniel caught between our world and the alien's world." Nick explained

"Teal's fired a zat. That's all I could imagine it would be Sir." O'Neill said in a low voice.

"_That's it. That's what Hannah said interrupted the process. We have to, we have to let it happen. We have to, we have to trust it." Daniel said to Nick_

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Hammond asked Nick

"I thought I was hearing voices. It wouldn't have been for the first time." Nick explained with a wry smile

"Forgive me, but why are you the only person who can see him?" Dr Frasier asked

"Perhaps because I went through the same experience." Nick suggested

"Tell General Hammond if we go back right now he might be able to see his granddaughters school play after all." Daniel said to Nick.

"General Hammond, if you let us go now you might be able to see your granddaughters play." Nick repeated

" I was alone in my office when Kayla phoned" he said in disbelief he looked around as if expecting to see Daniel "Doctor Jackson, are you absolutely certain you and SG1 can safely return to the planet?" he asked looking around not sure where to direct his question as he couldn't see Daniel

"_Say yes." Daniel said to Nick excited that he was going to finally get out this dilemma_

"Yes." Nick said

"It's good enough for me Sir" O'Neill said to Hammond

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Franks entered the room to take over for Kennard, he wondered what Hannah was going to ask him today. Not that he'd been ordered not to converse with her he just didn't want to get in trouble. He felt for her, she had visitors but she was going stir crazy from being in just one room the whole time.

Kennard turned to him "She's been scribbling all night and talking to herself. I'm starting to think she's losing her marbles from not getting fresh air" Kennard said as he pat franks on the shoulder "She's all yours now" he said as he left the door closed.

Sergeant Franks sighed looked at Hannah sleeping head down on the table, pen on the floor. He stepped forward and picked the pen off the floor and placed it on the table and carefully lifted her off the table and laid her back onto the bed and pulled her legs up and then the blanket. She didn't stir the slightest, he was amazed at how some people could sleep so heavily.

She turned and sighed contently still asleep, Franks stepped back and took up his usual post.


	6. Chapter 6

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah stirred awake and stretched she turned and saw Daniel sitting in a chair reading one of her books. He looked up and smiled "Good morning"

Hannah's eye went wide and she smiled, she jumped off the bed and hugged Daniel "You're back! how? What happened? Are you ok?" She asked pulling back and looking Daniel over.

He smiled "Yeah I'm fine thanks to you"

"Me? I haven't done anything" Hannah told him "Just writing as usual, I had a theory though…"

"That I was stuck in another dimension?" he asked, she smiled.

"Yeah actually how did you know?"

"You were right" Daniel told her.

"I was? What was it like?"

"Aggravating" Daniel answered Hannah pulled a face.

"Oh come on! you could walk through walls and stuff like that right?"

"Yeah but I was stuck"

"True, well you are back now and healthy?"

"Yes, hence why I'm here"

"This isn't the usual visit?"

"No, I'm taking you out for dinner" he told her

"Like as in a real restaurant with real earth people, on the surface?" Hannah asked

"Yep, Jack, Sam and Teal'c are coming too"

"No way!"

"Way, we'll be leaving as soon as you are changed" he said "Sam reckons these clothes will fit you" he said handing her a bag she jumped off his lap and pulled a pair of jeans and white ¾ sleeve caftan top out of the bag.

She paused and eyed him suspiciously "Are we really going to leave? Because you guys have kept me in this mountain a long time and suddenly I'm being let out?"

"Well you've earned it" Daniel told her he got up from his chair and walked to the door "So if you don't mind I'm really hungry can you hurry up" he asked in mock seriousness.

Hannah smiled and nodded, he closed the door.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Ok remember the rules"

"Yes Dad" Hannah said as she looked out the window and rolled her eyes "No talk of Stargates, aliens, military, living in a mountain, being a clone etc. etc."

"Yes exactly!" O'Neill said as he pulled the truck into the car park of O'Malley's bar.

"Got it, so does this mean I'll be let out my room more often if I behave?"

"Maybe" O'Neill said with a small smile

Hannah laughed.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Hi my name is Todd and I'll be your waiter this evening" The guy in his early twenties said to the table he smiled at Hannah "Can I get you all drinks while you look over the menu or do you know what you want?" he asked

Hannah smiled at him "I know what I want" she said she looked around at the others who nodded in agreement.

"Ok what would you like?" Todd asked her

"Ummm the Sirlion Medium Rare, half baby back ribs with a side of vegetables and fries, Please" She said, O'Neill and Sam gave her a look

"Sure you don't want a roast chicken with that?" O'Neill teased Hannah, she contemplated it then shook her head.

"No, I'm not that hungry… Oh and can I get a Ginger Ale with lime as well" she said as she handed Todd her menu.

"Sure" Todd said writing it all down, Teal'c ordered the same but with a couple extra sides while the others ordered steaks. Todd tapped his pen on the page "Done, I'll be back with your drinks"

"And bread?" Hannah asked

"Done" Todd said to her and he walked off,

"So, you guys come here often?" Hannah asked

"No, this is a first" Daniel said with an amused smile

"Wow it should be our thing like every two months… I'd say once a month but you guys work too much" Hannah commented as Todd returned with drinks

"Oh so you all work together?" Todd asked

"Yeah!" Hannah answered before the other "Family business" she said giving him a warm smile.

"Doing what?" Todd asked

"Can we have some bread?" Hannah asked she smiled broadly and Todd blushed as he got lost in her smile.

"Uh sure" Todd said with a dumb look on his face he walked off.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Dinner was an easy affair, where O'Neill, Sam, and Daniel watched in amazement as Hannah ate enough food to feed two people. Teal'c was his usual self but he had consumed a meal for three so it didn't find it unusual at all.

"Oh that was delicious are we having dessert?" Hannah asked as she wiped her hands on her napkin, she sat back and sighed contently.

"You are still hungry?" O'Neill asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, I saw ice cream on the menu! There is always room for Ice cream" Hannah answered

"So true" Sam said with a smile "I could go for some Ice cream"

"Ok" Daniel said, "But I saw an Ice creamery shop down the road we should go there"

As everyone was finished O'Neill signalled Todd the waiter for the cheque. Todd came over and looked at Hannah directly he was clearly smitten and Hannah gave no notice she was interested at all.

"Yes Sir?" Todd asked when O'Neill cleared his throat to get Todd's attention.

"We'd like the Cheque Todd" O'Neill said.

Todd's expression fell "Of course I can't convince you to have dessert?" Todd asked hope tinged his voice.

"Nope we are good" O'Neill said

"Ok" he said he pulled the cheque off and handed it to O'Neill, he scribbled on another page "I know this is totally inappropriate time, but here my number if you are interested in getting a movie or something" he said to Hannah.

"Oh, wow thanks but I'm actually spoken for" Hannah said to Todd, he still pulled the note off the pad and handed it to her anyway.

"That's cool if you become unspoken for then call me" he said "I hope the meal and everything was good"

"Delicious" O'Neill said, unimpressed, Sam smothered a smile with Daniel, while Teal'c remained his usual calm self. Hannah pocketed the number and blushed embarrassed she had never gotten a number before. She didn't know how to let the guy down smoothly.

After O'Neill paid the bill they left and headed to the Ice Creamery. Hannah and Teal'c demolished a ten scoop sundae with the help of the others but it was mainly the two of them doing most of the eating. After which they called it a night going their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

O'Neill and Hannah walked to the Isolation room "That was fun" O'Neill said, Hannah had been remarkably quiet the whole ride back to the SGC.

"Yeah it was" Hannah said deflated

"You ok?" O'Neill asked "not feeling sick…It was a lot of ice cream you and Teal'c ate"

Hannah smiled "Yeah, I'm fine"

"You don't sound fine what's up?" he asked as he opened the door "You are unusually quiet"

"I'm just... it's I don't want my life to be like this"

"I'm lost"

"You know at least the Asgard had the decency in telling me my function and let me help them. Here I'm just locked away and not told anything unless someone is about to die or whatever and then I'm let out on parole for whatever reasons I'm still not sure about.. it's like one minute I'm normal and then the next I'm being locked up"

O'Neill winced at her thinking of herself as a prisoner. "Hannah"

"Oh no don't Hannah me! it's true, I have all this knowledge and I feel like I'm being punished … I know I'm coming off ungrateful but it's torture to be locked away like this when there is so much I can do and not only that! I want to know what's going to happen to me in say 6 months or a year! How about will I ever leave this room by choice?"

"We are working on it"

"You say that, but somehow I just don't believe you"

"Ok Well tell me in a perfect world what did you think would happen?"

"I thought when I came here" Hannah paused "I knew it wasn't going to be easy but I'd hoped that…" Hannah said as she tugged on the sheets at invisible fluff "I kind of hoped we could all be this family… a dysfunctional family… but family. That I'd live off base with either you or Mom and have friends and go out and work at the SGC, be like a real person" hot tears rolled down her face. "It's was really stupid and unrealistic…" Hannah said she wiped her face "You know it's your fault, I was fine living with the Asgard being an bad experiment and then I come here and you visit me and treat me like a real person and I get these stupid ideas… whatever let's forget I said anything at all"

O'Neill sighed watching Hannah who looked hurt and lost "Come here" he said his arms out wide. Hannah shook her head "Come on" he said waving her to come to him, she didn't move so he moved and wrapped his arms around her. She started to cry so he kissed the top of her head.

"I feel so stupid" she muffled into his shirt.

"Oh you were bound to break sooner or later, but you definitely aren't stupid" O'Neill told her.

"thanks" Hannah said

"Look, if I said anything to you now you'd think I was just saying for the sake of saying it so how about this, it's going to take time but I promise that I will get you out of this room and some semblance of a life"

"Really?"

"Yes, now I'm going to go, I'll see you in the morning for breakfast" O'Neill told

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah chomped on her froot loops happily the next morning opposite O'Neill when Sam walked in "Oh am I interrupting?" Sam asked

"No not at all" O'Neill said putting down his spoon "Do you want something?"

"Not from you sir" Sam said "I came by to see if Hannah would be interested in helping me with an experiment today"

"Experiment?" Hannah asked excitedly

"Yes I've been wanting to test the decay rate of Naquadah within a reactor" Sam said "Since we aren't going off world for a day or so…"

"Count me in!" Hannah said "though Daniel said he'd drop by this morning he has more books he wants me to read but after that… I'm there"

"Ok, I'll set up for after lunch how's that?" Sam asked

"Sounds good" Hannah said smiling.

"Ok well I better go" Sam said "See you later, Sir" with that she walked off leaving the two to their breakfast.

After they finished breakfast O'Neill produced a pack of cards and began to deal them. They were on their third round of Gin rummy.

"Don't you have work to do?" Hannah asked

"Yeah but it's not as much fun as this" O'Neill said "I'll do my work later when you are off with Sam looking at Naquadah rotting"

"Right" Hannah said she was slightly frustrated because O'Neill was kicking her butt she had only won one hand out of the three so far. She tossed down a card and picked up a new one tucking it into her hand.

"what time did Daniel say he'd be here?"

"I don't know round 10 I think… what's the time?" Hannah asked O'Neill

"10" Daniel said walking into the room, Hannah put down her cards "Gin" she said and turned to Daniel, he looked deathly pale and sickly.

"Are you ok?" O'Neill asked Daniel as he scooped up the cards and shuffling them.

"Not really" Daniel admitted "Just a little food poisoning I think it'll pass" the colour drained from his face.

"Well as long as you aren't contagious" Hannah said moving away from Daniel who looked ready to empty his stomach, she silently hoped he wouldn't in her room.

"No, no" Daniel reassured her, he placed 6 books on her table "These are the books I was talking about" he said "Now if you'll excuse me" he ran down the hallway.

"Poor Daniel, maybe you should go check on him" Hannah said to O'Neill

"Me?" O'Neill asked not wanting the job.

"Yeah or you could order a minion to do it that's what being a Colonel is for right? you order other people to do your dirty work"

"No… not all the time "O'Neill admitted Hannah looked at him "Ok fine I'll go after him, go help your mother with her experiment so I know you aren't cooking up world domination plans in here"

"World domination?" Hannah questioned

"Not one of your plans?" O'Neill asked surprised

"Nah I already know what I'll do…I'll sit back and wait for mutually assured destruction of all powerful governments around the world and then when the dust clears. I'll save the remainders of society and rebuild then have them declare me ruler" Hannah deadpanned

"Really that's your plan?" O'Neill didn't look impressed

"One of them, I'll admit it needs more work" Hannah said "Now will you please go check on Daniel"

O'Neill sighed and put down his spoon "Ok, Franks will take you to Carter's Lab" O'Neill told her as he signalled Franks over.

"Yes Sir" Hannah said with a mocking salute.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hours later,

Hannah sat at a safe distance with safety goggles as Sam welded up part of the reactor back into place.  
"Carter! Hannah!" O'Neill shouted to get their attention, Sam looked up and quickly turned the welder off setting it on the table. Hannah took off her goggles.

"Sir, hi! How's Daniel?" Sam asked, Hannah had told Sam about Daniel being ill it had turned out to be appendicitis having him to go into surgery immediately. General Hammond had decided to give them all time off a vacation finally.

"Oh. He's going to be fine. What are you two doing?" O'Neill asked Sam, she got that excited look on her face when she was about to give a long speech about something scientific. O'Neill braced himself.

"Umm, I'm getting ready to do a detailed analysis of the decay rate of naquadah within the reactor. It's really quite amazing that unlike plutonium, naquadah actually has a…"

"Aaaaghhh! I'm on vacation!" ONeill said cutting her off  
"Yes sir." Sam said smothering a smile.

"So are you." He pointed out

"I know…It's not that I'm happy that Daniel's in excruciating pain or anything like that but I've actually been looking forward to an opportunity like this for quite some time." Sam started O'Neill gave her a funny look.

"You know. Maybe it's just me, but I thought that when one actually got some leave, one actually left! Look, Daniel's recouping, Teal'c is off world visiting his kid somewhere. Personally I have a date with a little lake in Minnesota where the bass grow" he held his arms wide "that big." He said excited.

"Really" Sam said sarcastically, Hannah on the other hand was eating it up.

"Oh yes! What I am describing here, Carter involves a very special element." O'Neill told her

"A big hook?" Hannah asked

"No something else" O'Neill said, Sam's head dropped for a moment then looked at O'Neill with a smile.

"This is fun to me, sir." Sam said to O'Neill knowing what he was alluding to.

"Well, if playing with your little reactor sounds better than exploring the lakes and natural beauty of northern Minnesota, there's not much I can do." O'Neill said reluctantly

"Was that an invitation…sir?" Sam asked

"Nothing wrong with that is there? A couple of co-workers, friends if you will, fishing. It'd be fun and Hannah will be there" O'Neill said

"I will?" Hannah asked not that she didn't want to go she did but she felt torn between staying with Sam and actually going above ground again and she hadn't been asked.

"Yes you need to get out and have some fresh air" O'Neill told her

"Thanks" Hannah said

"Wow. I appreciate the offer. Really. It sounds great…but I should…" Sam drawled trying to get out of it.

"You should come!" Hannah cut her off " We can have a dysfunctional family get away with s'mores" She added, Hannah hugged O'Neill around the waist smiling like a hallmark kid. Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Exactly!" O'Neill said jumping on the wagon "Who doesn't love the great outdoors, plus it's a big cabin… get your own room" he added "What's a weekend aw-"

Sam watched as the two were beamed out of the hallway, she turned and hit the alarm button picking up the phone.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"-ay… " O'Neill drawled he stopped mid thought put off by the surrounding Hannah stepped back from him.

"What the" Hannah said looking around

"That's my line" O'Neill said

"This is an Asgard ship" Hannah said turning on the spot. The ship did have the architecture of Asgard design.

"Thor? Hello?" O'Neill took steps towards the mechanical noises of machines sounded through the walls.

"Ah we have to get out of here" Hannah said pointing to what looked like mechanical bugs coming their way. O'Neill instinctually pulled Hannah from the middle of the hallway and pushed her against the wall and covered her body with his as the creatures crawled and skittered by.

"Whoa, what are those?" O'Neill asked as the bugs walked by.

"Replicators" Hannah said

"Which are?"

"Bad… I don't know why though" Hannah told him he looked at her as if waiting for more of an answer she shrugged "Seriously I don't know…I was made to fix the genetic degradation problem… not that" she said pointing at the last of the bug replicators that scurried away.

"Greeting, Hannah please come to my chambers" Thor's voice said overhead, Hannah started off walking and O'Neill followed since it seemed she knew where she was going. They entered a large room and found Thor lying on a bed which Hannah recalled was like a medical life pod.

"O'Neill?" Thor croaked

"Thor? You all right?" O'Neill asked

"I am dying" Thor said weakly

"What happened?" O'Neill asked

"It is , as you humans say, a long story. What are you doing here O'Neill? I needed Hannah" Thor said

"I'm here and we were hugging when you beamed us up so you got a two for one… this story does it have anything to do with the replicators" Hannah asked

"Yes, I have placed an interface for you Hannah over by the console. It will tell you what you need to know" Thor said to her

"You know we have to talk about the whole beaming without asking thing" O'Neill told Thor "So what's with the bugs?"

"I could not transport you directly into this room. The - bugs - as you call them, are attracted to the high-energy output of the transporter." Thor said, Hannah walked around the bridge taking a look around, O'Neill looked back down at Thor.

"What are they?" he asked Thor.

"They are the enemy of the Asgard" Hannah answered

"THIS would be the enemy worse than the Goa'uld you told me about? And why doesn't Hannah know about them" O'Neill asked

"I am weak O'Neill. Forgive me" Thor said he closed his eyes and exhaled

"For what? Thor?" Jack asked he prodded Thor gently and he didn't stir awake. O'Neill cursed and turned to Hannah who was already over at the platform where there were stones. She picked up a small device and was about to attach it to her neck when Jack stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"Downloading the information Thor left directly into my cortex directly it's far more efficient and I can link into the computer mainframe and get a reading on the ship"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you can play with console it should have the same recording" Hannah told him , he raised an eyebrow at her "Trust me, it can't be that bad…" she said though her tone betrayed her lack of confidence.

"Ok, only if it's safe" O'Neill said to her, she nodded "Of course it's safe" she said as she placed the small device under right ear. She activated it and closed her eyes.

O'Neill watched Hannah as she closed her eyes she stayed completely still for what seemed like a few minutes, then she opened them and blinked adjusting to the light.

"Holy… guacamole" Hannah said slowly recovering not wanting to get into trouble for swearing "You have watch this" Hannah told him she moved one of the stones on the console and Thor appeared on a screen in front of them.

"Hannah, I have made these recordings for you for in the event that I am dead, or unable to pass on the necessary information via the connection. Under my command, The Beliskner was called into battle against an enemy we have named 'Replicators.' During the battle, this ship became infested by the technology. The replicators accessed the computer which contained information about your planet," Hannah and O'Neill exchanged looks

"and plotted a course here. The crew was transported off the ship. I destroyed the outbound transported technology to prevent the replicators from escaping, and remained in the hopes of stopping The Beliskner from reaching earth. If you are watching this recording, I have failed. Then, I have also likely doomed you to certain death."

"You know when we are done I'm going to give him a long talk about suitable visiting activities… this is not on" O'Neill said

"Tell me about it, I don't want to be doomed" Hannah exclaimed "I've only been around for 9 months I haven't even kissed a guy yet"

"And you won't until you are 30 if I have any say in it"

"30 months old?" Hannah asked with a cocky smile

"Years" O'Neill clarified "but we'll talk about that later… we have some more pressing problems"

"Yeah the replicators"

"So how about you give me the abridged version of what he wants you to do"

"Well apparently all Replicators are interconnected via a subspace network. Replicator blocks can assemble into any form needed." Hannah explained "So if I can find this subspace frequency and hack into it… it should show basic computer code and I just have to find the shut off key"

"Ok" O'Neill said he had a rudimentary understanding of what she just said "Is that easy?"

"Not exactly, it's going to take a while and it could possibly fry my microchips in cerebral cortex" Hannah said hesitantly, O'Neill didn't look impressed.

"I don't like the sound of frying and your brain… So let's call that Plan B"

"Ok, Plan A?"

"Thinking on it" O'Neill told her,

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Teal'c walked into the Briefing room of the SGC, General Hammond sat in his usual chair at the head of the table with Sam seated to his right. They were in a conversation when Hammond looked up.

"Teal'c. Thank you for returning," Hammond said as Teal'c took the chair to the General's left.

"For what matter of urgency have I been summoned, General Hammond?" he asked

"I think I witnessed Colonel O'Neill and Hannah being transported out of the base by the Asgard." Sam explained

"For what purpose?" Teal'c asked

"We're not sure yet" Hammond answered

A light appeared in the briefing room and suddenly a three dimensional image of Colonel O'Neill waved into existence.

"Hellooooo? Testing…testing…is this thing on?" O'Neill said turning on the spot

"Look that way… straight ahead" they heard Hannah's voice say in the background. "No, your other straight ahead" O'Neill turned a little but not enough.

"Colonel!" Sam said getting his attention, he turned and looked directly at them

"Carter!" he said smiling he could see them all in the briefing room.

"Sir, what's going on?" Sam asked "How's Hannah?"

"She's ok and well as to what is going on… I need a SPAS 12, a BF-8, 10 pounds of PBX and a USAS at the base of the Stargate in, oh…five minutes." He said looking at his watch, he spoke like he was ordering a pizza not a small armament.

"That's a lot of explosives, sir." Sam stated

"May I ask why?" Hammond asked

"Yes. Basically Thor's ship has been overrun by a bunch of nasty techno bugs." O'Neill answered

"Were the Asgard not able to defeat them?" Teal'c asked

"I guess not." O'Neill said

"So sir, are you saying that these bugs are technological?" Sam asked

"Yeah, apparently they plan to land the ship and infest Earth. Thor says this would not be a good thing." O'Neill explained "Hannah knows more than me at the moment"

"What are you going to do?" Hammond asked

"Destroy the ship." O'Neill said plainly, they heard a "What?" in the background sounding like Hannah's voice O'Neill gave a withering look to his side and they heard Hannah say 'Sorry" quietly.

"Where's Thor?" Sam asked, O'Neill looked over his shoulder Sam assumed at Thor who was probably in the background.

"Oh he's here. He's just not feeling too well at the moment" O'Neill said

"We'll be ready in ten minutes, sir. Thor can transport us up there to help you." Sam said

"Thank you, Carter, but that's not going to happen. Thor's out cold. The bugs got him pretty good. But he did leave some instructions on how to run the toys up here and I have Hannah who is linked into the mainframe" He said as well looking slightly uncomfortable at the last part.

"So can you transport us up?" Sam asked she'd ask about the link later.

"I could. But I'm not going to." O'Neill answered

"What is your reasoning, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked

"Anybody who comes up is not gettin' down." O'Neill answered.

"Well, sir, if you can't get off the ship…" Sam started

"Yeah, I know. Look, my time's almost up here. Have the stuff ready in ten minutes. Wish us luck." O'Neill told them

"Colonel…" Sam started

"Major, that's an order, and it's final" O'Neill ordered cutting off Sam.  
"Good luck to both of you, Jack." Hammond told him

"Thank you, sir." O'Neill

O'Neill took the stone off the console to end the transmission "So your Plan A is to destroy the ship?" Hannah asked

"Yep"

"That plan is worse than mine"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Don't be so dramatic, now can you make the transporter work and beam into a nice big area away from here so I can get the weapons?"

"Sure, so does this mean I'll get to shot some bugs?"

"Not yet" O'Neill said

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"I'm in position" O'Neill told Hannah over the comms

"Ok beaming" Hannah's voice sang over the comms. _Hannah is having way too much fun in this situation _O'Neill thought to himself as he readied for the arrival of his order..

The empty cargo hold lit up as the transport executed, depositing what he had ordered and what he hadn't.

"Dammit! I gave you people a direct order!" O'Neill said angrily

"General Hammond overruled you, sir. We have a way off the ship." Sam said they heard the sounds of Replicators

"Hey ETA less than a minute get out of there" Hannah's voice said over the comms

"Grab what you can. Let's go!" he order Sam and Teal'c, they picked up what they could and ran down the corridor as the replicators crawled into the cargo room. Teal'c pulled out his zat gun and fired at the replicators it seemed to have no effect. O'Neill took over and fired his assault rifle at the bugs it seemed to work destroying the bugs slowing them temporarily.

"Let's move!" O'Neill shouted

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They made it back to Thor's chambers where Hannah and Thor were, Hannah turned "Mom, Uncle T what are you doing here?"

"We believe we could be of assistance" Teal'c said

"Now you will all die" Thor said "Unless Hannah can do what I planned"

"What?" Sam looked confused

"That's plan B" O'Neill explained

Hannah explained Thor's plan of her hacking into the subspace link and how she would just have to find the shut down key and then she could repair the ship's transporters and they'd all be saved "That's why Thor wanted me" she finished

"Yeah, I'm not a fan either" O'Neill said as Teal'c and Sam exchanged looks with him. They had assumed Thor had wanted O'Neill not Hannah. "Why don't you tell them about the bad part of Thor's plan" O'Neill added

"Ok there's a slight issue of overloading my chips and them frying my cortex and turning my brain to mush" they all looked at her, she sensed they would say no but before they could object she held up a hand "It's only like 10% chance it would happen and that's only if they detect me… I'll be sneaky"

"Carter?" O'Neill asked Sam

"I honestly don't know Sir"

"I don't like that plan" O'Neill told them "I like mine a little better"

"Your plan won't work, asgard ships are equipped with internal dampening fields bombs won't work" Hannah said

"How do you… never mind" O'Neill said remembering she was linked into the computer mainframe. "Then besides your plan what else can you two offer"

Sam told O'Neill and Hannah about how they had brought space suits and an EVA and that a space shuttle was being ready to launch so they had an exit strategy just no way off destroying the ship. Hannah stepped in and explained what the replicators were and Thor took over explaining how the Asgard had not taken the right precautions when bringing the first replicator aboard which lead to the situation. O'Neill bit his tongue in regards since it was the same arrogance in their technological superiorness that resulted in Hannah.

"So any ideas?" O'Neill asked 

"Hang on, Thor. You said that they wouldn't risk compromising the integrity of the hull?" Sam asked

"Correct." Thor replied

Can this ship withstand an uncontrolled re-entry into the atmosphere?" Sam asked

"No, the heat from the friction would cause the ship to burn up." Hannah answered

"Wait a minute. Are you trying to tell me that with all this advanced intergalactic technology this ship can't withstand a little heat?" O'Neill asked in disbelief

"In order to reflect the subspace field of the phase generators…"Thor started

"So…no." O'Neill cut in

"Yes." Thor replied

"Then all we have to do is crash the ship into the atmosphere." Sam said

"We'll have to regain control of the navigational computer. Which I can't do from her it has to be from the bridge" Hannah said

"Can't be too hard" O'Neill said

"No,it's like a walk through a replicator infested park… real easy" Hannah said dryly.

"Well, there was a map in the recordings." Sam said "we can direct you from here as you go Sir"

"See that's a plan" O'Neill said as he geared up. "Better than frying your brain into mush"

"Hey wait! if I can do it then we don't have to die" Hannah said with a smile "Then we all saved and Ice cream time all round"

"I said no it's too dangerous" O'Neill said

"I'm willing to take the risk" Hannah said before changing tact "Please let me try" she pleaded "Please I can do it"

O'Neill looked at her for a moment in thought then sighed,

"Fine, but I won't be happy if you die" O'Neill said

"Love you too Dad" Hannah smarted "They should momentarily freeze while I'm hacking into their network. We could use that chance to take the bridge and use the navigational computer to change course"

O'Neill nodded "Ok but be safe"

"Ok"

"Seriously if you start to smell smoke disconnect" O'Neill said to her

Hannah gave a thumbs up "No problem" she said as she knelt to the floor.

She exhaled and closed her eyes, she visualised the ship and it's interior then the replicators that scurried around the hallways she picked one machine and focused on its primary circuitry. Suddenly her mind was filled with coding far beyond anything she could completely comprehend. She felt sweat drip down her brow as she consciously searched through the coding there had to be a shut off switch somewhere.

"The replicators have stopped moving O'Neill" Teal'c said gesturing to a replicator that was down the hallway.

"I can't hold them for long" Hannah told them, she gritted her teeth and groaned.

"Hannah?" O'Neill asked

"I'm fine… Go!" Hannah told him, it took a great deal of her concentration to slip her hold on the Replicators she nearly had all the ones on the bridge she just had to hold them until O'Neill and Teal'c got there.

"I'll stay with her Sir" Sam told him, Jack nodded and turned to Teal'c and took lead as they ran down the hall.

Hannah kept searching for the disassemble code, it was becoming a struggle to keep control of them. They were fighting her now, she leaned forward and gasped as they tried to reverse the connection.

Sam watched as Hannah struggled to breathe "Hannah disconnect yourself now"

"I can't" she groaned looking at Sam "Help me" she pleaded, before Sam could react Hannah cried out in pain as a current of electricity coursed through her. She then slumped forward unconscious.

"Oh my god, No..no" Sam said she rolled Hannah onto her back, The device that had been on her neck was completely fried and had scorched an ugly vein like burn from her behind her left ear down her neck. Sam felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of Relief as she felt a pulse it was steady and strong. Sam picked up her radio "Sir, the replicators are back online"

"I can see that! Heading your way. Hannah?" his voice came over the radio

"The replicators must have reversed and overloaded the connection" Thor said "I should have foreseen that"

"She's still breathing" Sam said over the radio.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"OK. New plan!" O'Neill said as he dropped the weapons case, Sam opened it and looked inside. The BF-8 was still intact.

"Nothing's been damaged." Sam stated, she got up and returned to Hannah's side and checked the dressing she had applied to Hannah's neck.

"Good" O'Neill said "How's Hannah?"

"Unconcious, she also has a pretty severe burn…But I don't know for sure if she has any brain damage until she wakes up"

"What about Thor?" O'Neill asked, Sam looked over her shoulder at Thor she looked concerned

"Thor's not doing so well. He says that pod could put him into deep stasis that would preserve his life." Sam said in a low voice to O'Neill.

"So do it." O'Neill said

"He won't let me." Sam said

"Hey! I understand you are not being a particularly cooperative patient." O'Neill said walking over to Thor and leaning on the pod

"As long as I am conscious, I still may be of some assistance." Thor said weakly

Yeah…however, if you are dead…" O'Neill drawled

"As I have said, if you do succeed in destroying the ship, we will all die." Thor said

"And as Carter has said, we might have a way off this ship." O'Neill told Thor. "So we couldn't get the navigational computer and Hannah's a little fried there's still a chance"

"Wait a minute, that's it! Thor, you said there are dampening fields inside the ship that prevent explosions. What about outside the ship?" Sam asked

"There are shields around the ship, but they would not protect against a weapon already inside the force field." Thor explained

"OK now, there was a specific engine in the information recordings. It controls reentry." Sam said

"The deceleration drive. Yes." Thor said

"We brought an explosive device that's enhanced with elementary naquadah. Would that be enough to destroy the deceleration drive?" Sam asked Thor

"This plan could work." Thor said

"Plan…what plan?" O'Neill asked confused

"Sir, the bugs are going to land the ship themselves eventually. The BF-8 might just be enough fire power to blow the deceleration drive."

"Might?" O'Neill questioned

"If we blow it at the right time we can alter the reentry path. The ship would then accelerate out of control and burn up in the Earth's atmosphere." Sam explained, O'Neill rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her in confusion.

"What needs to be done then is to place this explosive outside of this vessel."Teal'c said

"Someone's going to have to go out there." Sam added reluctantly 

"Of course they are!" O'Neill said like his day could get any worse. "Never easy"


	8. Chapter 8

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around she was back in the SGC in the infirmary hooked up to machines she turned and saw O'Neill sitting in a chair by her bed.

"I guess no ice cream huh?" Hannah said

"You're lucky you weren't killed…not getting Ice cream should be the least of your concern"

"I said 10%" Hannah told him

"Oh yes that 10% will get you every time"

"So tell me what- Ow" Hannah groaned as she sat up her neck throbbed at the movement so she laid back down "What happened?"

"Well we had to use plan 'A' but escaped using the Stargate, you slept through it all like a baby"

"Which was how long?"

"A week or so"

"Oh so not long at all?" Hannah quipped

"Nope"

"So what's going to happen to me now?"

"You rest and get healthy, maybe some fishing"

"You aren't sending me away?" Hannah asked in disbelief.

"Away where?" O'Neill asked blankly

"On a holiday to Honolulu" Hannah said dryly "What do you think?… I screwed up"

"We all make mistakes and screw up every once in awhile, it's what we learn and take from those mistakes that make them worthwhile" O'Neill told her, he stood up and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Hannah asked holding the piece of paper.

"Open it" he said, he took his seat again and looked around slightly uncomfortable as Hannah opened the piece of paper and read it.

"Seriously?" she asked

"Of course, you are family… not that you need a piece of paper to tell you that, but I figure it would tell you exactly what I want"

Hannah smiled at the official document stating she was legally his child, she had a last name_ Hannah O'Neill_ she thought in her head it sounded good.

"Mom doesn't mind me not being a Carter?" Hannah asked,

"Nah you got all the looks and brains from her" Jack told her "I figured the least I could take responsibility of you and we need the Isolation room back" he said tongue in cheek.

"Gee I feel so loved" she replied dryly

"I knew you would" he said "Now rest up, because tomorrow we are going to take our fishing trip"

"Really? What about the ice cream?" Hannah asked

O'Neill smiled and kissed her forehead and walked off without answering "Is that a yes?" Hannah asked as he left. She looked at the piece of paper and smiled.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A week later, Hannah and O'Neill had return from the wilderness to O'Neill's house.

"Don't like civilisation much do you?" Hannah asked as she walked up the front steps of his house behind him. his house was surrounded by forestry she calculated the closest neighbour was about 3 km away.

"What's wrong with nature?" O'Neill asked

"Nothing" Hannah said "Just making an observation is all"

He opened the front door and dumped his fishing gear at the door, "Now if you follow me" he said he took her on a short tour of her new home, kitchen, bathrooms, 3 bedrooms one of which Sam must have visited because the sheets were a lovely periwinkle shade and very feminine compared to the décor of the rest of the house which was definitely O'Neill's decorating skills at work. "This is your room" O'Neill told Hannah.

Hannah smiled and pulled open one of the draws to find some clothes already folded away in for her. "Carter said she'd take you shopping for more clothes tomorrow after breakfast" O'Neill added "And that's it… any questions?"

"What's for dinner?"

"Pizza" O'Neill answered

"Good cause I' starved"

"When are you not hungry?"

Hannah contemplated his question for a moment "Umm when I'm asleep" she answered with a grin.

"Ok well let's unpack, then perhaps a shower"

"Are you saying I smell?"

"Well you don't smell like a bed of roses that's for sure" O'Neill said, she slapped his arm and laughed.

"Thanks Dad"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"So now you are going to be among the living you going to call Todd?" Sam asked Hannah, Hannah choked on her blended caramel crème from Starbucks. They decided to stop and rest their feet from shopping they had been doing for the better part of the day away.

"No" she said coughing

"Why not? he was kind of cute" Sam said sipping her mocha latte

"Nope, I don't want to date I just want to work and be a good little citizen" Hannah said with a smile "Anyway he wasn't my type" she added. In truth Hannah was petrified at the idea of dating a guy, since she had never been on a date or been around anyone normal the thought of dating someone and how disastrous it could be made her cringe. It's not like she could fall back on her memories either since dating surely had to have changed in the last 20 odd years when they were both in her age range for dating.

"Right, well I'm sure I don't need to give you the 'talk' do I?"

"No we can save that embarrassment… I'm good" Hannah told Sam she remembered Grandpa trying to give her Mom the talk when she was 16 in her memories it made her giggle a little.

"What?" Sam asked

"Nothing just remembering something" Hannah said she watched as people walked past minding their own business.

"Hmm me too let's go get you a dress" Sam said

"What? No..no dresses" Hannah said adamantly

"You need a dress just in case"

"In case of what?"

"You never know, Come on let's go" Sam said

"But my Caramel crème" Hannah whined

"Bring it with you" Sam ordered, Hannah gave a sigh and picked up her caramel crème and her shopping bags and followed Sam.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"I told you 'no' and I mean no… you know the rules" O'Neill told Hannah, they were in the mess hall having lunch. After meeting with General Hammond, Hannah was dressed in black slacks and a grey button down shirt and her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail.

"Oh come on! Bend the rules, the rules are flexible" Hannah exclaimed

"No" O'Neill said

"Back me up Daniel, say yes" Hannah said to Daniel

"No" Daniel replied not sure to what he was saying 'No' to as he sat down for lunch with Hannah and O'Neill.

"Hannah wants to be on SG1 and go off world" O'Neill told him

"Yeah I'm still going to go with a 'no' on this one" Daniel told Hannah

"No fair" Hannah pouted

"Yes fair" O'Neill said back

"No it's not" Hannah retorted.

"yes it is"

"No it's not"

"Ok stop you two" Daniel said "I think Hannah maybe you should consider the fact that all the people who are on SG teams are highly trained and qualified people"

"So being an archaeologist helps you kick goa'uld ass how?"

"He read things and I blows them up it's a partnership" O'Neill answered "I told you the arrangement. Which you agreed to…so if you don't like it then find another job"

"I know but I've been trying to figure out a schedule I already know how to fight"

"The combined knowledge of Carter's bar brawling and my military training isn't enough" O'Neill said "Now if you learn 3 martial arts and train with Teal'c on Jaffa fighting techniques on top of all your other duties then we'll discuss team assignments and going off world. I want to know when I put you in the field you'll be able to look after yourself"

"You know it's like you are trying to make it impossible… so I fail and then you get what you want me being on Earth forever" Hannah stressed the 'forever' for dramatic effect.

"Not forever, just until you"

"I know I know but guess what I'm going to prove you wrong"

"Ok" O'Neill said he looked proud with himself "But you should hurry or you'll be late for your first lesson"

Hannah looked at her watch "you're right, catch you all later!" she said, she ran out of the mess and down the hall to the lift and punched the up button.

The lift doors opened and Hannah stepped in and pressed '26' button the numbers tolled as the lift descended, when it hit '26' the doors opened.

Hannah ran down the hallway without thinking she went on autopilot and turn left unbuttoning her top as she ran straight into the Men's locker room towards the shower. Someone cleared their throat and 'Hey's" sounded which stopped her wide eyed seeing her mistake, as four men in states of undress looked back at her. She immediately threw her hands up to cover her eyes "Oh my…I'm so sorry, wrong turn… not looking promise" she said, she turned around and bumped straight into a guy she opened her fingers and peeked to see he was wearing a towel around his waist.

He was all muscle and good looks in Hannah's opinion , he smiled at her awkwardness "Sorry" she said cringed again out of embarrassment. He looked like he was going to say something but before he could say a word she saw the exit and ran for it. She crossed the hall into the women's locker room. She looked down and realised she had just flashed five guys her bra at least she was wearing something nice she groaned how did she get it wrong. Obviously she wasn't thinking at the time and followed on memory of O'Neill's, she looked at her watched and groaned she was already late for her lesson with Teal'c she picked herself up and went to her locker and changed into her workout gear ready to have her ass handed to her.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah sat down at the table outside and soaked up the sun, at a local café in town. It was a beautiful summer's day. O'Neill told her to take at least one day off while he and SG1 were off world so she could have alone time, she had snagged a ride to town and figured she'd just walk home since it was such a nice day out. The only downside to having a day off was her whole body ached from the last few days of what she called pure torture she had to rethink her exercise schedule or she would never walk like a normal person again.

"Do you mind?..."

Hannah looked up. A man in his late twenties with short dark hair stood over the empty seat opposite her. Hannah had to crane her neck up to look at him, he smiled gesturing to the chair. He wore faded jeans and a flannelette shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Sure" Hannah said thinking he would take the seat to join another table instead he sat down and made himself at home. Hannah raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry where are my manners? I'm Major Jason Coburn" He introduced himself, "But you can call me Jason"

"Hannah O'Neill" she replied, "Make yourself at home" a waiter came by and placed another menu on the table and cutlery assuming he was joining her.

"Don't mind if I do… anyway I think you owe me" he said with a smile.

"Owe you?" Hannah asked skeptical

"You don't recognise me?" He asked "I'm wounded, we bumped into one another briefly a few days ago but we didn't really get to talk"

"Really?" she asked sceptical she was sure she'd remember him if they were introduced.

"Well I was only wearing a towel at the time" he said "I admit that would be very distracting but you got my attention"

Hannah smothered a smile as she felt her cheeks burn with slight embarrassment, he was in the change room when she accidently ran in then out. "Right, that was an accident"

"I know, you looked quite mortified at the time, I appreciated you covering your eyes to protect my modesty"

"You're welcome" Hannah said she picked up the menu and tried to read it "So I assume you'll be joining me for lunch?"

"How can I refuse with an offer like that" he said as he smiled a smile that exuded confidence. he picked up the menu.

Hannah fought the urge to not roll her eyes, _he's good_ she thought as she looked over the menu at him.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Seriously how can you eat so much cheesecake?" Coburn asked Hannah

"I like sweet things it's one of my few guilty pleasures" Hannah said as she carved another bite out of third piece of Cheesecake. She smiled as she enjoyed her bite of cheesecake. He sat back in the chair smiling at her in disbelief. They enjoyed lunch and shared two slices of cheesecake but halfway through the third he tapped out. Not even he could eat that much Cheesecake it was too much.

He hadn't planned to have lunch with her or even the cheesecake he had been walking by to go to the post office to pick up a package, his brother kept forgetting that he should sent post through the military channels. Yet as he walked by he spotted her sitting by herself he couldn't resist. He had asked around the base about who she was, he had to admit he was put off by her origins but his father always told him it was better to know a person before making judgements based on hearsay. Franks his old college roommate had told him the most, it seemed Franks and Hannah had become friends of an odd sort. Franks spoke highly of her and even said he had his blessing which made Coburn laugh he just wanted to put a name to a face and maybe say hi and poke fun at her accidental visit.

He had no idea he'd be so taken by her especially when she smiled it was such an honest and open smile he was a goner after the first one. She wasn't anything he had expected. He was torn between wanting to kiss her and shake her hand, but every time she smiled the decision leaned more to kissing her senseless.

"I'm sure it is" he quipped "So this is what you do with your spare time?"

"What eat dessert with men whom I accidently bump into while they are in nothing but a towel?" Hannah asked, he was about to reply when she gave a coy smile "No, this is my first time out by myself… usually I don't have any free time but I was ordered to"

"Ordered…you know usually people like having free time" he told her.

Hannah shook her head "Not me, there is too much to be done and I'm not getting any younger"

Coburn laughed "You're what 20? You got plenty of time… years in fact you should have some fun"

"I have fun… I went fishing with my old man a few weeks back and shopping with my mum and right now eating cheesecake" Hannah said defending herself.

"Well what are you doing after this and tonight? I assume it's a whole 24 hours of R&R" he said leaning forward, she nodded as she ate another bite of the cheesecake.

"I don't know I haven't thought that far ahead" Hannah admitted

"I know what we should do"

"We?"

"Yes, you and I are going to have our second date" he said confidently,

"Excuse me?" Hannah said her eyebrows rose "I don't remember even being asked on the first date" she popped the final bite of cheesecake into her mouth.

"This is our first" he stated, she looked ready to choke on her bite of cheesecake. She swallowed the bite of cheesecake.

"Oh just like that" Hannah said waving her fork in the air "Did I miss a memo here?"

"Yes, now I'm going to pay the bill, and then we are going to part ways until I pick you up from your house at say 6pm?" he asked , he watched emotions play across her face she was like an open book. She was angry, surprised and happy mixed with disbelief.

"No" she said petulantly looking righteous. He smiled at her as she folded her arms waiting for him to reply.

"Good, I'll see you then… don't dress up though" he said standing up he walked over to the counter and paid the bill. Then came back and kissed her on the cheek "I'll see you at 6" he told her, she craned her neck up to look at him.

"You don't even know where I live" Hannah told him.

"I'm resourceful I'll be there at 6" he told her with a wave he walked off down the street smiling to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah had walked home as planned and when she got home she jumped straight in the shower and cleaned up. By the time she picked an outfit out and did her hair and makeup she was ready for when Coburn arrived. She looked at the clock it said 17:46, Hannah tossed on her outfit, ¾ skin tight Capri jeans with a baggy navy blue off the shoulder top. She pushed up the long sleeves to her elbows and turned to the mirror and checked her reflection.

Her hair was down and straight and her make up very natural she didn't know why she was putting so much effort to look good. He wasn't going to show, he wouldn't be able to find her house she told herself. but really she was nervous as hell.

She had never been on a date if she didn't count lunch. She brushed a hand through her hair wondering what was she going to do. Wishing Sam was there to give her some advice or at least a second opinion on the outfit.

She took a deep breath and sighed finally giving up, she checked her purse when a knock sounded at the door. She turned and squared her shoulders and went to the door pulling it open. Coburn on the door step, he wore a white button down shirt , jeans and a smile.

"You look beautiful" he said to her, she felt a blush creep to her cheeks.

"You're not so bad yourself" Hannah replied.

"Why thank you and these are for you" he said handing her a bouquet of flowers, Hannah smelt the flowers and smiled.

"Thank you, come on in… I'll put these in water and then we can go" Hannah said gesturing him into the house. He stepped over the threshold but went no further.

"I'll wait here" he told her

"Ok I'll be right back" Hannah ran into the kitchen and looked in all the various cupboards trying to find a vase before she gave up and pulled down to tall glasses and halved the bouquet. "So did you have any trouble finding the place?" she asked

"None at all… aren't you going to ask me how I found you?" he replied he heard movement and she reappeared.

"Yeah how did you?" she asked, she picked up her purse

"Well it was very difficult…"

"Couldn't have been that hard you're early" Hannah said pointing the clock it hadn't even hit 6pm yet.

He chuckled "Well come on we should go we don't want to be late"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" he said he stepped out the door and waited for Hannah to lock up.

"I'm not a fan of surprises" Hannah told him as she pocketed her keys.

"Too bad you'll just have to wait" He teased.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Should I be worried that you are taking me out into the woods to murder me?"

Coburn laughed as he pulled the car into the parking bay at America the beautiful park "No, you're safe with me" he said "I have no murderous tendencies"

"Good to know" Hannah said, she looked out the window, the park was lit up with lanterns and fairy lights and a big screen sat at the far end of the open field. "What's all this?"

"Apparently every summer the town does Movies at the park" Coburn said , he jumped out of the car and came round to open Hannah's door. She got out and smiled "So how did you hear of this?"

"My land lady told me about it" Coburn said he pulled a picnic basket out of the trunk of his car and gestured her to follow him. "Tonight is classic Film Noir" he said as he stopped near a tree and dropped the basket and pulled out a blanket laying it on the ground.

"And what pray tell is showing?" Hannah asked sitting down getting comfortable

"The Maltese Falcon and The Big Sleep" Coburn told her "Ultimate Bogart Classics in my opinion" he sat down next to her "So I figured since we have an hour before the movie starts we could relax and eat…Now I have a wide variety of food, fried chicken, salad, fruit salad, cold meats, bread, cheese and a couple slices of Mrs Davis's famous key lime pie"

"hmm looks great so what are you going have?" Hannah asked looking at the spread with a hungry smile.

"Very funny, here sparkling or still water?" he asked flashing the bottles of water for show.

"Ooh sparkling" Hannah said, he handed her a bottle of pelligrino and sat back "So your land lady put together this nice spread together?"

"No I did most of the work" Coburn said, Hannah raised an eyebrow doubting him "Ok, so I helped fix some leaky pipes and move some furniture in exchange for all this but it was worth it look at this spread"

Hannah laughed "Impressive for what? 3 hours work"

"Close enough" Coburn admitted with a cocky smile "So you haven't told me about your childhood or where you grew up"

"What do you know about me?" Hannah asked out of curiosity.

"That you are Colonel O'Neill's daughter and that…oh yeah sorry" he said remembering she was a clone who lived with the Asgard not exactly the kind of conversation you could have outside the SGC around normal people. Hannah wore an amused smile as she ate a strawberry.

"It's ok, I didn't actually have a childhood... it was more like waking up and being an adult by default" Hannah told him before he tried to find some way of asking her what it was like with the Asgard.

"So no birthday parties, playing in the park, going to the beach?" he asked

"Nope never"

"We'll have to fix that… when is your birthday?" he asked

"I don't know" Hannah said truthfully "When's yours?"

"November 3rd 1971"

"You're 29?"

"Not until November"

"Wow" Hannah said her eyes going wide in shock.

"What?" Coburn asked

"It's just that you're so immature I figured you'd be younger" Hannah said tongue in cheek

"Oh very funny" Coburn said sarcastically

Hannah giggled "I thought so" Hannah quipped, she picked up a drumstick and bit into it "mmm this is delicious, I think I have to become friends with your land lady"

"I'm sure it could be arranged" Coburn said as he made himself comfortable for the long haul.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They watched the movies and consumed all the food, Hannah was surprised she had expected him to make some move yet he hadn't done anything but some teasing and flirting they hadn't even touched, he hadn't even tried the arm over the shoulder or hold her hand. She was beginning to wonder if he was actually interested in her at all. Or maybe she was supposed to do something or send out some signal. She decided to just go with the flow if something happened then it would if it didn't' she'd have another friend on the base.

He drove her back to her house after the last credits he spent most of it listing off movies she should watch, and talking about what they should do if and when he took time off again. He pulled the car up the drive way to her house and cut the engine.

Coburn jumped out of the car and came round and opened her door.

"Thank you, I had fun tonight" Hannah said "The Key lime pie was delicious and the movies were fun"

"I told you all classics…you know I think we got something good here" He told her as he held the car door open as she stepped out. "I think this has been an exceptional second date…Great chemistry… we should continue to go out… what about next day you have free?"

"I don't think we'd last" Hannah told him as she walked to the front door and unlocked it opening the door. She stood in the doorway and tossed her purse onto the ground looking back at him.

"Really?" he asked stepping up the stairs following her, she smiled as he closed the gap between them.

"Yeah definitely we should just call it quits now and just be friends" Hannah told him, he moved in the doorway so they were facing one another.

He smiled down at her "You think so?" he tipped her chin up with one hand. He leaned in bringing his lips to hers in what started as a soft kiss. It took Hannah's brain a long moment to register what was going on, as Coburn deepened the kiss, she returned it, her hands travelling up the front of his shirt stepping closer to him.

He broke the kiss, "Still want to be friends?" he asked in a low voice looking down at her they eyes locked.

"No, I liked that and I'd like more" Hannah replied breathlessly lost in the moment she bit her bottom lip she wanted him to kiss her again.

"You just quoted The Big Sleep… Good answer" he said huskily, he kissed her again, Hannah melted into him. He broke the kiss again and cleared his throat. "Now lock the door after I leave and go straight to bed and dream about me"

"Is that an order?" Hannah asked poking her tongue out at him. She pushed him out of her doorway.

Coburn laughed "Definitely"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A month later,

"I was asked to tag along and play Tok'ra while SG1 organise a time for the treaty to be signed… hopefully a week at most" Hannah told him, he placed his hand on top of hers

"Hmm I don't like waiting" he said stepping closer to her

"Trust me if I had a choice I wouldn't even go" Hannah said closing the space "But I have to"

"A week" he said, Hannah nodded. He looked around to check the coast was clear before he leaned down and kissed her

They broke when someone cleared their throat very audibly. Hannah looked away blushing as Coburn stepped back "Sorry Dr Jackson" he said turning to Daniel who stood at the door.

"Not at all, Hannah we are going to be late for our schedule dial out" Daniel said smothering a smile. Hannah looked at her watch.

"You're right" Hannah said, she looked at Coburn "I'll see you later" she told him, Coburn smothered a smile and nodded. She then turned to Daniel "Not a word" she warned him "Not one"

Daniel held his hands up in mock surrender "I'm not saying anything Shall we?" he asked gesturing the way to the gate. Hannah picked up her duffel bag and nodded they walked down the hallway to the elevator. Hannah looked back down the hallway and saw Coburn standing at the door he waved a hand, she turned back around and pressed the button for the lift.

The doors opened and they stepped in as soon as the doors closed Daniel turned to Hannah "So you and Major Coburn"

"You said you wouldn't talk"

"Well would you rather we talk now or in front of Jack and Sam?"

"Ok get it out of your system"

"So when did this happen? do your parents know?"

"Umm when you guys were off world with the Eurondans and no they don't know yet... Teal'c knows and I was going to tell you all weeks ago but then you were all hyper crazy with the arm bands and then the whole Shan'auc thing with the Tok'ra I'm kind of amazed you guys are even willing to sign a treaty at all"

"Yes it was pretty bad but we need all the allies we can get… but the armbands were fun, I read every one of your books all that information is amazing"

"Yes and just think it's just the tip of the ice berg" Hannah told him as the elevator doors opened "So not a word to Mom and Dad yet I want to tell them myself"

"Ok you have 5 days and then I won't be able to contain the fact you are growing up so fast" he teased

"Shut up" Hannah groaned as they walked down the hallway, Daniel laughed as they walked through to the Gate room, SG1 and SG14, the Stargate dialled up.

"What is so hilarious?" O'Neill asked

"Nothing just a joke" Daniel said zipping his TAC vest up.

"I like a good joke" O'Neill said

Hannah raised an eyebrow at Daniel "Yeah go ahead Daniel tell him the joke" she said with a smart arse smile.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

TBC

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews from Ikakay, Lee kadivar and nluvwithemmettcullen! It's always good to know I'm on the right track :-)... have more soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

"How did you two meet?" Daniel asked as he caught up to Hannah, they were trekking through the sand dunes of some planet to the Tok'ra underground base.

"What?" Hannah asked missing the question. The sun was beating down their backs as they trekked though the sand.

"You and Major Coburn" Daniel prompted

"Oh he sat down at my table one day and we had lunch together"

"Just like that"

"Yep, it was fun" Hannah said with a smile.

"So how long have you and Coburn been seeing each other?"

"About a month" Hannah replied "Four dates to be more precise I mean it's not like I get a lot of free time what's with the interrogation?" she said as she hiked up the sand dune with Daniel. Behind the others as the Tok'ra lead the way to the compound.

"I'm just curious, why him?" Daniel asked.

Hannah stopped for a moment "Why do you ask?" she eyed him. Daniel shrugged his shoulders and continued to hike. Hannah fell into step beside him.

"I just figured someone like you would go for someone who is more…" he started

"More?" Hannah asked raised eyebrows

"More around your level of intelligence" Daniel said delicately, he wasn't sure what he was getting at. He just didn't think Hannah would be the kind of girl to be interested in Military men.

Hannah laughed "There no one like me or who is at my level of Intelligence...which we all know is relative anyway Daniel, who would you suggest I date?" she asked as they continued to hike.

"I don't know" Daniel said honestly "Someone who understands you…"

"I don't need to be understood Daniel" Hannah said cutting him off as they reached the top the dune. "Anyway why does it bother you?"

"It doesn't bother me"

Hannah laughed again "Right well you don't have to worry… Jason is a gentleman and when he isn't I'll kick his ass… how far away is this base?"

"Oh just around the corner" Daniel said as the Tok'ra up the front slowed to a stop. Hannah chuckled.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They ringed down into the tunnels, and were greeted by Jacob and several Tok'ra. Greetings were exchanged formally before the parties were split up. Hannah followed Jacob to a separate meeting room. The room was completely devoid of chairs and a table obviously this meeting was going to be short.

"You'll be meeting the Grand Council today" Jacob said "Now they'll be here in a few minutes, remember to be respectful and also don't expect them to welcome you with their arms wide open… and only speak when spoken to"

"Ok, can I get a hug?" Hannah asked with a smile, Jacob chuckled and opened his arms.

They embraced and then pulled back "You're looking fit" Jacob commented, Hannah smiled.

"Yep, Teal'c has been wiping the floor with me and I've been doing combat training" Hannah told him,

"Really?" Jacob said impressed "Maybe later I can show you a few Tok'ra moves"

"Yeah for sure" Hannah said enthusiastically she was about to say something when three Tok'ra entered the room, she stood to attention, Jacob bowed his head down letting Selmak take over.

"Grand Councillors Delek, Garshaw, and Supreme High Councillor Per'sus" Selmak introduced "This is Hannah O'Neill"

"It's an honour to meet all of you" Hannah said bowing her head.

"This is the Clone?" Garshaw asked she eyed Hannah with open distaste as she circled Hannah.

"Yes" Selmak answered

"I believe we have already spoken on the subject" Per'sus said,

"Yes but we are still not in agreement on what should be done" Per'sus said.

"Tell me Clone what have you accomplished with the Tau'ri?" Garshaw asked

"From what I have heard they have kept you in isolation" Delek added

"Yes they did keep have me in an Isolation room but I'm now allowed limited freedom… " Hannah answered, she really didn't like being called 'Clone' when she had been introduced with her name but tried not to let it bother her.

"So you've accomplished little" Garshaw said cutting her off

"Why don't you get to the point" Hannah snapped "I assume you have one since I have the feeling none of you had any desire to actually meet me"

"She is very bright" Delek commented to Garshaw.

"And she has perfect hearing and doesn't like being talked about in the third person" Hannah said dryly, Jacob shot her a look that Hannah took as to keep her mouth shut.

Per'sus stepped forward "Your creation has put the Tok'ra in a precarious position considering the Alliance with Tau'ri… You understand why you are a liability?"He asked

"Yes but I think I should be able to make my own decisions on how I live my life"

"The knowledge you possess would be invaluable to many of our enemies who would not spare you any mercy… you are a liability and made worse by your immaturity and naivety. As I'm sure you wouldn't comprehend you are a danger to not only the Tok'ra but the Tau'ri at least we are giving you choices" Per'sus said to her

"Choices" Hannah bit out "You want me to sacrifice myself or become one of you.. tell me why I should become a Tok'ra? when you look at me like something that should be scraped off your shoe?"

"As a Tok'ra agent you would be able to join the fight against the Goa'uld, the Tok'ra that would blend with you. Would guide you and teach you patience, and our ways" Per'sus said "It is your choice, Tok'ra as you know do not take hosts by force"

"I do" Hannah said "But-"

"But I think it wise that Hannah be shown the way of the Tok'ra in her stay so she can fully understand her decision" Selmak said cutting Hannah off.

"I don't want this clone roaming freely" Garshaw said adamantly "It is bad enough she retains the knowledge of Jolinar we don't need to add to that knowledge"

"Agreed" Delek said they all turned to Per'sus who gave a small nod.

"I must attend to another meeting" Per'sus said, they all bowed and he left the room. Garshaw and Delek left with him.

Hannah turned to Selmak "Well that went well" Hannah said she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. Selmak bowed his head and Jacob took over.

"It could have been worse" Jacob said with a smile "I see you have Jack's way with words"

"That your way of saying I can be a pain in the Mikta?" Hannah asked sweetly, Jacob chuckled.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah stood in the Hallway and watched as Tok'ra carried bodies out of the meeting room. After they passed, she walked into the meeting room, there were dead Tok'ra and wounded SG members. Teal'c came over to her.

"What happened here?" Hannah asked "Looks like something exploded" she said taking in the scorched marks and the debris around the room.

"Za'Tarc" Teal'c said to Hannah

"Seriously who?" Hannah asked surprised

"Major Graham" Teal'c told her, Hannah stepped back an extra step as O'Neill came over to them.

"So what do you think of the Tok'ra?" O'Neill asked

"Can I go home?" Hannah asked sweetly she held her hands in prayer as if she was about to beg.

"No, you are staying for a week" O'Neill told her

"Can't I go back to Earth, please… they really don't like me" Hannah said in a low voice

"I'm sure once they get to know you…" O'Neill drawled he watched the looks a couple of Tok'ra gave them it was not one of love "Ok, new tact… you have to stay here and play nice with the Tok'ra… they are family in a weird genetic way"

"Just for the record I don't trust these people" Hannah added

"Look in 7 days you'll be back in the comforts of home and hey you might make a few friends" O'Neill told her, "Just not those two" he said gesturing over his shoulder.

"Right" Hannah said looking disappointed

"It'll be fine" he reassured her. Hannah nodded before walking away.

A week later,

Hannah was in the Tok'ra training room sparring with another Tok'ra named Kel he had already handed her, her arse many times but she was learning. It probably helped that Kel hated her so he didn't hold back, she had already needed to be healed a few times with a hand device from broken ribs and a leg but she kept coming back for the punishment. Jacob decided to referee the sparring matches and even stepped in when he thought Hannah was taking too much of a beating.

"Hannah" Jacob called,

"In the middle of kicking Kel's arse is it important?" Hannah asked she saw out the side of her eye and saw another Tok'ra whispering in Jacob's ear.

"Now" Jacob said

Hannah gave a wink to Kel "sorry but it will have to wait" she said to him

Kel smirked "Whatever you want Clone" he sneered in a low voice. Hannah ignored the 'clone' name calling and kept a wary eye on Kel as she walked up to Jacob.

"Hannah I'd like you to meet Malek" Jacob said introducing his friend. Hannah watched Kel leave the room before giving her full attention to Malek.

"Nice to meet you" she said she nodded her head to him in which he replied in kind. "so what's going on?"

"It seems that the Stargate could not connect to Earth" Malek told Hannah,

"I want to watch you dial the Stargate" Hannah said trying to remain calm, anger rose inside of her. Jacob bent his head down and let Selmak take over.

"Hannah" Selmak placated thinking he was seeing the panic on Hannah's face

"Don't Hannah me… I want to physically see the Stargate dial Earth" Hannah said annoyed.

"You believe this is a ruse on our part?" Selmak asked

"I think a species that use disguise and subterfuge to reach their own goals would… Especially when I know you would all like to have me become one of you and you think by keeping me here I'll change my mind… take me to the Stargate" Hannah demanded.


	11. Chapter 11

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

She stood to the side as the Stargate dialled after several attempts the seventh chevron refused to engage, leaving them with a busy signal. "Something must be wrong" Hannah said, she moved to the DHD and pulled a knife out ready to pull it apart. Malek stopped her.

"You can't possibly understand the DHD components you'll damage it and then we will all be stranded" Malek said "We need the Stargate to be functional"

"Have you tried other addresses?"

"Yes they all worked"

"How many?"

"Does it matter?"

"Humour me"

"20 addresses" Malek said

"Which is only a fraction of the phonebook" Hannah said, she folded her knife "Ok fine I won't fiddle with the DHD…Who's the go to guy for Stargates in the tok'ra?"

"Go to guy?"

"The person who fixes all your Stargate issues and work-a-rounds" Hannah stated, Malek looked at her blankly.

"We do not have a 'go to guy' we all retain the knowledge we have learned over the centuries" Malek told her.

Hannah sighed and ran a hand through her hair "Right… so you know nothing… great…just great" Hannah said stepping back.

3 weeks went by and they were still unsuccessful, Hannah paced back and forth in her room. She had thought of several scenarios where something could have gone wrong. Goa'uld attack was dismissed due to the fact that the Tok'ra would have heard something. Replicators was another idea but that wouldn't stop them from being able to dial in which left the other options of maybe a malfunction in the Stargate or solar flares or black holes in the path between this planet and Earth preventing a lock. Hannah had asked to pulled apart the DHD and look around the systems to see if maybe there was a malfunction on their end. But the Tok'ra had denied her.

Probably out of the fear she'd break it. "You said the Stargate could dial other planets say if my hypothesis about a black hole or a solar flare is true then I can gate to a different planet and then dial Earth" Hannah told Malek he was her 'chaperone' she wondered what age did people stop having a chaperone.

Malek nodded in thought, this was this wasn't the first time she had told him this theory. She hoped he'd just cave after at least 2 weeks of her going on and on about hypothesises of planetary movement, wormhole theories and random reasons why a Stargate would not be able to dial. Sadly Janus's memories and knowledge only got her so far.

Jacob came by to take over, it was him and Malek none of the other Tok'ra spoke to her. Hannah assumed it was out of distrust more than fear. Anise had tried to talk to her about Martouf and the workings of Tok'ra physiology and her research into Za'tarcs but it was lost on Hannah, she understood the principles but her heart wasn't in it . She wanted to go home. She missed O'Neill, Sam, Teal'c , Daniel and Jason.

After she had refused to blend with a Tok'ra symbiote it was now more obvious that most of the Tok'ra shared the belief she could not be trusted and should be eliminated. She had never appreciated being around people who accepted her and actually trusted her and wanted her to be around until now. It made her feel even more homesick, at least Jacob treated her like family, he was training her in Tok'ra fighting techniques as well as sharing stories of Sam when she was younger.

But soon Jacob was relegated to some top secret mission leaving her with just Malek, she was soon restricted to her guest room with a guard. Hannah sat on the bed not sure of what was happening and no one talked to her, food came in noting the time of day.

"You know for people who live without doors you sure know how to make a girl feel like a prisoner" Hannah said as she drank her water, the guard said nothing. Hannah stood up and her head swooned "Oh whoa" she placed a hand on the wall to steady herself. "What did you do to me?" Hannah asked she blinked slowly feeling her world slowly shut down on her. She fell to the floor and closed her eyes.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Take her to the labs" Anise ordered.

"Yes, sir" the Guard said he picked Hannah's unconscious form off the floor

"How long do you think it will take?" Garshaw asked

"We won't know until she is in the tank, Grand councillor" Anise answered

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"_Hannah"_

_Hannah rolled over as the light hit her face "ten more minutes" she moaned covering her face with her arms._

"_Hannah" _

_Hannah felt someone shake her shoulder she turn over and opened her eyes. She was in her room back on Earth but it was fuzzy, a woman Hannah had never seen before sat on the edge of her bed white light swirled around her like wisps of smoke drifting through the air making her glow and seem ethereal._

"_Who are you?" Hannah demanded sitting up in bed._

"_That does not matter, you need to listen to me" the woman told her, _

"_You're glowing" Hannah stated feeling off kilter, the woman grabbed her left hand and gripped her wrist hard._

"_Hannah focus you… this is not your path… You need to wake up" she told Hannah._

"_I'm awake" Hannah said confused she pulled on her wrist but the grip became bruising._

"_This is an illusion, when you wake up you must escape" She told her. The woman looked behind her and water started to seep into the room from everywhere, the woman faced Hannah and grabbed her face "You must wake up NOW!"_

Hannah snapped awake and found herself completely submerged, she choked on the water as she pulled the air tubes from her lungs. She turned her attention to escaping the tank and punched on the glass tank she seemed to be in. She kept her mouth closed and fought the urge to breathe in the water. She continued to smack on the glass trying not to panic.

"The subject is resisting the treatment" Hannah heard the female Tok'ra said to her male counterpart, it was muffled slightly through the water but she still could hear it.

"How is this happening she is supposed to be heavily sedated" the male Tok'ra they seemed to be punching buttons on a console in front of the tank.

Hannah propped her feet against one wall and her back against the other and pushed with all her might, she could feel her lungs about to burst from the exertion. She began to kick the glass with what strength she had, she saw the glass beginning to splinter. The splinters began to crack and the glass shattered.

Hannah felt the water drain from the tank all over the floor around her as she slid to the ground. She coughed up water as she pull tubes from her body. Hannah picked herself off the floor she felt disorientated.

She ran at the first Tok'ra crash tackling her to the floor, Hannah crawled off of her and right hooked the woman in the face hard stunning the Tok'ra momentarily. Hannah didn't hesitate before pulling the Zat gun off the woman and shooting the other Tok'ra to the ground. Hannah jumped to her feet and held the gun at the other Tok'ra

"Hannah just relax" she spoke to her in docile tones

"Don't tell me to relax… I don't even know you" Hannah said in a warning tone.

"We are friends you were sick we were trying to heal you"

"Heal me?" Hannah asked she shook her head as her limbs began to shake "Get out of your clothes and explain how you know my name when I have never met you before"

The Tok'ra stripped out of her uniform and threw it to the ground piece by piece "You met me 4 weeks ago with Dr Jackson… you fell ill from a mind fever we had to submerge you in the ice tank to control your temperature" she explained

"Somehow I just don't believe you" Hannah said she shot the Tok'ra and she fell to the ground unconscious. Hannah quickly changed and turned to the console and turned it on reading the screen. Tears of anger ran down her face she pressed the panel for the memory crystals.

The tray slid out and Hannah smashed the crystals then blasted the console with the Zat a few times hopefully destroying anything that was left untouched before she left the room.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"What do you mean you lost her?" Garshaw asked, she was angry they were so close to finishing and the clone had to wake up.

"She is still on the base" the Tok'ra operative told her, Garshaw smacked her palm down on the table in anger.

"How did this happen?" she demanded hotly "I thought we were nearly done"

"The clone was supposed to stay under sedation as we proceeded with the memory erasure" the Tok'ra operative told Garshaw, he paused "I do not know what happened it has taken us months to isolate the memory emgram sequences relating to the Tok'ra but before we could start the procedure she woke up and was able to break free of the tank"

"Alert the whole base I want her found" Garshaw ordered "We can't have her returning to the Tauri with her memory intact… I want her alive"

"Understood"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah ran down the hallway looking for an exit, she slowed when she heard footfalls and ducked into an empty room. She watched as Tok'ra troops ran past the room, she didn't know what was going on the last thing she remembered was Jacob leaving for a mission the rest was a blank. She would kick herself later she told herself first rule of action was to get off this base and back to Earth.

The hallway was silent Hannah slipped out of the empty room and headed to what she hoped was the rings room, she was assuming the layout of this base was the same she had toured when she first came here. _They really need to put up signs in here _Hannah inwardly groaned starting to feel like a trapped rat. Her legs felt weak like they hadn't been used in awhile, she needed to rest but now was not the time. Just like thinking about what they were really trying to do to her.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A couple of hours later, Hannah was still running from patrols and trying to escape the tunnels. She turned a corner and heard a familiar sound, _Rings…_ Hannah thought with a smile , she peeked down the corridor and saw two guards and a patrol unit of four more operatives. All she had on her side was the element of surprise.

Hannah took a deep breath and tidied her hair tucking it into her collar and squared her shoulders it was either now or never. She turned and shot off her zat gun, two guards went down whilst the others fired their weapons Hannah didn't have time to waste she ran down the hallway weaving from side to side avoiding zat blasts whilst firing she managed to take down the last of the patrol unit but that left the two guards and of course back up that would have been dispatched.

Hannah reached for the first guard and pulled him around using him as a shield from the other guards Zat blast. She dropped his body just as the blast hit, she jump kicked the zat gun out of the last remaining guard. Followed by a well placed right hook, Hannah swung around and elbowed the guard in the face. He staggered before going in for his pound of flesh. He caught Hannah's punch and struck her across the face, Hannah groaned as he connected a knee up into her stomach. She fell the floor and coughed blood onto the floor "Son of a-ugh" Hannah groaned as he kicked her again. He pulled her off the floor and rammed her into the wall, she reflexively put her hands out to stop herself. It did little as Hannah cried out in pain as she felt the crack of bones in her right hand.

He pulled her off the wall to slam her again but Hannah took the opportunity and ran her feet up the wall and pushed hard propelling her and the Tok'ra guard back on the ground. She elbowed him in the gut before she rolled off of him, she spotted the Zat across the room and jumped to her feet she was two steps away when the guard tripped her up. She fell to the floor and grasped for the gun it was just in her reach.

The Tok'ra guard pulled on her legs, she kicked and screamed as her fingertips grazed the handle she pulled herself toward it and reached for it again. this time she had it, she gripped the Zat and turned and blasted the Tok'ra he fell right on top of her in a heavy heap.

Hannah breathed a sigh of relief and pushed him off, she stifled the scream of pain she wanted to make as her right hand refused the load. "Damn it" she cursed tears rolled down her face. she got to her feet and pushed the Tok'ra out of the way and turned to the key panel and punched in a code she'd seen before. She stepped back and held her right hand to her chest and the Zat in her left hand ready to go, the rings came down and transported her to the surface.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	12. Chapter 12

"Could this planet be any more boring?" Captain Kale complained to Franks as he walked up to change shifts on gate duty.

They had been parked on this moon for two months now, Earth had been out of contact and since Dr Rothman had found some fossils to look at. So SG24 decided to hang around and let the Doctor do his work, the Alpha site would let them know when they would be able to go back to Earth.

"Well Rothman has found something interesting" Franks said

"Yes a bunch of bones" Kale said unenthusiastically, the chevrons lit up Kale looked at his watch "Alpha site right on time" Kale commented, the Stargate activated and the wormhole appeared.

Franks and Kale waited for the radio call, when it didn't happen they readied their weapons. Seconds later Hannah came out of the event horizon, she stopped up and held her hands up in surrender.

"I'm a friendly don't shoot!" she said, the Stargate deactivated and she dropped the zat gun so now her hands were up and palms open.

"Hannah?" Franks asked confused she looked a wreck, bruised and slightly bloodied she looked like she had been in a bar brawl a tok'ra bar brawl since she was wearing a Tok'ra uniform. He lowered his weapon and ran up to Hannah who fell onto her knees in exhaustion.

"Franks?" Hannah asked surprised to see him out here.

"What happened to you?" Franks asked he caught her left elbow and steadied her.

"Long story, short…I'm on the lam from the Tok'ra hide me?"

"Sure but you'll need a doctor" Franks told her,

Hannah laughed "I need a lot of things, but it's so good to see your face!" she said with a smile, Franks wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her to her feet.

"Ok come on we'll take you to the Alpha site" Franks said, Kale turned and radioed the Colonel.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Alpha site,

Hannah sat on a bed in the Infirmary as Doctor Samuels, cleaned up the cuts and scrapes and now he was onto the fun part. She had been given pain killers and an IV she felt better for the painkillers.

"Miss O'Neill you suffered what we doctor's call a Smith's fracture to your wrist" The doctor told Hannah. He put her x-rays up on the light board and pointed out the fracture lines.

"Ok" Hannah replied she had her right wrist out on a tray ready for a cast.

"Luckily it seems no bones were displaced so we cast you up and you'll be good as new in 6 – 8 weeks" The doctor added

"Great" Hannah said unenthusiastically she looked down at her wrist and pursed her lips 6- 8 weeks of not writing was going to be interesting.

"Your other injuries are fairly minor, just a small concussion and a cracked rib and don't worry about that impressive hand print on your left wrist it will clear up in a few days…." the doctor added, a nurse came over and started to apply plaster cast to her arm. Hannah looked down at the hand print on her wrist it freaked her out she couldn't remember being grabbed by her left wrist except in the dream, she tuned back into what the doctor was saying "…So a couple days bed rest and then you can play around the alpha site… giving people the thumbs up" he joked with a smile.

Hannah shot him a look of death as her right hand and forearm were plastered up and her thumb had been plastered as well in a way that made her look like she was giving a thumbs up. She wondered if it was a joke the doctors were trying to play on her.

An hour later,

Franks came back in and smiled "Hey thumbs up!" he joked he gave her two thumbs up.

"Shut up" Hannah grouched "It's my multipurpose hand"

"I don't want to know" Franks said with a grin.

"Don't be such a guy! I write with my right hand, I need my right hand to use a knife, my right hook is better than my left…" Hannah drawled she laughted and winced from the pain of her cracked rib.

"Well you'll just have to adapt and it's only 8 weeks of the cast" he said, he pulled a pen from his pocket and started to write on her cast.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

"I'm writing on your cast it's an Earth thing" he told her as he finished "There you go"

Hannah lifter her arm and read the message 'I told you to break a leg!-S.F.' "Oh you're hilarious" Hannah said sarcastically.

"I know, well I gotta head back to the moon" he told her with a smile

"Hey when you get back to Earth. Call me we'll grab a bite" Hannah told him, Franks mocked saluted her and continued to smile.

"Sure thing..but you are buying!" he said he turned with a wave and left the room, Hannah sighed and laid back on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

2 weeks later,

Hannah stood in the control room of the Alpha site, they were dialling Earth for what seemed the hundredth time hoping to establish a connection. She slowly traced the bruise on her left wrist as the chevrons lit up one by one until the Seventh. Hannah silently prayed that it would lock she was growing tired of waiting and the mess hall was out of pudding. Making her situation of eating left handed more difficult than she had thought as she couldn't hold a knife and she had too much pride to ask anyone to cut her food up for her. She had spent her two weeks trying to understand why the Stargate wouldn't connect, barely sleeping as she was plagued with dreams she didn't understand she prayed it would connect.

"Chevron 7 Locked" the technician confirmed the Stargate activated, Hannah inwardly gave a sigh of relief as the wormhole appeared.

"Stargate command this is Alpha site please come in" The technician radioed "Stargate command do you read?"

"This is Stargate command alpha site we read you loud and clear" came over the PA.

Everyone in the room cheered "It's good to hear from you guys" Colonel said taking over the Technician.

"What are you talking about you checked in yesterday"

"That was nearly three months ago, get me your C/O" Colonel ordered

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah smiled as she ran down the ramp towards O'Neill he looked just as equally happy to see her "Hannah! I've missed you" he muffled in her hair as they hugged.

"I missed you too!" Hannah said she stepped back and O'Neill looked her over.

"You know the Tok'ra called and told us you were in an accidental explosion"

"Really?" Hannah asked, she had destroyed the crystals and the machine it didn't change what they had tried to do to her and she had no evidence anyway. "an accidental explosion" Hannah repeated _what liars_ Hannah thought

"Yeah and that you were unconscious for a nearly two months and when you woke up…you just ran off… taking a few Tok'ra down in your path and then they lost you through the Stargate and they couldn't track you" O'Neill said he was reading her facial expression he seemed to see something he understood and also didn't like. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah they ran out froot loops" Hannah joked O'Neill shot her a look, she sighed and ran her left hand through her hair "Can we talk about it later?" she asked, O'Neill nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure, we'll leave after you debrief and have a check up with Frasier Ok?" he said, Hannah nodded and they walked to the Infirmary.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Ok, well the tok'ra said you were exposed to a noxious gas that would create some pretty bad hallucinations, headaches, trembles…" Frasier listed off a few more symptoms "Have you been experiencing any of these symptoms"

"No" Hannah replied "I'm fine except for this" she said holding up her cast with a rueful smile.

"Yes well you will just have to suffer another 6 weeks with the cast" Frasier told her with a smothered smile.

"So clean bill of Health?"

"Yes, Clean bill of health but if you have any of those symptoms call me right away"

"Sure" Hannah said she hopped off the bed and looked at O'Neill "Shall we?"

"Yes we shall, thank you doc"

"Thanks Dr Frasier"

"You are both welcome" She said

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They walked down the hallway "I've been meaning to ask something" O'Neill said as they made their way to the elevator

"Yes?"

"Are you dating a certain Major Coburn?"

"How did… Yes I am…is this a problem?"

"No, you should invite him over for dinner… I'd like to meet him" O'Neill said as he punched the elevator button for 'up'.

"Really?" Hannah asked skeptically

"Yep, how about tomorrow night?" he asked

"Umm ok I'll call him when we get home" Hannah said she gave O'Neill a weird look she felt like he was up to something. "But how did you know?"

"Oh three months of the same day" O'Neill said exhausted stepping into the elevator he held the door for Hannah who stepped looking confused.

"You like him?" O'Neill asked

"Yeah I do"

"Then why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I was going to…you beat me to the punch or he did but anyway he's fun to be around he makes me laugh and last time we went out...he took my hiking up this monster of a hill that overlooked the whole city it was breath taking" Hannah said with a smile "He makes me feel alive and normal with it being entirely effortless I can't explain it"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

O'Neill watched as Hannah traced the bruise on her left wrist, she seemed off in her thoughts. He noticed her doing it over and over on the way home. He stepped into the kitchen slightly concerned Hannah wasn't telling him something.

"Penny for your thoughts" O'Neill said he placed the pizza box on the table

"Huh?" Hannah asked breaking out of her thoughts.

"You have been unusually quiet no fun tales and adventures with the Tok'ra" O'Neill said he opened the box and went to the kitchen to grab a beer and water for Hannah.

"Nope, it was pretty boring after we couldn't contact earth they kept me in the one room" Hannah replied with a smile "Kind of reminiscent of the old days in the Isolation room except they don't have doors… thanks" she said as he placed the glass of water in front of her on the table.

"Or Froot loops" O'Neill added he took his seat.

Hannah picked up a slice and took a bite, O'Neill knew Hannah was not telling him something and the way she kept tracing that hand print bruise for the last few hours erked him. "You know you can talk to me" he said.

Hannah nodded as she chewed "I know, but there isn't anything to say" Hannah lied, she wanted to tell him what had happened but she knew that they needed the Alliance and she knew O'Neill would flip his lid and all hell would break loose. She had no proof to say what she experienced was what really happened.

At the end of the day who would believe her over the word of the Tok'ra. She plastered a smile on her face "Seriously, I'm fine" she iterated, O'Neill wasn't buying it.

"Ok, just know whenever you are ready to talk I'll be here" O'Neill said he took a long pull of his beer.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah tossed in her sleep, as images of the woman grabbing her hand and water seeping into the room.

_Water seeped in to the room, She turned frantically and the white light swirled and glowed around her, she turned to Hannah "This is not your path…You need to focus Hannah" she said "You need to Wake up NOW!"_

Hannah sat straight up in the bed and gasped for air, her heart was pounding in her chest. She turned to her bed side lamp on. Hannah sighed and felt her heart slow as she calmed, she pulled the sheets off her bed and stood up and paced the room running her left hand through her hair.

She turned to the clock she had on the wall it read 3am and Hannah was completely awake. She ran a hand through her hair again what was she going to do, she knew she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. She paced the floor and tried to think about what the dream meant and how she lost two months in that tank who knew how much they had probed and taken from her.

TBC~


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes:**

**Lee- I totally hear you… I hate cliffhangers! But also from my part my brain completely melted after those chapters **

**Thank you as always to my Beta reader! And to All the reviews I have received! My ego eats them up like delicious chocolate encouraging me to write more…Thus makes me a Happy Panda! Enjoy this big allotment can't promise as much next week :-P**

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

O'Neill left for work after they had breakfast at 6am, Hannah spent the rest of the day at home watching TV, and sleeping. When the clock hit 4pm Hannah jumped in the shower and cleaned up ready for O'Neill to come home before the fateful meeting of the parents, Jason had called from the SGC and said he'd be around 7pm no problem. The clock hit 6pm and O'Neill hadn't called or anything, she called the SGC but he was busy so she left a message and tried Carter and Daniel same thing…apparently something was up.

Hannah sat on the couch and waited the clock hit quarter 7 when there was a knock on the door. Hannah got up from the couch, she straightened the green dress she was wearing and headed to the door.

She pulled the door open and smiled "Hey"

Coburn wore black shirt with rolled up sleeves and jeans, he smiled at her "Wow" he said looking her over "You look beautiful as always"

"Thanks" Hannah said with a coy smile, she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "But I look like someone's punching bag in a pretty dress at the moment…Come on in… My father is late" She told him stepping back from the door.

"I'm sure it has something to do with the Stargate hiccup" Coburn told her stepping in he took in the damage she had cast on her right hand. Cuts and nicks and bruises here and there but she seemed in pretty good spirits. He bent his down and kissed her chastely on the lips. Before he closed the door for her and followed her to the lounge room.

She gestured "Take a seat"

"After I do this" he whispered in her ear, he kissed her neck and spun her around to face him, and cupped her face bringing his lips to hers in a slow languid kiss, Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved his hands around her waist and rested them on her hips Hannah pulled back "Stargate hiccup?" she asked

"I'm kissing you and you ask me about a Stargate hiccup?" Coburn asked looking down at her.

"Yep" Hannah said with a smile "I multitask it's a skill…now spill"

Coburn chuckled and traced a thumb down her jaw line "Well all I know is the Stargate wouldn't connect and all SG teams have been put on stand down until the problem is solved"

The sound of the door opening sounded and Hannah stepped away from Coburn and headed to the door. O'Neill stepped in and smiled "Hey, someone is looking dressed up"

"Remember dinner and meeting Jason" Hannah told him, Coburn stood behind her. O'Neill's eyes grew wide as he remembered.

"right that was tonight" O'Neill said awkwardly

"You forgot" Hannah said

"I didn't…but Raincheck?" he asked

"Stargate problem?" Hannah asked, O'Neill gave her an odd look that said 'how did you know?'

"Yeah have to go Russia for a couple of days, I just wanted come by and do a five minute meeting, Major Coburn, good to see you yet again" O'Neill said he offered his hand and the two shook.

"Colonel O'Neill" Coburn said "same here Sir"

Hannah stood watching the two, "So I'd love to stick around and make you squirm but I have to go… So I'll be quick…if you break her heart and I'll personally break every bone in your body and then when I'm done with you Teal'c will help me throw your lifeless body into the kawoosh of the Stargate… no one will miss you"

"The Kawoosh of the stargate?" Hannah said trying to smother a laugh

"Yes you know where the wormhole splashes out" O'Neill explained he used hand gestures to demonstrate his point.

"Original, you come up with that on your own?" Hannah asked sweetly

"Yes, I thought the Shotgun and shovel speech was a little overused" O'Neill told her, he turned to Coburn "you look like a bright kid Coburn, So you understand what I'm getting at"

"Of course Sir, know that I respect your daughter and I will do my best never to hurt her-"

O'Neill waved a hand "I know… you already told me on many occasions"

Hannah and Coburn looked confused "Oh right you don't remember" O'Neill said more to himself than them. "Anyway I gotta go, we will reschedule when I get back and have a proper sit down…"A car honked outside "…Meal, Now you remember to take your meds and I'll see you in a couple of days…if you need anything Frasier said to give her a call you'll be ok on your own?"

Hannah nodded "Yeah I'll be fine"

"Good… and no monkey business while I'm out" he said looking at them both "And if Coburn stays over…. I prefer separate rooms…but I know you are both adults so if you are going to be intimate I can't stop yo-"

"Dad!" Hannah cut him off, the car honked again

"Right that's my ride" he said he hugged Hannah and shook hands with Coburn who he looked at suspiciously before slapping him on the shoulder "Just remember Kawoosh"

Hannah pushed O'Neill out the door "Ok you can go now… I'm sufficiently embarrassed for one meeting…"

Coburn smothered a laugh as Hannah pushed O'Neill down the stairs and to the car. Hannah and O'Neill hugged again before O'Neill got in the car and drove off. Hannah came up the stairs "So that was interesting"

"Not the worst meeting"

"Not the last either…it will only get worse you know that right?" Hannah asked as she reached the top step, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It'll be fun, now are you hungry?"

"Starved"

"Well then let's lock up I know the perfect place for a bite" Coburn told her.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"The perfect place is your apartment" Hannah said to Coburn he opened the door and let her into his place it was a large loft apartment on one of the main streets of the town. It had been converted into a one bedroom apartment French doors that slid open and closed separating the bedroom from the kitchen lounge and dining. It already smelt like something was cooking and it smelt delicious.

"Of course" Coburn said with a smile, he closed the door behind her, Hannah looked around the apartment the kitchen was small with a breakfast counter for eating with stools. That combined with the lounge room which had a well loved sofa sitting in front of a big screen TV.

"Nice place" Hannah remarked she spied the bathroom and bedroom everything had a place neat and ordered like he didn't really live here full time but who did when they worked at the SGC. "So what's cooking good looking?" she hoped on one of the breakfast stools and watch Coburn move around the kitchen.

"Irish beef stew" he told her "It's been cooking slowly since yesterday so it's best we give it 30 minutes to cool down"

"You cook…not another Mrs Davis prepared earlier meal"

Coburn laughed "No, I can cook I'm just lazy and it's this..is my father's recipe all you have to do is toss it in the pot and let it do its thing in the oven" he said he pulled a big pot out of the oven and set it on the cook top.

"mmm well it smells delicious" Hannah said "What else is on the menu?"

"Well I hadn't planned anything, since the plans were to go out for dinner" Coburn said he leaned on the bench so they were at eye level "but I figure first have dinner and then go for a walk down to the shops for Ice cream come back watch some movies"

"Hmm I like the sound of that" Hannah said a smile spread across her face she leaned in closer "But I say we get dessert now"

"we are talking about ice cream right?" he asked leaning further in

"Yes" Hannah replied she chuckled as she kissed him, a knock sounded at the door, "Don't answer it" Hannah said between kisses, the knocking persisted.

"Major Coburn" A female voice sounded through the door.

Coburn broke the kiss and groaned "I have to get that"

"Uhooo" she sang through the door knocking.

Hannah sat back in the stool with an amused expression as Coburn raced for the door, he pulled the door open "Mrs Davis" he greeted his Land lady, She was a small old lady in her 80's but she was spry and deceptively observant for her age. She held a freshly baked pie and a sweet smile.

"I came by to trade pie for stew…ooo is this Hannah?" she asked looking behind him, "Get out of my way boy I want to meet her" she said she shoved the pie into Coburn's hands and pushed past him.

Hannah smothered a laugh and hopped off her stool as Coburn's Landlady walked up to her she barely reached Hannah's shoulder in height she looked her up and down. "Well aren't you a looker" she said

"Thank you" Hannah said, looking at Coburn and then back at her "I'm Hannah O'Neill" she put out her right hand forgetting it was casted then switched to the left hand.

"Maggie Davis, the Land lady… What happen to you girl?" she asked as they shook hands

"I had a car accident" Hannah said retaking her seat.

"Hmm poor girl, so the Major looking after you?"

"Yeah he's doing his best" Hannah said tongue in cheek "we are about to have some of his famous Irish stew… would you like to join us?" she asked,

Coburn moved back into the kitchen to check the temperature of the stew. Hannah and Maggie sat on the stools.

"Oh no, I have poker at 8 I don't want to be late but I do want to trade some of that stew for pie" Maggie said getting comfortable.

"Well it's still the temperature of a furnace" Coburn said

"Pie?" Hannah asked

"Apple and Rhubarb dear…you'll love it… and Boy dish it up… it can cool down at my place while I take the boys to take to the cleaners"

"Huh?" Hannah asked

"The whole building here is defence apartments. Maggs here runs a poker game weekly to wipe us of what's left of our pay" Coburn explained as he packed a container of stew for Maggie.

Hannah turned to Maggie "Seriously?"

"Of course it's fun to be surrounded by young good looking men who think they are smarter than me" Maggie said tongue in cheek "Makes me feel youthful again"

Hannah smiled "I like that"

"You play poker?" Maggie asked

"No" Hannah said shaking her head "I don't know how either"

"Good, don't it's terribly addictive" Maggie said "Now I'm going to leave you two… Major… To Have and Have not" she slipped off the stool "Hannah I'm sure we'll see each other again in the future" Maggie picked up the container and smiled "Wish me luck at the table"

"Good luck, Night" Hannah said

"Night" Coburn said he followed to let Maggie out. Once he closed the door he turned to Hannah "So that's my land lady"

"I like her" Hannah said "what was the 'To Have and Have not'?"

"Humphrey Bogart movie" he said

"You have a thing for this actor, don't you?"

"Oh yeah" Coburn told her, he moved so he was standing between her legs, he ran his hands down the side of her head framing her face "But not as bad as I got it for you" he told her, she raised an eyebrow at him and then giggled.

"That is really corny" she said pulling on the front of his shirt, he tilted her head their lips locking into what started as playful kisses soon became more passionate.

"Mmm Ok, we have to stop" Coburn said breaking the kiss first.

"Why?" Hannah whined with a smile she wrapped her legs around his waist locking him to her, she pulled his lips back to hers.

"Because we need to eat" he said between kisses "and I promised you a good meal"

"hmm you make a good point, go make me dinner!" she said unwrapping herself from his person

He laughed as he moved around into the kitchen lifting the lid off the casserole dish the delicious aroma wafted over to Hannah whose stomach growled

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"That was delicious" Hannah sighed contently, she had eaten two servings of stew with bread and now they were sharing a huge slice of pie together. It was ¾'s eaten but Hannah was full. "I Don't think I could eat another bite" she said yet she scooped up another bite of pie, Coburn laughed as she ate it.

"Should I take it away?" he asked motioning to the plate, Hannah held her hands up in surrender and pushed the plate towards him.

"Yes, take it away… I can't seem to control myself" Hannah replied "But seriously that pie is delicious and the stew…my compliments to the chefs"

Coburn cleared the plates away and moved them to the sink "I'll let Maggs know" he said, Hannah twirled in her stool and smiled.

"Good" Hannah said feeling happy to be here and not at home on her own. She picked up her purse and pulled the meds Dr Frasier had given her. She tried vainly to open it but it wouldn't budge, she had it in her left hand trying to thumb it open until Coburn pulled the meds out of her hand and opened it with little effort.

Hannah playfully pouted as he wore an amused expression "Thank you I was about to smash it on the counter" She told him

"I know, it would have been my next move in your position" he said chuckling "Two?"

"Yes"

"Water"

"Please" Hannah said, he handed her two tablets, and turned to the sink re-filling her glass of water.

"So what happened in your three months with the Tok'ra?" he asked, he handed her the water and she swallowed her meds "I mean it's only been 7 days like you said for me with being in the loop, rumour says you were caught in an explosion 3 weeks ago and you took down 6 Tok'ra guards down when you woke up making them frantic" he said, he looked impressed with her.

Hannah frowned for a moment and downed the rest of her water "If I told you something you'd keep it between us right?" she asked putting the empty glass on the bench.

"Of course" Coburn said he touched her left hand, she stared down at his hand as it covered the bruise.

"I mean it, you can't tell anyone"

"You have my word" He said

"When I was with the Tok'ra I only remember three weeks the rest is gone"

"Gone?"

"I don't remember anything until I woke up in a tank of water… I was able to escape and I found records they were searching for something in my memory… I don't know what they were looking for but two months they had me in that tank doing who knows what…" Hannah said she grew quiet running through her thoughts again.

"Have you told the Colonel?" he asked, Hannah looked at him as if he was deranged.

"Why? How? You know he'd react he'd flip his lid and the treaty could be destroyed and that's beside the point I have no evidence to prove them wrong and anyway who is going to believe me over them?"

"I believe you and I think they should be held accountable, they are our allies but they can't do that to you"

"They did do it but never again… there's no evidence anyway I destroyed all their work and the machines" Hannah said "They didn't see me as a person I'm just a clone a sub class of the human species…a thing to them… it doesn't matter"

"It matters" Coburn told her he circled around the bench and framed her face with his hands and looked her straight in the eyes "You are a flesh and blood person, a living being with thoughts and emotions. Who has rights, you are not a thing or a sub class of the humans you hear me?" he asked her, his expression was one of seriousness that he wanted to make sure his point was heard. Hannah nodded, it was the first time anyone had told her that. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Good because if anyone makes you feel less than what you are…you let me know and I'll kick their ass" he told her with a cocky smile.

"My Hero" Hannah said sarcastically,

"You better believe it" he said

Hannah wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close and his lips came upon hers in a soft kisses that slowly heated up. She ran her left hand up his side while keeping her casted arm rest on his shoulder. She pulled herself up and arched her back so there was little space between their bodies.

He wrapped his arms around and lifted her off the stool and moved her to the couch, he laid her down and continued his assault kissing the side her face and along her jaw before nipping and kissing down her neck, his hands roamed, Hannah moaned enjoying the feel of him.

She took a sharp inhale of air and gasped in pain as his hand pressed a little too much pressure on her cracked rib. It flared in pain and throbbed from the sudden movement.

"Ow" Hannah gasped, Coburn stopped and pulled himself up onto one of his forearms taking his upper body weight off her.

"Sorry did I hurt you? He asked worried looking down at her, he cupped her face with one hand.

"Nah it's just a bummed rib" Hannah said wriggling under him she wore a saucy smile "Where were we?"

"We probably should take it easy you're injured" he said

"I don't want to" Hannah pouted

"Neither do I" Coburn admitted he leaned down and kissed her neck "But I don't want to injure you any further and I want our first time together to be special"

"This isn't special?" Hannah teased poking her tongue out to the corner of her mouth. He gave her a withering look.

"I'm trying to be very serious and it's very hard"

"I know it is" Hannah said she licked her top lip slowly, he shook his head at her.

"You're incorrigible" he said before she could reply he covered her mouth with his hand "I want to make love to you when you aren't vulnerable… which means no broken ribs, no broken arms. Also when you are ready not because you are going with the flow or want to make me happy"

Hannah looked at him seriously "I'm being serious here you understand?" he asked her

Hannah nodded "Ok I'm going to remove my hand against my better judgement" he said.

Hannah pressed her lips together smothering a smile "What?" he asked,

"Nothing, you just make me surprise me"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Definitely, you know you make me happy right?" She told him running a hand over his lips looking up at him, she bit her bottom lip and smiled.

He kissed her fingers "Same here, now I am going to get up and put on the movie. You stay right where you are" he ordered, Hannah gave him a mock salute.

"Yes Sir" Hannah said, He pulled himself off of Hannah and the couch and moved to the DVD player. Hannah stretched slightly wincing from her rib and silently cursing it from stopping her fun. She crossed her ankles and re adjusted her dress.

Coburn moved back to the couch and laid down length ways, it took them a few moments to get comfortable, Coburn had his upper back against the arms rest. The lower half of her body lay between his legs, he hooked one of his legs over her own, holding her in place. Hannah arched into him as one of his hands ran down her flank, and rested on her lower back, she wriggled slightly, trying to get more comfortable, and tucked her head up underneath his chin in her attempt to do so.

"You trying to kill me?" he whispered as the titles flashed up for the movie on the screen

"Nope just getting comfortable" Hannah said smiling "Now shh the movie is starting"

SG1G1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

O'Neill had come home from Russia to find Coburn sitting on the couch giving Hannah a foot. It was strange to see Hannah not working or thinking about work and she was actually being lazy. Something he whole heartedly approved of since she needed to rest.

So now they were all sitting around eating dinner. "So I assume you are having sex my daughter" O'Neill said looking for a reaction.

Hannah choked on water, O'Neill smacked her on the back "You ok?" he asked her, she shook her head "No" she coughed. O'Neill smiled before he turned back to Coburn.

"No sir" Coburn answered he didn't seemed to be thrown off by the question unlike Hannah "I think that if and when we decide to… it will be a mutual agreement I have too much respect for Hannah to force her into doing anything she wouldn't want to do"

Hannah recovered "And it's also none of your business"

"Until you're barefoot and pregnant asking for me to turn the spare room into a nursery"

"Wow thought about this much… You know I'm not an idiot and it's so nice you believe I'd get knocked up by accident" Hannah told him

"I didn't say that just think of what you'd be marrying into" O'Neill said pointing at Hannah, Hannah smacked his arm. "What?"

"I seriously believe you sit around at work thinking about ways to embarrass me sometimes"

"Oh I'm just messing with you" O'Neill said

Coburn sat at the table with a bemused smile staying quiet as he ate his burnt steak.

"Though grandchildren would be nice… and I'm sure Carter would love a wedding"

"Then why don't you and Mum get married legitimise me" Hannah said poking out her tongue at him.

"So Coburn what are your thoughts on marriage?"

"It's something I want to do one day with the right girl sir"

"Ok I still have some questions"

Hannah put her face in her hands and groaned "I think we've covered all the wrong topics well enough for one night"

"It's ok Sir I'll answer any questions you have" Coburn said

O'Neill smiled at Hannah as if he'd won a battle

"How did you two meet?"

"I saw her sitting on her own at a café in town, so I joined her"

"You just see a pretty girl and jump at the chance?"

"Actually I've seen her around the base but this was the first time I saw her by herself so I thought I'd take the chance and introduce myself, we ended up having lunch"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

After dinner, O'Neill shook Coburn's hand and said goodnight leaving them to say goodbye alone. Hannah walked Coburn to his car "So you scared off now?" she asked

"Nope that was fun"

"You have a weird idea of what fun is, it felt like an interrogation with food than a dinner"

"He's just being protective; it's what Dad's do…. It's better than him cleaning a shotgun and asking my how much I like my knees" Coburn told her.

"Just want you know I meant every word I said about you"

"Even the part about me being a smart ass?"

"Yep, it's one of your many attractive qualities" he told her

"Thanks I think" Hannah said

"Come here" he pulled her close and kissed her "I will stop by tomorrow before I leave"

"See you then" Hannah said she pulled him down for another kiss before letting him go.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	14. Chapter 14

Hannah rolled into Daniel's office at 8am after finishing her sparring lesson with Teal'c and Breakfast with Sam.

"Daniel I thought you would have left already" Hannah said,

"No just picking up one last book" he said holding up his note book. He swung his backpack over his shoulder "Now keep the place clean while I'm gone"

Hannah looked around the office it looked like a museum had vomited in there. Books and artifacts were all over the place in piles and stacks, She raised an eyebrow at him "This is clean?" she asked him.

"Yeah, well if you can organise it all be my guest" he said "Well I'm off" he said he headed for the door.

"Ah Daniel before you go" Hannah said, he turned to her

"Yeah?" he asked

"One question"

"Shoot"

"When you were after the Harcesis child on Kheb your report said you encountered an ascended being" Hannah stated

"Yes, her name was Oma Desala"

"What did she look like?"

"Why?"

"Just curious" Hannah said with a shrug

"Ethereal, she glowed and with white energy that wisped around her like tendrils of smoke… She had blue eyes I can't remember anything else it was a while back" Daniel said,

"Fair enough" Hannah said, she knew it wasn't the same woman, her woman had brown eyes.

"Anything I should know?" Daniel asked he looked at her weirdly before smiling.

"Nope…Oh Take care and have fun!" Hannah said with a wave. Daniel walked away with a confused look but brushed it off.

She sat down on the stool in Daniel's office and looked at the mess around her and gave a low whistle. She smacked the table before standing up and picking a corner to start in.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

The clock hit 10am, Hannah was calling a tirade of curses as she tried vainly to flip the lid of her meds, she had forgotten to take them at breakfast and now she was aching. "Damnit just open!" she grouched, she tried to open it with her teeth again.

"Oh the talking to your meds is not going to work"

Hannah turned to the door Med container still in her mouth she removed it quickly but she was caught. So she pursed her lips at Coburn she felt like a kid who got caught doing a stupid thing. He wore an amused expression trying to smother a smile.

"And using your teeth isn't very effective either" he added.

Hannah chargrinned as Coburn came into the room he held his hand out for her meds, she handed it over to him "It's not fair, I wish I was ambidextrous" Hannah complained

"These med containers aren't made to be opened one handed" he told her, she opened once again with little effort leaving Hannah a little jealous of him as she had been trying for the last 20 minutes to open it.

"Tell me about it, it's lucky I have you to help me" she said smiling at him, he left the lid off and handed her two tablets and grabbed her a glass of water.

She gave a happy sigh of relief as she washed down the pain killers "Thank you…I've been trying to open that for 20 minutes" she said

Coburn chuckled and shook his head "There are over a hundred people on base why didn't you juat ask someone to open them for you?"

"Ahh I knew you'd be here soon" Hannah replied "I also thought I'd be able to open it" she walked to the door and closed it. Then turned to Coburn, he moved toward her and kissed her deeply pressing his body against hers. She rested her cast arm on his chest while her left hand wrapped around his neck.

Coburn was careful not to get caught in Hannah but it was difficult he found her so intoxicating. He pressed her into the door and continued to kiss her, until the phone rang, He groaned breaking the kiss.

"You should answer that" he said between kisses as the phone continued to ring

"uhuh" Hannah replied, she continued to kiss him and moved him with her until she was next to the phone, she picked it up "Dr Jackson's Office" she said, Coburn stopped and moved a step away he didn't want to distract her and get her into trouble.

"Yes" she said "He'll be out of town for 6 weeks, would you like to leave a message?" she asked, Coburn mused over Hannah as she wrote a message down on a piece of paper. She was the kind of girl his parents would fall in love with right away. Hell, he had fallen in love with after lunch, she was funny, hard working and her smile was infectious. He wanted her madly, but also wanted to not mess it up. She was special, girls like her were rare and he knew it.

She hung up the phone and smiled at him "So shall we continue?" she asked moving towards him. He returned her smile.

"No, I gotta go get ready for my mission" he said, Hannah pouted playfully at him, he kissed her neck. "I'll be gone for three weeks"

"Such a long time" Hannah said "But I'll be here in three weeks, cast less mended bones 100% healthy and wanting" Hannah teased she traced a finger down his chest.

"You're mean" he said, "Just for that" he picked up the lid for her meds and closed it

"Oh that's just cruel!" Hannah exclaimed she playfully punched him. he caught her hand and kissed it.

"No you'll just have to learn to ask for help" he said tongue in cheek.

"Cruel" Hannah retorted

"You love it" he said, he let her go and moved to the door

"I do, take care"

"I definitely will" he said, he opened the door and left, Hannah sighed and returned to the mess of Daniel Jackson's office.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

1 week later,

"So, you and Coburn seem pretty serious" Sam commented, she was helping Hannah catalogue artefacts from SG-14's last mission by doing the writing. Hannah and Coburn had not made their relationship a secret there was no point. Rumours spread around the SGC like wild fire, and considering Hannah wasn't exactly a paid employee or apart of the military, they weren't breaking any rules or regulations.

"Yeah, he's a really great guy" Hannah said she picked up a coin and rubbed the dirt off of it. "I think I might love him"

"Love? Really that serious?"

"Well we haven't you know" Hannah paused for a moment as Sam completely understood "But he just makes me so happy, and I get so… I don't know how to explain it" Hannah said beaming she shrugged and placed the coin back down on the table.

"Well just be careful we have a dangerous job…"

"It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all… Lord Tennyson 1850" Hannah told her "I completely understand where you are coming from though and I appreciate you caring"

Sam smiled "I'm just looking out for you" she said "Now tell me what am I writing for the coin?"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

2 weeks later,

Hannah sat excitedly on the gurney as Dr Frasier came over "Well I have your final X-ray and it looks like it's time to cut that cast off"

"Yes!" Hannah cheered "best news I've heard all week" she laid her casted arm down on the tray, Frasier beckoned a nurse who brought over the equipment.

"Excited?" Frasier asked

"Yes, it has been torture not being able to write or pick things up" Hannah said "I should warn you I got a pencil stuck in there"

"I know it's on your X-ray" Frasier said with a warm smile. Hannah chuckled.

"Yeah Sorry, the itching drove me nuts" Hannah told her, Frasier nodded as she continued cut the cast off.

"Understandable" Frasier told her "But I did warn you not to stick anything up there"

"Duly noted for the next break… though touch wood that doesn't happen for a long time" Hannah said, Frasier finished cutting and pealed the cast off her arm.

"One cast off and your pencil" Frasier said handing the pencil back to Hannah.

"Yes! This is my favourite pencil it's good to have it back" Hannah said she pocketed the pencil, Frasier washed her arm

"Now, start slowly with the writing and don't overdo it…how are you going with the meds?"

"Alright I don't need that all that much" Hannah said with a shrug she flexed her fingers and hand then her wrist joint slowly it still ached slightly.

"Well I'll give you a refill just for this week, and like I said take it slowly if you feel any severe pain let me ok?"

"Will do" Hannah said "Anything else?"

"No I'd say we are done"

"Thanks Doc" Hannah hugged Dr Frasier.

"You're welcome" Frasier said "Now get out here"

"Yes Doctor" Hannah said she ran off with a smile down to Daniel's office, she pulled a fresh book from Daniel's desk and opened the page and started to draw the woman that plagued her dreams.

She had no idea how long she had been sketching until she felt a hand brush the back of her head she looked up, O'Neill looked down at her

"I didn't know you could draw that's really good who is it?" He asked,

"No one in particular" She said closing the book "I think I saw her at the coffee shop once" she lied O'Neill seemed to take her word.

"Time to go home" he told her, she looked at the clock it read 10:30pm

"Sounds good" Hannah said, she placed the book into the desk and got up, she grabbed her meds and looked at O'Neill "I'm good to go" she said with a smile.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah spent the better part of the morning wrapped up in Ancient Mythology and what small scraps of information Daniel had on ascension, she wrote all of it down into her notebook. She tapped the page where she had drawn the woman and ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

She placed her head on the table and closed her eyes, she must have fallen asleep, for she woke up when she felt someone brush the hair off her neck and kiss her neck, she opened her eyes and smiled at Coburn.

"Hey" she said she stretched her arms out and stood up and turned so she was facing him "How was your mission?"

"Uneventful" He said "I think the scientist get more out of off world travel than the soldiers do" He placed his hands on the table locking her in. Her eyes twinkled mischievously at him "How has desk duty going?"

"Incredibly boring" Hannah said she ran her hands up the front of his chest "But my cast is off" she remarked.

"I can see " he said in a low voice, her hands move up his back and slowly down, she was making his heart beat rapidly among other things. He stepped closer and leaned he head to her ear "You are making it very hard for me to think right now"

Hannah grinned "Hmm who says I want you to think?"

"Oh is that how you want to play it?" he asked, before she could answer he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up pushing her back onto the table in one quick movement. What little control he had slipped away from him. He kissed her before she could say anything.

Hannah ran one of her hands through his hair, making sure he wouldn't break the kiss although it was more than unnecessarily to do so, for the last thing Coburn had on his mind was to let go of her. She ran her hands under his shirt enjoying the feel of bare skin under her hands, he pushed her back on to the table and they continued the kiss.

He parted his lips from hers and pulled his head a bit back to look into her eyes. He tried to catch his breath while he watched her face. She was so beautiful. He leaned in to kiss her once more only to pull back a moment later. When he looked at Hannah he frowned "We have to stop" he said

"Oh now you're killing me" she said breathless

"I need to ask you something"

"Right now?"

He laughed "Yeah right now" he became serious again "I've noticed you tend to go with the flow on things and follow others without giving much thought, is that how you feel about us? are you just going with the flow or do you actually want this?" he asked, it had been in his thoughts for quite a while now. He knew now was not the time to be asking but he needed to know. Hannah sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Honestly, I was going with the flow at the start but around our second date I knew I wanted this, I wanted you" she said sincerely it made his heart leap, she framed his face with her hands "I love you" she told him.

"What?" he said not expecting her to say that she loved him but it made him smile.

"I have a deeply profound tender, passionate affection for you" Hannah said being a smart ass, he laughed

"I Love you too" he said he kissed her passionately "You smart ass" he added, he kissed her once more before pulling away.

"Thanks" Hannah said dryly she rolled her eyes at him but smiled broadly it was probably the best smile he'd seen her give him to date.

"Come over tonight 7pm" he said "I want to be with you" he kissed her neck and moved to her collar bone.

"Hmm does sound good but if I'm going to make it by 7pm you are going to have to leave me to my work" she said pushing him up, he helped her hop off the table.

"Ok" he kissed her again "See you at 7pm"

"Ok, Get out of here!" she told him.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah was late getting to Coburn's place, since a SG team decided to come by and drop off a truck load of new things for Daniel. She skipped going home fist and headed straight to his place. Luckily she had brought a change of civilian clothes to work with her, she wore a black singlet top underneath her favourite leather jacket and black skinny jeans with calf high boots. She barely knocked on the door before Coburn opened it and pulled her in.

He lifted her off her feet and swung her around while he kicked the door closed. "Sorry I'm late I got swamped" She told him as he lowered her to the ground.

"That's ok" he breathed, he bent his head and kissed her slow and gently before releasing her "Let's eat I'm sure you are starved"

"I am"

"Good I ordered Japanese"

"Mmm my favourite" Hannah said she kicked off her boots at the door and followed Coburn down the hallway to the kitchen.

"I know, I got your favourites sashimi, beef tataki, Nasu dengaku, Tsukune dumplings in teriyaki sauce, Edamame, and hot udon noodles… did I forget anything?" he asked with a smug smile.

"Dessert?" Hannah asked

"Green tea Ice cream in already in freezer" he said,

"You spoil me" Hannah told him she peeled off her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair she sat up to the kitchen bench he had already laid out all of the food. He had set up candles on the bench and dimmed the main lights giving the place a more intimate feel. He sat in the other stool and handed her chopsticks. "This looks delicious" she said she placed a sauce dish in front of Coburn she poured a portion of soy sauce for him before she did the same for herself

"You are very lucky woman to have me…now eat" he ordered, Hannah laughed as she mixed wasabi and soy sauce in a sauce dish.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah laughed as Coburn regaled her with a childhood stories "So we use to live next door to this old Italian couple and they grew vegetables and what not in their backyard, one day my brother hands me a chilli. Now I had never seen a chilli in my life and I trust and believe whatever my older brother says right he's family"

Hannah nodded completely rapt in his story "So He says 'trust me it's the best thing you'll ever eat just like ice cream but the more you chew the better it tastes"

Hannah started to giggle "You didn't?" she asked, he nodded

"I did, it burned so bad" He said shaking his head smiling "It gets worse"

"It does?"

"Yep, so my mouth is burning and Will is keeping the straightest of faces and says the burning stop and after 5 mins I'm dying. So he goes and gets a glass of seven up and says 'here drink this it will stop the burning'. So I do and the heat just intensifies" he said

"Oh no" Hannah said giggling

"Yeah so I'm young and in tears I run to mum who gives me a glass of milk…never ate chilli again" he said laughing "Will thought it was hilarious until he was grounded but to this day he has never stopped trying to give me chilli… even as presents he sends me chilli paste and chilli orientated presents"

Hannah laughed "That's mean and also explains the ornament by the window" she said pointing it out, it was a red string with chilli charms hanging off of it.

"That's what siblings are for" Coburn said "He sent it from Hong Kong apparently other than being a fun present is a feng shui charm to dispel bad luck or something like that" He paused for a moment "So movie?" he asked

Hannah hopped off her stool and moved close to Coburn and shook her head "No Movie… I'd like to go to bed" she said she rested her hands on his chest.

"Sounds good," Coburn nodded, taking in a deep breath and breathing in her scent. "Real…real good."

It was hard to think with her so close. He had been thinking about this moment for the long time and now it was here. That thought scared him and exhilarated him all at the same time.

"Jason?" she whispered, and watched at his eyes dropped to her lips. Her heart nearly pounded out of her chest at the flicker of his eyes and for a moment she worried he'd be able to hear it. How nervous she was that she didn't want to screw it up.

"Yeah?" Coburn replied, his gaze finally lifting to her eyes once. They stared at each other, drinking each other in. The most beautiful person on the planet was mere inches from his face and Coburn couldn't get enough. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, drawing him closer to deepen their kiss and a few moments later, Coburn was lifting her up and her legs were around his waist as they moved back towards the bedroom.

When Coburn's calves hit the bed he sat down, bring Hannah down with him as he slid his hands under the hem of her tank, fingertips sliding against her smooth skin. Her lips broke off from his and trailed their way down his jaw as his hands began to work her tank up and over her head. They paused for the briefest of moments, allowing for her tank and for her to pull his shirt off and over his head to be discarded, he drank in the sigh of her before resuming their activities. Her hands ran along the expanse of his bare chest, fingers pausing as they trailed over his well toned torso side before continuing lower and reaching for his belt buckle.

He ran his hand up her back and deftly unhooked her bra one handed he pulled her close and kissed her neck before he rolled them so she was on her back, he made quick work of removing the rest of their clothes until they were down to their underwear. He laid back down on top of her pressing his body against hers with a heady need. And continued to kiss her she moaned in pleased and arched her back.

He paused before taking it further and propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her "You sure?" he asked, he wanted to make sure she was truly ready before they removed the final sheer barriers left between them.

"Yes" she said hesitantly, she was breathless "wait" she wore a slightly panicked look, he locked eyes with her "Ok" he said "Talk to me"

Hannah heaved a breath "I don't want to disappoint you or be the worst lay of your life" she said

He chuckled "I love you, you know that right?"

She nodded, he kissed her gently "You won't disappoint me" he assured her "But if you want to wait now is the time to tell me because I don't think I have much control left at this point"

"No, I want to I just wanted to you warn you if you are expecting-" Hannah started he stopped her with a kiss.

"I don't have any expectations" he said "But I need you to say it Hannah, that you are sure"

"Definitely" Hannah said she smiled all trace of panic gone, she pulled him down and kissed him hungrily "I want you"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	15. Chapter 15

"That was… there are no words" Hannah said, she was lying on her stomach naked part of the sheet draped over her lower half for modesty. She gave him a sated smile as she laid her head down and closed her eyes. Coburn he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"You falling asleep on me?" he whispered in her ear,

"No" Hannah said drowsily she opened her eyes and looked at Coburn, she had never expected to feel so close to another person than she did right now.

"Good cause you should know I've ruined you" he said

"Excuse me?" Hannah asked, she pulled the sheet up to cover herself and sat up looked down at him waiting for an answer.

"No other man other than me will ever be able to satisfy you…I have set the bar so high" he told her, Hannah wore a face of disbelief she thought he was being serious she smiled and punch him in the arm playfully. He laughed and grabbed her hand before she could take it back and kissed her palm.

"Come here" He pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed contently as Coburn bent his head forward and kissed the top of her head "It's time to sleep" he said.

"Mmm sounds good" Hannah said as she snuggled closer to him.

Hours later,

Hannah felt the rays of sunlight hit her face and opened her eyes sleepily. It was the first time in weeks she had slept soundly with no dreams. She smiled when she felt Coburn pulling her closer to him, his left hand stroking her arm as he did so.

She lifted her head from his chest and looked at Coburn's sleeping face. She ran her fingertips over his cheek and caressed his jaw. She let her fingers stroke over his lips. Hannah gave a small gasp when Coburn caught her finger in between his lips and suckled on it. He opened his eyes and his dark brown eyes met hers as his tongue started to lick her finger.

Hannah bit her lip while she watched Coburn sucking on her finger. His arms were firm around her waist, slowly pulling her into a sitting position on top of him. Hannah closed her eyes and moaned silently as she felt him move his hips underneath her.

Coburn let her finger slip out of his mouth and kissed her fingertip once more before Hannah put her hands on his shoulders.

"You look absolutely breathtaking like this." Coburn told her and ran his hands over her legs. Hannah opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes travelled all over her body, the desire evident in his gaze.

"Hmmm keep this up and I don't think I'll ever leave this bed" Hannah moaned.

"If that's the case…" Coburn drawled

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Later, Hannah sat Daniel's desk looking at an artefacts that had arrived from P3X-888, she had been looking at it for the last hour. But her mind was elsewhere. She smiled at remembering last night and the morning, she had trouble leaving his bed but somehow managed to be an hour late for work. She didn't care though it was well worth it. A knock sounded at the door, Hannah looked up and saw Coburn standing at the doorway. He leaned against the door frame, he had an unreadable expression on his face for a moment before he spoke.

"Hey" Coburn said "How are you?" he remained at the door.

"Really good" Hannah answered; she stayed in her seat at the table but faced him with a warm smile. She really wanted to drag him inside and lock the door.

"Any regrets?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets, Hannah felt the room drop a degree.

"Regrets?" She asked

"About last night" he prompted,

"No regrets… it was perfect" Hannah told him "Something I'd love to repeat" she added, it seemed to be the right answer because Coburn looked around outside before closing the door.

"Good" he said "I was kind of worried you might feel differently when the euphoria was gone" he said moving next to her, he smiled and bent his head kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't think that's possible" Hannah said she turned around in his arms and faced him, they were about to kiss when.

"SG2 report to the briefing room" sounded over the PA.

Coburn rested his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply "I have to go" he sighed.

"Have fun" Hannah said "See you later?"

"If I'm not going off world, Definitely" he said,

"Ok" Hannah said he kissed he quickly and ran out the door. Hannah opened up Daniel's computer and started to log in yesterdays artefacts into the logs. After 10 minutes the phone rang, she dashed to pick it up "Dr Jackson's Office"

"Hey it looks like I'm going off world, raincheck?" Coburn said

"Definitely"

"Ok I gotta go" he said

"Bye" she hung up the phone and saw O'Neill at the Door "Hey, What's up?"

"Daniel's in trouble"

"He's partying too hard?"

"Yeah you know him party animal he's made friends with an Unas we are going off world I don't know how long we'll be gone…So I probably won't be home for dinner"

"I take it I'm not included in the royal we?"

"No"

"Ok, well thanks for letting me know and take care" she said

"Always do" O'Neill said with a smile. He tapped the side of the door and then turned to leave.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah did an all nighter in Daniel's office, she closed up the last of his books on ascension for the last time she had gotten everything she possibly could. She shelved them away on the bookcase and looked around the office it was as clean and organised as it was going to get.

"Wow you cleaned up in here" Daniel said, Hannah turned and saw him leaning against the door frame.

"Daniel! How are you?" She asked

"Good, I should leave you in my office more often" he said moving around the room. Hannah laughed.

"You say that now…wait until you try to find a book" She said, "Also, you had a colony of dust bunnies in here claiming you were their god but don't worry I liberated them and relocated them to a new home…"

Daniel laughed "Thank you" he said taking a seat.

"You're welcome" Hannah told him "So I heard you made friends with an Unas"

"I did, it was interesting" he said slowly as if trying to choose the correct words.

"I'm sure" Hannah said, she stood up and picked up her notebook that had become her personal diary. "Well I'd love to chat but I got plans"

"Where are you going?"

"Home" Hannah said "Since you are back and all I could use a night off"

"Oh ok, Well thanks for subbing for me"

"Anytime" Hannah said

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah had her head down writing madly about some random thought she had on temporal mechanics she didn't really have any concept of how it would work in reality she knew once it was down on the page her brain would piece it all together and give her the answer. it was one of the many wonders of her brain she didn't questioned.

"Hannah O'Neill Report to General Hammond's Office" the PA sounded. Hannah put her pen down and headed out the door.

When she reached General Hammond's Office, she knocked on his door and heard "Come in" called out, she opened the door and he motioned her in.

"Close the door and take a seat" he said gesturing to the guest chairs that sat opposite his desk. She did as she was told.

Hammond sat forward in his chair and sighed "I have some bad news, Hannah " he started "It seems SG1 has gone missing on P3R-118"

"How long?"

"They missed their check in. but it's estimated about 20 hours. Now Administrator Caulder has his people searching the dome and I sent a UAV to look outside the Dome as well… I assume you have read the briefing on the planet"

"I have briefly, if there is anything I can do to help"

"There is" he said he looked into the Briefing room, Hannah followed his eye line to the briefing room and saw a few scientists, Coburn and SG2 taking seats. "I would like you to join the briefing…I've noticed you seem to have a unique way of seeing things others don't it could prove useful"

"Thank you, Sir" Hannah said with an amused smile, he stood up and smiled at her.

"We will find them" He moved to the door and opened it "After you" he gestured.

Hannah smiled "Thank you sir" he stepped into the Briefing room behind her, the people at the table stood to attention.

"At ease, and take your seats" Hammond said, Hannah moved to a chair at the end of the other end of the table. As the others re took their seats.

The briefing started with an outline of SG1 and what they knew happened according to Administrator Caulder's Knowledge. "Now the UAV has gone down but before it stopped transiting it sent this information back" Dr Stassings said he flicked through topographical maps and barometric readings on the power point. "…As you can see there is a storm coming through"

"When will it hit?" Coburn asked

"Well if the read outs stay consistant, anytime in the next 48 hrs"

"That's a Category 5 weather system" Hannah stated

"Yes it is" Dr Stassings stated "I was getting to that" he was about to continue but was cut off.

"Category five bad?" Major Griff asked sitting forward in his chair he looked at Hannah for the answer and not Stassings

"Think 1993 snowstorm" Hannah said "But bigger"

"How big?" Griff asked her

"The question you should ask is how cold… eyes front Major, Dr Stassings can answer that" Hannah said sitting back. Griff turned his attention back to Stassings for the answer the older man.

"Temps below minus 12 degrees, gale force winds, and visibility will be low" Stassings said, he continued to tell the group at the table the risks of exposure to these temps and what they had to do and possible what Major Carter would want to go outside the dome to investigate.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Thank you Dr Stassings you are your people are dismissed" Hammond said

Stassings and the others left the room leaving SG2 and Hannah at the table with Hammond "Ideas or comments" Hammond asked

They all seemed to look at Hannah, who had remained quiet to whole time she sat forward "May I see the UAV photos again?" she asked,

Griff handed her his copy of the briefing she flipped through the photos and the read outs "Dr Stassings is correct about the snowstorm, but I know Major Carter she would have called back here for meteorology equipment, or a science team… there's nothing here to suggest any reason to go outside, anything of interest would be the workings of the Dome"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah stood next to Hammond as SG2 returned from the planet with the MALP, Coburn shook his head as he walked down the ramp with his team.

"Major Coburn?" Hammond asked

"I'm sorry Sir, there's no sign of them" He reported, Hannah ran a hand through her hair and turned away briefly to collect her thoughts. She knew deep down they weren't dead, her gut told her so but she didn't know how to proceed. She turned back to face them.

"I understand. You and your team have been out there a long time" Hammond said

"No sir, when I say there's no sign I mean literally there's no trace." Coburn stated, Hannah and Hammond exchanged looks of puzzlement.

"What are you saying Major?" Hammond asked

"I can't imagine a scientific reason Major Carter or Doctor Jackson might have had to want to check out those ice fields. But even if they wanted to go out there. There's no way in hell Colonel O'Neill would have let them" Coburn said,

"According to Administrator Calder, Colonel O'Neill believed the risk was acceptable."

"I can't speak for that sir I'm not a diplomat."

"Off the record" Hammond asked

"They're not out there sir, no way!" Griff said before Coburn could answer

"Administrator Calder says they are." Hammond said

"Then I'd say he's a damn liar!" Griff replied "With respect"

Hammond nodded and dismissed SG2, Major Griff stopped and turned to Hannah "Hey thanks for the weather tips…they were more accurate that Stassings"

"Anytime Major" Hannah said, he nodded and walked off Hammond turned to Hannah "We won't give up" he told her

"I know" she said she looked at the gate and felt a niggle of worry "I'm sure they are fine" she said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	16. Chapter 16

A couple of hours later, Hannah looking at the schematics and layouts of the dome Administrator Caulder had given Major Griff as a gift of their new alliance. The SGC had been given orders to stop searching for SG1.

Hammond had told her the news personally, she hadn't taken the news well and had blown up at Hammond and told him they had barely even tried. He had agreed with her sentiments before handing her the maps. He didn't say it out loud but he implied if she could find a way of finding a way to get in undetected then Major Coburn and Major Griff would be able draw up a covert search and rescue within the Dome.

She bit the knuckle of her thumb and flipped through the schematics and picked up the UAV photos. She dropped the photo and then picked up a sheet of the schematics and held it to the light, her eyebrows pulled together in confusion something didn't add up in her mind.

"What you looking at?"

Hannah turned to Coburn "Bio Dome sphere" Hannah replied "There's something odd about it"

"What?"

"I don't know" Hannah said exhausted she placed the page back down on the table and sighed rubbing her face.

"You look exhausted, why don't you take a rest" Coburn suggested, he kissed the side of neck, Hannah closed her eyes for a moment and leaned back against him.

"No I can't, I have to find a way in" Hannah said "You could help me though"

"I'm all yours…what do you want me to do?" He asked, he looked down at the pages and photos on the table.

"You were in the Dome right?"

"Yeah"

"I'm a little lost about these vents" She pointed them out in the corner of the photos that the MALP had taken on its first trip through.

"They are all over the place, I think it's the air and heat system" he said Hannah's eyebrows drew together "But they aren't on the Schematics" she said.

"What?" Coburn asked he pulled out a schematic drawing and laid the page down it was the street level of the section that was in the photo. Hannah pointed between the drawing and the photo.

"See" she said "These vents aren't marked"

"These must be old schematics" he offered "Or they are just keeping a piece to themselves so when it doesn't work we have to rely on them for rest of the design"

"It makes it hard to find an entry point in" Hannah said,

"Well let me have a look" he said, he pulled over a stool and made Hannah sit down.

"Ok" she said, she watched as he sifted through the pages of schematics and the photos. She propped her head up with her hand yawning.

She closed her eyes for just a moment and drifted off.

_Hannah snapped her eyes open and she was straightened "I'm sorry I must have dozed off" she said_

"_I know you looked so peaceful I did have the heart to wake you" Coburn said, he continued to say something but Hannah didn't listen she was distracted by the image of the ascended woman who appeared at his shoulder. Coburn looked to his shoulder "What are you looking at?"_

"_He can't see me" the woman said._

_Hannah blinked "Ah nothing sorry what did you say?"_

"_I said you needed the sleep I was going to carry you to the crash room but you woke up"_

_Hannah smiled "Have you found anything?"_

_Coburn started to talk, the ascended woman pointed down at a schematics off to the side of the others. Hannah moved and looked at what she was pointing at._

"_I don't get why you are helping me…who are you?" Hannah said the woman smiled and pulled Hannah by her wrist._

Hannah snapped awake, in the process she accidently kicked the table knocking herself off balance. Luckily Coburn caught her before she injured herself further.

He chuckled "Are you ok?" he asked he straightened her up.

"Yeah, weird dream" Hannah said "Thanks for catching me"

"You're welcome" he said

"Have you found something?"

"No I'm completely lost" he said "I see entry points that turn into dead ends and there are obvious changes from the photos"

Hannah moved around the table and saw the schematic from her dream "I think I got one" she said

"Yeah?"

"Here" she said pointing at the page, Coburn looked at it and nodded.

"It could work actually" he said "We should go find Major Griff"

"Oh search and rescue is more your talents than mine" Hannah told him "Though if you're looking for volunteers count me in"

Coburn brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear "You need to rest, you're exhausted"

"I am but I'll sleep when I'm dead" Hannah said, she needed to see this through "Please don't cut me out of this… they are my family"

"Ok, let's go" He said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

General Hammond listened as Major Coburn and Hannah explained what they found on the UAV photos and the schematics. Hannah explained about the multiple errors she and Coburn had picked up on in the schematics that didn't add up with the photos and Coburn and his team's memories of the layout.

"This here is an emergency exit of sorts, it should give easy access to the main city" Hannah explained "But that's only if the schematics are in fact correct"

"We can slip in underneath the city and go from there" Coburn said, Hammond nodded and was about to say something when alarms went off.

"Unscheduled Off world Activation" came of the PA. They got up out of their seats and went down to the control room.

The Stargate activated and the Iris closed. "Receiving IDC" Harriman said "Sir, it's SG1"

"Open the Iris" Hammond ordered.

The Iris opened and SG1 stepped through with a woman who was obviously injured "Medical team to the gate room" Hammond ordered, Hannah ran out of the control room and down into the Gate room after the med team went in.

She was about to hug O'Neill when she was hit with the overwhelming odour of coal and sweat she took a step back and crinkled her nose "Oh you guys need a shower"

"That bad?" O'Neill asked

"Yes" Hannah said taking an extra step back from them

"So I assume you stay out of trouble?" O'Neill said

"Totally, just read maps and weather systems" Hannah said "You?"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A couple weeks later, everything returned to normal. Hannah continued to train in martial arts, working with Sam and Daniel. She tried not to let her dreams of the ascended woman bother her. she had researched as much as she possibly could and turned up nothing. She put it all aside and tried to not let it bother her that she had more questions than answers about everything. She was getting use to it along with being left out of the loop on SG1's missions. She wanted to be a part of the team but O'Neill was adamant she learned the ropes of the SGC before stepping through the Stargate.

She laid contently in Coburn's arms and watched the morning light streamed through the shutters. She liked these quiet moments, everything was quiet and still. Peaceful. It was Thursday morning her one morning where she didn't have to get up until midday. No training, no work nothing but a half day to do what she pleased.

She felt Coburn stir awake beside her. His arms pulled her closer and she felt his breath on her neck as his lips kissed her gently. "Good morning" he mumbled, drowsily

Hannah turned around in his arms so they were facing each other "How is it you aren't sleeping?" he asked seeing she was wide awake. She smiled at him, they had spent a very long night enjoying each other's company, he seemed to read her mind "You're insatiable" he said returning her smile.

He pulled her tighter and kissed her slowly, Hannah kissed him back, one hand coming up to brush her fingers through his hair. It was a lazy, prolonged kiss that eventually ended with her sighing a little and pulling back. Coburn started dotting kisses on the curve of her neck and shoulder. Hannah closed her eyes and enjoyed his mouth and hands moving over her body slowly.

"Your phone is buzzing" he said between kisses

"Let it ring" Hannah said she nibbled on his ear, Coburn groaned and picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID.

"It's your mother" he stated, "You should answer it…it could be important"

Hannah sighed "You're right" she said she took the phone from him and flipped it open and pressed the answer button.

"Hello" Hannah said, she sat up in bed "Yeah I was asleep what's up?" she asked. Coburn moved so he was seated behind her. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and kissed the base of her neck as she continued to talk on the phone. "I can be there in an hour" Hannah said as He traced his hand down her arm and then up her back. "Ok bye" she closed her phone and looked over her shoulder at Coburn and raised an eyebrow "it won't work" she said with a salacious smile

"What?" he asked innocently, he moved his hands down her arms slowly, making Hannah sigh. "Was it an emergency?"

"Nope just Mum wanting me to come in early" Hannah said as he kissed her shoulder, she leaned back into him. "I have to go"

"It only takes 40 minutes to get to work from here so that leaves you twenty minutes"

"hmm yeah to shower" Hannah told him, she nipped his neck and tried to get up but Coburn pulled her back on to the bed and laid on top of her.

"Which only takes 5 minutes" he told her

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Sorry I'm late I hit traffic" Hannah said walking into Sam's Lab, Jacob turned

"Hannah" he said with a welcoming smile.

"Grandpa! What are you doing here?" Hannah asked as she walked into Sam's lab. She and Jacob embraced "How are you?" she asked

"I'm good yourself?" he asked

"Very well" Hannah said with a warm smile "I just got back from two days off and Mum called said she wanted to go over my math on something"

"She lied I wanted to surprise you" he said

"Definitely a surprise" Hannah asked

"I've been meaning to stop by I wanted to talk to you about something and with your Father getting into trouble with a retrofitted glider I figured it was as good a time as any"

"What?"

"They'll tell you later" Jacob said

"Ok then what did you want to talk about?"

"Garshaw died a last month" Jacob told her

"I'm sorry to hear that" Hannah said, she didn't feel sad about it at all.

"I'm not, when someone told me about the two months I left you in her and the Tok'ra's care" Jacob said "What I couldn't believe was you never told me"

"Told you what?" Hannah asked

"She ordered that your memories of the Tok'ra erased, that they spent two months sifting through your head and just when they were going to press the delete button you woke up from under heavy sedation and escaped ring a bell?" Jacob asked

"Oh that I thought it was a hallucination from the explosion" Hannah said her voice dripping with sarcasm

"You remember all of it and you never told anyone…not even me" he said he had felt slighted that she didn't

"Of course I remember!" Hannah exclaimed "…but the memory wipe that's new I'm glad I now know what they were doing to me" She felt wound up, it had been nagging her for months but she put it aside eventually putting to the side and leaving it be. And now Jacob was dredging it back up.

"You didn't tell me either"

Jacob and Hannah turned and saw Sam who stood at the door, she walked in and closed the door.

"Before you speak, know that I heard everything" Sam said she looked furious

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop" Hannah joked trying to lighten the mood

"Oh now is not a time to joke" Sam said "Dad why didn't you tell me at least? She's my kid"

"I didn't know until Garshaw died which was a few days ago" Jacob said defensively "I would not have approved of this and I'm just as angry as you are!"

"Can we all not get angry at one another?" Hannah asked "It's in the past and what's done is done"

"Hey, don't patronize us we are your elders" Jacob said to Hannah

"Yeah well if this gets out I don't think Dad would be too pleased" Hannah said

"You're right the Colonel would flip, he already doesn't trust the Tok'ra..sorry Dad" Sam apologised

"I know how he feels sometimes" Jacob muttered

"How could I?" Hannah asked "The tok'ra are one of Earth's most important allies in the fight against the goa'uld anyway who would have believed me?"

"I would have" Sam said

"You're telling me you'd take my sole side over the whole of the Tok'ra who said a different story to me? a story where I tell you I woke up submerged in a tank of water and found the tok'ra had been messing around with my brain?"

"Yes" Sam said she didn't even hesitate for a second

Hannah put her head in her hands and sighed "If I had told all of you… Dad would have flipped his lid and the treaty would have gone down the drain… So you know what I kept my mouth shut and I got over it…it was months ago the point is moot"

"The point is not moot" Sam said "How are we supposed to trust you if you keep something this big from us. Does anyone else know?"

"I told Jason" Hannah said

"Jason?" Jacob asked, Sam pursed her lips not impressed.

"My Boyfriend" Hannah said

"Boyfriend" Jacob said surprised looking at Sam

"Yeah, we've been going steady for a while now…" Hannah said smiling "So this whole memory thing with the Tok'ra problem we are going to keep it hush hush right?"

"Yes, I think it's best it stays between the 3 of us" Sam said

"Agreed. So Family dinner tonight?" Hannah asked, wanting to put it to rest already.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	17. Chapter 17

"Nervous?" Coburn asked, as they walked into the main meeting point of the Boston Logan Airport.

"Yes" Hannah said she swung her duffel bag to floor, she had been nervous from when Coburn asked her to come with him to meet his family.

"You'll be fine, though I should warn you my Family is a little full on" he said

"are you nervous?" Hannah asked,

"Me? Never" he said brushing it off, he smiled at Hannah to cover up, it had been awhile since he'd been home. With Hannah with him he knew exactly how his family would react, Greg would be a sleaze, dad would remain his calm and unoffensive way and Mum would be over the moon. Grandpa no one ever knew what he was about he just spoke his mind.

"Uhuh, I don't believe you" She said

"Jason!" Hannah turned and saw a man coming towards them he was dressed in a suit, he held a big wicker gift basket.

"Greg!" Coburn said, the two embraced in a manly hug before stepping from each other "You're looking good man, so this is my prospective sister in law?"

"Hannah O'Neill this is my brother Greg" Coburn said ignoring the teasing.

Hannah held her hand out "Nice to meet you"

"You too" He said they shook hands "Nice handshake, strong, firm and very confident… here this is for you" he said handing her the basket.

"Wow" Hannah said she lifted the basket and looked at the contents "Chilli chocolate, Chilli Jam, Chilli Vanilla Biscuits, Chilli Coffee and tea, Real Man Chilli con carne" Hannah said picking it up and showing it she sifted through the rest of the basket "Oooo Vagabundo Chilli pops" She giggled "Thank you I never knew you could buy so many chilli products"

Coburn rolled his eyes at the chilli themed basket goods, trust his brother to give her such a gift.

"Is that a hint of sarcasm on my gift?" Greg asked Hannah

"No, Oh a Chilli Hat!" Hannah said excited she pulled out the plush toy hat and put it on her head. "How do I look?" she asked pulling a serious model look.

The two men laughed "Tres Chic Darling" Greg said

"Very hot" Coburn said

"Nice pun" Hannah said

"Well we should get going, my driver is double parked"

"Your driver?" Hannah said looking at Coburn then at Greg, Greg pulled on his sleeves in a suave manner.

"Didn't Jason tell you? I'm a very rich man… he was probably afraid that I'd seduce you with my charming smile and disposable income" Greg said he wore a cocky grin,

"I see you are just as modest as Jason" Hannah said to Greg, he laughed as they walked out of the airport up to a black limo.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

The limo pulled up in front of brownstone house "Here we are the Coburn family homestead" Greg told Hannah, he had spent most of the ride from the airport telling Hannah the history of Boston and pointing out building and historical sites etc. and places she should visit while she was here.

Hannah stepped out of the Limo and waited for the boys "Thanks for picking us up"

"Anytime" Greg said "If it were just you I'd of gone for the town car far more intimate"

Hannah laughed as she carried her basket of chilli goods "You always this flirtatious with your brother's girlfriends?"

"Yes he is" Jason answered

"I'm hurt, I just like making the ladies smile… especially one such as yourself Hannah… anyone tell you you have a beautiful smile?" Greg asked Hannah,

"Yes, Jason does everyday" Hannah answered innocently holding her own, Jason wore a smug grin as they walked up the stairs to the brownstone.

"Here let me get the door" Greg said, he stepped up and held the door open as Hannah and Jason stepped in. Hannah could smell the roast from the door. Old jazz played, she took in atmosphere, hardwood floors, and leather furniture, photos doted the white walls.

"MOM We are Home!" Greg called out, Jason dropped the bags on the floor at the door and they walked down the hallway past the lounge room, a study to the back room of the house which was a kitchen slash dining room.

Coburn's parents looked up from the newspaper they were doing the crossword together. "Jason!" his mother smiled she took off her glasses and came around the table and hugged her son. She looked to be in her late 50's as did his father, Coburn's mother was a slender woman who had red hair that was made neatly into a low bun she wore a cotton red dress. His father got up and moved around the table he was a tall man with a distinguished moustache, he wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and suit pants.

"You must be Hannah O'Neill" his father said, Hannah shook hands with him

"Yes I am, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Coburn"

"Please call me Frank, and the woman strangling my son at the moment is my wife Lee"

"I'm not strangling him" Lee said squeezing her son tighter.

"Ah actually you kind of are" Jason groaned, Lee released Jason and turned to Hannah.

"Well aren't you are beauty" Lee said she touched Hannah's long blonde hair absently.

"That's what I said" Greg said with a grin

Lee hugged Hannah "It's a so nice to see my boy has found someone to finally settle down with"

"Mom!" Jason said "Could you all dial down the crazy"

"You're in the wrong house" Frank said

"Come sit down, we were just finishing the crossword… anyone like some coffee or tea?" Lee asked she gestured they all take a seat.

"Mom let me" Greg said he shrugged out of his jacket and placed it on the back of one of the dining chairs. He took orders and moved into the kitchen.

Hannah sat next to Jason opposite his parents at the table "So how was the flight? How's Colorado? How long are you in town?" Lee asked

"Good, Good and a week" Jason answered

"Oh good you'll be here for the party"

"Party?"

"Greg is being honoured by Boston's finest for his contributions to the community. Big Gala event" Lee said "Everyone is going to be there, I had your dress uniform dry cleaned along with your Father's and Jimmy's so you have to pick them up tomorrow"

Jason pulled a face "Do we have to?"

"Yes, the whole family will be there" Lee said

"So everyone in the room and grandpa" Greg said "Where is he?"

"I'm here, Sorry I'm late" Jason's Grandfather said he spoke with a strong Boston accent, he moved and sat at the head of table. He looked like an older version of Jason's father's but minus the moustache. "Well aren't you a looker" he said "Sit back Jason you're blocking my view"

Hannah smothered a smile "Hannah O'Neill, Pleasure to meet you"

"JImmy Coburn" he said shaking her hand "What are you doing with a mug like him?"

"Dad" Frank warned

"What?" Jimmy asked innocently, Greg came over and placed cups on table and then sat at the other end. "I could understand Greg snagging a beauty because he's loaded but Jason no offense Son… "

"I think I will this time" Coburn said with a smile "I'll have you know I have a great personality and it helps I'm better looking than Greg"

"You only got to her first…but one day she'll see the light…or the lights of the Eiffel tower sipping champagne with me"

Hannah wasn't sure if she should speak up, she smothered a laugh as Lee smiled she leaned forward to Hannah.

"Get use to it Hannah Coburn men are incredibly flirtatious" Lee said, she smiled at Frank who shrugged

"Some of us are more subtle about it than others though" Frank admitted "4 letter word for Japanese Kombu ingredient?" he said picking up the crossword

"So this Gala thing can I skip it?" Jimmy asked

"Kelp" Hannah answered, Frank nodded and wrote it in.

"No, everyone in this room are going" Lee said adamantly

"I didn't know… I don't have a dress" Hannah said, Lee's eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face.

"I know, which is why I have already booked you in for hair and what not..and I figure tomorrow we can go dress shopping and get all pretty and get to know one another without all the testosterone" Lee said excitedly

"I figured tomorrow I'd take Hannah for a tour of the city and meet up-" Coburn started

Lee waved a hand "you have all week to do that the Gala is tomorrow night, we are on a tight schedule" she said pointing between Hannah and herself.

"You didn't tell about the Gala" Coburn said frankly

"That's because Mom knew you would change it so you'd miss it…pretty predictable bro" Greg stated with a smile

Hannah laughed as Coburn sighed "fine, if Hannah doesn't mind" Coburn said, they continued talking as the afternoon progressed, Hannah was well acquainted with everyone at the table, Frank was the most sedate at the table, Lee was all over the wall one minute serious and the next energetic as a kid, Greg was more like his mother where as Coburn took more after his father. Jimmy was a character he seemed to remain quiet for most part and when he did speak he usually spoke his mind. Hannah understood why Coburn wasn't thrown by O'Neill with a family like his, he was probably experienced to deal with anyone of any personality.

"So Hannah you haven't told us what it is you do" Frank said as he carved the roast beef, bowls of peas and mashed potato and other assortment sides were being passed around.

"I'm an astrophysicist" Hannah said

"What college did you go to?"

"Colorado State University" Hannah answered "I was one of those genius kids who finished early and was hired by the military to research deep space telemetry"

"That was your dream?" Greg questioned "Looking at space and stuff?"

"Well no, but I like mathematics and it doesn't get any harder that physics" Hannah said she passed a bowl to Coburn he took it and piled a healthy portion on his plate before passing it on.

"So you're good with numbers" Greg said with a wry smile. "Watch out we have a smart one on our hands"

"Well you can't be that smart if you're with a mug like him" Jimmy joked, Hannah laughed

"I know, I ask myself that everyday" Hannah replied, they all laughed

"Ouch" Coburn said "I'm sitting right here"

"You'll live" Frank said as he chuckled "So how did you two meet?"

"You want to tell him?" Coburn asked "Or shall I?"

"Oh no you tell it" Hannah said, she took a bite of her meal.

"Ok, it was a beautiful spring day, I was walking to the post office to pick up yet another package that Greg forgets to send properly" Coburn started

"Correction my PA doesn't know how to send" Greg interrupted

"Anyway I see this vision of a goddess-" Coburn said

Hannah burst out in laughter "Ok… You are making it sound like a trashy novel… here's what really happened…a vision of a goddess" she said shaking her head at him "Ok I was enjoying the sunshine of a beautiful day because I work inside all the time, and so I'm about order lunch he came over to my table and pointed to the empty chair opposite me and asked if I minded… here I thought he wanted to take my seat to sit at another table.. So I say 'sure' and he just sat down and made himself at home and invited himself to lunch"

"I told you a beautiful woman should never eat alone" Coburn said

"That's my line" Jimmy piped "Good work boy"

"Classy" Greg said

"It's a beautiful story" Lee said misty eyed "So Hannah how do you feel about children?"

"They are alright" Hannah said

"How many do you want?"

"I haven't given it much thought really"

"Have you two talked about kids, marriage and what not?" Lee asked excitedly

Hannah looked at Coburn "We haven't talked about them seriously yet" Hannah said diplomatically with a smile.

"I only ask because Jason never brings a girl home or even talks about them and here you are"

"Honestly we were starting to think he was a don't ask don't tell" Greg joked

"which is completely fine, if he met a nice man" Lee said

Hannah laughed as Coburn began to cringe, as Lee and Greg continued to talk about what kind of nice man they imagined would be Coburn's type.

"So Frank, Jason said you use to be in the Navy" Hannah said not that she wasn't enjoying the conversation she felt for Coburn.

"Yes, I was then I became an NCIS agent for over 20 years I retired last year" Frank told her,

"How's retirement?"

"Not as easy as I imagined it to be" Franks said, soon, Greg and Lee turned their attention back to the conversation.

"You'll get use to it… I've been doing it for years" Jimmy said

"I personally can't wait to retire" Greg said

"Like you even work to begin with" Coburn said to him, Greg shrugged and leaned close to Hannah.

"It is true once you hit CEO it's all so much easier because you have minions to do your bidding" he said,

SG1SG1SG1SG1GSG1

After Dinner and dessert, they retired to the lounge room for coffee and Lee brought out the baby photos. Once they got into the toddler years and then called it quits. They headed up to Jason's room.

"So that's my Family and you thought your Dad was bad" Coburn said Hannah looked around his room, there was a double bed and a tall boy and a wardrobe with posters of cartoons and GI Joe figurines doted around the place. He closed the door finally happy to have Hannah back to himself away from his mum and brother who seemed to monopolise her.

"I love them" she said "They are awesome, Greg and his Chilli welcome gift is hilarious"

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him close. His hands rested on her hips "Yeah it's great" he said "I think they love you more than me"

Hannah laughed "Jealous?"

"Definitely" he said lowering his lips to hers, he kissed her slowly.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

The next night,

"Mom and Hannah are late" Coburn said to his father

"They'll be here" Frank said he was completely calm, Coburn pulled on his sleeves of his Dress jacket. Jimmy looked equally uncomfortable in his dress uniform. "Let me give you some advice son. Your mother lives on her own schedule. Always has and always will"

"This is ridiculous" Jimmy said people were milling around the grand ballroom of the Mandarin Oriental Boston. A string orchestra played while the crème de la crème of Boston society drank expensive champagne and patting each other on the back.

"Dad" Frank warned

"What?" Jimmy asked "I'm a beer man not this whoodee fancy events and Galas with stuck up rich people and champagne I can't pronounce" he grouched he drank his glass of champagne in disgust "Why couldn't Greg be a cop?"

"Because then I wouldn't be able to wear expensive suits" Greg said walking up to them. "Looking good Gentlemen but not as good as the ladies"

"You've seen them?" Coburn asked Greg nodded

"Yep, Mom is talking to the Mayor and Hannah is with Pete over by the Ice sculpture" Greg gestured, Coburn turned and saw his mother looking graceful as always in an emerald green floor length gown. But he stopped as he saw Hannah, she was talking animatedly with Pete, she was breath takingly beautiful. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun, she wore a pleated bodice with a sweetheart neckline gown that draped to the floor. The dress was silk organza in muted pastel purple, blue, and green in a water colour effect pattern.

She stood out amongst all of the black and deep coloured gowns, she laughed at something Pete said and smacked his arm. Coburn placed his champagne glass down "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go stake my territory" he half joked

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Hey" Coburn said he wrapped a hand around her waist and kissed her neck, she smelled of vanilla and jasmine, he schooled his thoughts, he wished he could just take her home now.

"Hey yourself" Hannah said giving him a salacious smile it seemed she had the same thoughts as he did. "I had no idea how close knit your community was, everyone knows you"

"It helps when everyone in the room either went to school with me or college" Coburn said "How are you Pete?"

"Good" Pete said as they shook hands "I was just sharing some fun stories from the good old days"

"Should I be afraid?" he asked

"Of course you should be… Hannah you should have seen him at college, those were wild days" Pete said "Him and John would throw the best parties!"

"John here tonight?" Hannah asked

"Nah he is in Afghanistan" Coburn said "Or at least that's what he told me"

"I saw Nancy at the supermarket last week apparently they are separated" Pete said, he clicked his tongue "Not long until she is back on the market a shame for John"

"Pete the town gossip" Coburn said

"Someone has to remember the time you lost a bet and had to do a nudie run through the Yale campus only to be tackled by Professor Brown"

Hannah wore an amused expression and looked to Coburn for confirmation.

"You know she gave me a distinction for her class that semester" Coburn said

"And you think there's a correlation between you tackled by her while being naked and getting good marks" Hannah said,

Coburn shrugged "You can't deny it, she sees me naked and two weeks later a distinction"

"Pity you didn't strip down for all your Professors then maybe you could have been valedictorian" Pete joked, Hannah laughed and shook her head.

"Yes the power of my naked body, I don't want to abuse such powers" Coburn said

"Mmm you should use your body for good and not evil" Hannah said in mock seriousness,

"You could bring in a new world of peace if you stripped for the world" Pete added

"Can we not talk about my body anymore I'm feeling slightly objectified at the moment" Coburn joked

"So tell me more crazy College stories of him and his crazy room mate John"

"Oh those two were as thick as thieves" Pete said 'They were roommates for four years and then after graduation they joined up into the Air Force together"

The bell sang in that hall "We should head to our table" Coburn said

"Ok, well Pete I'm going to find you later for more embarrassing stories" Hannah said,

"Oh don't worry I have many" Pete said he winked and walked off.

Hannah turned to Coburn "You were a real wild child back in the day"

They walked to the table, Jimmy waved to them

"Hannah come sit next to me" Jimmy told her, she walked over and took the empty chair beside Coburn's Grandfather's held for her

"Thank you" she said gracing him with a smile as he pushed the chair in for her.

"Damn that's a beautiful smile you have there" Jimmy said "You know if I were 40 years younger…"

"Grandpa" Coburn chided taking the seat to Hannah's other side,

"What? I'm just saying you'd have competition" Jimmy told him as he sat down next to Hannah. He winked at her.

"Well if it helps any I love a man in a uniform" Hannah teased Jimmy, he raised his eyebrows and smiled

"Trust me I'm better out of it" Jimmy cooed, Hannah and Jimmy burst into laughter as the others on the table groaned in disgust.

"Don't encourage him" Coburn told her shaking his head as he laughed. His mother came up with a photographer for the event.

"Ok Hannah, Jason stand up for a moment" Lee said from behind "I want a photo of you two"

The two complied and the photographer went nuts with the camera by the tenth photo Coburn put his hands up "Ok enough" he said

"I can't help it you two are such a beautiful couple…imagine the children" Lee said to Frank "One of the table as well" Lee ordered the photographer.

Three courses passed by with ease and laughter at the Coburn table, Greg was asked to the stage to accept his award, he accepted it with grace and he started with a beautiful speech about how family was everything and a community at the end of the day was a family in itself. He was just helping his extended family out and finished with a joke which was far more in his character. The room loved him.

Once the speeches were finished the band started to play the waltz, Jimmy turned to Hannah "May I have the first dance?" he asked

"Certainly" Hannah said she smiled at Coburn as Jimmy led her to the floor, They danced slowly to the music.

"I should warn you I have never waltz before"

"That's ok I can make anyone look good" Jimmy said "Annie and I use to waltz all the time…Married for 57 beautiful years" he turned Hannah on the spot and drew her gracefully back into his arms.

"Any advice you can give a youngin' like me?" Hannah asked

"Enjoy every minute of it" Jimmy said "like it's your last, don't hold grudges and don't look back at your life and regret any of it… damn life's too short as it is"

"You have no idea" Hannah told him, he gave her a quizzical look.

"May I cut in Gramps?" Greg asked

"By all means" Jimmy said "It was a pleasure save the next waltz for me"

"Done" Hannah said, Coburn placed his arm around her waist and held her hand as the music changed to a slightly faster pace.

"I should warn you I can't dance" she said

"That is a lie" he said the moment he said it she stepped on her toe, he winced slightly as she laughed.

"Sorry I told you I can't dance" she said "How is your foot?"

"Nothing that won't heal" he said with a charming smile "I have to remember to wear steel toed shoes next time we dance"

He moved with a grace she never thought someone of his build and size would have. "You dance well" Hannah told him.

"You sound surprised"

"I am, they teach you this in the Air force?"

"Yeah me and John would practise our foxtrot for hours" he joked, Hannah laughed, he slowly dipped her and brought her back up to him.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hours later, back at the Coburn's homestead. After saying Goodnight to one another, Hannah and Jason went up to his room.

"Oh my feet hurt" Hannah said she kicked off her heels and turned to Coburn he closed the door behind him. it was one in the morning and Hannah was exhausted, Coburn touched his forehead with hers.

"You want a foot rub?" he asked his hands moved down her arms and then around her back.

"Definitely won't pass that up" Hannah answered she pulled off his tie and dropped it on the floor, and moved to unbuttoning his shirt.

"But first help me out of this dress" Hannah said, he grinned at her.

"With pleasure"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They spent the next three days sightseeing and enjoying being with Coburn's Family. Hannah soon was a font everything that was Jason Coburn. She was told many childhood stories and antics. She saw every cute baby photo up until his teenage years, College days and his military days.

So when it was time to go Hannah didn't want to leave, she felt like she was a part of his family she loved them all even Greg who really tried her patience sometimes but most part made her laugh because he just flirted all the time.

"Thank you for having me" Hannah said "I had heaps of fun"

"We loved having you here Hannah, you are welcome back anytime" Lee said she hugged Hannah tightly then released her. Even Frank hugged her "Don't be a stranger" he said.

"Same here if you are ever in Colorado" Hannah said, she turned to Jimmy who already had his arms opened she smiled and hugged him.

"Take care of yourself Hannah" he whispered in her ear

"You too" she said they released each other and she turned to Greg.

He wore a grin "Come here" he said

"If you cop a feel I'll kick your ass" she warned him, he laughed as she hugged him and turned to Coburn who finished shaking hands with his father.

"Final boarding for flight 213 to Colorado Springs" came over the PA.

"We better go, Catch you all at Christmas" Coburn told them

"Yeah and drag her back with you" Greg said "I'll have an even bigger assortment of Chilli foods for you"

"Chilli Chocolate please like 10 kilos" Hannah said

"Done!" Greg said, Hannah laughed she and Coburn waved before they boarded the plane.

"I love your brother"

"You only say that because he feeds your addiction to sweet things" Coburn told her, she wrapped her arms around him and she kissed his cheek. They walked down the gangway to the plane and boarded.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	18. Chapter 18

"I go away for a week, I come back and you guys surprise, surprise nearly get killed off world yet again" Hannah teased "What else have I missed?"

"General Hammond is retiring" Daniel said "He's going to give a speech later today at his farewell ceremony"

"What? Seriously?" Hannah asked

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

After the ceremony,

Hannah knocked on General Hammond's door,

"Come in" Hammond said, Hannah stepped into his office "Hannah what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to stop by and say goodbye personally" Hannah said she picked up a random knick knak off the table and played with it for a moment "And also say Thank you"

"Thank me?"

"You could have let me rot in a cell or be dissected by scientists when I first got here instead you let me out and let me have a life… I want you to know I truly appreciate it" Hannah told him "I know we haven't interacted much but for what it's worth I will miss you Sir"

A knock sounded at the door and Hannah turned O'Neill came in "Come to see me off as well Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"Nope come to talk you out of it" O'Neill said, He looked at Hammond then Hannah wondering what they had talked about. "Don't you have Krav maga training right now?" he asked her.

"Yes and that's my cue to leave I have a training session in 10… General Hammond, it was a pleasure"

"Same" Hammond said

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A couple of days later

Hannah sat in Sam's lab looking over mathematical equations when General Bauer walked in she stood to attention "General Bauer, I'm Hannah O'Neill" she said introducing herself. She held her hand out to shake his.

He eyed her hand and walked to the other side of the room, Hannah let her hand drop to her side "You're the clone aren't you the one with all the intel on our 'Alien' allies and so forth?" he asked. He said 'Alien' like it made a bad taste in his mouth.

"Yes Sir" Hannah answered.

"Interesting how human you look" he mused "Of course, I understand you were given many freedoms under General Hammond's Command now that I've taken over there will be changes" he said "You are one of those changes" he signalled two marines into the room they aimed their weapons at Hannah.

"What's going on?" Hannah asked as a third marine stepped into the room he held chains, she felt panic rise inside her.

"You are being taken into custody" Bauer said casually "put her in chains and take her to the holding cell" he ordered. Hannah felt like a cornered animal on one hand she wanted to fight her way out of the room and the other hand she knew if she did that she'd be in more trouble.

"I suggest you comply they do have orders to shoot if you resist" Bauer said.

Hannah didn't move but the third marine came and chained her feet and hands together. She didn't like this. Her heart raced as the Marines gestured her to move, she shuffled out of the room like a prisoner being taken to death row. "Don't you think the chains are overkill?" Hannah asked over her shoulder, Bauer smiled.

"In my opinion not enough, you are trained in three martial arts and have had survival training from the Tok'ra and god knows what else" he replied he left them as she stepped into the elevator. "We will talk later"

"I look forward to it" Hannah said dryly the doors closed, but the marines kept their guns aimed her as the elevator climbed. A fourth marine joined them and they escorted her to the one of the holding cells. They opened the cell and she walked in, they closed the door and then through the bars removed her chains.

Hannah sighed and sat on the bed "I guess this is a bad time to mention that I need to pee?" Hannah joked weakly. They didn't answer her just had the 1000 yard stare.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Hey have you seen Hannah?" O'Neill asked Sam as he leaned through her doorway, she looked up from her notes.

"No, she was supposed to be working with me today but she didn't show, have you tried Daniel's Office Sir?" Carter asked

"Yes, he hasn't seen her" O'Neill said

"Major Coburn?" Sam asked

"He only got back from P3- whatever he's helping me to try and locate her"

"Maybe she went home?"

"No we car pooled the car is still there" O'Neill answered "So how do you like our new leader?"

"Sir? Do you really want the answer to that?"

"Not really, he told me to take some time off actually"

"What?"

"Yeah hence I thought I'd see what Hannah was up to see if she wanted to have dinner or whatever and I can't seem to find her and she isn't answering her phone or pager which is very strange for her"

"That is"

O'Neill heard footfalls coming his way and turned seeing Teal'c walk his way with Sergeant Franks. "Teal'c, how's it going?"

"It is not going well" He replied "I have been reassigned to SG-3 but I may have located Hannah O'Neill"

"You have" O'Neill said

"Indeed, Sergeant Franks" Teal'c said

Franks stepped forward "Permission to speak freely sir"

"Of Course Sergeant"

"General Bauer has a two marine teams rotating guard duty holding cell, sub level 16 but I didn't tell you Sir" he said

"Of course not, thank you Sergeant…You're dismissed" O'Neill said, Franks nodded and headed off "Carter are you able to pull up the surveillance feed for level 16?"

"Let's see" Sam said, she turned to her computer and starting typing at a rapid pace until her computer screen split into many sections showing the camera feeds off of level 16.

"I can't see her anywhere"

"There are the marines" O'Neill pointed the screen "where's the feed for that cell room?"

Sam tapped away on the keyboard and pulled up the feed, it showed Bauer standing one corner having a smoke while Hannah stood behind bars in the small cell.

"Do we have audio?"

"Yes, sir" Carter said

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"You know it's rude to stare and that smoking kills" Hannah said she leaned against the bars, she had her chains removed once she was safely inside not that she'd hurt any of the marines yet. Bauer had been watching her why having a smoke for the last ten minutes.

"Here is how it's going to work" Bauer said he exhaled a puff of smoke "We are going to talk about whatever I want to know"

"And what do I get?"

"You think you deserve something"

"Call it quid pro quo" Hannah said

He gave a laugh "Ok, you give me something useful you will get food"

"I believe it's inhumane to withhold food against the Geneva Conventions and all?" Hannah asked, he stepped forward and spoke in a low voice.

"If you were recognized as a person" he said "I don't see a person in front of me I see an abomination of nature"

"Wow, so does this mean we aren't going to have a sleepovers and braid each other's hair and talk about boys because I was really looking forward to bonding" Hannah teased

Bauer narrowed his eyes at her "You think this is funny?"

"No I'm taking this very seriously" Hannah said "But since we are on the topic of being serious… I'll let you in on a secret" She paused "I'm not going to tell you my own phone number let alone anything you want to know"

"I'm a patient man, you'll give in eventually until then I have your notes…" he said with a satisfied smile he walked out of the room.

Hannah sighed and sank to the floor "Well this sucks" she said out loud.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"What did he say to her?" O'Neill asked, as Sam tried the play back but whatever General Bauer said he said it so low the camera microphone couldn't pick it up.

"I don't know, I can't clear it up"

"Ok, well at least we know where Hannah is" O'Neill said he was trying to keep his temper in check which was proving to be difficult. "I'm going to see the General…"

"You wanted to see me Colonel?" Bauer asked he stood at the doorway

"You have my daughter in a holding cell why?"

Bauer laughed "Your Daughter?" he asked in disbelief "It is a clone grown in a lab holding important intelligence about our allies and their knowledge of our common enemy… it is not something you adopt and take home and play house with"

O'Neill felt his hand flex into a fist he really wanted to hurt Bauer but if he did he would be useless in getting Hannah out of the cell. Since he'd be put into one of his own "Anyway Colonel I believe you were going on holiday"

"Yes Sir I thought I'd take Hannah with me" he said

"It is staying here, and so you know the Pentagon agreed with me that it should be locked up for the safety of the base" Bauer said "Now get off my Base Colonel before I have you escorted"

"Yes Sir" O'Neill looked at Sam and Teal'c exchanging knowing looks, he was going to get Hannah free, even if he had to call in every favour he had. He turned and left the room.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah laid on the bed she heard the door open and she looked to see who it was hoping it was Sam, or O'Neill. It was Coburn, she jumped to her feet and smiled "Jason" she said.

"Hey, I heard you got thrown in the slammer" he said

"Well you better be careful I'm dangerous" Hannah teased

"I'll take my chances" Coburn told her. He strode towards her and kissed her through the bars. "How are you?"

"Alright, you?" Hannah asked she held the front of his shirt, it had been two days since anyone had been in the room besides nameless marines and Bauer.

"Miss you like crazy" he said with a smile

"Miss you too.. how did you get in here?"

"Few Marines owe me favours…I only have a few minutes though"

"Damn, I want out"

"We should have called in sick this week" He said

"I agree, we should have…because that would mean I'd still be naked in your bed instead of taking up my new digs with bars…"

"I hate this but never fear I have plan" he told her

"Really?"

"Yep, but it's going to take a couple more days you think you can hang in there?" Coburn asked

"For you definitely" She said

" Good I have to go off world that's the delay I'm leaving in 30 minutes…So wish me luck?"

"Good luck and be safe"

"I will and before I forget I have a present for you… it's in my locker all addressed and waiting for you"

"Not like the General will let me have it" Hannah said "If I stay in here forever"

"Hey it'll be ok, when I get back I'll bust you out of this joint and we'll go on the lam… live like the ignorant half" He said a low voice.

"Promise?" Hannah asked a hopeful smile on her face

"Yes, I love you"

"I love you too, be careful"

"always am" He told her, he framed her face with his hands and kissed her deeply. "I have to go"

"Ok, good hunting Major"

He left the room and turned as the door closed he smiled and gave her a wave, Hannah smiled and waved until the door closed completely.

Hannah laid back onto the bed. She looked up and started counting the cracks in ceiling. Smiling to herself, she couldn't wait to be out and be in Coburn's arms again.

SG1SG1SG1SG1GS1GS1


	19. Chapter 19

Hours later,

Daniel came into the room, Hannah sat up and smiled "Daniel! Please tell me I'm getting out of here"

"Hannah" he said he had a solemn expression on his face, he gripped the bars.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked moving close to him so they could talk semi privately, in case Bauer's marines had been ordered to listen. "You look like someone's died" she joked.

"Major Coburn" Daniel said

Hannah snapped away from Daniel and stood in front of him wide eyed, she suddenly understood his facial expression. Hannah stayed silent and blinked, her heart pounding slow and hard. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear any of what Daniel was about to say.

She shook her head minutely, her throat went dry as she tried to swallow, and tears burned her eyes. Daniel looked straight at her he wore a pained expression She licked her bottom lip and continued to stare at Daniel, she gave a shaky exhale "How?"

"It was quick" Daniel told her, she suddenly felt everything stop her chest became tight and she felt a lump rise in her throat. She turned away and covered her mouth with her hands to smother the sob "No" she said shaking her head. She turned her back and tried to school her emotions by taking in a breath her hand tightened into a fist at her mouth.

"He didn't feel a thing" Daniel continued

Hannah ran a hand through her hair, before another sob came and choked her, She covered her mouth again and whimpered "No" she repeated shaking her head, she started to hyperventilate as the pain tore through her. She refused to cry she tried vainly again to hold onto the last shred of control she had on her emotions. But the tears refused to go away they fell down her face she wiped them away quickly and sniffed.

Daniel told her what happened Jason had fallen from enemy fire and died to save his team. Died a Hero. He told her that Sam wanted to be here but couldn't due to orders. And O'Neill was off the radar.

She turned to him and grabbed his shirt through the bars of the cell "No, you're lying" she repeated over and over "You're lying!" he pulled her into his arms as best he could with the barrier but she resisted repeating over and over "No" until she was choked up with tears and pure grief. She fell to the floor and turned leaning her back against the bars as she cried.

Daniel wreathed his arms through the bars and held her the best he could through the bars as she sobbed. She gripped onto his arms not feeling the bars sticking into her back, "I'm so sorry" he whispered to her, knowing nothing he could say or do would help her.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah laid on the floor curled up she hadn't moved since Daniel had left her, Bauer had ordered him out end up in a similar cell. She vaguely remembered Daniel told her to hang in there she'd be out of the room soon. She laid on the floor for what seemed like days, she didn't have the energy to move or the motivation and she felt if she stayed still the thoughts would not move either.

The door opened to the room, Hannah didn't move she heard the sound of boot foot falls it had to be Bauer and his men.

She heard the door to her cell opened, and Hannah saw boots stop in front of her.

"Move it to the interrogation room" Bauer ordered,

"Get out" Hannah told the marine who knelt down in front of her, she wasn't in the mood to be chained up and interrogated. She wanted to be left alone. "Don't touch me" Hannah warned him, the marine stopped.

"Ignore her, soldier" General said "I don't have all day, Cuff her"

The marine hesitated then he picked her hand up and cuffed it "I warned you" she hissed, she grabbed his right arm and pulled him off balance as he fell she left hooked him in jaw. He took the punch but caught her left arm before she could hit him again and pinned her. She struggled but was too weak from hunger and dehydration to do any damage so she gave up. He and another marine finished cuffing her wrists and ankles. They lifted her off the floor and dragged her off the floor.

"You will either answer my questions freely or I will make you answer and I assure you it won't be pleasant. I'm not as weak stomached as my predecessor" He told her, she looked at the floor.

"Do your worst, I don't care anymore" she told him despondently.

"Sergeants Franks, escort the prisoner to the interrogation room and make sure Dr Warner ready"

"Sir?" Franks questioned he looked at Stone.

"Sergeant you have your orders, I going to teach this thing manners... but I'd hate for her to die before she gives us anything useful"

"With due respect Sir-"

"Sergeant Franks are you refusing a direct order?" Bauer asked.

"Yes sir"

"Explain yourself Franks I'm curious as to what you think I'm asking"

"Sir, no person in the custody or under the control of DOD, regardless of nationality or physical location, shall be subject to torture or cruel, inhuman, or degrading treatment or punishment, in accordance with and as defined in U.S. law."

"Well it's lucky 'it' isn't a person"

"Sir she is a person"

"Franks you are dismissed"

"Sir I cannot-"

"I said dismissed! Soldier if you do not move I will have you removed to the brig" General Bauer told Franks he signalled two marines "Remove Sergeant Franks to Brig, shoot him if he disobeys"

The marines nodded "Yes, Sir"

"This is wrong sir" Franks said the two marines pointed their guns at him, he looked at Hannah who mouthed 'it's ok' to him.

General Bauer motioned "I have a meeting, You two can handle her she already looks half broken to me…just make she that thing is properly restrained to a chair, ready" he ordered as he walked away. "And if you can't do I'll find someone who will"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

The marines dragged Hannah into a room there was just one chair in the room with a ring on the floor. The Marines placed her into the chair and hooked her chains into the ring. They moved to the sides and took up their posts.

Hannah adjusted herself in the chair, she felt nothing but emptiness. It was pointless she was going to take anything Bauer wanted to her grave. Coburn was gone and he took a huge chunk of her with him. The door opened and she assumed it was Bauer she didn't bother to look, she just stared ahead.

"So what's it going to be? Knives? Needles? Electroshock?" Hannah asked dully

"You have a preference?" Bauer asked kneeling in front of her, Hannah looked at him then her eyes drifted to Dr Warner.

"Not really, none of them will make me talk"

"And you haven't even heard the questions yet?"

"Can I copy your answers?" Hannah asked she watched as Warner pulled liquid out of a vial with a syringe "Needle it is…You should really consult my physician before administrating any drugs"

"I'm sure you'll be fine" Warner said, "it's just a little something to help you talk"

"I thought you doctors take a creed to first do no harm-Ow" Hannah said as Warner jabbed the needle in her neck making her wince.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

An hour later,

Hannah slumped in the chair looking at her lap, her hands and feet were cuffed and chained to the floor. She hung her head, as her mind swirled under the influence of whatever Dr Warner had injected her with, and Bauer sat in front of her asking the same questions over and over. She refused to tell him what he wanted to know. She had forgotten the question a long time ago not that she cared.

"Tell me the answer to my questions and I'll let you be" Bauer told Hannah, she continued to look at her lap. Tears fell from her eyes but she didn't care.

"As individuals we are able to have our free will to think the things we want to feel emotions deeply…it is what makes us unique we have the right to choose our destinies. We have choices. Through these We become who we are by the choices we make, by the paths we choose to take, by the singular things we choose to do as well as the multitude of things we choose _not _to do." Hannah mumbled tears ran down her face "We make our choices and live with them. And in end you are those choices…"

She kept repeating the same lines over and over drowning out Bauer's voice and his questions, he was stupid to think she'd be so easy to bend. She kept her head down and thought of Coburn anything the last moment they kissed, watching the movies together on his couch. All the while she turned over the same phrases and rocked in her chair slowly.

"She mumbling garble is it not working Doc?" General said angrily looking at Warner.

"She had more than the prescribed dosage" Dr Warner said "Anymore she'll slip into a coma"

"Well she's useless to me right now" General said "Can't we pump some stimulants into her wake up the brain juices"

"No, her brain chemistry is not the same as yours or mine you could potentially kill her…I recommend you come back in an hour General" Dr Warner told him, General Bauer snarled and shoved his chair aside.

"I'll be back in an hour"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Sam ran down the hall towards General Bauer "General Bauer, Sir" she said getting his attention, he stopped and turned to her.

"Yes Major"

"Where's Hannah? You moved her from the Holding cell but where to?" Sam asked, she had snuck in to see Hannah a few times but Hannah was completely unresponsive she was sure Hannah didn't take notice, she was completely heartbroken. General Bauer looked perturbed at her forwardness.

"Did I miss the ceremony where you were promoted to 5 star General?" he asked

"No sir" Sam said bowing her head slightly.

"Well then Major I'll remind you that as I'm a General I don't have to answer to you" General said.

"Yes Sir" Sam replied, they stopped at the door to his office he turned to her.

"Honestly I don't understand how you can be attached to such a thing" he said "Now give me an update on the project since you so rudely interrupted my thoughts"

"The project is ready for testing sir" Sam said biting her tongue

"Good I have a Target in mind" He said "Prepare it for deployment"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hours later,

Hannah sat in the chair, she had stopped speaking, her voice hoarse from hours of talking, she was just sat there perfectly still. Her shoulders ached, her back ached but she didn't move an inch, she barely breathed.

She vaguely noted the door had opened she didn't look up, she kept her eyes down.

"How long has she been in here?" She heard O'Neill ask she felt the chains and cuffs fall off of her but she refused to move.

"3 days Sir" she heard someone say, she stayed where she was.

"Son of a bitch" O'Neill cursed as he let Dr Frasier moved Hannah's head up carefully moved and shone a pen light in her eyes testing pupil reaction. She looked unscathed only but her eyes were glassy. "What did you give her Dr Warner" Frasier asked, Hannah's eyes seemed frozen and unfocussed.

"Sodium pentathol" Dr Warner answered

O'Neill felt like someone had ripped his innards out as he looked at Hannah, she didn't move, she was frozen in place like a statue. Her expression was one of utter desolation and emptiness.

"Hannah" Frasier said she rubbed Hannah's face gently "Honey can you hear me?" she asked, Hannah's eyes drifted and landed on O'Neill's face as he knelt down next to Frasier.

"Hannah look at me" O'Neill said he tapped her face getting her attention, her eyes slowly met his "Hey you ok? Still in the land of the living?" he asked he gave her a weak smile, She seemed just a shell of herself.

"Take me home" Hannah whispered, tears ran down her face "I want to go home" she turned her eyes away. She felt O'Neill pick her up into arms.

"Ok, I got you" he said to her.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	20. Chapter 20

Hannah heard a knock at the door, she moved from the couch and opened the door, she was expecting Daniel or Sam. Hannah stared at him, "Greg" she said, he gave her a weak smile.

"Can I come in?" he asked, Hannah stood to the side and let him in.

He took his trench coat off and placed it on the coat rack by the door. It was the first time she'd seen him out of a suit, he wore a polo jumper and corduroys.

"You look in a bad way Hannah"

"Thanks, can I get you a tea or coffee?" she asked as they moved into the kitchen. He sat down at the breakfast table

"Coffee would be great" he said, Hannah moved through the motions of making the coffee. Her hands shook as she brought the cups to the table. It didn't go unnoticed by Greg. "Thank you" he said, he took the cup from her afraid she'd spill it.

She sat down with him at the table, "I would have called… but I didn't know what to say"

"It's ok we are all a bit speechless" he said

"So you're packing up Jas-" Hannah stopped as she felt tears burn her eyes she wasn't going to cry in front of Greg.

He placed a hand over hers to comfort her "Yes, we wanted to make sure all of Jason's affairs in order before the funeral" he said, tears ran down Hannah's face, she wiped them away.

"Sorry I'm not really taking it very well" Hannah said, she sighed "How are you and your family?"

"As well as to be expected" Greg told her, he rubbed her arm "I was wondering if you were coming to the funeral"

"I…I don't think it would be appropriate I only knew him for such a short time I don't-"

"Nonsense… Look I'll be heading back to Boston tonight at 8pm. I hope you'll join me, you can crash at mine… Jason would want you to be there, we all want you there" Greg said "Think about it"

Hannah nodded, she was vainly trying to not cry, her throat ached from the effort. She looked away and covered her mouth with her hand.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah had stayed in Greg's apartment for the night before the funeral she didn't know what to do, she just sat on his couch and looked out the sky line view Of Boston from his apartment, they barely spoke about Jason and Hannah was able to keep herself together for most part. She had watched the sunrise and it looked to be a beautiful day.

It remained that way all day, Hannah sat on the steps of the Coburn Brownstone dressed in black, and wished time to go back, she couldn't process she seemed unable to do anything.

The Funeral gave her no peace. She didn't understand how she was supposed to feel consoled about Jason's soul being in God's hands. She watched as they buried the empty casket and people telling Coburn's how sorry they were and exchanging condolences. She stayed to the back away from the attention of the others, she didn't have it in her to talk. They removed from the park back to the Brownstone for the wake.

She had spoken to Coburn's Family barely holding it together, it seemed like they were handling better than her in some respect.

Hannah had looked at the mantel piece over the fire. She saw the photo of her and Coburn taken at the Gala together. There was another of when they were at the park having a picnic. It was a close up of their faces. They looked so happy, smiling faces looking at each other.

Hannah felt her chest grow tight, as she brushed her fingers over the frame, She felt the tears and tried to swallow them back. She wanted him to come back. She had suddenly felt claustrophobic being surrounded by all the people and the sadness she had to get out.

So now she sat on the steps outside not sure of where she should go or do.

"I can't stand these things" a husky male voice said.

Hannah watched as a guy in military dress sat down beside her on the steps "Major John Sheppard" he offered her his hand. She shook it "Hannah O'Neill"

"I know, Jimmy wanted me to come check on you" he said "I also was looking for an excuse to escape"

"I can't go back in there" Hannah told him "I am barely hanging in and people want to talk about the good times and their feelings and how much they miss-" she choked on the words, she wrapped her arms around herself in a unconscious attempt to hold herself together.

"You know what, I think Jason would have wanted a tiki party with beer pong or something fun so people could look back and say they celebrated life…If I go there will be an open bar, casual dress code no black though and maybe a ferris wheel" Sheppard told her

"What?" Hannah asked not sure she heard him

"I like Ferris wheels…and it's my funeral I think I should have what I want" Sheppard said

Hannah held her hands up "By all means" she said she looked away "I think he would have had a party as well with games and laughter… and then at the end have some song like please don't talk about while I'm gone or a Humphrey Bogart quote maybe"

"Here's looking at you kid"

Hannah laughed before as tears streamed down her face "Exactly" she wiped the tears from her eyes "He loved those movies…"

"He loved you" Sheppard said, Hannah bent forward and buried her face in hands and cried, he placed a hand on her back and let her cry.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

O'Neill welcomed Sam, Teal'c and Daniel into his house. They all sat in the lounge room, sharing coffee.

"She has barely moved in 3 weeks since she got back, she has a shower and goes back to bed, I hear her at night pacing… she won't talk to me…she barely eats and probably barely sleeps" O'Neill said "I don't know what to do…"

They all sat in silence for a moment. They were all worried they had spent time sitting with Hannah, she just laid there which just seemed so uncharacteristically of her, She just was catatonic. They all missed her working too hard and smiling away any problem. But they remained patient

"Give it time" Daniel said it was his stock standard answer every time they discussed Hannah "It's hard to lose someone you love, I'm going to talk to her"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Hannah" Daniel said.

She felt the mattress shift as Daniel sat on the bed, she didn't move and stayed as she was, she didn't want to move, she didn't want to feel anything.

"Look I'm not going to give you any speeches I just came by to give you this" he placed a small box near Hannah's hand she didn't move but her eyes looked at the box. "It was found in Coburn's things with your name so we all thought you should have it"

Tears fell from her eyes as she stared at the small box, "Anyway I know the last thing you want to do is talk… so I'm going to just sit with you quietly for a while so that Jack and Sam give you a break"

She grabbed his wrist and he looked down at her "Thank you" she said it in such a low voice she wondered if he heard, he of course did and gave her a small smile and held her hand in his.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

In the small hours of the morning, Hannah pulled the ribbon off the box and opened it, inside was a sterling silver swirl decorated cylinder charm it was approximately 45mm including bail x 10mm wide on a sterling silver chain. It had a little note attached she opened it and recognised Coburn's hand writing 'Open me I'm a locket: lefty loosy righty tighty'

Hannah did so fresh tears filling her eyes as she opened the cylinder charm and saw a piece of paper inside. She licked her lips and swallowed her throat hurt from the lump that seemed to take up residence in there. She opened the note and it had 'J.C.' a heart with an arrow 'H.O.' below it with a set of numbers. Hannah recognised as longitude and latitude. She turned the piece of paper over 'Love you till the end xo'

She read it over and over, memorising every word, she folded it up and placed it in back into the locket and then placed the necklace around her neck. She looked at the time on the clock it read four am. She got up and went in searched through O'Neill's gear she knew he had a hand held GPS. When she couldn't find it she found his keys and went out to the car and punched the co-ordinates into the Sat nav he had.

The location popped up near Pike's peak. "Hey what you doing?"

Hannah jumped as O'Neill hung his arms into the car window "I was looking for GPS co-ordinates" Hannah answered

"Pike's Peak?" he asked looking at the screen.

"Yeah, I thought I'd get some fresh air today and go for a hike by myself"

"Really?" he said surprised but happy to hear she was going to leave the house.

"Yeah I think it's time to ah go out and become a functioning human being again"

"Ok, well how about breakfast?"

"Sure" Hannah said, she wasn't hungry but would eat for O'Neill's sake.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

After Breakfast Hannah drove out the Pike's Peak and pulled the Sat Nav. out of the car and followed it through the forest until she ended up where the machine beeped was the end location. She looked around at the trees "Ok Jason I'm here… what am I supposed to look at?" she asked out loud.

After half an hour she threw her hands up in frustration not being able to see the point in what she was doing. The clouds above thundered signalling the turn of a storm coming. She gave up for the moment and laid on the ground looking up at the sky "I miss you so much" she whispered "I dreamed about us on the lam, going on our car trip we talked about… the things that will never happen and now I followed you out here and I can't find what I'm supposed to find" he closed her eyes and swallowed as fresh tears began anew "I'm going nuts, I'm talking to no one but myself. Jason is gone… he's dead and you're losing it" she told herself, she sighed and got to her feet.

She dusted her pants off and then something glimmered in the corner of eye, she turned her head out of reflex and she saw what she was supposed to find. She ran over to a tree that was nearby, the bark had stripped and carved into the tree was 'I love you' with a heart, inside the heart 'J+H'. Hannah smiled as she ran her fingertips over the carving, she cried happy tears, "You are such a goof" she murmured.

She heard the rain start to fall slowly, then it seemed the heavens opened up, Hannah held her hands palms up and her face to the sky, she laughed and cried letting the rain fall over her. She felt like she had finally woken, like she could feel a small bit of light coming back.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah rushed through the front door, and headed straight for her room. She barely registered Sam and O'Neill as they followed her to her room.

"Hey, where you been? I was worried and about to call the state troopers…"O'Neill said

"You're soaking wet" Sam said

"Sorry I lost track of time" Hannah said she pulled off her wet jacket "It rained" she pulled a duffel bag out of her closet and started to pack it with clothes.

"Uhuh and you're packing want to tell us something" O'Neill asked "Like where you are going?"

"I need to get away from the SGC for a while live like the ignorant half" Hannah told them as she packed her bag "Clear my head"

"I don't disagree it's hard our line of work" O'Neill said, Sam shot him a look. "but don't you think this impromptu vacation is a little rash after the last three weeks"

"Look I can't breathe" Hannah said "Everything here reminds me of everything I've gained and lost and I feel so lost I can't go back to the SGC"

"Where will you go?" Sam asked

"I don't know… somewhere anywhere… you said to me once that I should take time off and figure out if I'm really doing what I want to do" Hannah said

"I did" O'Neill said he hugged her."Be careful"

Hannah turned to Sam and they hugged "I'll call when I stop for the night" Hannah said to her

"You better" Sam said, she had tears in her eyes as they let go of each other.

Hannah headed for the door and jumped in the car and hit the road.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah woke up to the knocking on her car window, she saw Greg, he motioned for her to roll down the window. She rolled down her window.

"Hannah, what are you doing here?" he asked, She rubbed the fatigue from her face she had driven for hours not really noticing where she was going when she pulled off the road and placed her head on the steering wheel and had dozed off.

"I didn't know where else to go" She said "I'm lost"

"Come on, I have ten kilos of Chilli Chocolate with your name on it upstairs"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

8 months later, Lake Kawaguchiko Hostel K Inn

Hannah smiled and laughed as she and her other Hostel buddies stood up and held their arms out to play a drinking game their Japanese counterparts were eager to play.

"nanemoteno nanemoteno, nominari naithara moteno…" They all continued to chant loudly in Japanese waiting for someone to mess up.

Hannah messed a move and the group exploded in cheering and laughter. She picked up her beer can and began to skull as was the rules of the game.

"Hana-san! Hana-san!"

Hannah put up her hand, and Hiro the hostel manager came over "Telephone, Hana-san… don't worry I finish beer for you" he said with an eager smile. Hannah handed him the can and bowed to him.

"Domo arigato gozaimashita!" Hannah said to him he laughed as she slurred the sentence then hiccupped she smiled and went to the phone. "Moshi moshi" she said, the game continued without her.

"Hannah!" O'Neill's voice came over the line

"Hello?" Hannah shouted down the phone she could barely hear over the noise of the party.

"HANNAH!" he shouted, Hannah pulled the phone from her ear and winced at the volume.

"DAD!" She shouted back, she placed the phone back to her ear "Sorry I can't hear you over the party...the hostel has been open for a one year"

"Have you been drinking?" He asked,

"Yes! The legal age over here is 20 years old" Hannah told him

"I'm not worried about that, listened Daniel is" The group cheered at the moment drowning out what O'Neill had said

"What? I didn't hear what you said can you repeat it?"

"You have to come back home" O'Neill shouted

"I'm not ready"

"Daniel is dying he's only got a few days"

Hannah sobered up and slid to the floor "Did you hear me?" O'Neill asked

"Yeah I did"

"Look an escort from Yokota airbase will pick you up in an hour from your hostel from there we'll get you home"

~TBC~


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: I'm back at uni and while I aim to update weekly it will just be less chapters but if it's universally hated :-P then I'm happy to update fortnightly with six chapters or more.. Hope you all Enjoy! **

"You have to stand where they have marked x on the floor Ma'am" the sergeant told her, as they walked into the room, She had been picked up and taken to the Yokota airbase. Where she was introduced to a Dr McKay, he was a boorish man. Who seemed irritated by the fact he was yanked from wherever he was to be here.

"Shouldn't I be catching a plane?" Hannah asked, as McKay typed furiously at a computer which stood next to a device Hannah had yet to decipher as to what it's purpose was.

"We are going to Teleport you…using an adapted version of Asgard beaming Technology" McKay said as he typed, Hannah looked at the machine and suddenly didn't like this Idea of beaming her since she was expecting a plane flight home.

"I didn't know you guys had that tech" Hannah commented "Is it operational?"

"Ah relatively speaking yes" McKay answered apprehensively.

"Relatively?" Hannah asked with raised eyebrows he wasn't inspiring any confidence in her.

"You'd be the first Human test subject" McKay said hesitantly

Hannah jumped off the x taped the floor "Whoa you're kidding me right?"

"No, now stand on the spot… I'm just finishing the last few calculations" he told her

"Right and I should trust you why?" she asked

"I'm Dr Rodney McKay" McKay said, she was half expecting him to finish it with a 'duh!' when he didn't she felt a little disappointed,

"And that should mean something to me" Hannah stated, McKay ignored her "Can I go to the bathroom?" she asked, not that she needed to she just didn't want to stand around.

"What you went like two minutes ago?" McKay complained

"I over hydrated with water plus I need a coffee, and maybe by that time you will have figure out how not to vaporise me if you get the calculations wrong" Hannah said with a shrug

McKay shot her an annoyed look "I'll have you know I'm a brilliant astrophysicist…" he stopped as Hannah rolled her eyes and looked uncomfortable "Go"

"Thank you"

Few minutes later Hannah returned coffee in hand.

"Done?" Hannah asked

"Would you like to try?"

"I can barely see straight, let alone whatever you are typing" Hannah said she sipped her coffee and looked over his shoulder "Though that's wrong" she pointed

McKay looked up at her "You smell like a brewery, go stand on the 'x' I'm nearly done" he typed away until a smile spread across his face "And we are done..stand on the 'x' now"

"Hai" she said grinning with a salute.

"What?" he asked

"If you are going to stay here learn the language" Hannah told him shaking her head disapprovingly, she stood on the 'x' "Can I take my coffee?"

He looked at her as if she was being ridiculous "Sure why not? Let me just write a few more sub routines for the coffee in and we'll part ways" he said sarcastically.

"Ok, Sergeant do you mind?" Hannah asked, the sergeant stepped forward and took the coffee away from her "Thanks" she said she stood on the 'x' and looked at McKay apprehensively "Let's do it" she said with a nod she held her breath, not sure what to expect.

McKay nodded he was about to press the button but stopped "just call when you get there so I know you made it ok"

"What you'd feel bad if did end up a pile of ooze?"

"No" he snapped "I just want to know I got it right"

"Sure whatever can I go now?"

"Yes" he turned and pressed the button, Hannah closed her eyes as she was surrounded by the usual white light. when she opened them again she was standing in Sam's lab O'Neill and Sam rushed to her as she staggered back.

"Ugh" Hannah groaned she leaned on the work bench in front of her she felt the sudden urge to vomit but suppressed it.

"Hannah" Sam said "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Hannah felt herself go green and shook her head "No, no….wait yeah I'm good" she said,

"You sure you're looking a little green" O'Neill said,

"Yeah, I think McKay needs to work on his calculations that felt weirder than normal Asgard beaming" Hannah said she moved away from the work bench and hugged Sam and O'Neill. "I've missed you two soo much!" she said,

"We missed you as well, you smell awful but you look good and the hair" O'Neill commented

"Yeah, I have consumed a lot of sake and beer, it was the hostel's anniversary for being open so crazy party!"

"the Hair?" O'Neill asked, Hannah touched her now short bob and smiled faintly.

"It's all the rage in Paris" Hannah replied.

"Paris?" Sam asked "How did you get overseas without a passport"

"Can we play catch ups on me later?" Hannah asked "What happened to Daniel, How long does he have?"

The two exchanged looks "You better sit down" O'Neill said "It's a long story"

An hour later, Hannah had showered, changed and eaten. She now stood outside the Isolation room where Daniel was with O'Neill.

"Look you don't have to go in there… no one would blame you it's not a pretty sight" he said

"I understand" Hannah said "But I'm still going in"

"Ok"

Hannah stepped into the room, she was hit by the smell of hospital grade antiseptics, blood and the smell of rotting flesh. Her stomach rolled at it as a wave of nausea washed over her . She swallowed and rounded the bed, and saw Daniel lying there, he was unconscious with his eyes closed but even in his sleep he looked like he was in great pain.

His arms were completely bandaged, as was his neck, his face had several welts and sores. Hannah felt her eyes start to tear up. She stood completely still and as she felt what was left of her world falter. She didn't know if she wanted to cry or vomit both urges competed with her hung over state. She looked over at O'Neill then at Daniel who opened his eyes.

"Hey" he said in a gravelly voice, he gave her a smile, Hannah swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Hey yourself" she said giving him a weak smile "How you kicking?"

"Still here, you look good Hannah"

"Thanks, I'd say the same but we both know I'm lying" Hannah said as stray tear fell down her face,

"It's ok I like the honesty, it's the one thing a dead man has left" he joked, no one found it funny, Hannah gave him a tight smile.

It cut her up inside how could he crack a smile at a time like this she thought, but on the outside she smiled in return even though she didn't feel it.

"Well if you want honesty you smell like a dead man" she said

Daniel laughed and winced "I'm sorry I shouldn't make you laugh" Hannah apologised, but he smiled and shook his head.

"It's fine, sit with me tell me everything starting with the hair"

"Yeah, you like it?" she asked she unconsciously touched her short cropped bob.

"I think I prefer it longer" he said

"Duly noted" Hannah said as she pulled a seat over to his side and sat down "So as to everything, I stayed in Boston for a couple of weeks, then New York… I picked up odd poker games here and there and I won a passport"

"Won a passport?" O'Neill asked, Hannah patted her pockets and then pulled out an British passport she handed it to O'Neill. He opened it "Anna Carter?" he questioned

"Well apparently it couldn't be my name…so I went with something easy so if I'm called I'll remember it. This really nice guy who forges Passports owed me, so he made me a passport and with the winnings from poker I left the country"

"Poker" Daniel said prompting her back to the story.

"Yeah it's so much easier after you know where the cards are than roulette…"

Daniel and O'Neill shot her looks of surprise "I mean the roulette wheel turns at 3.2 revolutions per second"

"How would you know that?" O'Neill asked

"A guess anyway let's say the ball is rolling at a velocity of 4.4 meters per second. The rest is physics. I could guess with a 90% accuracy where the ball is gonna land, but I couldn't call the bounce. Hence why Poker and Black jack so much easier especially when you know where all the cards are" she said matter factorily.

O'Neill's jaw dropped in shock "I've raised a criminal" he said, Daniel smothered a smile he was impressed.

"What? I'm not a criminal" Hannah exclaimed, forgetting that Daniel was sick and as if they were sitting at a café or just standing around as they do. It was easy to fall back into the routine she missed.

"You travelled on a forged passport and cheated people at poker tables" O'Neill said

"First off you gave me a forged birth certificate so I could get a driver's licence and a bank account"

"It's not the same"

"It so is"

"It so is not"

"I don't why you're so upset, I only went to underground casinos so technically my winnings are from cheats and crooks and I donated half of what I earned to charities"

"Can you believe this?" O'Neill said to Daniel "You are grounded" he told Hannah

"What?"

"You heard me" O'Neill said "and I'm keeping this" he said pocketing her passport.

"So where did you go?" Daniel asked, as Hannah rolled her eyes,

"Oh I went to Ireland, Scotland through London to France through a lot of Europe, Russia and China then Hong Kong and Lastly Japan for the last three weeks…" Hannah drawled, she stopped when the nurse came in and started to change his dressings, she saw the rotting flesh and the smell grew stronger "Ahh can you excuse me?" Hannah said to Daniel, she got up out of her seat and ran out of the room.

O'Neill chased after Hannah she ran into the men's bathroom on the floor, he pushed open the door she was heaving into the sink. He moved to her and placed a hand on her back and motioned for the only other occupant to leave the airman who was washing hands cleared out quickly.

O'Neill winced as Hannah heaved he silently thanked the Powers that be she wasn't bringing up anything. After a few more heaves she stopped and was just breathing slowly in and out "Sorry, I couldn't hack it" she finally said

"Don't be, even I was feeling a little queasy" he said, she rinsed her mouth and washed her face with cold water before standing up.

"He's dying" Hannah said tears fell down her face as her tone remained calm. " and there nothing I know that can save him"

"You are here and that's enough"

"I wish that were true" Hannah said, O'Neill wrapped his arms around her.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They were all taking turns sitting with Daniel alone, he was now completely bandaged up, and so heavily sedated he barely woke up. Time was finite he was in the last stages of life, Hannah bit her thumb knuckle to suppress her tears, She hated the acceptance she felt inside about him dying. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I hate this…" she started, Daniel didn't move he just laid there holding on by the last few threads. "We didn't have enough time, I didn't get the time to repay my debt to you. You were the first person who made me feel like I was something more… you believed in me and you supported me when I needed someone to just be with me… just be there. Your dying isn't fair" Hannah said, tears streamed down her face "It isn't fair!… I hate that I'm losing another person I love and I can't even say" Hannah choked on the word and covered a hand over her mouth as fresh tears started.

She looked away and brought back some control on her gripped the locket that hung around her neck as that control slipped with what felt like the last parts of her heart, and fresh pain started to ache inside as she knew he soon would be gone just like Jason.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

An hour later,

Sam, Hannah and Teal'c with Dr Fraiser stood in Daniel's room, they were all there to be with Daniel in his final moments. The silence was eerie and painful, they had all said their goodbyes in their own way even though it was the last thing they wanted. General Hammond came in with O'Neill and Jacob.

Sam turned to her father and the embraced "Hey Sam. I'm so sorry." Jacob said to her, he turned to Hannah and the embraced for a moment before Jacob turned back to Sam who handed him the Goa'uld healing device.

"I tried this, it didn't work." Sam said.

"We'll do our best." Jacob said

Jacob activated the healing device and scanned the injuries, Selmak took over to tell them the news.

"His condition is grave. I do not know if I can save him. Even if I can, I do not believe I can restore his full healthy state." Selmak told them he didn't want to raise anyone's hopes.

"Do what you can." Sam said

Jacob activated the Hand device and they all watched as he began to heal Daniel. Time passed slowly and they all were silently watching. Hannah stood next to O'Neill and struggled to contain her emotions, her vision fogged with tears.

"Stop" O'Neill said, it punctured the silence and they all looked at him as though he were crazy.

"What?" Hannah said not sure she had heard him

"Jacob Stop" O'Neill said ignoring her

"Are you serious?" Jacob asked

"It's what he wants" He said

Jacob looked at Dr Fraiser for confirmation then around the room as if asking for someone to speak up against O'Neill thinking there would be some objection.

" Someone else want to tell me what to do?" Jacob asked

"Just let him go." O'Neill said they were all speechless, but Jacob did as requested he stopped and placed his hands by his side.

Daniel exhaled one last breath and the machines showed his vitals flat line.

"Colonel!" Dr Fraiser exclaimed, hoping to change his mind. But O'Neill said nothing, she was about to reach for Daniel when his body glowed.

Hannah watched with everyone in awe as his body turned into pure energy and light and drifted out of the bandages. Like swirls of smoke he drifted up and through the ceiling disappearing.

"He ascended" Hannah said wiping the tears that had fallen down her face. She laughed and cried, O'Neill wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to miss him" she said

"Me too" O'Neill whispered to her he kissed the top of her head.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah sat at the breakfast table at home with O'Neill. "you're taking this well" O'Neill said to her, he was expecting a repeat of grief stricken Hannah lying in bed for the next three weeks. She seemed to taking it rather well "I figured I'd have to push froot loops into your coma face to make sure you wouldn't die from starvation"

Hannah raised as eyebrow at him "Daniel isn't dead, Dad… granted I miss him and we won't see him for a while…but who knows" she said, she sounded hopeful as she ate a slice of toast "And you never hand feed me froot loops" she added with a faint smile.

"Ok true… so are you staying or going?"

"Huh?"

"Are you here to stay or you going to continue on your journey"

"I don't know" Hannah said "Though Hammond said I was still allowed on base, so I figured I'd hang out with Mom she's taking Daniel leaving pretty bad"

"Sounds like a good idea" O'Neill said "I want head in early and talk to Hammond"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	22. Chapter 22

Hannah headed down the hallway to Daniel's office, she had stopped by the Infirmary for a check up before searching out Sam. She had been past Sam's Lab and she wasn't there so she decided to head down to Daniel's Lab. She stopped as she neared the room hearing Hammond's voice.

"I understand how you feel." Hammond said, Hannah out of sight and listened to them.

"With all due respect Sir, I don't even understand how I feel. We didn't even have a memorial service." Sam said her voice was filled with sadness and frustration.

" We're not even really sure that he's dead."

"And that's the problem. What are we supposed to do, Sir? Wait and.. and hope that he comes back or.. just move on. " Sam said, it sounded like Hammond sighed.

"When I was in Vietnam, I saw my best friend shot down. I know he survived, I saw his `chute open, radioed his position. But I never found out what happened to him. His body was never recovered, the Vietnamese never admitted they took him prisoner. For years, I kept thinking that someday he's just going to walk through the door." he told Sam

"So what did you do?" Sam asked

"I learned to live with it." Hammond told her, Hannah pushed herself off the wall and was about to interrupt when the base alarm sounded.

"Unauthorized offworld activation." came over the PA. The lights flickered and power on the base shut down completely.

Hannah walked in "What's going on with the lights?" she asked

"Main power is down." Hammond said, Sam moved to the phone and picked it up.

"Phone's are down. " Sam said, she hung up the phone, the emergency lighting came on

"General Hammond to the Gateroom, repeat General Hammond to the Gateroom." Came over the PA.

"Let's get up there." Hammond said motioning to them, Hannah followed Sam and Hammond as they went towards the Gateroom.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

As they entered the Gateroom the glow of the established wormhole illuminated the room, Marines stood ready to fire at anything that came through,

After a moment Freyr came through the gate, Hammond ordered the marines to stand down.

"Freyr" Sam said , She and Hammond welcomed Freyr, Hannah stood to the back out of the way.

"Major Carter. General Hammond. I apologise for our absence of late but our war with the Replicators has reached a critical stage." Freyr said

"Well we might be able to help you with that." Sam said

"Yes, we received your message" Freyr said,

O'Neill and Teal'c walked in and stood beside Hannah. Hannah wondered what she had missed the last 8 months.

"If, as you say, this android was responsible for creating the first generation of Replicators, it may well prove invaluable. However, it is not the only reason I have come. There has been an incident with the Goa'uld." Freyr told them

" An incident?" O'Neill said stepping forward

"Commander Thor has been killed" Freyr said

" Killed? How?" Hannah asked

"The Goa'uld attacked a planet under our protection and Commander Thor was despatched with the only ship available. We expected the Goa'uld to retreat once we made our presence felt but they did not. The Asgard ship was destroyed in the ensuing battle." Freyr said

" Is not Asgard military technology far superior to that of the Goa'uld? " Teal'c asked

"Their new shields are more advanced than we first believed and it appears they have upgraded their weapons as well. We can no longer be confident of victory when dealing with superior numbers." Freyr told them

"So in other words the protected planets are no longer protected? " O'Neill asked

"Including Earth" Sam added

"Our ability to enforce the treaty in this galaxy will depend greatly on the outcome of our battle with the Replicators. However in the meantime, we do have another problem. An Asgard scientist Heimdall has been left stranded in the research facility beneath the surface of the planet in question." Freyr said

"Heimdall" Hannah said

"Know this Asgard?" O'Neill asked

"He made me" Hannah told them

"Oh and you want I to do what exactly?" O'Neill asked Freyr

"We would like you to mount a rescue mission" Freyr said

"Why us?" Hammond asked

"We have no ships available and we understand you have a Goa'uld cargo ship at your disposal" Freyr said.

"Well it isn't exactly in perfect working order. We managed to repair it with the help of the Tok'ra but… " Sam drawled

"We'll do it." O'Neill said "Hannah and Carter can keep the bucket together to do this"

Everyone looked at him strangely,

"It's what we do, isn't it?" O'Neill asked

"The research being conducted on this planet is vital to the future of the Asgard. We would be forever in your debt." Freyr said

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah stayed in the Engine for most of the trip to the planet to rescue Heimdall. The air seemed to be filled thick with tension to the point it was uncomfortable. Teal'c was quietly accepting of Daniel ascending, O'Neill seemed to be on the same page as her. But Sam wasn't letting it go, she wanted to mourn the loss of Daniel as though he was good as dead.

Sam needed time to accept that Daniel was gone something O'Neill didn't seem to understand or he just chose to ignore. Hannah watched the hyperdrive read outs and made minor adjustments.

"Hey"

Hannah turned to O'Neill "What's up?" she asked

"I was thinking about something"

"Should I be worried?"

"Ha…ha but really I was thinking if you're interested in joining SG1 we should talk about it seriously"

"I thought we did"

"Yeah, but I've changed my mind"

"Oh yeah?" Hannah said she made a few extra adjustments "Like what?"

"If you are interested I want you to catch up on all the reports and take Marine Basic training. It will be hard and rigorous but I also believe it will give you the necessary training so you'd be able to handle any situation off world. When you complete it you would become a probationary member, you'd join us for missions and other teams as a consultant"

"Really?"

"Yes, I already spoke with Hammond so all you have to do is say yes"

"Why now?"

"Because I realised the military can teach you something that no one in the SGC can"

Hannah raised an eyebrow at him "And that is?"

"You'll have to see for yourself, but know it will take you at least 6 months"

"Can I think about it?" Hannah asked

"Definitely, it's a serious move" O'Neill told her, he looked down at his watch "We should be at the planet you coming up front?"

"Sure" Hannah said,

They walked into the front compartment of the ship, Sam and Teal'c were pilot chairs.

"We are approaching the Adara system. Two motherships orbit the second planet." Teal'c said aloud , Sam turned to them.

"We won't be able to activate the cloak until we come out of hyperspace. There'll be a brief interval where they might detect us." Sam said

"How brief?" O'Neill asked

"Just a few seconds. The odds of them spotting us are pretty slim." Sam said

"How slim?"

"Hardly worth mentioning, Sir."

"And yet, you did mention it."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to wish I hadn't." Sam mumbled

The ship came out of hyperspace and entered normal space, Sam activated the Cloak. Two Goa'uld ships were stationed at the planet.

"Well at least they're not shooting at us. That's good." O'Neill said, as they flew past them and into the planet's atmosphere

"We are approaching the upper atmosphere." Teal'c said

"It's pretty thick." Hannah commented looking at the red clouds that flowed over the windows

"There is considerable turbulence." Teal'c said, He activated the Heads up display, as the Cargo ship began to shake with the turbulence

"You know, we should really consider putting another chair back here. If you think about it, it'd be much safer, wouldn't it?" O'Neill asked, he gripped onto the console as the ship shaked. Hannah held onto the door way.

Teal'c landed the ship "We have arrived at the co-ordinates given to us by Freyr" he said

"Nice view." O'Neill commented

"This can't be right. The atmosphere is over 80% carbon dioxide and the surface temperature of 420 degrees Fahrenheit" Sam said.

"Oo Hot" O'Neill commented.

"Yeah" Sam agreed

"How are we to locate the Asgard facility?" Teal's asked

"Heimdall will find us" Hannah said

Suddenly the four of them were beamed out.

"Well that was easy" Sam said,

They looked around the cavernous room "Definitely home sweet home" Hannah commented

""You've been here?"

"No, but they all the same" Hannah said "Architectually speaking" she walked over to the console and looked at it and was about to move a stone when they all heard the shuffle of movement.

"Ah, humans. Interesting" Heimdall said as he walked down the ramp, Hannah smothered a smile as O'Neill waved.

" Greetings, I am Heimdall. I assume you were sent by the Asgard high council." Heimdall said

"Not exactly." O'Neill told him, Heimdall walked over to the console Hannah was standing at.

"Hannah, it is good to see you again" Heimdall said to her

"You too, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Carter and Teal'c" Hannah introduced.

"I have heard much of your exploits on behalf of the Asgard. Dr Jackson is not with you?" he asked, they all paused for a moment.

"Uh, no." O'Neill answered

"In any case, it is a great pleasure to meet you. Hannah I'm glad you are here as well I have been monitoring the degradation of your microscopic chips after Thor told me of your encounter with the replicators, I have made replacements"

"How have you been able to monitor her?" Sam asked

"The microscopic chips transmit of a low frequency subspace harmonic, it's practically undetectable" Hannah told them

"You're telling us now?" O'Neill asked "what if the Goa'uld can find it?"

"It's not that easy…seriously you would have to know what you looking for first and even then it would just be like white noise without the right equipment to translate it or even track it" Hannah said

"It is true" Heimdall said nodding "But the danger of not replacing those components will lead to a psychosis cascade"

"Which is bad" Hannah said "Why don't we get back to the other problem" she suggested Hannah didn't like the spotlight on her, or the thoughts of her multiple memories cascading into a collective mess of crazy was also not something she wanted to think about.

"Like where are we?" Sam suggested, it was a question that had been burning in her since they arrived.

"Several hundred metres beneath the surface of the planet" Heimdall said

"Of course we'd have to be. The surface is uninhabitable." Sam said it finally dawning on her what she should have guessed before.

"The Goa'uld are unaware of your presence here?" Teal'c asked

"I have been monitoring their communications. They know the laboratory is somewhere on this planet but as yet, they have been unable to pinpoint its location" Heimdall said.

"Well, why don't we get out of here before they find out?" O'Neill suggested

"I am afraid we cannot leave." Heimdall said "I need the equipment here to perform the upgrade procedure on Hannah"

"I think the upgrades can wait…" O'Neill said

"I disagree Colonel O'Neill, the microscopic chips are functioning below acceptable parameters" Heimdall told him "I will only take 5 minutes to do the procedure with Hannah unconscious for 1-3 hours as her systems adapt in which we can rescue Thor" Heimdall told them.

"I thought Thor was dead?" Sam said

"He is not. However, his life is in grave danger. He is a prisoner of the Goa'uld." Heimdall told them.

"Ok fine, change of plans Hannah gets upgraded and we'll see if we can save Thor" O'Neill sighed

"Excellent" Heimdall said he turned to Hannah "Follow me this way"

"Can I help?" Sam asked

"Oh it's quite fine I've done this procedure before, but you are welcome to observe" Heimdall said

Hannah and Sam followed Heimdall up the ramp and turned into a side room it had a steel platform bed and one console off to the side.

"Lie down and we'll proceed" Heimdall said at the Console, Sam stood next to him.

Hannah laid down on the platform bed and exhaled slowly, she was silently thankful she didn't have to be conscious for procedure. She closed her eyes and she felt the table warm up underneath her.

"_Hey Sleepyhead" _

_Hannah opened her eyes and found herself lying on the floor of Daniel's office in the SGC. She looked up and saw Daniel, he leaned over smiling at her. Hannah moved to her feet and turned to Daniel. "Daniel" She smiled and rushed into his open arms , he pulled her into a tight hug "I didn't think I'd see you so soon" _

"_Well I hate to say this isn't a social call" He said as he let go of her, she stepped back and gave him a confused look._

"_I'm dreaming"_

"_Sort of"_

"_Sort of?"_

"_We don't have a lot time… once your new upgrades kick in I won't be able to communicate with you"_

"_You're saying that you are inside my head"_

"_In a manner of speaking… yes"_

"_I don't find that very comforting"_

"_Yeah well my lips are sealed about Buenos Aires" _

"_Didn't you say this was not a social call?" Hannah asked changing the topic, Daniel smiled._

"_Yes, Look I know how you are deciding whether you are going to stay with the SGC or not and that you are leaning towards the not" he paused "I know what it's like to lose someone you love, the pain and the loss it messes you up. You don't want to listen to people because you are caught up in your own pain"_

"_I'm fine Daniel"_

"_You lose perspective, feel empty and lost, you have no motivation be here or do anything…you even questioned yourself about how long it will be before you are placed on a cold slab and cut up and studied. So now you are distancing yourself from everyone, so when it finally happens you won't feel the pain of loss and the evitable betrayal of being abandoned."_

"_You know I don't like having you in my head"_

"_Yeah well I know you have been feeling this ever since Coburn died and Bauer put you in that roo-"_

"_Stop" Hannah said cutting him off "Don't remind me"_

"_Ok, just know it will get better"_

"_Thanks for the heads up…but as to SGC and all that what if it's not me?" she asked " it's not like I've actually contributed to the fight against the Goa'uld or the replicators and it seems like you guys don't really need me at all"_

"_We do" Daniel told her Hannah raised an eyebrow "They do, You have a great journey ahead of you"_

"_Right" Hannah rolled her eyes _

"_Hannah" he said _

"_Oh yes this great journey do tell me what the scriptures foretell oh wise one"_

"_don't be sarcastic, you have no idea"_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I'm ascended we know things" Daniel said "Look, you weren't an Asgard mistake, you were made for another purpose it just wasn't to save the Asgard"_

"_Then what's my special purpose?"_

"_I can't tell you" Daniel said aggravated "You have to stay with the SGC, trust me you are going to save billions of lives"_

"_Billions" Hannah said sarcastically "Yet no details"_

"_Hannah, you take after your father more than you know"_

"_Thanks"_

"_It wasn't a compliment" Daniel said dryly he looked over his shoulder, at seemingly nothing to Hannah "We haven't much time… you trust me right?"_

"_With my life"_

"_Then trust me, if you leave the SGC you will never reach your full potential and you will regret it for the rest of your life. You know what you have to do, you know it in yourself you have a purpose and a path stop ignoring it"_

Hannah's eyes opened and found herself lying in SGC infirmary bed, O'Neill was sitting beside the bed reading a report file. "Dad" Hannah rasped her throat felt dry.

"Hey" he said as he closed the file "Water?" he asked Hannah nodded. he walked away and came back with a cup of water with a straw. Hannah took a long sip letting the cold water run down her throat.

"How long was I out?"

"Just three hours" he said

"Thor?"

"We saved him, but he slipped into a coma, the Asgard will figure it out" O'Neill told her

"And I missed out on it all" Hannah said with a mocking pout she didn't really care.

"Well that's what you get for sleeping on the job" O'Neill said, Hannah smiled

"Speaking of the job, I want to do it"

"Are you sure? It's not going to be easy"

"I don't care, I'm tired of hiding and if it gets me out where the fight is then I'll do whatever is necessary" Hannah told him, he nodded.

"Ok" he said "I'll get the ball rolling, now let's find Doc Frasier and get you out of here. Teal'c wants to have a bite out"

"Sounds good" Hannah said with a smile.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Daniel turned in the dark space, to Morgan Le Fey "Did she listen to you?" she asked

"I think so" Daniel said "But you haven't told me why she's so important"

"We all have a path Daniel Jackson. Hers will shape the future of mankind and save billions of lives" Morgan said

"How do you know that?" Daniel prompted

"if we could have everything that lay along our path in advance, we might never set out on our journey" Morgan said, Daniel nodded knowing he was not going to get a straight answer today but he would have to trust her.

SG1SG1SG1GS1GSG1SG1SG1


	23. Chapter 23

13 weeks later, Hannah stood in formation with over 400 marine recruits in dress uniform. She felt a sense of accomplishment and was proud to be standing with her platoon. They had shared the last gruelling 13 weeks of their lives together. It was their final day before ten day leave. Family day. Graduation day. Even though the sun was trying to melt them into submission they all stood in perfect formation.

Sgt Jones stood in front of her "Recruit O'Neill, and Cadman" he said looking at them both "You both exceeded my expectations and much to my own disgust…I'm proud to call you both Marines" he said, he shook Hannah's hand and handed her Eagle, Globe and Anchor.

"Thank you Sir" Hannah said, He smiled and shook hands with Laura Cadman before moving to the next recruits.

The ceremony continued for another hour, speeches were given and the national anthem was played. Then it finished with a "Ooh Rah, ooh rah" and they all broke formation and cheered and cried and hugged one another.

Hannah turned to Laura. The lovable redhead had become her best friend over the 13 weeks "Well this is it we are marines!" she said excitedly.

"We did it!" Hannah said "your family here?"

"Yeah, Mum and Dad I saw them while in formation but who knows where they are now…you?"

"I don't know" Hannah said with a shrug,

"Well you can borrow mine… lord knows I owe you for keeping my sorry ass motivated"

"Two way street on the motivation trust me"

"You know what I can't believe we both qualified for Marine Special Operations Forces… that is crazy" Laura said

"I know" Hannah said with a smile only a year of taking more abuse"

"It'll be fun" Laura said dryly

"What will be fun?" O'Neill asked

Hannah turned and saw O'Neill, Sam and Teal'c she smiled "Dad! Mum! Uncle T!" she exclaimed she hugged them all. "I didn't know you were coming" she said, Sam was dressed in a light summer blue sweet heart neckline halter neck dress with an A-line skirt. Teal'c wore a white cotton shirt with khaki pants and a straw fedora hat. While O'Neill dressed in a green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black cargo pants.

"Like I'd miss my little girl becoming a traitor" O'Neill joked, Hannah smacked him in the arm.

"You told me to go to Marine basic. So you can only blame yourself" Hannah told him, "Oh I'd like you to meet Laura Cadman"

They all exchanged niceties "So you are Laura we've heard a lot about you"

"I hope all good Sir" Laura said with a smile.

"Nothing but the best" O'Neill said

"do you mind taking a photo of us?" Sam asked,

"Sure" Laura said stepping forward she took the camera and they all posed for photos.

"Thank you" Sam said taking the camera back.

"Well I'd love to stick around" Laura said "But I see my parents are waiting for me…if you don't mind?"

"No, go ahead" Hannah said "See you in Hawaii"

"Three days!" Laura said, she ran off into the crowd.

Hannah turned back to her family, she was so happy to see them after such a long time. "So what have I missed?"

"Not much" Sam said "We are very proud of you"

"As you should be Ma'am" Sergeant Jones said, "Sergeant Jones I was your Daughter's Drill Instructor She and Recruit Cadman were our top two female recruits this graduation… also the biggest pains in my ass"

"She get it's from me" O'Neill said, they all laughed

"Yes, well they'll soon be Special Operation Forces problem now"

"I know, she'll make a fine marine" O'Neill said,

"Indeed well if you'll excuse me" Sergeant Jones said, he shook hands with everyone before heading off into the crowd.

Hannah turned back to them "Special Forces?" O'Neill asked, he wasn't surprised he had been getting regular updates weekly on her progress.

"Yeah, I'm thinking I should do it.. it's an extra 9 months but I think for my end goal it will suit my purposes… what do you guys think?" she said

"I think it's excellent" O'Neill said "Did I mention I was proud of you?"

"Yeah you did" Hannah said "So where are we going for Dinner?"

"what you aren't going to party with your friends?"

"Nope, I've been with them for the last 13 weeks I want to spend time with my family" Hannah said "Anyway, SOC starts in five days so Laura and I are going to Hawaii for a couple of days to veg so you all have me for three days" she said with a smile.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

6 months later, Hannah sat in the debrief room with 30 other men and Cadman, the room was set up like a classroom with all the chairs directed to front of the room where there was a white wall a map of their training exercise was projected onto the wall. They both had been selected out of 10 other female recruits to join Force Recon. It was an unofficial test from the marines to see if females could cut it.

So far they had both survived, much to the chagrin of the other men. But the last test had proven them worthy so much so Hannah and Laura had scored highest out of all the men finally earning them acceptance in the group.

"5 days R and R and we will begin Phase 3" their C/O told them, a Gunnery sergeant came in and handed their C/O a note and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and turned to the group. "PFC O'Neill remain the rest of you maggots are Dismissed" They all stood to attention and saluted.

After the room emptied her C/O came to her "O'Neill you have a family emergency. Apparently your father is ill and General Hammond has requested you to be by his side…there is a Hercules leaving for Colorado Springs in one hour you best be on it"

"Yes Sir" Hannah said "Sir"

"Yes?"

"What about Phase 3 Sir?"

"I'm sure you'll be able to catch up, even with special dispensation, now get out of my sight Marine"

"Yes Sir"

Hannah boarded the Hercules and was back at the SGC in under four hours, Laura had promised to keep immaculate notes which made Hannah laugh the girl should have been a doctor with her penmanship.

Sam meet her at the airbase and handed Hannah a file on their last mission, she had read it cover to cover by the time they were at the base. Hannah sat at the briefing table. "So let me get this straight" Hannah started looking at Teal'c, Sam, Jonas whom she had just met and Hammond.

"You all went to defrosted an alien women from Antarctica who was a carrier for a disease, all fell extremely ill. But were saved as she healed all of you but she died before she could save Dad. So you handed him over to Tok'ra to become a host… and now the Tok'ra are not answering the phone?" she asked "I was told he was sick"

"We were running out of time he would have died if we waited and we thought the Tok'ra would have returned him already"

"A phone call would have been nice" Hannah said perturbed. "Now what?"

"We were hoping you'd call the Tok'ra they have been asking about you…where as they have been giving us no answers I think they'll be more open to you" Hammond said "It's a request not an order"

"Well what's a phone call?" Hannah asked

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

An hour after contacting the Tok'ra, they sent a representative apparently Hannah had some pull. Councillor Thoran now stood in their briefing room.

"And he just walked out of your base. Nobody noticed he was gone until it was too late" Sam said in disbelief as Thoran a highly respected Tok'ra Councillor had replied to their messaged with bad news. O'Neill had been healed by the Tok'ra symbiote but had disappeared.

"With the attack on Revanna, our numbers have been severely diminished. We had no reason to expect this. I see no reason to assign blame." Thoran said he paced the room as he had before when giving the bad news, Hannah stayed quiet biding her time.

"Colonel O'Neill did put his life in your hands." Jonas said

"Receiving a symbiote was his only hope for survival" Thoran argued

"He could have refused." Teal'c said

"In which case you would have never been able to retrieve the knowledge in Kanan's mind" Fraiser said

"A more than fair exchange" Thoran told them, he stood his ground, as he was outnumbered in the room.

"Colonel O'Neill would not agree to a blending with a symbiote unless there was more at stake than his life." Hammond said

"Perhaps it was that repugnance of blending with another mind that caused O'Neill to behave so irrationally." Thoran said

"General, I can't speculate on Colonel O'Neill's state of mind, but while a mature symbiote can take control of the host body whenever it wants to, it doesn't work both ways" Fraiser said

"I can vouch for that, sir. There's no way Colonel O'Neill could have walked out on his own" Sam said from experience.

"Then he was forced to do so, against his will, by the symbiote" Teal'c surmised

"You accuse an honoured Tok'ra of behaving as a Goa'uld." Thoran said getting angry at the judgements being passed

"Councillor…" Hammon started

"Kanan has fought the Goa'uld longer than any of you have lived. Yet you spit the word symbiote as though you spoke of vermin. Whatever you may think of our form, Kanan was as a brother to me. The Tok'ra council accepts that Kanan may be lost to us." Thoran defended himself and Kanan to the other ending with a cool acceptance of the loss of his fellow Tok'ra

"That's the big difference between us, Councillor. We don't leave our people behind." Hammond told him.

Hannah smiled it was one of her favourite mottos of being in the core. Even though she would not continue to be a marine after training in the official capacity she would still hold all their values and code of conduct.

"May I speak?" Hannah asked

"Of course" Hammond said

"I suggest maybe we should go over Kanan's last missions and see if wecan come up with a logical reason for the Colonel's walkabout"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

30 minutes later, Hannah, Jonas, Thoran, Sam and Teal'c were all looking over a large star map in the briefing room. Getting Thoran to tell them anything about Kanan's movements was like pulling teeth.

"Where was his last mission again?" Hannah asked

"As an operative aboard a mothership in Zipacna's fleet. He managed to escape during a battle with Lord Yu's forces, but just barely." Thoran said

"Did he have a motive to return to that vessel?" Jonas asked

"Such as?" Thoran prompted

"Unfinished business? A task left undone?" Jonas asked

"His report stated the mission objectives were complete. We are willing to attempt contact with our operatives on these worlds here, here and here." Thoran said he pointed to the map in three different locations.

"His previous missions" Teal'c said

"If Kanan returned to either of these worlds, for whatever reason, our operatives may have learned of it." Thoran said

"Well, when will we hear news?" Hannah asked

"It may take many months." Thoran said, Hannah didn't like the sound of that

"You spoke of Kanan's mission reports." Teal'c said

"What of it?" Thoran asked

"Well, we'd like to see them. If Jonas' instinct is correct and Kanan had unfinished business, there may be clues." Sam said

"Their contents are not relevant." Thoran told them

"Well, Colonel O'Neill's life is at stake. I believe that is relevant." Jonas told hime

"What you ask…is not possible." Thoran said

"You didn't say impossible" Hannah said with a smile "I think it would go a long way if we had those reports… and it would go a long way to mend some bridges" she said looking Thoran straight in the eyes so he didn't miss her meaning.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	24. Chapter 24

Hours later, they were sitting in Sam's Lab in front of computers going over all of Kanan's mission reports for the last two years,except for Sam who had been pacing for the last half an hour trying to sort the facts in her head. Or at least that's what Hannah thought she was doing.

"I don't know about you three, but I'm beginning to get the feeling that there's absolutely nothing here." Jonas rubbed his face, they had been at it for hours, reading all of Kanan's mission reports for the last two years.

"What about the mission when Kanan worked undercover as a minor Goa'uld in Ba'al's service?" Hannah said,

"How long ago was that?" Sam asked

"Several months. Ba'al has kept the existence of the outpost hidden from the other system lords." Teal'c said

"The outpost was a secret test facility for weapons technology and gravity field generators. Over a period of several months he was able to map out the entire facility, catalogue it's defences." Hannah said "That's what Kanan reported to the Tok'ra Council, but something just struck me. He used Ba'al's Lotar, his personal slave, to access much of that information" she added

"Yeah, the Lotar gave him access to Ba'al's chamber when he was away." Jonas recalled

"Do you believe Kanan withheld information in his report?" Teal'c asked

"Wait Hannah's right let's think about it. A Lotar is a Goa'uld's most trusted servant." Sam said, it suddenly dawning on her

"Why would he so blithely betray his master?" Teal'c asked

"Her master. The slave was a woman." Sam said, Jonas looked at her quizzically not understanding the point.

"Access to Ba'al's own chamber?" sam prompted waiting for Jonas to catch on.

"Are you suggesting that Kanan engaged in an affair with this slave in order to gain access to her master's quarters?" Teal'c said

"Well, something had to be going on between them, otherwise, why would she take the risk?" Hannah said

"A Tok'ra would go to great lengths to accomplish a mission." Teal'c said

"So, maybe he was just using her, but who knows, I mean the Tok'ra are a very passionate race" Sam said.

"The Tok'ra accept sacrifice as a function of war. I do not believe this slave was a sufficient motive for Kanan to return" Teal'c said

"Sufficient motive for Kanan. The decision to act came after blending with the mind of Colonel O'Neill" Jonas said

"At which point, he would have been confronted with every thought and belief that makes the Colonel who he is and be forced to judge himself by that same code of honour" Sam said

"A code of honour that is inbuilt into every soldier" Hannah added,

"We never leave a man behind" Sam and Hannah said together.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah waited in the hallway as Sam, Teal'c and Jonas gave the presentation to Thoran and Hammond on a rescue plan for O'Neill. She had to take a physical from Fraiser to make sure her implants were playing like they should and felt it not right to interrupt the meeting. Hannah knew Hammond wouldn't agree to the mission, it was a long shot, she would volunteer for the mission even if it was a suicide mission, Ba'al's base was a fortress. After a few minutes Sam came out and shook her head. "They said no"

"Just like that?" Hannah asked "I don't blame them it's was a long shot"

"It's not the point" Sam said

Hannah wondered why they had pulled her out of training at all. They hadn't told her when he sick they only called her after they sent him to the Tok'ra who were not on her Christmas card list. Now it had been 3 days her platoon would be in Phase 3 in 2 days without her. She wanted to stay but she also wanted to be with her group since she was useless here.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Hannah asked

"I don't know let's look over the schematics of Ba'al's Facility again maybe we missed something"

"Ok" Hannah said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah sat in the mess drinking a cup of tea, she was taking a break from staring at the schematics it was going nowhere, the US military didn't have the fire power to take down the Facility and it was too high risk to send in smaller teams. It was beyond their capabilities, Hannah silently prayed that Daniel was out there doing something, and looking after O'Neill since she couldn't do anything for him. She absently toyed with her locket hoping some answer would come to her.

"Mind if I join you?"

Hannah looked up at Jonas Quinn "Sure take a seat" she said

"I know we haven't had a chance to get to know one another. But I wanted to say I've read all your notes" he said with a smile, Hannah looked at him funny.

"Seriously?"

"Yes it's quite amazing how much knowledge you retain"

"Well I was made that way" Hannah said "It wasn't up to me"

"I was wondering when you said to Thoran the files would mend some bridges there was a look between you two. Is there something going on between you and the Tok'ra?"

"The Tok'ra want me to become a member of their club… they just have a very strong way of asking and don't like rejection" Hannah said "It's nothing for you to worry about"

"I wasn't I was just curious I've never been off my planet or met other races until I came here" He said with an open smile "I mean I also haven't met a clone before just the radical advances in technology"

"I prefer not to be referred to as a clone, I'm a person just like you were born and I was made" Hannah said she knew it was a lame answer but it was a pet hate.

At least in the Marines they never asked her if she was a clone, she felt bad that she lied to Laura about a big part of her life, her knowledge and experience was memories of others but how could you explain knowing things because you have the genetic makeup of four other beings interwined in a magics of Asgard technology. She wondered if she'd ever tell Laura the truth, she was her best friend, they had each other's back…if she could Hannah would tell Laura in a heartbeat she could just imagine Laura cracking jokes at her expense… _maybe one day_ Hannah thought.

"Sorry I didn't mean to insult you" Jonas said

"It's ok" Hannah said "So I heard you replaced Daniel"

"They are as you say big shoes to fill, "I'll never be able to replace him nor do I intend to I only want to make a difference"

"Don't we all" Hannah said, she finished her tea, an idea struck her "I have to go talk to Teal'c..so if you'll excuse me?"

"Ah sure" Jonas said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah knocked on Teal'c's door she heard him say 'enter' and opened the door the room was covered in many candles "I'm sorry I didn't realise you were doing Kel nor reem" Hannah said turning to leave

"It is ok I have been unable to concentrate, what do you wish to discuss?" he asked

"Hammond told you we couldn't save Dad because we don't have enough Man power or whatever"

Teal'c nodded his head in agreement. "I just was having tea and Jonas gave me a thought what if we leaked this information to a Goa'uld?" Hannah suggested "Say one with a large enough Armarda to try and take out the facility"

"I was thinking the same thoughts… a Goa'uld Mother ship would be able"

"And if Dad was in any shape it would at least give him a fighting chance to escape, all we have to do is get to the planet undetected and wait for him to appear and nab him up"

"Indeed" Teal'c said "We should speak to General Hammond immediately"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Teal'c and Hannah spoke to General Hammond about taking the Cargo ship the planet in question was only a day's trip away by cargo ship if they were cloaked then casualties on their side would be virtually nil with a System Lord doing the hard work. They would ust have to wait for O'Neill to try and make it back to the Stargate.

Hammond had spoken to Thoran who was less than impressed and used some colourful language to express his disapproval. Hammond gave them the go ahead and they flew to the planet in question and hid behind the shadow of a moon while they waited for the attack to start.

"So I forgot to ask how's the training going?" Sam asked Hannah as they waited

"Training?" Jonas asked joining the conversation.

"Hannah is in Marine special Operation Forces" Sam said

Hannah winced slightly "We aren't Special Mum, we are just marines with extra training"

"So modest" Sam said with a smile.

"It's going really well, we start phase 3 tomorrow… well my platoon starts Phase 3 tomorrow whether I'll be there in time is the question" Hannah said "I love being in the marines it's physically and intellectual very hard but I feel like I'm finally on the path for what I need to do and be"

"That's good" Sam said

"So which Goa'uld did we give the intel to?" Hannah asked

"Lord Yu" Teal'c said as soon as he had said it two Goa'uld Mother ships entered the system and dropped into orbit around the planet.

"Looks like they are here" Hannah said, a few seconds passed before the motherships started firing on the planet.

Teal'c cloaked the cargo ship "Here we go" Sam said, Teal'c flew the ship to the planet they weren't detected as they passed the mother ships and landed near to the Stargate. It was nighttime giving them extra cover of darkness.

Hannah cocked her P90 "Good to go" she said, Sam stood up from her seat and picked up her P90.

"Keep the ship ready go Teal'c we'll be back" Sam said,

They headed out into the tree line taking cover. The Stargate was a scene of chaos as Jaffa ran through evacuating. Explosions sounded from where the facility was being destroyed and gliders flew through the air over head.

Sam signalled to Hannah to follow her lead, they moved through the terrain quickly and efficiently until they reached an optimal location to see who was coming from the facility direction without being seen. They just had to wait.

Hannah kept her eyes searching the south away from the facility towards the Stargate, she found she was not as nervous as she imagined herself to be if she were in this situation. But the waiting was painful. Seconds felt like hours. She watched as glider flew above and Jaffa ran until she spotted movement to the opposite of the opening tree line to the Stargate. Hannah tapped Sam's shoulder and signalled over to the position.

Sam looked as saw O'Neill come out of the tree line dragging a woman behind her "It's them" she said.

Hannah whistled loudly and O'Neill turned his head in their direction, Sam flashed her torch in morse he figured it out quickly and moved in their direction. He took two steps and was hit by a Zat blast he fell to the ground "Cover fire" Sam ordered.

Hannah stood up and laid down cover fire as Sam and the unknown woman pulled O'Neill out of danger. Sam radioed Teal'c and in a matter of seconds he was by their side he lifted O'Neill and they ran for the Cargo ship whilst Hannah and Sam laid down cover fire.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah stood at the end of O'Neill's bed.

"Dr. Fraiser says he'll probably suffer withdrawal symptoms from so much time in a sarcophagus, but otherwise she expects a full recovery." Sam told them

"What happened to the woman he went back for?" Jonas asked

"Her name's Shallan. She decided to stay with the Tok'ra." Sam said

Hannah watched O'Neill's sleeping form in the bed, he looked peaceful "I don't know why she would" she commented turning to face them.

"So she may continue Kanan's fight in his name." Teal'c told her

"Hey. Tryin' to sleep here." O'Neill croaked weakly, they all turned and smiled at him

"Sorry, sir. Glad to see you're okay." Sam said

"Listen. Was a good idea you had there" he said to Sam

"Actually, sir, we all contributed to it. Do you need anything or…" Sam asked

"Water." O'Neill said,

"I'll get it" Hannah told him, she left the room with the others to get a plastic cup with water and a straw.

When she came back into the room she could have sworn she heard Daniel's voice say "Yeah I'm gonna be fine".

She walked around the curtain but it was just O'Neill, she placed the cup on the table "there you go" she said "How's this for role reversal?"

He picked up the cup and took a sip "tell me about it" he sighed.

"You ok?" Hannah asked, there was something distant about his gaze.

"Yeah, how long you here for?" he asked changing the topic

"Only now I have to be back on base for training in 6 hours to catch up on Phase 3" Hannah said

"Getting there" he said, he looked exhausted

"Yeah I am, so I will probably see you next disaster right?" Hannah joked, he smiled

"Sure why not?"

"I love you Dad, take care" she hugged him quickly and stood up "I gotta go"

"Love you too kiddo"

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

"Oh I'm dying for a hot shower and a cold beer" Laura sighed as she and Hannah dragged their exhausted selves into the women's barracks. They had just finished 16 hours of field training in the rain and mud, mud which now covered every inch of them.

"I hear you" Hannah said holding her boots, she was barefoot and not trying to spread dirt and mud through the barracks, the less moving she had to do in the next 7 hours the happy she'd be. She moved slowly to the showers with Laura behind her.

"You know I love the whole fact we are being trained to an inch of our lives but sometimes I think this really sucks" Laura sighed

"Why?"

"Because we are never going to be deployed as force recon as we are just the tryout flunkies we go back to being ordinary marines after this"

"You might be surprised" Hannah said "Ever think that maybe we are being groomed for more than force recon?"

"What we are going to become the ultimate female marine team and save the world from evil and beer" Laura said in mock seriousness. Hannah shrugged casually.

"You never know"

Laura snorted "Right, we'll be-" Laura stopped mid sentence she watched Hannah become surrounded by pure light one second and the next she was gone.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah stood on the main bridge of the Prometheus, she turned around and saw Jonas, Teal'c, O'Neill and Sam and Thor. "Hi" she said feeling slightly disorientated.

"Hannah" O'Neill said just as surprised

"Not that I don't enjoy being plucked out of training but you do know you beamed me out of my barracks right in front of Laura right?" Hannah asked "She is probably having a fit as we speak"

"I'll tell General Hammond" Sam said, she moved off to another console

"So what's going on?" Hannah asked, she felt slightly worried about Laura but knew there was nothing she could do it about it now "I guess this isn't a social visit"

"No it is not" Thor said, he went further and explained the situation the Asgard were having with the Replicators and how they had used the Android body of 'Reese' to call forth the Replicators in the galaxy, so they could trap them into a Time dilation field. He explained to her that the replicators had somehow stopped the time dilation field from activating and now needed SG1 and the Prometheus to fly into Replicator dominated space to activate the dilation field.

"So what do you need me for?" Hannah asked not sure what she could possibly add to the situation.

"We have come up with a method of observing the Replicators and taking in depth reading on their nature we believe by replacing your implants we can record this data and use it in finding a solution to destroying the replicators completely"

"Really?" O'Neill said he looked surprised and impressed "That sounds good"

"Yes" Thor said

"Ok well let's do it" Hannah said, Thor moved his hand and Hannah was transported the Asgard science lab.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Later, Hannah had cleaned up from her previous state and now sat on the lab table the procedure had taken less than 20 minutes, apparently when ascended people didn't visit you while unconscious it made the implants adjust faster Hannah had mused.

All she felt was a dull ache in her left eye, and nothing else. She had to hand it to the Asgard their drugs were good at their job.

Thor stood at a console moving control stones "As I said earlier we have replaced your current microscopic chips out for bio-neural circuitry it is not permanent. But it will make the replicators unable to invade your neural network like they did previously and protect you against electoral surges" Thor said "The ocular implant also organic in nature is a general-purpose implant designed to primarily to scout unfamiliar areas, make detailed examination of living things, and record and review technical data to be review later."

"So I have a tricorder in my eye" Hannah joked, Thor tilted his head to one side he didn't get the star trek reference. Hannah was about to say something when her ocular implant came online, her vision flashed and rolled like a bad computer screen, she had to blink a couple of times before it cleared into a crystal clear image.

"It should be working now" Thor said he turned to console and moved some stones. "It will also show what O'Neill would call a Combat heads up display in your vision"

"Yeah I just came online" Hannah said with a smile she looked around the room all of sudden readings were blipping up in her vision, telling her energy readout, compositions, she saw energy flowing through the walls. She looked at Thor and it focused she focused on him her vision outlined him in white before it flashed green, she looked around as she saw multiple readouts of distance of items, she started to get a slight headache.

"You should be able to control the combat heads up display" Thor told her, She closed her eyes and focused on shutting off the heads up display in her eyes. When she opened them again the read outs were gone but her eye was still pointing out everything.

"Yeah this is weird" Hannah said

"Understand these organic microscopic chips are only temporary and will degrade in under 72 hours" Thor warned her "If we do not have them removed in time you will die"

"That would be bad" Hannah said, not exactly comforted by the thought of what would happen.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah was transported back to the Prometheus it didn't take her long to find Teal'c and Jonas, she stole a pint of Ice cream and held it to her eye, Teal'c gave her a spoon and she ate with the boys out of their containers.

"New upgrades done?" O'Neill asked Hannah turned to O'Neill and nodded as he stood next to her, he pulled the Ice cream container away "Damn" he cursed, her eye was completely blood red like she had burst all the blood vessels in her eye.

"It'll be fine, Thor says my eye just has to adjust to the implant" she told him

"Implant?" O'Neill asked he knew he was there for the talk but it sounded more invasive to him after seeing her eye so bloodshot.

"It'll record things for prosperity" Hannah said with a shrug "don't worry it's all safe"

"Tell that to your eye" he said handing the Ice cream container back to her, he shook his head and sat down with the boys. Picking up a fork, he tried to take a spoonful of ice cream from Teal'c but he gave him a look of disapproval before handing him his own Ice cream container.

Hannah placed the ice cream container she held back to her eye before she leant over and stole a spoonful of Ice cream. O'Neill raised an eyebrow but Teal'c ignored it "So Jonas, first time going up against a Replicator, eh?" O'Neill asked,

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what to expect though. Teal'c and Hannah told me all about them and I have everything Dr Jackson wrote. They're fascinating." Jonas said, he took a mouthful of ice cream before sharing with Hannah.

"Fascinating?" O'Neill asked as he watched Hannah take a spoonful of ice cream.

"Well think about it. We have a human scientist who creates this android girl who then goes on to create these Replicators as a toy. Well at least the concept of something that starts out so innocent become so evil, well that's got to be fascinating to you." Jonas said, he looked around the group waiting for someone to agree with him.

"Replicators exist merely to increase their numbers and do so without prejudice. They are no more evil that a virus." Teal'c said

"A really evil virus" O'Neill added, Hannah nodded as she ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"Well yes we can all agree that any living thing that isn't inherently evil in itself is capable of undertaking actions that are evil." Jonas argued

Teal'c swapped his ice cream for O'Neill's "Seriously you won't share and now you steal mine" O'Neill griped, Hannah reached over and took a scoop "Really you –"

The ship decelerated "We are slowing" Teal'c surmised

"Colonel, you should come forward, Sir" Sam's voice said over the PA

"We're on our way" O'Neill said. He put his ice cream down and headed out the door along with Jonas and Teal'c. Hannah took another spoonful before she followed them to the bridge.

Sam turned from her seat "We just came out of hyperspace a minute ago."

Thor beamed onto the bridge "We dare proceed no further without risk of engaging the Replicators. You will have to continue from this point on your own ship's power." He said

"But you're gonna wait here for us, right?" O'Neill asked

"There is now another concern. Our long-range sensors have discovered the time dilation device was indeed activated" Thor said

"Well that's good. It's not good?" O'Neill asked

"Time is now progressing faster within the field" Thor told them

"They reversed it?" Sam said

"By a factor of ten squared." Thor answered

"What is with you people? Time machines are nothin' but trouble, even we know that." O'Neill said, Hannah pursed her lips trying to smother a smile.

"Clearly the Replicators have discovered a means of utilising the time dilation machine to serve their own purpose." Teal'c said

"Well what would that purpose be?" Jonas asked

"Well, I gotta tell you this changes things. Carter, how does this change things?" O'Neill asked

"I don't know, Sir. I guess it doesn't." Sam said

"You mean we've got the same problem we had an hour ago." O'Neill

"Well the difference is, in that hour, four days have passed for the Replicators. Depending on when they did this, relatively speaking, they could have experienced hundreds of years." Sam said

"I get it." O'Neill said

"If you wish to reconsider…" Thor drawled

"No. No. Full well expected the other shoe to drop eventually" O'Neill said

"We can only hope this will be the last footwear to fall. The co-ordinates to the planet have already been programmed into your navigational computer. We have modified your engines and structural integrity fields to their maximum potential to assure your safe arrival. We will monitor your progress as best we can. Good Luck." Thor said, he then beamed out

"Have you seen what Thor did to her eye?" he asked Sam, Sam turned to Hannah

"Her eye looks fine" Sam said, she looked at O'Neill, Hannah's eye looked completely normal.

"I told you… it's adapted" Hannah said, they all took seats while Hannah moved to the front window and watched the Asgard ship pull away from them.

"Setting course to programmed co ordinates. Throttling up sub light engines." Sam said

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They made it to the designated co-ordinates, with only being scanned once by the replicators apparently they deemed their vessel not worthy of being consumed. They landed the ship and as they stepped out onto the ground, the planet was a dust bowl with no other signs of civilisation or Replicators except for the one structure. A storm brewed above as they moved toward the structure.

"This can't be the only structure on the entire planet." Jonas said as they walked to the structure.

"I'd be willing to bet the bugs ate everything else." O'Neill said

"Then where are they?" Jonas asked, Hannah knelt down and brushed away the dust it revealed replicator blocks, that covered the ground like skin

"You guys are not gonna like this." Hannah said, Sam knelt down with her

"What is it?" Jonas asked

"This planet's surface appears to be covered with Replicator blocks." Teal'c commented

"Probably more than one layer and who knows how thick it is. Maybe miles." Sam said

"Why would that be?" Jonas asked, Hannah closed her eyes as a headache started, she pinched the bridge of her nose the Ocular implant was processing too much for her brain to filter.

"Well it could be a by-product of the reverse time dilation. In relative time, they've been here hundreds of years but there's nothing left here to consume so they're just conserving energy." Sam sup positioned

"I'd go with that" Hannah said, she stood up and staggered slightly O'Neill caught her elbow to steady her.

"You alright?" He asked, she nodded

"I wonder what's keeping them here?" Jonas asked

"Who cares. Watch your step." O'Neill said and motion they move on.

The structure was one of very simply yet elegant design, they flashed their flashlights to illuminate the large room they were. Hannah spotted the time dilation device and she and Sam moved to it.

Hannah's implant scanned the device "The original interface is still intact" Hannah said aloud. "It seems though there have been some minor alterations"

"Good or bad?" O'Neill asked

"We might be able…" Sam didn't finish her sentence as they heard footsteps coming their way. They all stood to the ready with weapons raised.

A young man appeared, he had curly brown hair and an air of pure innocence and curiosity written in his expression. "Who are you?" he asked, looking at them all.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, US Air Force, Earth. Who are you?" O'Neill asked

"The others are coming" he told them, within a few seconds four others appeared behind him. Two males and two females, they all were of varying age, yet held were the same. Hannah had no idea what to make of them. Her implant had the same conclusion, it was still processing all she knew was that they weren't flesh and bone they were comprised of microscopic nanite cells.

The older of the two males that had appeared stepped forward. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked

"Clocks are running a little fast around here. Thought we'd stop by, wind 'em. We'll be on our way." O'Neill said, Hannah moved back to the device and was started to make the changes slowly while keeping her eyes on their new guests, Sam had the same idea joining her.

"Your companions are attempting to alter the settings on the time device, and we cannot allow that. If she does not stop immediately, we will be forced to take action." He warned

"Well, now, if you do that, we might be forced to take our own action."

"Tell your companions to stop."

"Carter, how much time you need there?" O'Neill asked

"A lot, sir. Maybe a few hours." Sam said, Hannah nodded in agreement on the estimate

"Hours?" O'Neill asked

"Sir, the interface was completely rebuilt. I'm not even sure where to start."

"Couldn't you crank it up a little bit? Move things along?" O'Neill asked

"It doesn't work that way" Hannah said before Sam could.

The older man laughed "Ironic, isn't it?"

"Who are you people? Because, if you haven't noticed, this entire planet is paved with Replicators." O'Neill said

"We are aware of this." He said,

"Then you should also know that these things have taken millions of lives, and they'll keep on doing that unless we stop them" O'Neill told them, one of the two women stepped the older male's side

"He doesn't understand" she said to her counterpart,

"You know, he's standing right here." O'Neill said dryly

"We cannot allow you to stop them, I'm afraid." The older male said

"Why not?" O'Neill asked

"They are Replicators." Hannah answered, as her brain gave her the answer she didn't want.

"Ah" O'Neill said he, Teal'c and Jonas opened fire on the replicators, the bullets seem to pass straight through the replicators and took chunks out of the wall behind them. The guys paused their firing knowing it wasn't doing any damage. Dozens of replicator bugs entered the room and surrounded them completely.

"Tell your companions to step away from the device." The elder replicator told O'Neill.

"Carter. Hannah" O'Neill said, They both stood up and moved away from the device

"Your projectile weapons?" he asked for with an open hand to gesture they drop their weapons.

"Yeah, you know, I think we'll hang onto those for a while." O'Neill told him, the replicator bugs retreated from the room. the elder replicator gave a smile.

"Now there is no need." He said, and gestured they disarm themselves of their weapons, O'Neill nodded wearily and they all slowly removed their weapons and placed them on the ground by their feet.

"Where are my manners? This is something of an occasion, after all, isn't it? Our first meeting. Welcome" He said he stepped forward and held his hand to O'Neill. O'Neill looked at the hand on offer suspiciously.

"Colonel, if we really intended you harm, do you believe you would be standing there? As I said, welcome." The replicator asked.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	26. Chapter 26

Hannah didn't really comprehend what happened next. One second she was in the room with the others and saw O'Neill take the Replicators hand and shake it but the rest seemed a blur, she remembered fighting the other male replicators. But obviously he had won, they now stood surrounded by complete darkness except light that came from above illuminating them. He stood and looked perplexed by her.

"Your mind is completely blank" he said

"Yeah, I'm like here for my looks not my brains, what are you looking for anyway?" Hannah asked innocently with a shrug

"We want to understand you" he said still he seemed to search her face for some answer to whatever he was asking himself not her.

"You could just buy me dinner or a drink" Hannah joked, she looked over his shoulder and saw Daniel standing to side he gave her a small wave, the replicator turned and then looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" he asked

"The abyss that is my brain" Hannah said whirling her arms at what she assume to be a very crowded place. She wondered if Daniel was an illusion of her mind, if he were why didn't the replicator see him.

"You aren't like the others" the replicator said,

"No I'm not… I'm a marine they make us a little tougher than your average bear"

The replicator's head tilted to one side and he gave a small smile "Wait I found something"

Light flashed across her vision and it seemed as though transported back to SGC. But Hannah knew it was in her mind, it was a memory.

They stood in a dark room, Hannah saw herself slumped forward in the chair. She remembered this day with great clarity, even though she wanted nothing more than to wipe it away.

She listened to herself repeat the same lines "As individuals we are able to have our free will to think the things we want… to feel emotions deeply…it is what makes us unique we have the right to choose our destinies …"

Hannah knelt down in front of herself and watched the tears fall from her own face, General Bauer stalked around her demanding she answer his questions, while tearing her down further with insults and slurs. Bauer whispered how it was her fault for Jason's death if she had only given Bauer what he wanted in the first place she could have saved his life.

"Stop it" Hannah said standing up to the replicator.

"Interesting these emotions" he said as he studied her

"I'm so glad you are enjoying them" Hannah snapped angrily. "Now stop it!"

"I've only just begun"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah woke up when she heard her name, she stood to attention out of months of ingrained training, she realised she was on the bridge of the Prometheus with everyone else. O'Neill had an amused expression on his face. "You ok?" he asked her

"No" Hannah groaned as she was hit with a wave of immense pain from her movement, she clutched her forehead as it pounded with pain. She sunk back to the floor, Sam crouched in front of her and lifted Hannah's head up.

"Hannah?" Sam's voice was filled with concern

Hannah felt a tear slide from her left eye, she raised a hand and wiped it away and noticed her fingers were covered in blood. "Oh this is not good"

"Can you still see out of your eye?" Sam asked, Hannah closed her right eye.

"No" Hannah said "They must have accidently accelerated the degradation of my organic implants when they mind probed me"

"how do you know that it was an accident?" O'Neill asked

"Because I remember everything with clarity" Hannah said bitterly, hours of them replaying her memories of Jason and being interrogated, to Marine basic training of being tore down into pieces and being built… Hannah watched every strong emotion she ever had be played over and over for the enjoyment of the replicator. But they couldn't reach any of her other memories. She had a feeling Daniel had something to do with that. Maybe he was blocking the rest but sadly the replicators had to know something. Otherwise they would have kept her for study.

Hannah put her head in her hands "I need to lie down" she said, her headache was becoming increasingly painful to the point it was hard to think. She pushed off the ground and swayed, O'Neill grabbed her elbow.

"Ok, Carter you go find out if it's worth blowing the Hyperdrive, Teal'c Get a message to Thor. Let him know how massively he screwed up." O'Neill ordered, Sam nodded and headed in the direction of engineering. "Can you walk?" he asked Hannah. She nodded and they moved in the direction of the infirmary.

"Hey Colonel, I don't think blowing the hyperdrive is going to work." Jonas said joining them as they moved to the elevator

"Did I miss something?" Hannah asked she blinked and felt another tear fall from her left eye.

"Nothing you need to worry about" O'Neill said to her "If Carter says she can do it…" O'Neill drawled to Jonas as he held wrapped an arm around Hannah's waist to support her. She started to drag her feet it was if they were made of lead. She felt like she was slowly being shut down or something to that effect.

"Yeah, but if explosives and weapons worked, the Asgard would have won their war." Jonas said, he picked up Hannah's other side to help her as she slowly sunk to the floor.

"I suppose you want to talk to these bug people." O'Neill said jonas as he punched the button for the elevator. The doors opened and they all stepped in.

"Don't you?" Jonas asked

"No." O'Neill stated

"Maybe we can reason with them. If we blow this ship, then we lose that option altogether" Jonas said

"He has a point" Hannah said to O'Neill

"If we blow the ship, I won't care" O'Neill said to them both, the doors opened and they headed down the corridor.

"Colonel, I don't think that you fully appreciate what they've become." Jonas continued to argue

"Replicators who look like we do" O'Neill offered, they came to the infirmary and they helped Hannah lay down on one of the beds. "You're getting a fever, you going to be ok on your own?" he asked as he felt her forehead.

"Yeah, just hook up an IV of fluids and a bandaged for the eye… there's nothing more you can do for me" Hannah said "Only the Asgards can fix the problem"

"Ok I'll get Carter it's more her expertise than mine" O'Neill said he handed her some gauze for her eye which was still bleeding slowly but steadily "Take it easy"

Hannah nodded and closed her eyes.

He and Jonas moved out of the room and headed towards the engineering room.

"Colonel they are more than that. Sir, this is a huge leap in their evolution" Jonas said, continuing their earlier argument.

"Jonas! They are Replicators" O'Neill shouted, he didn't want nor need the argument

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Sam changed and placed fresh gauze on Hannah's left eye. Hannah was running a high temperature and mumbling incoherently in her sleep. it seemed like Hannah was possessed as she had started talking in tongues, Sam had hooked up an IV drip and retrieved ice bags to lower Hannah's core temperature but nothing seemed to work.

"Major Carter" Teal'c said said coming into the infirmary "how is Hannah?"

"She's burning up" Sam said

Teal'c nodded "O'Neill requested we leave for dinner with the replicators"

"I don't think I should be leaving Hannah alone"

Hannah started to speak in Goa'uld and turned in her sleep, Sam looked at Teal'c "Is that Goa'uld?"

"Indeed"

"What is she saying?"

Teal'c seemed confused "It is not coherent she speaks of advancing her armies against Cronus… and something about Apophis should know his place the battle was not his to begin with…" he paused as Hannah sneered something more in Goa'uld "the last words he shall breathe before his death will be my name" Teal'c said

Hannah became quiet. "Your name?" Sam asked pointing at Teal'c confused, he shook his head.

"I believe it might be a remanent of Tok'ra Jolinar of Maulkshur's memories in Hannah subconscious" Teal'c surmised "I often thought Jolinar of Maulkshur may have been a minor Goa'uld system lord before joining the Tok'ra"

Sam looked at him, she and Jolinar had share memories but she didn't remember Jolinar being a Goa'uld or how she became Tok'ra.

Hannah started talking again but it was no longer Goa'uld "I believe she is speaking Ancient" Teal'c said

Hannah began to thrash, "Grab her hands" Sam said to Teal'c they both pulled Hannah back on to the bed "Comdo asordo." Hannah pleaded "poena… valde" she cried and wreathed under their efforts to keep her on the bed. Sam pulled the restraints and they strapped Hannah to the bed, she changed to Goa'uld again.

"Hey what's taking so long?" O'Neill asked, walking in with Jonas, Hannah tossed and turned in bed rambling in Goa'uld. "That's not good" he said he moved forward and helped strap Hannah to the bed with Sam as Teal'c held Hannah down.

"No sir" Sam said

"What she saying?" O'Neill asked, before Teal'c could translate Hannah calmed down and spoke in ancient again.

"She's speaking Ancient… it sounds like ancient… from what I read from Dr Jackson's notes" Jonas said "It must be a different dialect though"

"Or her brain is melting into that cascading thing Hiemdall told us about" O'Neill said "Look we should go and finish this… the sooner we do the sooner we can get her back to the Asgards"

"Sir I don't think we should leave her alone" Sam said

"We don't have a choice" O'Neill told her.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

_Hannah sat opposite Daniel in a café, she recognised it as the one where she and Jason had first met, the sun was shining down on what seemed like a perfect day yet there was no one else around just them._

"_This is just weird" Hannah said throwing down her menu on the table._

"_You're telling me" Daniel said with a smile_

"_What's going on? I'm following the path why am I-" she pointed at them both "Why are we here?"_

"_You're having what some might call a Identity crisis" Daniel said delicately_

"_What?" Hannah said confused_

"_The organic implants the Asgard gave you have deteriorated, in short the memories of the others you carry are surfacing and your brain-"_

"_Psychosis cascade stage 1: where I have no control.. the memories resurface and sort into their own distinctive identities in the end should erase anything left of me…yet here I am sounding perfectly normal" Hannah said gesturing to her own delusion_

"_We are protecting you" Daniel said_

"_Whose we?"she asked sitting forward in her seat. Daniel gave her a small smile._

"_Jack and the others will be able to deal with the replicators, and you have recorded more information on the replicators evolution in the last 37 hours than the Asgard have in 2 years… but right now we have to keep your consciousness separate from the others, so when the Asgard do their job they can distinguish your thought patterns from the others and suppress them again" Daniel said not answering her question._

"_You didn't answer my question"_

"_Hannah" Daniel warned, he was bound by the others to not speak of Hannah's future or the others as they seemed to allow her existence to continue._

"_Whose the we?"Hannah prompted_

"_Others who know the stakes if you don't survive" Daniel told her, she sat back in her seat and looked at him suspiciously._

"_Others… I thought there were rules about interfering"_

"_I'm not doing anything" Daniel said "Just having a cup of coffee with a friend while she's may be dying from a fever… they don't see that as interfering"_

"_I have questions"_

"_Don't we all" Daniel said dryly_

"_What's my path?"_

_Daniel smiled "I can't tell you" he said "I wish I could but that would be interfering"_

"_Right and whose the' we' again?"_

"_So you became a marine how's that working out?"Daniel asked changing the topic._

"_Daniel!" Hannah exclaimed "Tell me what is going on! This is really frustrating!"_

"_I know" he said "but you'll get there, only what 6 more months and you'll be a fully qualified soldier and a promotion to what Corporal?"_

"_Daniel"_

"_You just have to trust yourself, you'll know the way it's almost instinctual… and I'm proud of you the way" Daniel said getting off topic._

"_I'm lying in bed sick with a fever… I'm doing real great" Hannah said snidely folding her arms._

"_Don't forget you're speaking in tongues, Goa'uld, Ancient and I think Asgard aswell now…there's no filter on your mouth at the moment"_

"_I feel so comforted by that thought" Hannah said sarcastically_

"_I knew you would"_

"_This sucks, how come you only drop by when I'm unconscious?"_

"_Because your microscopic chips filter more than just the other memories" Daniel told her _

"_fair enough, so what are you upto these days?"_

"_Oh you know this and that" Daniel said with a smile. Hannah rolled her eyes_

"_You totally suck as well… just tell me what I have to do!"_

"_I can't tell you what to do Hannah, but you're on the right track"_

"_Daniel!"_

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Daniel" Hannah breathed she opened her eyes and found herself lying on a bed in Asgard Medical bay.

"What was that?" O'Neill said moving over to her. Hannah sat up and swung her legs over the side.

"What?" Hannah asked, she rubbed her face

"You said something"

"I did?" she asked

"You did"

"What did I miss yet again?"

"Ahh we did stuff and what not… while you spoke in tongues about a lot of crazy stuff"

"Shame I missed it" Hannah said

"We have replaced your microscopic chips" Thor said joining the conversation "The organic implants recorded a large amount of information on the replicator's evolution and their basic make up in a greater resolution than we thought possible… it will take our scientists a while to sort through the information, you did well Hannah"

"Thanks, and my eye?"

"No irreparable damage, it was healed as well as the download corrected the synapses imbalance in your brain"

"I have no idea what you just said" O'Neill said

"I'm 100% healthy" Hannah told O'Neill, Thor nodded

"Good" O'Neill said "Though I suggest a couple of days rest though"

"Yeah well I gotta get back to training" Hannah said "and what about Laura?"

"What about her?"

"she saw me disappear into a flash of light Dad…"

"Oh well I think it's up to you, she has signed a non disclosure" O'Neill said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Three days later,

Hannah sat opposite Laura in their empty barracks. She had spilled all of her secrets to Laura, from her origins of being a clone, to how she lost Jason. Everything. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Say something." Hannah said, Laura looked stunned

"What am I supposed to say? My closest friend just told me she's not even human"

"I'm mostly human. I thought about telling you a million times, but…I was afraid to and I also had a good excuse with the whole national security thing" Hannah said with a small smile

"You know I always thought you were a little off, now it makes sense you were raised by aliens" Laura said tongue in cheek "No,no you are like the woman in Weird Science"

"what?"

"Its this show my brother was obsessed with about two nerds who create a computer simulation of a beautiful woman to practise picking up girls with and some storm thing happens and she becomes real flesh and bone… and a total genius"

"Yeah that totally sounds like me" Hannah said rolling her eyes. "So I guess we are cool?"

"Yeah" Laura said "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know you seem to be taking this really well" Hannah said,

"Hannah, let me tell you something" Laura said she moved over to Hannah's side and swung an arm over her shoulders "You are a sister to me…I don't care that you were created by aliens… or whatever. You are just going to have to get used to the fact that you'll never be rid of me and our never ending beautiful friendship" Laura said matter factorily. "Because I need you to help me kick the boy's ass at this training"

Hannah laughed "I see"

"That and you are like the best wing woman a girl can have at a bar" Laura said with a smile

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	27. Chapter 27

6 months later,

Hannah and Laura stood shoulder by shoulder in the C/O's office. "Marines" he started "Over the last year I have broken and pulled you to pieces and rebuilt you into something I never thought possible… I'm proud of the sheer determination you two show for the job. As such here are your graduation papers" he said handing them each a piece of paper "And your orders, after you take 30 days of leave… Dismissed"

Hannah and Laura saluted their C/O and left his office. "I so thought we were being busted for something" Laura said as soon as they were safe to speak.

"Me too, so I guess we don't get the ticker tape parade or nothing… for finishing"

"Seems so anticlimactic" Laura added with a bored tone

"Agreed so where are you going after 30 days?" Hannah said as she opened her papers and read her graduation papers

"I'm being posted in Iraq, apparently I'm being put on extra training with a force recon group" Laura said reading her orders for after their 30 days leave "You?"

"Colorado springs" Hannah said, they had already discussed this so it wasn't a surprise just felt like the pieces coming back together.

"Celebrating time?"

"Definitely!" Hannah said "Let's get the hell out of here"

"Maui?"

"Like you have to ask" Hannah said incredulously with a wide grin on her face.

"Race you to the barracks" Laura said, and she took off with a head start.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah dropped off her bags at home after 20 days of relaxing in the sun, surf, boozing and playing poker. She already missed Laura but they promised to write one another and if they were ever in the same post code at the same time catch up for dinner. Laura headed back to her home to visit with her folks before she left for Iraq. Hannah figured she'd do the same, only she found the house empty a good indicator that O'Neill was probably off world considering the hour.

She showered and changed before opening the door to the fridge to find nothing edible and few items that looked more like science projects than food.

The door opened and Hannah stuck her head out "Hey Dad" she called, O'Neill dropped his duffel bag and walked into the kitchen.

"What you doing here?"

"Trying to find something to eat"

"The…" O'Neill started he looked about to point to something in the fridge but changed mid thought "Phone works order a pizza"

Hannah smiled "Still the same order?"

"Yes, but extra pepperoni" he said pulling a beer out of the fridge.

Hannah ordered pizza and then sat down at the table with O'Neill. "So what you're home early" O'Neill said

"Well Laura and I finished on time… we just graduated in secret" Hannah said "So I was actually finished 20 days ago, so we went to Maui for 20 days of R and R" Hannah told him.

"Should I be worried about any arrest warrants or DUI's?" O'Neill joked,

"Well there was one small fine but I paid it before I left"

"What for?"

"I was kidding"

"No really what did you do"

"I didn't do anything!" Hannah exclaimed He stared her down as if he didn't believe her "Seriously, I was joking" Hannah said she shook her head "talk about no faith… anyway I report to the SGC in 10 days I figured I'd buy myself some wheels and what not"

"with what money?"

"Poker winnings, where do you think I get my income… stripping?" Hannah asked tongue in cheek.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

The next morning, O'Neill stepped onto the elevator at the SGC on level 19 he swiped his card and punched the button for level 28. The elevator started it's decent as usual, until the lights flickered and the car came to a halt. The safety lights came on, O'Neill sighed and turned to the emergency phone and picked it off the hook.  
"Hello? This is C.. Hello?" he said the receiver was dead, not even static noise.

"Jack?"

O'Neill put the receiver to his ear thinking he may of heard something, when he heard

"Jack. Hi Jack."

O'Neill looked sceptically at the phone it wasn't coming from the receiver. He turned around and found Daniel standing before him in the elevator. Daniel gave him a small wave and a smile.

"Jack, Abydos is in trouble. Anubis is on his way. He's after the Eye of Ra. I have that replica Catherine gave me, it looks like this." He started, he held up the necklace which had the Eye of Ra medallion to show ONeill before he continued "Now, I'm pretty sure the real one is located in some secret chamber in Ra's pyramid on Abydos but I'm not sure where exactly. According to legend there were six Eyes including those held by Apophis, Osiris and Tiamat among others. Each is powerful on its own but to use them in combination increases that power ten fold. Recently, Anubis has managed to track down five of the six Eyes and only needs Ra's to complete the set. He's looked everywhere Ra used to hang out except Abydos; now he's on his way there. You need to get everyone together on this. Hannah included" Daniel told him,

O'Neill looked at the receiver in his hand and then at Daniel with a bemused expression, he turned and placed it back into its rest.

"I'm sure that was an aspirin I took this morning." O'Neill mumbled to himself

"Jack, it's really me. It's me, you have to help, you have to find the Eye of Ra before Anubis does. Keep it, hide it, destroy it, whatever, it doesn't matter, we don't have much time." Daniel said to him. O'Neill looked at him blankly.

"Hey Daniel, how you doing? Long time. How are things on the higher planes?" O'Neill asked.

Daniel clearly frustrated turned his back to O'Neill for a second and grimaced, he turned back with a tight smile. "Hey Jack, long time no see. H…h…h…how you doing?" he asked

"Fine, just fine." O'Neill said casually

"The knees? The back? Everything's…" Daniel drawled becoming increasingly annoyed

"Oh you know, kind of weather contingent actually." O'Neill said back

"Right, right, right, right, so, what's new?" Daniel asked

"Well Hannah is a Corporal and special forces Marine and back home"

"She good too?"

"Oh yeah she looks happier and healthier than she did when she left thanks for asking" O'Neill said with a nod

"That's good anything else?" Daniel asked

"Um…actually a funny thing happened to me, today. I'm riding an elevator and an old friend of mine, someone who never calls, never writes…" O'Neill said, Daniel rolled his eye "…just shows up and tells me all about this very important and apparently urgent mission that needs my attention."

"You gonna help, or, or…" Daniel started but O'Neill stopped him

"No, wait, wait! Let me tell it, it's good. You see this buddy of mine, this pal, this chum has…ascended to a whole new level of existence. Do you see the irony? He's asking for my help and he's this great and powerful being." O'Neill told him as if it were incredulous of Daniel to ask.

"Jack, we've already been through this, I can't actually do anything." Daniel told him

"See, I'm still not clear on that." O'Neill said

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah stepped into the briefing room "Corporal O'Neill Reporting for duty sir" she said standing to attention.

"At Ease, Corporal" Hammond said with a proud smile "Welcome back Hannah"

"Thank you sir" Hannah said, she'd been called by O'Neill to come to the base and straight to the briefing room.

"Take a seat Colonel will be here soon" Hammond said "just on a personal note. Congratulations I heard you were in the top 5 of your class"

Sam, Teal'c, Jonas and General Hammond took a seat at the table "Thank you, it was hard but well worth it" Hannah said as she took a seat next to Sam.

O'Neill came in and proceeded to tell them about Anubis and everything Daniel had told him, but omitting the part about Daniel telling him. He told them about the eye of Ra and so on.

"…Obviously, we can't match forces with Anubis but apparently the Abydonians are willing to back us on this one" O'Neill said

"Colonel, how'd you come by this intel?" Hammond asked

O'Neill cleared his throat "I didn't say?" he asked

"No, you didn't." Hammond said, O'Neill looked slightly uncomfortable as he cleared his throat again.

"Daniel told me." he said hesitantly, Sam and Jonas looked surprised,

"You saw Doctor Jackson?" Jonas asked. Hannah shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

"Actually, it's not the first time." O'Neill admitted, Teal'c seemed unsettled, Hannah shifted again, so she wasn't the only one. It made her feel a little better for not being special.

"Is he all right?" Sam asked

"What else did he say?" Hammond added

"Whoa, wait. You guys don't think I'm nuts…or anything…like that?" O'Neill asked

"I too have recently see Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said  
"Really?" Sam asked, she felt left out of the group.

"Me too" Hannah added they all looked at her.

"Why didn't either of you say something?" O'Neill asked

"Why did you not?" Teal'c asked

"Well to be honest, I wasn't quite sure it was really happening the first time." O'Neill said

"Neither was I." Teal'c said they all turned to Hannah

"I thought I was hallucinating from brain fever" she said with a shrug "I saw lots of whacked out things not worth mentioning…Did he tell you where we could find the Eye?" she asked changing the topic.

"Uh, he doesn't know." O'Neill said

"He doesn't know?" Sam said raising her eyebrows

"I know! Personally I think this whole ascension thing is a bit overrated." O'Neill said "But he said Hannah might know"

"Me?" Hannah asked in disbelief

"Yes" O'Neill said "He also said you'd be able to crack some code or whatever"

"Well logically speaking it could be Abydos since Anubis is going there" Hannah said. O'Neill clapped his hands and smiled "That's my girl… Sir?"

"I think it's worth a look, Colonel. If Dr. Jackson is right, we have to find that Eye before Anubis does." Hammond

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They arrived on Abydos and were welcomed by Skaara and a few other Abydonians. Teal'c proceeded outside check the outposts for Anubis's arrival while the rest of them were taken to where the Eye of Ra was supposedly being kept. Skaara seemed to know everything except where it was being hidden.

"This is as far as the catacombs go. Daniel and I have spent much time here." Skaara told them as they descended further underground into a small chamber.

"No Eyes?" O'Neill asked

"The Eye of Ra is mentioned many times on these walls." Skaara said, he gestured to the far walls. Hannah and Jonas proceeded to them.

"Just so we're clear. It's not a real eye. It's a kind of jewel or something." O'Neill said to Skaara.

"Well, we have never been able to find it." Skaara said.

Hannah clicked on her torch and began reading the walls "You reading this Jonas?"

Jonas stood next to her with Daniel's notebook "Skaara is right it's a lot of references" he said.

"The Goa'uld are always so cryptic about things" Hannah commented

"Jonas? Hannah?" O'Neill called he walked upto them

"How you kids doing here? We don't have all day." O'Neill said, Hannah pursed her lips.

"Really you don't say?" Hannah said dryly. It was missed by Jonas who seemed slightly stressed. She flashed her torch at the wall paintings and continued walking.

"I know. Believe me I know. But there's nothing. Just a lot of talk about the power of Ra, the size of his domain…" Jonas said

"Big domain?" O'Neill asked

"There's no mention of a secret chamber where he keeps his most valuable possessions not that we would expect that." Hannah said ignoring O'Neill's joke.

"Right." O'Neill said. Dull thuds sounded through the walls and sand fell from the ceiling. O'Neill turned as Teal'c radioed in.

"O'Neill, we are under attack! Ground forces have landed. We will not be able to hold them off for long." Teal'c voice crackled over the Radio.

"Roger that." O'Neill replied he turned to Hannah and Jonas "You heard the man."

"I don't know what to tell you. I mean if Dr. Jackson was here…" Jonas drawled

"Oh he's here. He's definitely here. Trust me, he's here." O'Neill said, more sounds of the battle reverberated into the room with sand. Hannah looked at the wall and continued to go over the words.

"Son of a…Hey! Where are you? We're only doing this because of you" O'Neill shouted to the ceiling.

"Jack! It's here, I know it is." Daniel said, they all turned and saw Daniel he stood dressed in Abydonian clothing. Sam walked up to Daniel.

"Daniel" Sam said a smile spread across her face,

"Sam. Hannah." Daniel said Hannah gave a wave before turning back to the wall "Jonas"

"Dr. Jackson." Jonas greeted him.

The sounds of war continued to echo into the room. O'Neill pointed to the roof "You hear that?" he asked

"I can't do anything about that, you know." Daniel said

"I don't care. Do something or we walk. Right now." O'Neill demanded

"Remember that fine line we were talking about?" Daniel asked him

"Cross it." O'Neill snapped. Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away for a moment.

He sighed and nodded "Okay" he said. He turned and moved to where Hannah had gotten to in reading the wall "I always thought there might be a secret chamber here" he said.

The wall had a picture of the sun and it's rays fanning out and down what was assumed to be Ra and his followers. A red crystal shined from the wall.

Sam, O'Neill , Skaara and Jonas joined them as Hannah stepped back making space for them all "This section talks about how Ra draws his power from the sun" Daniel explained gesturing to the painting.

"O'Neill, we cannot hold our position." Teal'c's voice crackled over the radio.

"Fall back to the pyramid" O'Neill ordered over the radio he looked at the others "You guys do your stuff, I'm gonna go help Teal'c."

Skaara turned to O'Neill "I will come with you." And they left the catacombs.

Hannah turned to Daniel "So this isn't the time to talk about my path is it?"

Daniel looked down at her "You think now is the time?"

"Well I figure you crossed one line what's with crossing a few more?" Hannah asked innocently.

"Can we focus on the task at hand" Sam said to them.

"Ok, So Ra draws his light from the sun" Hannah said "Can't you just zip into the wall and see if there's something on the other side?"

Daniel gave her another look this one of exasperation "It's complicated." Daniel said

"I'm starting to notice everything is either complicated or cryptic with you" Hannah said.

"There are rules" Daniel said

"Which you are breaking" Hannah stated

"Well you would have figured this out on your own without me but Anubis moved faster" Daniel said making excuses. Jonas moved in front of them.  
"Some kind of trigger for a secret door. Rays of the sun will reveal all. Rays of the sun, there's no sunlight. Think any light will do?" Jonas asked as he broke Daniel and Hannah's conversation.

"It's possible" Daniel said with a small shrug.

Jonas cleaned off the main jewel in the drawing of the sun and pulled his own torch and flashed the light on it nothing happened.

"Maybe you need to focus it a little?" Sam offered, Hannah stood back next to Sam.

"Yeah." Jonas said, he dropped his bag and opened it pulling out a roll. He unfurled it it was a pouch with archaeologists' tools. He pulled the magnifying glass from it.

"Is that my stuff?" Daniel asked noticing how familiar the equipment looked.

"You weren't using it anymore." Jonas said awkwardly

"Yeah." Daniel said he stepped back as Jonas used the magnifying glass to focus the light from the flashlight.  
"Carter?" O'Neill's voice crackled over the radio.

"Sir, we're working on it." Sam answered, Jonas continued to try focusing the torch light

"Work faster." O'Neill replied, sand fell from the ceiling as an explosion nearby sounded.

"Yes sir." Sam said she said she turned to the three of them.

"I thought we were on to something." Jonas said

"You were." Daniel said looking at the wall

"It's not working." Jonas said he said giving his arms a break.

"Gee you think?" Hannah said with a smile, Daniel stepped back next to Sam. He looked at the wall as if seeing something the rest of them couldn't.

"You see something Daniel?" Hannah asked looking at the wall,

"It's red." Daniel said as he saw the wall in its entirety.

"What is?" Jonas asked confused

"The rays of the sun on the fresco are…are red. Mum?" Hannah asked, Sam was with Hannah on the same thought.

"Yeah. Jonas?" Sam gestured he move aside, she turned on her red laser sight on her P90 and focused the red dot on the jewel. The sounds of stone unlocking sounded and the door swung open.

"Sweet." Jonas said,

Hannah picked up a fire torch and took it into the dark room and lit the torches, shedding light into the room. It was filled with artefacts and treasures.

"What are we looking for again?" Hannah asked

"The Eye of Ra.. and it looks like?" Sam asked

"We don't know" Daniel answered

"Handy" Hannah said she looked down at all the trinkets and artefacts.

"Daniel, what is it?" Sam asked, Hannah turned and saw Daniel looking at a tablet written in Ancient.

"I'm an Ancient." Daniel said amazed

"What?" Sam asked

"Not me, but the Others like me. They're the Ancients." He said Hannah looked over his shoulder down at the tablet.

"This is written in one of the oldest dialects of the Ancients I've ever seen" Hannah said

"I mean I always suspected but I never really knew for sure." Daniel said

"What does it say?" Sam asked

"It says that the Ancients evolved from a race of humans that lived long before us. They were wiped out by a plague that was sweeping across the galaxy and that many learned to ascend, and the rest died out. I have to go." Daniel said

"Where?" Sam and Hannah asked at the same time.

"I'll be back. Don't lose that tablet; it talks about a lost city that's more valuable than anything." Daniel said

"Daniel?" Sam asked confused, he didn't answer her but glowed one instant and the next left the room in a show of brilliant white energy.

"Can you read it?" Sam asked Hannah

"Ahh sort of… but I would need more time" Hannah admitted.

"Ok let's find the Eye of Ra worry about lost cities later" Sam said, Hannah nodded and continued to search the room with Jonas.

A few minutes later they had searched the room top to bottom with no sign of anything that looked remotely like an Eye of Ra.

"What if it's not here?" Hannah said "I mean even Ancients have their flaws"

Sam shook her head "Maybe there's a secret compartment?" she speculated

"A secret compartment inside a secret chamber?" Jonas asked

"Why not?" Sam said with a shrug

"Why not?" Jonas repeated, he picked up a golden sceptre and started tapping the walls of the chamber. He continued around the room until hit a hollow sound.

"Right here." Jonas said, he felt up the sides of the hollow area "I don't see a latch or a jewel like with the other door but there's got to be some way to open this."

Sam gesture he clear the area "Yeah. Stand back." she said to him, he moved out of the firing range. Hannah and Sam aimed their weapons and fired their P90's at the wall after a few well placed shots the wall disintergrated. Jonas stepped forward and picked up the Eye of Ra and flashed it to them. Before stuffing it into his jacket.

Hannah wrapped up the Tablet and placed it inside Jonas's bag befor handing it to him. They turned to Sam "Sir we got it" she said into her Radio and they moved out of the Chamber.

They didn't even make it to the stairs before O'Neill and Teal'c came down the stairs with a wounded Skaara.

"Too late" O'Neill told them.

"We cannot hold the Gate room. Anubis dialled the Stargate preventing our escape." Teal'c added Hannah helped take up the other side of Skaara and they dragged him into the chamber.

"We got Jaffa on our ass. Where's that Eye?" O'Neill asked as they moved back toward the secret chamber they had just left. Jonas pulled it out of his bag and showed O'Neill.

"Right here" Jonas said, O'Neill pulled some C4 out of his vest pocket and took the Eye of Ra from Jonas.

"What are you going to do with that?" Jonas asked

"I'm gonna see how much Anubis wants that thing in one piece." O'Neill said he placed a detonator in the C4. They all took cover in the small room making sure they couldn't be fired upon directly, Hannah and Teal'c laid Skaara down and quickly bandaged his chest wound.

They heard Jaffa come down the stairs and fill the only exit out of the place. O'Neill armed the C4 ready to press the button if need be.

Hannah stuck her head out for a second and caught glimpse of at least over ten Jaffa in the room. They were all armed to the teeth but calm and collected, one stood in front of the rest. 

"Surrender or die!" the First Prime shouted

"What?" O'Neill asked he stuck his head into the open.

"Surrender or die!" he repeated, Hannah and the others exchanged looks. Hannah readied her P90 and stayed in position.

"I was just gonna say the exact same thing." O'Neill shouted back at him.

"O'Neill, of SG-1." He said

"Hey, how you doing? You'll have to forgive me, I'm terrible with names. What was…" O'Neill stuck his head around the corner only to pull back and a staff weapon blast hit the wall.

"Jeez!" O'Neill cursed,

"Friend of yours" Hannah quipped, Teal'c moved to Skaara who laid on the floor, his wounds were fatal. Skaara was barely conscious.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	28. Chapter 28

"I am Herak" The First Prime said, He stood proudly in front of the other Jaffa. Hannah pulled her head back and moved to the side of the room.

"Congratulations. Failing upwards I see" O'Neill quipped.

"You have no choice." Herak said

"Actually I do. I've got the Eye and about a pound of very powerful explosives stuck to it. Give us clear access to the Gate or I'll blow it up." He said he stuck out the Eye of Ra and showed them he wasn't joking.

"Yourself along with it?" Herak said plainly, Hannah couldn't see him but she could hear his doubt.

"What's your point?" O'Neill asked

"I will speak with my master." Herak told him

"Yes, you do that. Don't forget to tell him you screwed up again." O'Neill shouted.

They heard the footsteps of one person leaving obviously Herak.

"Is it really necessary to further antagonise him?" Jonas asked

"Yes." O'Neill said,

"Would you really do it?" Sam asked O'Neill referring to the Eye.

"Sure, why not?" O'Neill said nonchalantly.

"O'Neill." Teal'c said, O'Neill tossed Hannah the Eye of Ra, she caught it one handed and placed it on the bench beside her.

"Skaara is in need of medical attention." Teal'c said to O'Neill.

"I have failed you." Skaara said

"Ah, stop it." O'Neill told Skaara, Skaara lost consciousness and his head lolled to the side.

"So now what?" Hannah asked

"We wait it out" O'Neill said

"What were you and Daniel talking about?" Sam asked Hannah "About a path?"

"Oh that's nothing… he -" Hannah stopped they heard footsteps approaching again and took up their positions again weapons at the ready.

"O'Neill, can you hear me?" Herak said

"Yeah." O'Neill replied

"Anubis commands that you turn over the Eye of Ra immediately or he will destroy all of Abydos." Herak told him

"Tell him to go ahead. He's not getting the Eye." O'Neill said, Jonas looked at O'Neill sceptically.

"He's bluffing." O'Neill told Jonas

"We don't have much of a choice. If we blow up the Eye he's going to destroy Abydos anyway." Jonas countered

"He's just as likely to attack after we give it to him." Hannah said

"Maybe not." Jonas said, Hannah shook her head at Jonas.

"He's a Goa'uld!" O'Neill exclaimed to Jonas.

"O'Nyer." Skaara breathed, they all turned to Skaara, O'Neill moved to his side, Skaara was barely conscious. His body shivered as he started rambling in Abydonian O'Neill looked at Teal'c.

"What's he say?" O'Neill asked

"He speaks of a bright light. Of giving up. Of releasing something." Teal'c translated.

Skaara looked up at O'Neill for the briefest moment and then his eyes closed as he exhaled his last breath. They watched as Skaara's body glowed and swirled into a bright light, it flitted up and out of the room leaving O'Neill looking down at Skaara's empty clothes. Hannah turned her attention back to the Jaffa outside the room.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Time seemed to pass slowly as they were at an impasse with the Jaffa, O'Neill took up his original position at the door and waved at the Jaffa.  
"Sir, you're not considering shooting our way out?" Sam asked

"No. No, Anubis must really want that thing in one piece if his boys have held off this long." O'Neill said,

"He does." Daniel said, they all turned to him

"Where have you been?" Hannah asked him

"Busy, busy." Daniel said looking outside the room

"Hey! Thanks for Skaara. I assume he's okay." O'Neill said

"What are you talking about?" Daniel said confused

"He has ascended." Hannah told him

"What?" Daniel asked

"That wasn't you?" O'Neill asked, Daniel closed his eyes and sighed.

"Oma's here watching me" he said.

"And?" O'Neill asked,

"And I don't care anymore. Anubis is one of us." Daniel said, everyone looked at Daniel in distinct shock,

"What?" Hannah asked before O'Neill could

"At least partly in some…bastardised way." Daniel tried to explain

"Daniel, what are you talking about?" Hannah asked

"The Goa'uld Anubis used to be… figured out how to ascend." Daniel said

"He was believed to have been dead for quite some time." Teal'c said

"The Others didn't want him." Daniel said

"That's understandable." Jonas said

"He's not my Christmas card list" Hannah said dryly,

"They sent him back. At least they tried, but not all the way." Daniel said ignoring Hannah's quip.

"What is he now?" Sam asked

"He's still some form of energy, that black mask is a shield, it's keeping his form intact. He's stuck somewhere between human existence and ascension." Daniel explained

"Why have the Others allowed him to remain that way?" Teal'c Asked

The conversation continued to flow back and forth until Daniel informed them of Anubis's incomplete exile and that he resided on some plane between the Ascended Ancients and here. Explaining Anubis's understanding of ancient technology to the revelation that the Ancients were the Stargate builders. Anubis's Jaffa started to move forward.

"Ah guys, I think Herak wants to go to first base" Hannah said pointing to the Jaffa that were closer than before.

O'Neill turned to Daniel "All right look, just bottom line this for me, will you?" he asked

"There's a fleet of System Lord Motherships surrounding Anubis, I warned them about the Eye and what it can do." Daniel told him quickly

"Nice." O'Neill said impressed

"Turn it over." Daniel said

"What?" O'Neill asked

"I made a deal with Anubis, you turn the Eye over, you go free and the people of Abydos remain unharmed." Daniel told him

"You made a deal with Anubis?" O'Neill asked in disbelief

"I'll make sure he keeps it. The Goa'uld are going to fight it out over the Eye and hopefully destroy each other in the process but even if they don't, while they're licking their wounds, you're gonna find the lost city of the Ancients." Daniel explained

The conversation continued again, but this time about the Lost City. A place with big and powerful weapons, Hannah looked outside the room and counted the Jaffa while Daniel filled O'Neill in on the basic details.

"Do you know where it is?" O'Neill asked him, he didn't want to give up the Eye so easily over a deal that could get him and his fellow unascended team killed.

"No, but I'll help you find it. Jack, nothing will happen to the Abydonians, the most important thing right now is for you to get out of here with that tablet. If Anubis gets his hands on it and finds the lost city before you do, it's all over. He already has a huge advantage over you because of what the Others have done or rather failed to do" Daniel said

"You gonna kick his ass?" O'Neill asked,

"If I have to." Daniel said

"Can you?" He asked

"We'll see. Nothing will happen to the people of Abydos." Daniel promised him, it was enough for O'Neill, He nodded to Daniel.

"Ok" O'Neill said, Daniel disappeared leaving them, O'Neill sighed and looked at the Jaffa outside "Let's do this" he said to everyone in the room.

"Coming out!" O'Neill said, he walked out first holding the booby trapped eye in his hand he moved up to Herak.

"I assume you know about the part where you don't kill us?" O'Neill asked with a smile, Herak stepped forward and looked at O'Neill with a deep-seated hate.

"As much as I would like to." Herak sneered, O'Neill stepped back from Herak and pulled the C4 off of the Eye and handed it to Herak.

Herak took the Eye and gave a small smirk staring at O'Neill "Jaffa! Kree!" he ordered, the Jaffar in the room stood to attention and then filed out of the room followed by Herak and two samurai guard.

Hannah lowered her P90 and stood next to O'Neill.  
"Well spank me rosy!" O'Neill said in shock that the Jaffa hadn't just killed them.

"I'd rather not" Hannah said

"Let's book." O'Neill ordered they all moved back up into the Pyramid to where the Stargate was. There were clothes and dispensed bullets everywhere but no sign of the bodies the clothes belonged to it seemed like they all had ascended in the same fashion as Skaara had in Hannah's thoughts.

"Carter dial the gate" O'Neill ordered, The sounds of multiple explosions sounded from far away.

"Sounds like a hell of a battle going on up there." Jonas commented, as Sam dialled the gate. The wormhole established and after IDC was sent Hannah and Teal'c proceed first followed by Jonas and Sam. They meet on the other side and waited at the bottom of the ramp for O'Neill.

The wormhole started to dissipate and then sounded as through the capacitors were overloading as the wormhole fritzed. Hannah ran to the manual override switch for the Iris.

"What are you doing?" Jonas asked, O'Neill came through and Hannah pulled the override the Iris closed a few seconds later the wormhole disengaged.

"What just happened?" Jonas asked as O'Neill walked down the ramp toward them.

"Abydos was hit." O'Neill said

"You saw it?" Sam asked

"I felt it. Just before I came through." O'Neill said, Sam ran out of the gate room, O'Neill turned to Hannah "How did you know to close the Iris?"

"Gut feeling" Hannah said with a shrug.

"Good call" O'Neill said, "Let's see what we have"

He and Hannah went up into the Control room, Sam was sitting in front of one of the diagnostic computers with Sgt Davis "Carter?" O'Neill asked Sam turned to them

"We're lucky Hannah closed the iris when she did, Sir. A massive energy wave followed you through the wormhole." Sam said

"Redial." O'Neill orderd

"Yes, sir." Sgt Davis said, Hammond came into the Control room as they dialled the Stargate

"Welcome back SG-1. What's happened?" Hammond asked

"Seems there was a large explosion on the planet just after we left, Sir." Sam said as the gate spun dialling the Abydos

"Is that possible?" Hammond asked

"Unfortunately, Sir." O'Neill said

"We're dialling Abydos now to see what happened." Sam said

"Chevron 6 encoded." Sgt Davis said, the gate continued to spin until it reached the point of origin "Chevron 7 will not lock." The gate stopped and the Chevron refused to lock.

"Briefing room." Hammond ordered

"Yes, Sir." O'Neill said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They were all sitting around the briefing table, Hannah sat next to Jonas and listened quietly while Hammond look at the Tablet written in ancient.

"The only thing we can assume is that Anubis didn't keep his deal with Daniel." Sam said

"That's a shock, eh?" O'Neill said dryly, sitting back in his seat.

"And that Daniel Jackson was unable to prevent Anubis from destroying Abydos." Teal'c stated

"Which leaves Anubis in possession of a powerful weapon that has given him clear superiority over the System Lords." Hammond said as he looked at the tablet.

"We don't know any of that for sure, Sir." O'Neill said

"What we do know, is we need to find the city that's described on that tablet." Jonas said

"Can either of you translate this?" Hammond said, he placed the tablet on the table and pushed it toward Hannah and Jonas.

"Oh yeah. It will take some time and Dr. Jackson did offer his assistance." Jonas said, before Hannah could answer.

"I'm not sure that we can count on Daniel for anything anymore." Hannah said she didn't hold the same enthusiasm as Jonas did for translating the Tablet. When she said it was the oldest she hadn't mentioned the most obscure dialect of ancient she had seen or have memory of either. Enough bubbles were burst today.

"Why not?" Hammond asked

"Well, Sir, he would have done everything in his power to protect the people of Abydos. If he was somehow prevented from doing that then…" Sam drawled they all exchanged looks of concern and distinct feel of being uncomfortable with the thought they might never see Daniel again.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah had showered and changed into fresh fatigues. She now sat next to Jonas in Daniel's office, it had been changed dramatically it seemed less like Daniel's. With a TV playing the weather channel nonstop and fish tanks on the main table in the office. Daniel's books stilled lined all the shelves but some physics books and science manuals dabble in the mix even Hannah's note books had two dedicated shelves.

They both looked at the Tablet and then at their own books for reference, then switched books "This is really hard" Jonas said as he put the book down.

"I told you, this is going to take longer than you thought…" Hannah sighed "Well, that's the problem with Ancient languages. I mean, the pronunciation can change within a handful of generations, let alone thousands of years. The etymology of an individual word can be lost entirely… so we have to be careful in our translations"

Hannah stretched her arms above her head "We'll get there Jonas" she said slapping him on the back, he smiled and nodded.

**TBC**

Author's Note: Thanks always to my Beta nluvwithemmettcullen and Lee my dedicated reader/reviewer! It's always awesome to know people are enjoying the story I'll be updating weekly… So stay tuned for next week's instalment!


	29. Chapter 29

Hannah stood next to Sam in Hammond's Office, it had been a couple weeks since Abydos. In which time only a fraction of the tablet had been translated much to the arguing she and Jonas had over its translations. Hannah and Sam had just returned from off world meeting with the Tok'ra and were relaying the intelligence to Hammond.

"Sir, according to intelligence provided by the Tok'ra, Anubis is quickly decimating the forces of the remaining system lords." Sam told General Hammond,

Jonas stopped at Hammond's Open door, they all looked at him. He was out of breath but he wore a happy smile "I got it" he said between breathes.

"Hopefully it's not contagious" Sam joked, Hannah smothered a smile

"Ha. Ha. The lost city" Jonas replied dryly. They all looked at him expectantly "On the tablet"

"You found it?" Sam asked, she looked at Hannah

"Yeah, only it's not the lost city. That never made sense to me anyway. I mean, the tablet is written in ancient. How could they lose one of their own cities? And even if they did, why would they call it the lost city? They wouldn't. They would call it by its name, right?" he asked, Hannah and he had this argument many times, hence why she had opted to see the Tok'ra with Sam to take a break.

"Mr. Quinn…" Hammond prompted so Jonas would get to the point.

"It's not the lost city. It's the city of the lost." He said proudly

Hannah had learnt that Jonas although smiled frequently and was very bright. He also had a way of getting off topic and running around with ideas that weren't relevant to getting the job done.

"Do you have a Gate address?" Sam asked

"There's a reference in some partial translations that Doctor Jackson was working on from the library of the four races. It talks about a city of the Ancients called Vis Uban as being a place where the plague began. This was going to be the crown jewel in the entire ancient domain. Only it was still under construction when the plague broke out." Jonas said, Hannah knew for a fact there was no Stargate address on the Tablet.

"Two words: Gate address." Sam said slowly to him

"Four years ago, when Colonel O'Neill had the ancient repository of knowledge downloaded into his mind, one of the things that he did was to put a bunch of new Gate addresses into the SGC computer. How many did he put in there?" Jonas asked

"Well, we've been sending probes and cataloguing them as fast as we can." Sam said

"Any possibly relevant planet goes on the mission list." Hammond said

"Yeah, well how many have actually had probes sent to them?" Jonas asked

"Less than a quarter." Sam said

"And do you think that he came up with these, ah, Gate addresses randomly? Or could there be some sort of order?" Jonas asked

"Yeah, I suppose…" Sam assumed with a slight shrug

"If Vis Uban wasn't finished being built at the time the entire Ancient civilization fell…" Jonas speculated

"You're saying the Ancient city we're looking for is the last one on the list" Hannah said

"Well, we've been going in order from first to last, right?" Jonas said

"Send a probe." Hammond ordered, Sam nodded

"Yes Sir" Sam said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

The probe came back with ruins and breathable atmosphere making the mission a go. They geared up and headed through the gate.

O'Neill took point with Sam talking about plagues or something. Hannah and Jonas continued to argue on the translations of the Tablet. One argument they continued to sing at each other were the differences in tranlslations. She had been argueing the translation of the word 'Lacun' she believed it was 'to make lost' and Jonas argued it was now 'Of the lost'

"To make lost" Hannah said to Jonas, the planet was barren in nature with ruins that dotted the landscape. They all were moving to the largest structure that remained slightly intact.

"I'm only referring to what I know from Dr Jackson's notes, to be honest I can't read half of your ancient notes" Jonas said

"My hand writing isn't that bad" Hannah said with a smile, Jonas returned the smile.

"I know but it's my point exactly… your ancient is different to the ancient on the tablet and Dr Jackson's notes" Jonas told her.

"You kids still arguing?" O'Neill asked

"No, because I know I'm right" Hannah said "I have Ancient DNA and memories… though it's harder to remember things these days… but it's in there"

"And I'm saying even you say that the memories of the Ancient Janus wasn't originally from this Galaxy which means they might have a dialect of Ancient" Jonas said,

"Look does it matter we are going to the City of the Dead" O'Neill said

"City of the lost actually Sir" Sam corrected him

Thirty minutes later, they walked through the main parts of the ruins and found a village was set up amongst the ruins, villagers dressed in blue garb watched them carefully as they walked into the what appeared to be the main square,

"Well, these folks don't look lost—nor dead." O'Neill said

"I don't think that these are the Ancients. I mean, anything's possible, but, ah, they look like some sort of, ah, nomadic tribe that's just taken up residence." Jonas said

"Greetings." A young man said stepping forward from the others.

"Greetings. We're…travellers from a planet called Earth." Jonas said to him

"You came through the chappa'ai?" the man asked

"The Stargate. Chappa'ai." Jonas translated

"Yes" Hannah said to him.

"He is Jaffa." The man said, he pointed at Teal'c who raised an eyebrow.

"No, but he plays one on TV." O'Neill quipped, Jonas stepped up next to Teal'c

"This is Teal'c. He's no longer allied with the Goa'uld. He's a friend, as are we." Jonas said, he spoke slowly as if the man were stupid , Hannah continued to look around the ruins surreptitiously.

"We too are travellers. This place is not our original home, but…we have been here for some time now. If you wish to lay claim…" the man drawled

"No. No, no, nothing like that. We just want the opportunity to learn more about your people and, uh, take a really good look around these ruins." Jonas told him

"Then I shall be your guide, my name is Khordib" Khordib said to them with a smile. "But before that I will take you to our village leader Shamda"

"Excellent" O'Neill said.

Khordib ran off and came back with an older man, who was short in stature and reminded Hannah of Conrad Waldorf from the Muppet movies she had watched with Laura who said it was a crime not to have seen.

"They are travellers like us. They say that they are friends." Khordib said to Shamda

"No one can be a friend if you know not whether to trust them." Shamda said directly at them

"Don't judge a book by its cover." O'Neill said

"Enemies promises were made to be broken." Shamda shot back

"And yet, honesty is the best policy." O'Neill said with a smug smile

"He that has too many friends has none."

"Ah, but birds of a feather…" O'Neill drawled, Shamda looked at him with a shocked expression.

"I'm unfamiliar with that story. What lesson does it teach?" He asked with keen curiosity

"It has to do with flocking…and togetherness…and…to be honest, I'm not that familiar with the particulars myself. The point is, we're not your enemy. Give us a chance to prove it." O'Neill said to Shamda.

"Colonel."

O'Neill turned to Colonel Reynolds and his team, Hannah turned as well.

"We found something you might want to see." Reynolds told O'Neill, he stepped aside revealing Daniel, he was dressed in the same blue garb as the other villagers.

They all wore expressions of pure surprise as Reynolds and his team walked with Daniel up to them.

"Daniel?" O'Neill asked, not believing his eyes

"Arrom." Khordib said as he stood next to Hannah.

"Arrom?" Hannah asked Khordib

"It's what we call him." he said

"It means naked one." Shamda said, Hannah smothered a smile

"That's how we found him in the forest, two moons ago." Khordib said with a smile.

"Seems he doesn't remember who he is." Reynolds said to them, Sam stepped forward and reached for Daniel.

"Daniel?" Sam said, "It's okay. It's me, Sa-" she stopped mid sentence as Daniel stopped her hand and brushed it away. Hannah couldn't see Sam's face but could tell she was hurt by the rejection.

"Do you not recognize us, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, Daniel looked at them all blankly, there was no sign that he recognized any of them.

"I'm sorry." He said to them, he turned and walked away.

"Not even me?" O'Neill shouted to Daniel's retreating form, Daniel disappeared into a nearby tent.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A few days later Hannah strolled into Daniel's office, it had been returned to it's near original state before Jonas took over.

She and Jonas had returned from Vis Uban leaving SG3 and SG5 who were still scouring the ruins. Daniel sat on a stool by the main table in the room files were stacked high on the table in front of him.

Hannah knocked on the door frame, he looked up "Hey" he said, she still saw no recognition in his eyes

"You really don't remember anything do you?" she asked stepping into the room.

He looked at her with a apologetic smile "Yeah sorry, I'm just getting use to my own name" he said

"Hannah O'Neill" She said stepping forward she held her hand out and he shook it.

"Nice to re meet you" he said, he looked at her with an odd look, Hannah wanted to ask him a million questions but didn't she knew now was not the time to push.

"So what you doing?" she asked picking up a file and flicking it open.

"Reading up on myself" He said, Hannah nodded and placed the file where she found it "I'm hoping it will jog my memory" he told her "Some things are coming back but not as quickly as I hoped"

"Don't worry I'll help you if you want"

"You'll help me cheat by telling me all the answers….Jim"

"Jack" Hannah corrected cutting Daniel off with a smile.

"Jack" Daniel repeated mirroring her smile "refuses to tell me anything, Teal'c told me most of what I wanted to know but not everything…"

"Well look, there's a briefing in 10 minutes you should join… maybe it will jog your memory" she offered "You're technically not invited but if you just rocked up I doubt they'd turn you away"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah sat next to O'Neill as Jonas stood at the front with the projection screen talking to them, Sam and Teal'c sat on the opposite side of the Briefing table as Hammond was in his usually seat at the head of the table. Jonas clicked the screen and UAV pictures showed up.  
"At this point we believe that we've mapped the full extent of the ruins." Jonas told them

"No fancy guns or anything cool?" O'Neill asked, Hannah shook her head and O'Neill looked at Jonas.

"Well, we've only completed a preliminary investigation…" Jonas drawled, Hannah turned in her seat and saw Daniel come down the stairs with an SF.

"I'm sorry I'm late I, uh…" he looked down at his watch "…forgot what time the meeting was." He said with a smile, Hannah returned it but the others weren't so enthusiastic as they all remained silent.

"It's a little joke there. It's the memory thing." Daniel said gesturing with his hands awkwardly.

"Doctor Jackson, this briefing is classified." Hammond said Daniel's eyes flickered at Hannah for a moment.

"Yeah, Hannah mentioned that but, uh, you all said that I used to be a part of this, so… Look, I can't really give you a good reason, I just feel like I should be here." Daniel said,

O'Neill looked at Hammond as did Hannah and then back at Daniel, Hammond paused for a moment before nodding "Good enough." He said, he nodded for Daniel to take a seat.

Daniel walked over to the table and sat next to Sam opposite Hannah and O'Neill. "Besides, who am I going to tell? I mean, I don't, uh, I don't remember anybody, right?" Daniel joked

"Good one." O'Neill said smiling faintly

"Thanks, Jim." Daniel mumbled as he read the report Hannah passed him so he could catch up. Hannah smothered a smile at O'Neill's expression, he was taken aback and looked alittle upset he looked at Sam who was smothering her own smile.

"Oh, so, uh…There are extensive writings."Jonas said getting the meeting back on track "All of them are in the oldest known Ancient dialects. All of them have yet to be translated but, uh, so far, we haven't found any signs of any advanced weapons or power sources. I mean, the original name of the city is Vis Uban which does translate as place of great power but there's no indication that we're going to find any means of defeating Anubis there."

"You're not." Daniel said they all looked at him "It's not the lost city."

"Thank you!" Hannah said to Daniel, O'Neill ignored Hannah  
"How do you know?" O'Neill asked

"Uh, because Jonas translated lacun to mean 'of the lost'." Daniel said, Hannah shot Jonas a smug look but bit her tongue on rubbing it in.

"Yeah, but that's how we found-" Jonas started

"The wrong place." Daniel interjected

"The translations in your notes-"

"Also wrong—if these are the ones you mean. I was…way off." Daniel said cutting Jonas off, Hannah sat back in her chair and folded her arms smiling.

"Well, how do you know that?" Jonas asked

"I don't know. I—I just—I know what the tablet says." Daniel said

"How?" O'Neill asked

"I don't know. I just looked at it and understood it." Daniel said

"Wait a minute. Are you saying the Ancients actually lost one of their own cities?" Sam asked

"No, no, they didn't lose it. They—they made it lost. To other people that might try to find it. I'm guessing that they camouflaged it and removed all reference to it from the written history." Daniel told them

"See didn't I tell you it was made lost" Hannah said to Jonas

"So. The lost city is…still lost?" O'Neill said leaning forward once again ignoring Hannah's smugness in being correct all this time.

"I'm pretty sure." Daniel said

"You know, you told me to give Anubis that eye." O'Neill said his tone was accusatory.

"According to reports from our allies, Anubis is quickly conquering the other system lords." Sam told Daniel, who was looking lost at why O'Neill would be angry

"He will dominate the galaxy in a very short time." Teal'c added

"I only did it because you said we could whoop ass with what we find in this lost city." O'Neill said his ire growing and ever evident in his voice.

"Wh-if I said that, then I-I hope it's true, but…but Look, all I know is that the place you're searching right now is not it." Daniel said defending himself

"Then where is it ?" O'Neill asked

"Didn't I just say 'all I know'?" Daniel asked the table innocently, O'Neill glared at Daniel.

"Everyone turn away. I want no witnesses." O'Neill said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	30. Chapter 30

Hannah was heading down the hallway to the Gate room to greet the Tok'ra, last night Jonas had come up with a plan to attack Anubis's new weapon and hopefully take him out completely.

"Hannah" Daniel called, she stopped and turned to Daniel as he ran towards her.

"Hey" Hannah said with a smile "I can't stop I have to be in the gate room to meet the Tok'ra with mum"

"you mean Major Carter" Daniel said with a smile "I'm starting to remember things" he said as he fell into step with her.

"That's good" Hannah said "So what can I help you with?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about your translation notes they were a lot closer than my original notes"

"Thanks" Hannah said she stepped aside and let a technician past "Jonas and I butted heads a lot on the translating and well everyone took his word because your notes backed him up" she said as they continued to walk.

"Yes I know" Daniel said "which is why I want your help with changing the Tablet's inscription"

"Oh" Hannah said slightly surprised "You sure?" she asked as they stopped at the doorway to the gate room.

"Yep, so when you are done with the Tok'ra …"

"I'll drop by your office" Hannah told him, he nodded

"Good" Daniel said "Well I gotta go teach Jonas Ancient"

"Good luck" Hannah said tongue in cheek, Daniel nodded and Stargate activated she turned and moved to stand beside Sam's side.

"You're late" Sam joked quietly,

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah split her hours between the Tok'ra and Daniel. She and Sam spent hours with the Tok'ra looking over the holographic schematic map of Anubis's the Tok'ra and Sam took a break Hannah moved to work with Daniel and Jonas on the fake Tablet. Luckily it all came together quickly, within a few long days Hannah and the rest of SG1 sat in the Briefing room bar Teal'c who was still off world.

Hannah sat next to O'Neill in the Briefing room with Jonas, Daniel, Tok'ra and Reynolds and his team and a few other SGC personnel. Sam stood at the front of the room giving the presentation. The lights were all off and the projection screen lit up with slides.

"As you all know, we've had little success using Naquadria to power the F-302's hyperspace generator for any length of time. However, if our calculations are correct, we believe that a short, controlled burst would send the 302 into subspace just long enough to bypass the mother ship's shields." Sam said

"And if your calculations are incorrect?" O'Neill asked

"The 302 would bypass the mother ship all together, or worse, re-emerge inside it. But let's not go there right now." Sam answered

"Of course. Let's not dwell." O'Neill said dryly

"Now, uh, according to intelligence provided by the Tok'ra, the power core of Anubis' new weapon must be cooled by a ventilation shaft on the exterior of the ship. If that can be targeted and destroyed just as the weapon is powering up, the crystals will over heat and be destroyed." Sam said continuing the presentation she changed the slide

"Where is the shaft, exactly?" O'Neill asked it earned him a withering look from Sam

"As Colonel O'Neill is well aware, we don't know exactly where the shaft is."Sam told them all, looking irritated

"Our operative in Anubis' ranks has been unable to get aboard the new ship and has only been able to glean a very limited working knowledge of it. Anubis protects his computer systems with elaborate ciphers coded in the oldest known Ancient dialect. We have been unable to translate them." Sina, a female Tok'ra operative said from the back

"Which is where Jonas Quinn, Daniel Jackson and Hannah O'Neill come in. They'll sneak onto Anubis' ship and access the computer." Sam said

"We have devised an injectable radioactive isotope that will allow them to move freely on Anubis' ship, undetected by its sensors, for eight hours." Sina said

"They'll decipher the codes and relay the location of the target to Colonel O'Neill and myself, who will be flying the F-302." Sam said

"No problem, right?" O'Neill said asking Hannah, Jonas and Daniel.

"Hey, sounds easy to me." Jonas said,

"Sure" Hannah said with a casual shrug, O'Neill looked over a Daniel who gave him the thumbs up.

"Good. Anubis' ship is destroyed and we all live to save another day." O'Neill said, Sam gave him a thin smile

"Again, as the Colonel is well aware, we have reason to believe that eliminating the crystal power core of the ship's main weapon won't destroy the entire ship. It's defences and auxiliary weapons will remain intact." Sam told them all

"Why don't we dwell on that for just a minute?" O'Neill said allowed

"Our goal is to take out Anubis' new super weapon. It's what gives him a clear advantage over the rest of the Goa'uld mother ships. Now, we've received word from Teal'c that Yu has pledged to bring the full force of the remaining system lords' fleet down on Anubis once we've succeeded." Sam said ignoring O'Neill

"Okay." O'Neill said he turned to the room "Everyone who thinks this is absolutely an insane idea, raise your hand. Come on, be honest." He raised his hand first, as did Hannah which earnt her a look from Sam. But then after a few moments the rest of the people in the room agreed and raised their hands.

Even Sam gave in and raised her hand reluctantly, Hammond stood up from his seat "Keep your hands up, people, because the next question is who is going to make this happen?" he asked.

O'Neill shrugged and kept his hand up along with everyone else.

"Well it's going to take us at least a week to relocate the inhabitants of the ruins…" Jonas said.

"Which will give us more than enough time to build a makeshift runway and get the 302 through the Gate and reassembled." Sam said

"Once everything is established the Tok'ra will plant our fake tablet and, with any luck, we'll lure Anubis to the planet." Hannah said

"Let's move." Hammond said, it ended the meeting, Sam turned on the lights and slowly the room emptied until it was just Hannah, O'Neill, Daniel, Jonas and Sam.

"Look, I realize I wasn't the most positive voice in the room…" O'Neill drawled,

"We all know it's an extreme long-shot, sir." Sam said

"Well, my big problem with it is that all this depends on us trusting a Goa'uld to back us up." O'Neill said

"This is our only chance to take Anubis completely out of the picture and Yu has come through for us in the past." Sam said

"All I'm saying—just for the record—this is the wackiest plan we've ever come up with." O'Neill said

"Wackier than strapping an active Stargate to the bottom of the X-302?" Sam asked

"Oh, yeah." O'Neill said getting up from his seat.

"Wackier than…than blowing up a sun?" Sam asked throwing her hands in the air.

"Yep!" O'Neill said as he left the room

"He's probably right" Sam mumbled

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Five Jaffa transported down to the village via rings. The relocation of Shamda and his people left the city ruins completely bare. Hannah along with Daniel, Jonas, Reynolds and his team were hiding amongst the ruins out of sight. Hannah hid whilst three Jaffa guards strode past her position, she clicked her radio twice to signal the others.

The sound of zat fire rang in the air and with the fall of two bodies, Hannah stood with two other soldiers and shot down the three Jaffa guard.

Hannah joined Jonas and Daniel at the rings when she and the others hid the bodies of the Jaffa in the high grass. Hannah passed her P90 to Reynolds and picked up the transporter ring control off of a downed Jaffa and looked at Jonas and Daniel.  
"Thanks, guys" Jonas said to Reynold's Team.

"Good luck." Reynolds said to them, Hannah nodded and pressed the control, rings came down around Hannah, Daniel and Jonas, transporting them to the ship.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah took up the rear as the three of them ran down the hallway of the ship they hadn't run into anything they couldn't handle. Just a few Jaffa in the ring room but easily taken care of without setting off alarms, Hannah made sure to vaporise their bodies with the Zat so as to not leave evidence of their arrival.

They came to the door they wanted, Daniel laid on the floor to provide cover while Hannah signalled to them a count down from '3' when she got to '3' she punched the button to open the door. The door slid open and they all fired on the Jaffa inside. The two Jaffa by the console that linked to the mainframe crumple to the floor. Daniel and Jonas slipped into the room and Hannah last, she looked down the hallway it was completely clear for the time being. She stepped back and closed the door. She turned to Jonas who stood beside her "I'll fix the door, help Daniel" he said, Hannah nodded and joined Daniel at the console a holographic screen was lit up with files all written in Ancient.

"Daniel, Jonas, we are under attack. We need that intel." Sam's voice crackled over the radio.

"We're close." Hannah said over the radio

"We can't hold these guys off for long." Sam voice came over the radio.

"No pressure" Hannah said to Daniel

"None whatsoever" Daniel agreed as he continued to try and hack into the computer.

"Well you better hurry up" Jonas said, he pulled the door control panel open and started to tinker.

The sound of armoured Jaffa coming their way sounded outside, Hannah moved to the door and listened closely "Great…we got company." She said with a sigh "Let pick this up"

She moved back to Daniel's side and started typing on the console doubling their pace.

"All right. That'll hold them off for a while. A little while." Jonas said, Hannah and Daniel continued after a few more algorithms the screen opened

"That's it. we're in." Daniel said with a smile. Information and multiple files appeared on the screen.

"Uh… This may take more than a little while." Hannah said at the amass of information.

"Well, can't you do some kind of a…keyword search?" Jonas asked, he looked over his shoulder at the door.

"Yeah? For what? Achilles?" Daniel asked

"Well, that's good. I'm glad to see that your-your memory's finally coming back. Not to mention your razor-sharp wit, but why don't we try something like, uh…power-core venting?" Jonas suggested, Hannah shook her head at him.

Daniel on the other hand turned back to the console and typed in Jonas's suggestion "That's it. That's it." Daniel said, he clicked his radio "Jack, Sam, we got it. Transmitting data."

"Ok, time to go" Hannah said, she frowned at their blocked exit,

"I don't think that we're going to get back to the ring room that way." Jonas said to Hannah as the sounds of Jaffa trying to get in continued

"I'm in complete agreement" Hannah said

"What's that?" Daniel asked pointing to the screen, Hannah and Jonas turned and looked at the screen.

"They're targeting the planet." Jonas said

"Base camp, this is O'Neill, come in" Hannah called on her radio

"Go ahead." Base camp responded

"Your position's been compromised. The Stargate is being targeted. Repeat, the Stargate is being targeted. The naquadah will amplify the blast." Hannah said over her radio

"Roger that." Hammond responded

"Let's get out of here." Daniel said as the door was slowly being forced open

"Yeah." Jonas said in agreement.

"Here." Hannah said not wasting time she pointed to the ventilation shaft,

Daniel boosted Hannah up into the ventilation shaft she turned and pulled Daniel in as Jonas gave him a boost.

"Go, come on" Jonas said, the door opened under the pressure and Jaffa fired their staff weapons, Jonas was hit with two blasts and he went down.

Daniel pulled Hannah back from the ventilation shaft opening the door closed silently, they moved around the corner and held their breath. After a few moments it seemed that they were undiscovered, Hannah slid back to the entrance they used and pushed the vent door open slightly the room was completely empty. She moved back to Daniel "All clear, I think we should head to the secondary console room"

"Agreed" Daniel said

Hannah and Daniel crawled through the ventilation shaft "Anubis will revive him with the sarcophagus and we'll pick him up and get off the ship" Hannah said

"Sounds like a plan" Daniel said, an explosion sounded and the ship violently shook knocking Daniel into Hannah. She ended up on her back with Daniel on top of her in a very awkward position. Hannah groaned from the extra weight "Sorry" Daniel said he was about to move but stopped when their radios crackled.

"Daniel, Hannah come in. Do you read?" Sam's voice came over the radio, Hannah looked up at Daniel, he lifted himself up and clicked his radio.

"Yeah, we're still on the ship. Hey congratulations, I think you guys hit the mark." Daniel said looking down at Hannah.

"Thanks, it was fun."O'Neill said over the radio, he sounded happy and very pleased with himself

"We'll wait until Anubis' ship clears out and rendezvous with you guys at the Stargate as planned" Sam said over the radio

"Yeah, as far as that goes, we may have a little problem." Daniel said over the radio. He stared at Hannah for a moment while they waited for a response.

"You ok?" Hannah asked him, he swallowed and nodded "good you mind getting off of me?" she asked

"Yeah sorry" he said, as he moved off of her.

"We should head to the secondary console room while we are waiting for a response" Hannah said to him,

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

It took them longer than expected to reach the secondary console room, Hannah moved to the entrance and pushed the cage door open slowly, she didn't hear and movement or inhabitants so she pushed it further and stuck her head in, it was clear. She dropped into the room and quietly moved to the door and peeked out the hallway was clear for the moment she punched the button and the door closed. Daniel hopped down from the shaft and moved to the console the holographic screen lit up.

"I don't think we should linger more than we have to" Hannah said to Daniel she pulled the door control panel open and pulled out the control crystals locking the door.

"Yeah, I found Jonas"

"That quick?"

"You doubt me?

"No" Hannah said she looked at the screen "We can't get to there through the ventilation system entirely"

"So we go through the hallways"

"you ready for that?" Hannah asked him

"No" Daniel said Hannah looked at the map and watched the movement of the smiled and slapped him on the back.

"Let's go" she told him

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hours later, Hannah and Daniel were hiding from Jaffa patrols a gap appeared and they moved down the corridor and slipped into a side room that was empty just before another patrol passed. Their radios crackled "Daniel, Hannah, come in. This is O'Neill"

Hannah cursed and lowered the volume on her radio "Daniel." O'Neill's voice came over.  
"Jack?" Daniel replied

"What is your situation?" O'Neill asked

"We are hiding. What's yours?" Daniel asked

"Carter and I are on the planet."

" Dad, you're going to have to be a little more specific. We haven't had time to look out a window lately." Hannah said she leaned her head out of the room to make sure no Jaffa were nearby.

"You are hovering over Jonas's homeworld." O'Neill said

"Why?" Daniel asked

"I wish I knew. Are you in any immediate danger?" Daniel said, Hannah kept an eye and ear out for Jaffa.

"Depends what you mean by immediate."Daniel said

"Daniel!" O'Neill exclaimed

"We're fine. We found the location of Jonas's cell from the ship's computer. I'm on my way there now. We have just got a couple of problems." Daniel said

"Like what?" O'Neill asked

"Well, we aren't sure how to shut off the force-field protecting his cell yet." Daniel said

"You said a couple." O'Neill said

"Yeah, actually we are a little lost at the moment. And we've only got about three hours left before the Tok'ra isotope wears off and we'll be visible to the ship's sensors." Daniel told him,

"So…business as usual then, huh?" O'Neill joked

"I don't know. Is it?" Daniel asked

"Yes—we do this kind of thing all the time." O'Neill stated 

"Ah, well, good—that's comforting then." Daniel said looking at Hannah, she clicked her radio.

"Requesting radio silence for 15 minutes" Hannah said into the radio, she turned her radio off and motioned for Daniel to do the same.

"wha-" Daniel was cut off by Hannah covering his mouth with her hand and silenced him as the sound of Jaffa nearing their position, she lowered her hand and signalled he stay silent. He nodded and they moved into the shadows of the room.

After a few minutes the corridor emptied and Hannah stuck her head out to make sure. She motioned for Daniel and they quickly moved into a storage room further down the hallway.

They moved a chest that was in front of a vent pipeline that connected to the cell room they were keeping Jonas.

"Jonas? Jonas, are you there?" Hannah whispered into the vent.

"Hannah?" Jonas voice replied "Daniel there?"

"Yeah, are you all right?" Daniel whispered back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are you?" he asked, Hannah kept an ear out for any approaching Jaffa.

"We are in a storage room about twenty feet from your current position." Hannah replied

"Can you get me out of here?" Jonas asked

"We're working on it." Daniel said

"Anything else I should know or do?" Jonas asked his voice tinged slightly of panic.

"Well, Jonas, I don't know how to tell you this, but Anubis has taken the ship to your homeworld. We are in position right above the Kelownan capital" Hannah told him

"I know. He's after the naquadria. It's my fault. If it wasn't for me, he never would have found out about it." Jonas said

"Don't blame yourself." Daniel told him

"The point is, I joined Stargate Command so that maybe one day I could protect my planet from the Goa'uld, instead I brought them right to it." Jonas said

"We will find a way out of this." Daniel told him

"Yeah?" Jonas asked.

"Apparently." Daniel said, Hannah smacked his arm and shot him a look "Yes…We will get you out this" he corrected,

Hannah turned on her radio 15 minutes on the dot Sam's voice came over the waves "Daniel, Hannah, come in." she said

"Yeah, go ahead." Hannah said licking her radio

"Did you find Jonas?" Sam asked

"Yeah, We are still having problems with this force field cell thing." Daniel said looking at Hannah.

"You're going to have to find a way to cut the power." Sam replied

"Got it" Hannah said "Any idea where? because the map was shoddy"

_"I'm not sure, but we've only got a couple of hours to figure it out." Sam said_

"What happens then?" Daniel asked

_"Ba'al's fleet arrives" Sam said_

Hannah moved to the door and heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Well, we've got fifteen minutes until this isotope wears off and then we're visible to the ship's sensors." Hannah paused as she heard the Jaffa getting closer "You know what, we're going to have to get back to you. we've got company." Hannah said, she turned off her radio and jumped behind the storage chest and hunkered down next to Daniel.

The door opened and Hannah moved silently and looked over the top of the storage box and quickly ducked as three Jaffa came into the room. From the sounds and their conversation they were moving some barrel to a lower level before returning to the surface of the planet.

They held their position and remained silent, Daniel moved to one foot and they heard a Jaffa stop. Then the Jaffa called his friends back. Hannah looked at Daniel and held her Zat she counted down to three they were about to blast their way out when the lights went out in the room and ship shook with an explosion. The Jaffa left the room in a hurry, Hannah stood up with Daniel and the room was empty. "That was close" Hannah said "What was that explosion?"

"I don't know…shall we?" Daniel said gesturing to the door.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Daniel and Hannah moved down the hallway toward Jonas's cell, they had been lucky so far not setting off any alarms and only a few close calls with Jaffa. But time was running out the radioisotope would wear off in the next few minutes and then they'd be detected.

Hannah crept down the hallway the coast was clear, she gestured to Daniel and he followed. The lights in the hallway flickered and hummed. It seemed the ship was experiencing power malfunctions. They reached Jonas's Cell Hannah covered the entrance as Daniel went forward.

"Jonas?" Daniel called, Jonas appeared at the doorway of the cell, the fore shield that blocked the door was intermittently cutting out with the rest of the ships power. No one seemed to be coming their way so she joined them, but kept an eye on the door.

"What happened?" Jonas asked them he tried not to touch the force field.

"I don't know." Daniel said

"Well whatever it was, there's not enough power to maintain the force field." Hannah said gesturing to the force field. Jonas reached out and touched it just as the force field came back on. He jumped back and held his hand yelping in pain. Hannah winced.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked him

"That hurt!" Jonas said

"Arm?" Daniel asked

"A little numb, but I think I can make it." Jonas said gesturing to the force field Hannah pushed Daniel to the side so they were clear of Jonas's path.

"You better—I don't want to have to take you out of here in a dust-pan." Daniel joked.

"Okay." Jonas said he backed up and waited he exhaled and jumped through the force field just in time as it shorted. Jonas rolled onto the floor, Hannah and Daniel helped him to his feet.

"Nice." Daniel said, Hannah moved down the hallway moving to their next problem getting off the ship.

"Okay. Now how do we get off this thing? Which way?" Jonas asked

"Er, this way." Daniel said, Hannah looked the other direction a flicker of white light caught her eye.

"No this way" Hannah said, looking at the woman who had plagued her dreams, she stood in the hallway beckoning her to go the other.

"You sure?" Jonas said, he and Daniel exchanged looks as Hannah continued to stare at nothing but an empty hallway.

"Yeah" Hannah said "But we gotta go now... How's your arm?

"I can wiggle my fingers." Jonas said showing her, she nodded and she pulled her Zat weapon and followed the ascended woman.

"Hannah you know we've got one minute before the isotope wears off" Daniel said as he followed her down a string of varying corridors at a fast pace

"Yeah I know… trust me" Hannah said, she gesture they duck into a side room and as they did a large group of Jaffa passed the room.

"You know, that planet you guys found me on was nice. The people were simple, life was quiet." Daniel whispered after the group passed

"Why didn't you stay?" Jonas asked as they continued to follow Hannah she seemed to be transfixed on something ahead of them.

"I couldn't remember what this was like." Daniel said he was now completely lost, where was Hannah taking them.

"It's fun, isn't it?" Jonas asked with a smile

"Yeah." Daniel agreed with a smile,

"Look, if we get out of this…" Jonas drawled

"Oh, you can keep the office…" Daniel told him

"Actually, I was talking about SG-1." Jonas said

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah followed the woman walk down the hallway slowly, Hannah didn't know why she was following her. it was like there was an invisible string pulling her in the direction the Ascended woman was taking her. Daniel and Jonas continued to talk behind her obviously they forgot the rule of being quiet when aboard enemy's ship. But she couldn't talk she was following an illusion in her head obviously she was losing it. But on the other hand they hadn't encountered any Jaffa.

Hannah stopped as the woman gestured and watched the woman she silently signalled she saw two Jaffa inside the room she wanted Hannah to go, Hannah readied her Zat and turned to Jonas and Daniel.

"The room has two guards"

"What room?"

"The ring transporter room" Hannah said, she watched the woman disappear into a wisp of white smoke. She didn't even know how she had that answer the words just fell from her lips.

"Is there even a ring platform on the planet?" Daniel asked Jonas

"Kelowna was occupied by the Goa'uld why wouldn't there be a platform?" Hannah asked

"I don't know" Jonas said

"Well let's argue about it later" Hannah said she ran dropped to the floor in a slide into the room firing her Zat, she hit both Jaffa and they crumpled to the ground.

Daniel and Jonas came in, Hannah jumped to her feet and moved to the door closing it and fired her Zat at the door controls frying them.

"You guys ready?" She asked moving to the platform, Jonas nodded joining her with Daniel who picked up the control remote off one of the downed Jaffa.

"Do you even know where it is we're going?" Daniel asked

"Not a clue." Jonas said

Daniel pressed the button and the rings came up around them in a flash they were transported in a small room with crated. Sam. Teal'c and an unknown woman to Hannah stood infront of them with a group of Jaffa.

Daniel, Jonas and Hannah didn't waste time taking the advantage of surprise they fired their Zats and took out all the Jaffa. Sam hit the floor with the woman and Teal'c knocked a Jaffa out with his own staff weapon. The Jaffa group was defeated before one Staff blast was fired.

"Nice timing." Sam said as she helped the other woman off the floor.

"Thanks." Daniel said,

"Jonas Quinn!" The woman said in surprise.

"Ambassador." Jonas said to the woman

"Where are we?" Hannah asked looking around at the mess of crates and artefacts strewn around the room.

"Warehouse, it's where they keep all the Goa'uld artifacts, including a ring platform" Sam said

"Obviously" Hannah said.

"The crystal." Jonas said, Sam passed an orange crystal to Jonas.

"Ah we should get out of here." Daniel said, Hannah nodded

"There will be more Jaffa right on our tails." Hannah added and made motions they should run.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	31. Chapter 31

Jonas returned to Kelowna a hero, instead of a traitor. Hannah didn't know him well but felt a little sad that he was gone none the less he was always so happy, even when serious. Hannah had cleaned up and changed ready to get dinner with Sam, O'Neill and Teal'c who were all waiting at the elevator they had scissor, paper , rocked on who was going to get Daniel. Hannah had lost and now waited for Daniel to finish cleaning up whatever mess he wouldn't let her help him with.

"Are you going to tell me how you knew where you were going on the ship?" Daniel asked as he and Hannah stood in his office, she was dressed in skinny jeans a singlet top and a boyfriend blazer with the sleeves rolled up, her dog tags and her necklace with the locket hung around her neck.

She leaned against the table with one hip and folded her arms "You once told me I have a path" she said with a shrug

"I don't remember telling you that" Daniel said as he gave up the mess on his desk and moved toward her. He was more curious about what she had seen on the ship but she was being tight lipped about it.

"It was while you were ascended, you told me to trust myself that I'd always know where it will lead me" Hannah said, he stood in front of her and closely watched her face.

"Ok" he said waiting for her to elaborate.

"I just followed my path" she said,

"Right I don't believe you" he said leaning in closer.

"and if I told you the truth you wouldn't believe me anyway" Hannah said with a smile

"Come on, you can tell me" Daniel said leaning in closer, Hannah pursed her lips and eyed him suspiciously for a moment.

"Nope not until you tell me my path"

"I don't remember" he said

"Well when you do… you going to tell me?" she asked, Daniel paused for a moment as if considering something "What?" she asked

He kissed her much to her own surprise, it wasn't overtly passionate but just a gentle brush of lips as if to test the waters. Before Hannah could respond in any fashion she heard O'Neill's voice say "What the hell is going on here?"

Hannah jumped back from Daniel and turned to O'Neill who was standing at the door, his facial expression was priceless. One of pure shock as his jaw dropped he pointed a finger and looked lost for words pointing at them both.

"Ok calm down" Hannah said to O'Neill, she turned to Daniel "Umm we aren't like that" she told him.

"Fair enough" Daniel said with a shrug, he didn't seem put out the slightest.

"He's like twice your age" O'Neill said finally finding his words

"It was an accident" Hannah said "Right Daniel?"

"Yes, sorry" Daniel said "Should we get dinner?" he asked he looked at his watch. Hannah smiled at O'Neill awkwardly.

"Yes, let's go you know Teal'c and low blood sugar levels" Hannah said linking arms with O'Neill who looked far from done.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A few days later everything returned to relative normalcy, Hannah spent most of her days with Daniel catching up on the last years SG1 reports.

Hannah toyed with her locket between her fingers and she read over the report about Nirrti and her experiments on the local inhabitants in the hopes of creating the perfect host.

"I'm sorry about the other night" Daniel said breaking the silence, Hannah looked up from the file.

"Hmm?" she asked

"The kiss…I just had a vibe that we may have had something and I acted on it" he admitted

"Oh yeah don't worry about it" Hannah said waving a dismissive hand and sat back in her seat taking a break from the reports.

"The locket… was that in the box?" Daniel asked "I remember giving it to you after Jason Coburn died"

"Oh yes it was" Hannah said, feeling the dull ache of loss she looked away briefly and gave a thin smile. "It's kind of funny I didn't think I'd come back here after Jason died"

"But you're here"

"Yeah" Hannah said "Laura told me life is changing you can either ride the wave or be smashed to smithereens on the rocks… that and I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I wasn't here"

"Here I thought it was because I told you had a path"

"Well I don't want you to get a big head over being a big contributing factor to my return" Hannah teased

"Right, so who's Laura?"

"She's my hetero-life partner" Hannah said, Daniel choked on his coffee, Hannah laughed. "We did Boot camp and recon training together we bonded and we know everything about each other"

"Corporal O'Neill, Daniel Jackson report to Holding room 1, Level 16" came over the PA. It repeated again and Hannah put the file on the table and looked at Daniel.

"Shall we?" Daniel said, Hannah nodded and they headed to the elevator to Level 16.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

When they arrived to the Holding room the door was opened, Sam and General Hammond, a young teenage boy who was complaining.

"Look, last night, I ate some dinner with Hannah, had a beer, went to bed and woke up like this. Now can we please just get to the part where you and Fraiser run some tests, find a cure and make me big again?" he said

Hannah nodded at the SF's outside the room before she followed Daniel in, he stood next to Sam who looked less than impressed. Hannah stood to attention for Hammond out of military attention before standing at ease.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked

" We had a security breach" Sam said she handed over an ID badge which was O'Neill's.

The teenage boy looked relieved at their arrival.

"Daniel! Hannah! Will you two tell them who I am? Please?" he pleaded, Hannah looked at the teenager blankly.

"Okay. Love to. Who are you?" Daniel asked, it earned him an angry look from the teenage boy.

"This young man claims he's Colonel O'Neill" Hammond said Daniel passed the ID bag to Hannah who laughed.

"Sorry" she said when everyone looked her "It's a joke, right?" Hannah added

Sam gave a pained smile and shook her head

"What's going on?" Daniel asked

"Daniel!" The teenage boy shouted clearly frustrated.

"Sounds like him. At least the loud, grating parts." Daniel said dryly

"Hmm I agree" Hannah said nodding, it seemed to only make Young O'Neill angrier.

"Okay. You want proof? Carter, you once carried a Tok'ra named Jolinar, who gave her life to save you." It wiped the smile off of Sam's face "Daniel, until recently, you were an ascended being. Ya broke the rules, ya got yourself kicked outta the Oma Desala fan club and had your memory erased." O'Neill added "Oh and Hannah my own personal ¼ clone who have microchips that regulate your memory so you don't have a psychotic melt down and did I mention has a dangerous addiction to sugar that I worry will end up type 2 diabetic"

Teal'c walked into the room and stood in front of young O'Neill and stared at him, young O'Neill stared right back not at all intimidated "And you and Bra'tac both just lost your snakes in a Goa'uld ambush. Had your tretonin yet this morning?" young O'Neill asked Teal'c

The two stared at each other for a moment before Teal'c turned to the rest of them.

"How could this child possess such knowledge?" he asked them, they all shrugged with no answer to the question.

"Because—it's—me!" Young O'Neill exclaimed his jeans started to fall, he yanked them back up he blushed from embarrassment.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"So we never got to finish our talk" Young O'Neill said,

"Talk about what?" Hannah asked as they raced cars on the Playstation. The whole game was not Hannah's idea of fun only since it was their third game and she was losing yet again.

"You and Daniel"

"What about me and Daniel…" she drawled suddenly she knew what he meant "Look he's been having flashbacks he just got mixed up is all" Hannah said "Common mistake we are just friends"

"Right so you two?"

"Do you really want to talk about this?" Hannah asked "This being my love life.. if so let me lay all your concerns to rest… I haven't been in a relationship since Jason and I never will" she didn't think it was necessary to say she had been out on a couple of dates but lost interest, there was also the side of keeping secret she was a clone and worked for the SGC and travelled around a lot. She also admitted to herself she wasn't ready not yet.

"Hannah" Young O'Neill chided, it was odd to see a young O'Neill being serious in this context but it didn't change Hannah's resolve

"No I refuse to fall in love and lose it again… I don't think I could take it" Hannah said as she mashed the buttons trying to win the game. Young O'Neill pressed pause and Hannah looked at him.

"I don't think you should cut yourself off" he paused "being in love is something worthwhile" he said seriously, Hannah looked at the young man as if he'd grown a second head.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked sceptically

"Shut up, I'm being serious" O'Neill snapped

"I know it's very unlike you" Hannah said as she tried to feel his forehead, he smacked her hand away and gave her an annoyed look making her smile.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

After losing for a straight hour to young O'Neill, Hannah thanked the powers that be to be pulled away. Hammond called her to the briefing room where she sat at the briefing table with Dr Fraiser, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel and General Hammond.

Dr Fraiser had given confirmation that the young O'Neill was indeed O'Neill.

"Are you certain, Doctor?" Hammond asked

"Initial tests show that within an acceptable margin of error, the boy's DNA is virtually identical to Colonel O'Neill's." Fraiser said looking down at her report

"What size margin of error are we talking about?" Sam asked

"Very small. In a court of law, the DNA sample we took from the boy would be considered a high-probability match to the DNA we have on file from Colonel O'Neill. There is a… " Fraiser hesitated for a moment looking at Hannah "… tiny abnormality, but for all intents and purposes, it's him."

Hannah raised an eyebrow "Tiny abnormality?"

"Like the fact that he's suddenly quite a few years younger than he's supposed to be?" Daniel asked with a shrug and raised eyebrows.

Fraiser pursed her lips "To be honest, this is out of my league. We've got some specialists flying in. We're gonna run more tests, see what we can learn." She said "Although I'd like to take a few blood samples from Hannah"

"Me? why?" Hannah asked

"Just to run some comparisons" Fraiser said

"Sure" Hannah said

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

After Hammond dismissed them Hannah followed Dr Fraiser to the Infirmary where she proceeded to take blood samples.

"So you think he might be a clone?" Hannah asked Fraiser, Fraiser tilted her head to one side.

"I don't know, I'm not the expert" she said "It's just a thought, why?"

"Well you looked at me when you said tiny abnormality I just put two and two together" Hannah said with a shrug.

"Lt Ford reporting for physical Ma'am"

Hannah looked at the young African American guy standing in marine fatigues he wore a chipper smile and walked straight up to Dr Fraiser and Hannah.

"So you miss me Ma'am?" Ford said to Fraiser the doctor gave him a withering look.

"Lt Ford take a bed and I'm sure a nurse will be with you soon" she said, he looked at Hannah and a smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Lt Aiden Ford" he said to Hannah he held out a hand to Hannah who looked less than impressed but shook his hand.

"Corporal Hannah O'Neill" She said she exchanged looks with Fraiser who was still drawing blood.

Ford jumped on the empty bed opposite Hannah's and swung his feet. "So you getting the routine physical?"

"No" Hannah replied

"Damn I've been hearing horror stories all day about them from my team mates" Ford said making conversation "hoping none of them are true"

"You afraid they'll check your prostate?" Hannah asked she smirked when he slightly paled, Fraiser pulled the last vial. Fraiser smothered a smile as she got Hannah to hold up her arm.

"No" Ford replied hesitantly

"So you're new?"

"Yep arrived bright and early this morning from training" he said with a smile, Fraiser walked away to fill out some forms and what not leaving the two. "So what do people do here for down time?"

Hannah laughed "Yeah, down time… that's a good one" Hannah said sarcastically "You are asking the wrong marine, I haven't had a day off since I've returned from training"

"Oh yeah, I'm a weapons expert myself " he said "What training?"

"Recon" Hannah told him

"I applied for that but got knocked back but then I got this gig…anyway I thought it wasn't open to Female marines" he said, Hannah wondered if this guy ever had a bad day in his life he seemed way too happy.

"It isn't I can't serve on a marine recon team at the moment... but I'm fully qualified and it suits what I do here, Sir" Hannah said,

"Which is?" he asked

Fraiser came over before Hannah could answer "Hannah you are free to go"

Hannah hopped off the bed "Well Sir, welcome to the SGC"

"Thanks, hey we should get a drink sometime"

"Corporal O'Neill report to General Hammond's office" came over the PA

"That's my cue to leave, Sir" she said as she acknowledged rank not answering his question and left the Infirmary.

Hannah knocked on General Hammond's door and heard the muffled 'come in'. She opened the door and moved into the office.

"Take a seat" Hammond said to Hannah, she did as she was told. "Now it's not normally my department to have to deal with these situations" he said

"Permission to speak freely Sir" Hannah requested, he nodded "What situations? Am I in trouble?"

He chuckled "No, no you aren't but I'm writing a recommendation for you to have an exemption from Officer Cadet School and be promoted to a commissioned officer with the rank 2nd Lieutenant"

"Why?"

"The last couple of briefings you've sat in, I've watched you sit back and not voice your opinions or ideas. Your current rank as corporal holds you back"

"Rank is something earned" Hannah said seriously,

"Indeed it is" Hammond said "I've been considering this a while since you have proven yourself to a very valuable member of this organisation. But I would like to know where you see yourself in 5 years?"

"Hopefully still alive?" Hannah joked "I don't know Sir, I haven't given it a lot of thought… Dad said I do the training I can be a probationary team member and get experience in the field. I just want to fight the bad guys and make something out of myself so I don't feel like the mistake I am"

"A mistake?"

"Well I was supposed to solve all the Asgard clone issue and when it didn't work out they just dropped here and I don't want to disappoint any of you and I couldn't live with myself if I did nothing if I can save people with the knowledge I have"

"Well let me tell you what I want you to be in five years" Hammond said "I want you to be a leader of an SG team and that is something that is only given to commissioned officers, I want you to become a senior officer in the SGC and none of that will happen if you stay as an enlisted soldier, sadly no matter how hard you work"

Hannah nodded "I see, well then I would be honoured if you recommended me for the Officer Cadet School… I prefer to earn my way"

"Good" Hammond said, he turned a file to her "sign the bottom and you'll leave in two weeks"

"Seriously?" Hannah asked "I only just got back and what about Dad?"

"I'm sure it will resolve itself, this is about your future" Hammond told her

Hannah looked down at the already filled in form, it stated she had two degrees from the State University of Colorado to qualify her for a commission since she barely had any field experience to qualify. _The lies just keep packing on…_ she thought as she exhaled slowly and nodded. "Ok" she said, she signed the bottom, and General Hammond smiled at her proudly.

"Good choice" he told her

"Thank you" She said she felt honoured that he thought about her future and wanted her to have the most out of her situation. She hadn't thought she blinkered on his radar at all but he just proved her otherwise.

"It looks like SG1 have returned from your house" Hammond said let's join them, Hannah nodded as she saw into the Briefing room a very annoyed Young O'Neill standing with the others.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	32. Chapter 32

Hammond and SG-1, Hannah and annoyed young O'Neill sat at the briefing table, O'Neill had talked about experiencing a flash back and they hypothesised the Asgard might have something to do with their situation.

"No offence, but what you're saying doesn't make any sense" Hammond said looking at them sceptically.

"Jack's account sounds like a number of UFO abduction case files I've read." Daniel said

"This you remember? My birthday you forget." Young O'Neill said clearly aggravated at Daniel, Hannah smothered a smile and Teal'c looked amused.  
"Looks like you'll have a lot more." Daniel said with a smile

"This encounter is incongruous with all previous contact we have had with the Asgard." Teal'c said changing the topic.

"Thor has indicated that the Asgard have been keeping an eye on human development on Earth in the past." Sam added

"But we're allies now. We've cooperated with them on a number of missions." Hammond said

"This, I would not have agreed to." Young O'Neill spat angrily gesturing to himself "And case and point at this table of how the Asgard don't always do things in our best interest and end up screwing us over" he added pointing at Hannah.

"Hey!" Hannah piped feeling stung by his words. She was going to say something but stopped when Sam placed her hand on top of hers. Sam shook her head in 'don't' gesture Hannah closed her mouth.

"What could they possibly hope to gain from secretly making you younger against your will?" Sam asked young O'Neill

Young O'Neill contemplated for a moment what the gain was coming up blank he shook his head "I got nothing." He said, Daniel sat forward in his seat.

"General, uh, I'd like to cross-reference some of these old abduction accounts, see if I can find any connection." Daniel suggested

"Please do. Major, I believe you had a briefing to run at 1300 hours." Hammond said to Sam, She nodded

"Yes, Sir. I'll be there." She said

"Wait, wait, the F-302 briefing? I thought I was running that." Young O'Neill said

"Given your current situation, I feel it would be best if Major Carter handled it. I'm sure you can impart any information she needs to know to fill in the gap." Hammond said.

"But, I mean, I'm the one?" young O'Neill started ready to launch a full tirade. Hammond was not having a bar of it as he stood up from his chair.

"Good. Dismissed" Hammond told them and at the same time cutting young O'Neill off.

They all got up from the table and left young O'Neill by himself to sit in angry disbelief. Hannah followed Sam and the others to Daniel office.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it" Sam said to Hannah when they were inside the office.

"Really cause it sounded quite impassioned coming from the little s-"

"He's just frustrated from being cut out" Daniel said cutting Hannah off.

"Right well this Asgard 'case and point' has to go off world with SG-8" Hannah said

"I didn't know you were going off world"

"yeah, Daniel wants me to look at some ruins for him… apparently he doesn't play well with marines" Hannah said with a winning smile "I'll be grateful to stretch my legs…later!"

"Be careful!" Sam called at Hannah's back as she walked away. "Well I'll leave you guys to it" she said to Teal'c and Daniel.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah returned off world 6 days later, in a better mood than the one she left in. The ruins were a waste of time with nothing informative to report about, but the company was good. The team was all commissioned officers who outranked her but they treated her as one of their own. She liked that the sense of honour and family of being brothers and sisters in arms.

They had a debriefing with Hammond and he dismissed them, not before ordering Hannah to go to the Infirmary to help Dr Fraiser. Hannah nodded her medical knowledge was very limited but one did not refuse an order. She showered and changed into fresh fatigues before going to the infirmary.

She walked into the Infirmary and was directed to a lab. She walked into the lab and saw Dr Fraiser and Jacob looking through a microscope "Dr Fraiser? Grandpa?" Hannah tested it got their attention.

Jacob smiled and stood up from his seat "Hannah" he welcomed her with open arms, he gave her a semi bear hug before letting her go "You're looking good kiddo"

"Thanks, the marines cleaned me up some" she told him. "I was ordered to report to you Dr Fraiser"

"Yes, we have preliminary DNA results from O'Neill's blood work I wanted you to see the blood work and the results the others already know" she said gesturing to the microscope.

"Medicine isn't my forte" Hannah said "But I have done some work with genetics" she looked through the scope at what Fraiser wanted her to look at. She immediately spotted the abnormality "He's a clone" Hannah stated she stood up and looked at Jacob and Fraiser.

Jacob ducked his head, and Hannah noticed Selmak was in control "Indeed, I came to the same conclusion"

Fraiser handed Hannah a dossier with the other results "He's going into total system failure-" Fraiser started.

"From cellular degradation from unstable genetic structure" Hannah said finishing Fraiser's sentence "honestly I'm not surprised it takes a lot of engineering to make a clone… it's not an overnight thing it takes months"

"Well he doesn't have months, is there anything you can think of to stabilise him?" Fraiser asked, Hannah shook her head.

"No, we don't have the tech to start with and even then my knowledge is sketchy at most" Hannah told her "But the Asgard could…. O'Neill clone know?"

"No, he has escaped from the base"

"what?"

"He didn't take to the help the Tok'ra offering very well, and fled" Jacob told her, Sam came into the room.

"Hey guys we found Duplicate O'Neill" Sam said "you want to join us?"

"Sure" Hannah said "If I'm not needed?"

Dr Fraiser and Jacob shook their heads "Go ahead" Jacob said "We are going to keep researching"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They found Young O'Neill sat by the side of the river with fishing gear after following the trail O'Neill left behind.

"Colonel, we need you to come back with us." Sam shouted so young O'Neill could hear her.

"How'd you find me?" young O'Neill asked not looking back at them

"A Lt. Col. Beck called General Hammond and placed you in the area." Daniel answered

"A man from whom you recently bought bait said he recommended his river." Teal'c added

"Tell Jacob thanks for trying, but I'm not interested in the deep-freeze deal." Young O'Neill said he still refused to look back at them.

"Look, we're not here to take you to the Tok'ra. There may not be much time." Daniel prompted

"Never is, is there?" Young O'Neill said soulfully, Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well." Daniel sighed heavily "There's no easy way to tell you this so…" he drawled he looked to Sam "Sam's just gonna come right out and say it." Daniel finished, Hannah smothered a smile why was it so hard for them to say it.

Sam shot Daniel a dirty look "Well, Sir, as you know, the Asgard depend on a cloning technology." She started

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" young O'Neill exclaimed

"You're a clone" Hannah said they all looked at her "what? There's no point in sugar coating it" she said with a casual shrug.

"What?" Young O'Neill said, turning round to face them

"We think the Asgard took the real you and made a copy. An unstable one, at that." Daniel said, Hannah bit her tongue on stressing the 'unstable'

"The real me?" young O'Neill asked

"Yeah, the original. That's not your real anything. I'm, I'm sorry." Daniel said

"Where's the original?" young O'Neill asked

"Well, that's what we hope to find out. But we need your help" Sam said.

He turned around stunned at them needing his help. "So can we go?" Hannah asked "Because I'm hungry"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They returned to the SGC, and now sat around the briefing table Hannah's stomach grumble in hunger, she ignored it as they had more pressing things to fix like getting back their O'Neill.

"We've calculated approximately a seven day gap between abductions, which puts us at tonight." Daniel said

"This plan sucks. Look, I know you don't think I am who I am, but, as far as I'm concerned, I am. Who I am." young O'Neill said adamantly

"The switch is the only chance we have of capturing whoever's behind this." Sam said

"What about the fact that this body is dying? I mean, has anyone even thought about that for a second?" young O'Neill asked, no one responded "Oh, I see. You don't care as long as you get the original back."

"We just, we don't know what else to do for you." Sam told young O'Neill

"Perhaps the Asgard responsible can correct his mistake." Teal'c said

"they can with the right equipment" Hannah said "Only if they are willing though" she added.

"Fine. Give me a 9-mil. I'll get it outta the sucker." Young O'Neill said with bravado

"We don't know who or what we might be facing yet." Daniel said

"Exactly why you can't just use me as bait and hang me out to dry. You're never gonna intercept one of those Asgard beams. The only chance you have of capturing this guy is me…Come on." He said to them

"A zat gun." Hammond said to him

"Thank you, Sir." Young O'Neill

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They set up the O'Neil residence with cameras and sensors. Hannah and Sam waited in the backyard behind some shrubbery waiting for young O'Neill to be abducted. "I'm so hungry" Hannah said looking around.

"I'm sure it won't be much longer" Sam said

"I might start eating the leaves off of the trees soon" Hannah said looking back to the house.

_"Carter, you still got your ears on?" Young O'Neill asked over the radio_

"Yes, Sir" Sam said looking at Hannah with an amused look.

_"Daniel, Teal'c?" young O'Neill asked_

"_Everything appears to be normal, O'Neill." Teal'c radioed_

_"Yeah? Not to me." young O'Neill radioed_

"You want to go over the instructions I gave you again?" Sam asked through the radio

_"Don't worry, Carter, I'm sure I'll figure it out." Young O'Neill said._

An Asgard beam light flared in O'Neill's bedroom, Sam nudged Hannah and they ran towards the house. When they came into O'Neill's bedroom they found their O'Neill curled up on his bed, sleeping deeply and snoring a little. Daniel and Teal'c joined them. Hannah put her gun back into its holster and looked at the others.

"Colonel, you all right?" Sam asked she nudged O'Neill but he didn't move.

"Jack!" Daniel said loudly " Jack!" O'Neill still didn't move except to continue in his sleeping.

"Dad! The house it on fire!" Hannah exclaimed O'Neill stirred with a grunt and looked at them with surprise.

"What are you all doing in my bedroom?" he asked groggily he blinked a few times trying to wake up. Hannah jumped on him and hugged "Whoa" he returned the hug.

Hannah pulled back "I'm so glad you are back…younger O'Neill is a very angry kid"

"What?" O'Neill asked confused

"I'm going to get something to eat" Hannah said running off to the kitchen "Be right back"

O'Neill looked at the others "Y'know, I was having the weirdest dream." He said when they were all beamed out.

Hannah came back with an apple seeing the room empty shrugged and went to the lounge room if they needed her they'd just beam her up.

She barely made it to the couch when she was beamed up, she took a bite of her apple and looked around the Asgard ship.

"So what did I miss?" she asked between bites

"I ask What's goin' on?" O'Neill asked clearly irritated and confused looking at everyone and then back at the young O'Neill.

"So not much at all" Hannah said.

"We're pretty sure this Ass-gard over here, kidnapped you and attempted to replace you with a clone." Daniel said.

"Nice Daniel" Hannah said O'Neill looked bewildered he'd just been introduced to a younger version of himself.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked

"Seven days." Hannah said

"That's a record." O'Neill said proudly he turned to young O'Neill "So you're—me?" he asked

"You. Yeah, uh, believe me, if you think it's weird, imagine how I feel being the copy." Young O'Neill said.

Hannah moved over to the unconscious Asgard she continued to eat "You know him?" O'Neill asked her

"Nope" Hannah said she finished her apple pocketed the core and moved over to the main console and proceeded to move stones around. The holographic screen flashed information up for her to read.

The Asgard regained consciousness and moaned piteously.

"He has awakened." Teal'c stated

Daniel marched over to the Asgard, followed by Sam. Young O'Neill watched them while O'Neill watched him. Hannah kept reading the screen looking through the Asgard's logs.

"What's happening?" the Asgard asked confused and obviously disorientated

"We were kind of hoping you could tell us." Sam said to the Asgard

"No, no, no, this is all wrong." The Asgard said closing his eyes.

"Hey!" O'Neill exclaimed, he moved over to the Asgard "I'll tell you what's wrong. I just woke up, haven't had coffee, let alone a pee in seven days, and I find out you stole my ass and made a—mini me. Carter, I should be irked currently, yes?" he asked Sam

"Yes, I—I would be." Sam answered

"Why don't you tell us who you are?" Daniel asked

"Loki." Hannah said from the console "it's in the logs"

"Is she right?" O'Neill asked the Asgard

Loki nodded "I am Loki"

"According to Norse mythology, that's the god of mischief." Daniel said

"What did you want with Colonel O'Neill?" Sam questioned him

"I have nothing more to say to any of you." Loki stated

"Hey! We just saved your flat little white asses from the Replicators. This is the thanks we get?" O'Neill said hotly

"Hey, at least you're gonna live." Young O'Neill said

"What?" O'Neill asked

"Maybe you're a little put out, but this guy didn't hit all the right buttons on the Xerox. This body is gonna fall apart if he doesn't fix me." young O'Neill said

"I cannot. All the clones suffer the same fate." Loki said

"Okay, I'm going back to my original question. What's going on?" O'Neill asked

"I am a scientist, a former geneticist with the Asgard Ruling Council." Loki said

"Former?" Sam asked

"I was stripped of my stature after I was caught performing unsanctioned experiments on humans." Loki said the conversation continued with the same arguments they had a couple of years ago when Hannah had arrived. That he thought O'Neill was the missing link to the fixing the problem of clone degradation etc. how O'Neil was physiologically advanced enough to carry and utilize all the data from the ancient repository of knowledge. That would not be possible for any human one generation ago. He is a significant step forward on human evolutionary path.

"All right, I've heard enough." O'Neill said stoping the conversation he turned and moved over to Hannah "Can you call Thor on this thing?" he asked her

"Yep" Hannah said

"Please, do not." Loki said

"We've already tried contacting the Asgard a number of times." Sam said

"You know, you'd think if Thor knew about this?" Young O'Neill said

"Done" Hannah said "now we wait"

They all stood around "So what else did I miss?" O'Neill asked

"I report to OCS in less than a week" Hannah told them.

"What?" Sam said "you only just got back"

"Yeah" O'Neill said in agreement.

"I figured it's best to get all the training out of the way it's only 10 weeks you guys won't miss me" Hannah said

"I will" O'Neill said adamantly

"I'll miss you too" Daniel added, both O'Neill looked at him suspiciously.

"Right, can we get back to my problem here… how long are we go—" young O'Neill started he stumbled slightly closing his eyes he looked like he was going to pass out.

"You all right?" O'Neill asked his clone holding young O'Neill's elbow to steady him

"Actually, no." young O'Neill said

"Uh, what do we do if Thor doesn't show up?" Daniel asked, before anyone could answer Thor appeared on the bridge "Never mind." Daniel muttered.

"Well, it's about time!" O'Neill exclaimed, Thor moved over to where Loki was restrained

"I apologize for not coming sooner. Loki, what have you done?" Thor asked him

"Yeah, it seems he's been playing Dr. Moreau behind your back." young O'Neill said

"Yes! Dr. Moreau!" O'Neill agreed

"You know why I am here. You should have known O'Neill's genetic code was safeguarded for his own protection." Thor said to Loki

"Excuse me?" O'Neill asked

"A marker was placed in your DNA to prevent any attempts at genetic manipulation." Hannah said smacking her forehead "I just remembered"

"The abnormality?" Daniel asked, Thor and Hannah nodded

"That's why the clone didn't mature." Sam said

Thor walked over and examined O'Neill and young O'Neill closely with his eyes.  
"Yes." Thor said "I apologize for any inconvenience Loki may have caused"

"Yeah, that's what I'd call it." young O'Neill said dryly

"Unfortunately, the eventual genetic breakdown of the clone is not my doing, but rather a result of Loki's inept methods." Thor said

"There was no need for the clones to survive." Loki said O'Neill looked at Young O'Neill, who was horrified by being written off this way. O'Neill felt for him, he sighed and turned to Thor.

"Look, Thor… Is there anything you can do for him? The whining's starting to grate." O'Neill said

"You wish your clone to live?" Thor asked amazed

"You can't just let me die!" young O'Neill exclaimed,

"He's just a kid." O'Neill said wincing

"Are you certain, O'Neill?" Thor said

O'Neill didn't answer immediately, Young O'Neill smacked him in the arm. And gave him a 'Really!' look.

"I'm thinking!" O'Neill said aloud he turned to Thor "Yeah."

"Very well. I will attempt to repair his DNA. If successful, he should continue to mature at a normal human rate." Thor said, the news seemed to please everyone in the room.

"Thanks." O'Neill said to Thor.

Thor bowed his head and moved over to where Hannah was, she stepped back and let Thor take over the console.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	33. Chapter 33

Thor had healed and stabilised young O'Neill. Young O'Neill in all his wisdom decided to go back to high school, Hannah said a brief good bye to him. She felt bad that she was happy he wasn't sticking around but something about him really rubbed her up the wrong way.

Hannah packed her bags early to leave for Officer Candidate School. She had found out upon completing OCS she was supposed to take Basic school which sadly added on another 6 and half months onto her training and absence away from the SGC. But on the other side she had to think long term about her career and if she wanted to continue and be able to voice her opinions with some authority she had to become a commissioned officer.

"I'm going to be leaving tomorrow" Hannah told O'Neill over dinner, he put his beer down and looked at her.

"What's the rush? you only just got out of recon training and basic" O'Neill said

"I just want to finish it all and get down to kicking goa'uld and replicator ass" Hannah said with a smile.

"You can do that now"

"I'm thinking long term" Hannah said "Oh and apparently I have to go to Basic school after OCS so I'll be gone for an extra 6 months"

"That sucks" O'Neill told her

"Yeah just when I thought basic was over" Hannah said with a cheeky smile "General Hammond said I might be able to do 3 months there and complete the last 3 months at the SGC so I know how to be a leader in the SGC program" Hannah said "It's not that bad"

"Can't you stick around school doesn't start for another 4 days" he said.

Hannah shook her head "No, knowing you guys... you'll come up with some disaster I'll be dragged into and then I'll be late and it wouldn't make a very good first impression" she said as she placed her fork and knife on the plate to signal she was finished.

"fine" O'Neill sighed "I give up"

"good, well I'm going to hit the rack early morning tomorrow" Hannah said clearing the plates since O'Neill had finished.

"Ok, well do you need a ride to the airport?"

"Definitely would be appreciated" Hannah said,

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah stood in front of Coburn's tombstone, O'Neill had dropped her off at the airport but instead of flying to MCB in Quantico she hopped on a flight to Boston. She hired a car and drove directly to the cemetery,

"Beer?"

Hannah turned around to see Jimmy, Coburn's grandfather he was leaning on his walking stick and holding a beer out to her, she hadn't even heard him walk up. She took the beer "Thanks"

"Haven't seen you around these parts for a while, not since the funeral" he said he motioned to a park bench that was nearby, there was a six pack already there minus the one she was holding.

Hannah sat down next to Jimmy "You drinking by yourself?"

"Not if you drink with me" he said with a smile, Hannah pulled the lid off her beer and clinked it with Jimmy's "Cheers" he said

They both took a long pull, and sighed.

"So what have you been up to?" he asked

"Oh this and that" Hannah said "I would have visited earlier but I joined the marines it takes up a lot of my time these days"

"Marines?" He asked surprised "Well you're looking brighter than you were at the funeral"

Hannah nodded and looked at the ground "There are good days, and there are the bad ones" she said "What about you? How's everyone?"

"They are well…" he drawled "It's kind of hard to remember sometimes that he's really gone since most of his adult life he's been in the military only coming home for R&R… I come and visit everyday" he paused "listen Greg is setting up some Charity organisation in Jason's name… he's been doing those stupid Gala parties to raise funds"

"What's the cause?" Hannah said looking over at the tombstone

"Wants to fix up and re open some run down high school in south Boston and name it after Jason for underprivileged kids and give them scholarships for university"

"Sounds nothing like Jason unless there's a class on Silver screen movies and Film noir" Hannah commented she took a pull of her beer "But it's a nice gesture"

"I agree" Jimmy said "The school will be finished at the end of the year hopefully" he said taking a pull of his beer "You should come to the opening"

"We'll see" Hannah told

"You'll be there if I have to put on my monkey suit I'll need a pretty girl for my good arm" he said barking a laugh. Hannah smiled.

"Oh so that's what I am… arm candy?" Hannah asked jokingly him

"Well I remember you scrub up nice, and I know everyone would want you there… including Jason" he said

"I'll do my very best, just let me know a month in advance though so I can request the time off" Hannah told him.

"So you seeing any young fellas these days?" Jimmy asked

"Nope"

"I don't think Jason would mind you going on with your life"

"I am I'm a corporal soon to be 2nd lieutenant in Marine corps and the future is kind of just mapped out from there…" Hannah drawled she finished her beer, and Jimmy handed her a second she declined it.

"I insist" he said "I'll call Frank and Greg they can pick us up… I saw your hire car…"

"I'm only here for a the day"

"Stay for two and catch up it'd be good to hear what else is new and Lee would be over the moon to see you"

"I don't know" Hannah said, she did have 4 days, but she didn't want to intrude on their lives as some painful reminder of Jason's life. Jimmy looked at her for a few moments she sighed "Ok" she said.

Jimmy smiled and pulled out his mobile phone "Now all I have to do is make this thing work" he said Hannah laughed.

"It might help if you turn it on" Hannah said Jimmy pulled out his glasses and squinted at the mobile.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah stayed with the Coburn's for three days catching up Greg and Frank who seemed fully involved in the school dedication project that would give back to the community and be a memorial to Jason. Greg, Frank and Lee had been over the moon when Hannah came home to the Coburn homestead drunk with Jimmy and staying with them.

At the end of the three days, Hannah ended leaving Boston with a sense of peace, she was always irked that people would move on and forget about Jason, that he'd just be another forgotten person in a picture taken years ago. But not the Coburn's they seemed to pull together and make something physical of which to remember Jason, though it still hurt to talk about Jason and never see him again it was a shared pain. They had sat around the dinner table sharing stories and laughing and remembering the good times. They all genuinely cared about her as well which she couldn't understand, she only met them once and the funeral but they wanted to keep her in their circle.

Lee had taken her to the Airport hugging her tightly to the point Hannah was afraid she was going to break her ribs, and made Hannah to promise she'd email and stay in touch. Jimmy made a crack about wearing his military dress uniform and expected her to match him for the grand opening of the school before she headed onto the plane.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah spent the next 9 months in training it was physically and mentally exhausting yet Hannah seemed to thrive. After Basic training and recon training, this seemed easier kind of like putting on an old pair of shoes you knew the ropes it was just that it involved more leadership training thrown in with the mix of working as a team.

The last 3 months was slightly more Stargate intensive, than marine training intensive. She and 10 other recruits ran circuits of drills and scenarios for off world missions and hostile situations, learning the finesse of first contact and rules of thumb in working with scientists with non military backgrounds. Hannah had to laugh at all the prepping it was necessary for them to know but the other recruits were all wide eyed and amazed at it all the Stargate, aliens, travelling through worm holes etc. Hannah mused at how they would feel knowing she was a clone but kept her mouth shut about it. She didn't like to draw attention to herself for not being normal, she rather liked her work and training which spoke for itself.

"So Nugget who's team are you being assigned to?" Ford asked with a smile, he sat down opposite her in the SGC mess.

"SG-1, Sir" Hannah said Ford seemed to have a homing beacon attached to her for he was always able to find her.

"The flag team of SGC…. Impressive. I was told by Master of Arms that you broke my record for dismantling M249" he said

"Records are meant to be broken, Sir" Hannah said dryly she wasn't really in the mood, she wanted some peace and quiet away from all the testosterone of the last 9 months she only had one more day and she'd have 30 days R&R.

"Is there something about me you don't like Nugget?" Ford asked

"Other than your enjoyment of calling me Nugget… no sir" Hannah said

"Well get use to it Nugget" he said as he ate some of his lunch, Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Lieutenant O'Neill report to Lab 16" came over the PA.

"Excuse me Sir" Hannah said she picked up her tray with its half eaten lunch and cleaned it off before heading to the lab.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah turned the corner and walked into the Lab, Jacob and Sam were standing over a body entirely encased in black armour. "Hannah" Sam said with a smile "Come in" she said she was dressed in full medical scrubs and a mask.

"Mum, Grandpa… what's up?"

"you'll need a mask" Sam said to her, Hannah pulled a mask out of a box and covered her mouth and nose. The air was rank in the room definitely the smell of decayed flesh.

"Teal'c and Bra'tac were off world and they ran into trouble from this" Jacob said pointing at the body

"One Body?"

"He apparently took out a whole battalion of Jaffa with little effort" Sam said "I called because I was wondering if you had seen anything like it before or remembered anything"

Hannah shook her head "It looks new to me why don't you pull off the mask?" she asked she tapped the armour plating and got a disapproving look from Jacob so she stepped back.

"We were about to since the MRI couldn't get a clear reading the armour is protecting him." Sam said.

Some time passed. As Hannah watched Sam and Jacob examined and pull the armour pieces off layer by layer until they reached the helmet. They paused contemplating it's removal since the normal methods of removing a helmet weren't working.

"His helmet is made up of two pieces. Pass me those forceps." Sam said to Jacob, he gave her the forceps. She used them and a retractor to open the helmet. There was a hissing sound, and some fluid sprays out of the seam.

Hannah watched from the side waiting to see what was under the helmet.

They pulled on the gel-like substance that seeped out from the seams and pulled off the front of the helmet, revealing a creature's face, it was not human but humanoid in nature it's skin was white and translucent. There was a piece of black equipment still over its nose and mouth. Its eyes were open and a very pale grey.

"Looks like he's fused right into the suit." Hannah said "Which is really disgusting" she added as new aromas wafted from the body, she made a face under her mask.

"Must be some sort of breathing filtration system." Jacob said ignoring Hannah's last comment.

Sam pulled off the breathing unit to reveal the warrior's whole face, which looked hardly more solid than gelatine. Sam and Jacob shared looks of worry while Hannah examined closer in morbid fascination.

**TBC **


	34. Chapter 34

Jacob stood at the front of the briefing room with an X-ray of the warrior's head and neck; a Goa'uld symbiote was clearly visible along its spinal column.

As they all sat around the briefing table, he had just finished telling Teal'c Daniel, Hammond and O'Neill their findings.

"It's a Goa'uld. Quite frankly, that's not as shocking as the host." Sam told the table

"How so?" Hammond asked

"It has an incredibly unusual organ structure." Sam said

"Everything's out of proportion. Physiologically, the heart and lungs had to be abnormally large to supply enough blood and oxygen to its muscles. Basically, it's like someone tried to genetically engineer the perfect athlete without any concern for longevity." Jacob added

"Leaving it to the symbiote to sustain its life." Teal'c said

"An engineered host… Not a good looking one at that either" Hannah commented looking down at the file.

"A seriously flawed one. Even a Goa'uld symbiote wouldn't be able to compensate for long. We're still in the process of analyzing genetic data. But for now we can tell you, there was no evident trauma from energy weapons." Jacob said

"What does that mean?" Hammond asked

"The warrior's armor appears to possess some sort of advanced energy absorption technology. If it works the way I think it does, it wouldn't matter how many staff or zat blasts were fired at it. Nothing would get through" Sam said.

"Are you suggesting that Teal'c and Bra'tac didn't kill this Goa'uld?" Hammond asked

"Yes, sir. Apparently, the host was on the verge of a pulmonary failure long before it encountered them." Sam answered

"It had a heart attack?" Hammond asked, surprised at the findings. Sam nodded and looked at Teal'c and Bra'tac.

"Sorry, Teal'c. You didn't stop it. You and Bra'tac just got lucky." She told them.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

After the debriefing they returned to the laboratory they had laid out the warrior on an metal exam table. It was clad in black cloth from head to toe, leaving it's face uncovered, all the armour had been removed.

Hannah looked at the face into the eyes, it was so eerie like a monster out of a sci fi movie. Sam, Jacob and Daniel stood on the other side of the table opposite her.

"Its entire cellular structure is less than three weeks old. It is organic, but it was definitely created in a lab." Jacob said

"It's younger than me" Hannah quipped

"Well, we know the Goa'uld have been trying to physically perfect a host that would be superior to humans." Sam said

"Well this thing's definitely a lot stronger than humans, but it's far from superior." Jacob said

"Traditionally. the Goa'uld are also somewhat vain about their appearance." Daniel commented

"This was obviously intended to be a new form of foot soldier. Possibly a reaction to the recent uprising of the Jaffa. What's most interesting is that this being was not alive when it was first grown. It was given life after it reached its mature state." Jacob said

"Frankenstein's monster." Hannah mused "How do you know that?" she asked looking up at Jacob.

Jacob lowered his head and Selmak took over "Remnants of a unique energy signature within its cells. It's similar to the residual effects left by the use of a sarcophagus." He said plainly

"Could it give life to something that wasn't alive in the first place?" Daniel asked

"No. A sarcophagus is designed to boost health and longevity, heal or revive someone terminally injured. They are nowhere near powerful enough to animate non-living cellular matter." Hannah said before Selmak could

"Then what could have?" Sam asked

"Thousands of years ago a Goa'uld found a device originally created by the Ancients. He determined its primary purpose was to heal. But it was so powerful, its effects on human hosts ultimately proved devastating. However, after much research and experimentation, the Goa'uld was able to use the technology to create the first sarcophagus." Selmak said

"Obviously he wasn't able to eliminate all of its negative side effects." Daniel said

"The Tok'ra have long sought this device in the hope of using it to perfect the sarcophagus technology, so that we could all benefit from it. Now, it may be the key to fighting this new warrior." Selmak told them

"How?" Sam asked

"With the device, we may be able to devise a weapon to counteract this life-giving energy." Selmak said

"Who was the first Goa'uld to find the device?" Daniel asked

"His name was Telchak." Selmak said

"Telchak." Daniel repeated

"As in maybe Chac the Mayan god of Rain?" Hannah asked, she had read many of Daniels books on ancient cultures among other things. Daniel got a look on his face like he just remembered something important and nodded

"Yes, follow" he said, he turned and headed out the door. they all followed him to his office where he proceeded to search for a book in all the clutter he stopped in front of the book case and looked at the volumes and spoke "Nicholas Ballard, my, uh, grandfather… One of Nick's early obsessions was finding the so-called "Fountain of Youth". He claimed he'd found evidence indicating the source of the fountain's power was a piece of alien technology used by early Mayan tribes around 900 B.C. Nick traced its origins to Chac, the Mayan god of rain."

"And you think this Chac may have actually been Telchak?" Jacob asked looking between Hannah and Daniel who had some weird brain moment.

"Just a hunch" Hannah said shrugging

"Maybe not just a hunch. The primary function of the device was to heal, right?" Sam asked

"For the Ancients. For humans to see any positive effect, it would be from very limited exposure at a safe distance." Jacob said

"Still, if the device was kept hidden near a water source, it could be the basis of the Fountain of Youth mythology." Sam speculated

"Nick believed Chac's temple was located somewhere in Central America. He spent decades of his life searching for it but came up empty. I've been over his notes and most of it's indecipherable. The only mention of the temple's location is somewhere near a waterfall and a river." Daniel said , he found the book he was looking for and pulled it off the shelf and fingered through the pages until he found the one he wanted.

He turned the book over to Jacob and Sam showing the illustration of a man holding a cube up in the air and light shining from it.

"This is written in an obscure dialect of Goa'uld." Hannah said Jacob nodded "How come I never saw this book?" Hannah asked

"It was in storage" Daniel said "until I returned, you can read it?"

Hannah made a face "Sort of " she admitted some of the words she understood but others just didn't make sense in her mind "but I'm sure Selmak would be better at translating it" she said

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

After Selmak translated the book, with Hannah's help which Hannah felt was probably his way of just including her. They did manage to get a rough location on where Telchak's temple was in southern Honduras, with that in hand they went to Hammond and put down their case to find the temple to retrieve the device as it could hold the key to making a weapon to defeat the new warriors Anubis was making.

"Anubis defeated Telchak, but he never did find the device. It was believed to be hidden in one of Telchak's many temples." Selmak said

"You think Anubis is behind this?" Hammond asked

"He knew about the technology. While he never actually found the device, he ultimately wouldn't need to." Sam said

"He would have gained access to the knowledge when he ascended. He could theoretically have built himself a new " Hannah added Hammond considered what they told him for a moment

"Still it's only a guess." Hammond said

"Yeah." Daniel said

"Yes" Selmak said at the same time.

"But, it's a good one." Daniel offered

"The good news is, sir, the original Ancient device is probably still here on Earth." Sam said

"If we could analyze the technology of this device, it might be possible to engineer a weapon we can use against these warriors." Selmak said

"Not to mention the possibility of harnessing its power to heal." Hannah added

"Very well. Doctor Jackson, take Lieutenant O'Neill with you, Lieutenant you take your orders from Doctor Jackson as if they were my own. Understood?"

"Yes Sir" Hannah said

"Well Let's see what you can find. Dismissed." Hammond said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah wore black t-shirt over forest green fitted cargo pants with the legs tucked into her calf high hiking boots. She felt naked not wearing her dog tags and locket but O'Neill had suggested as a precaution it was better to not wear any valuables or have any means of identifying her as US soldier since she and Daniel were going to be traipsing through possible rebel country. She couldn't wait to have them back.

They travelled to a small village with a cantina in southern Honduras, the heat was stifling and humid as Hannah dropped her backpack on the ground gently beside her as she sat with Daniel at a table. They both had enough gear to last them a week in the jungle, and Hannah felt happy she was able to carry her side arm even if it had to stay in her bag until they ventured out into the wild before she could wear it.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Hannah asked, she felt the sweat drip down her back it didn't bother her. It was a hot and very humid day in Nicaragua but that was the norm for this time of year as they were so close the equator. Didn't change the fact it was a change from the winter snow of Colorado.

"This is where he said he'd be." Daniel said, he was dressed in civilian clothing long tan khaki pants with a white t-shirt, and a brown cotton shirt with his sleeves rolled up, he was even sporting a five o'clock shadow.

"What if he doesn't show up?" Hannah asked

"Well, we have a few beers, make a few friends" Daniel said with a smile.

"I like the sound of a cold cerveza" Hannah said with a smile, it seemed to attract the attention of the waiter as he came over to their table.

He smiled "Hola, muy buenos días, señor, señorita. Quieres una cerveza o una tequila o algo?" he asked.  
_(Hello, very good day to you, sir, miss. Do you want a beer or a tequila or something else?)_

Hannah was about to say a beer when Daniel spoke.

"Um, de hecho, estamos buscando a un guía llamado Rogelio, el quedó de vernos aquí." Daniel said to him _( In fact, we're looking for a guide named Rogelio, who was to meet us here.)_

The waiter smiled and shouted into the cantina "Pedro, haste cargo, tió!"_(Pedro, take over, Uncle!)_ before he took a seat down at the table with them.

"I am Rogelio, Rogelio Duran, at your service. This is just my day job." Rogelio said with a smile he indicated to Daniel "You must be Doctor Jackson." He said he offered his hand and they shook.

"That's right. Uh, this is Hannah O'Neill my associate" Daniel said gesturing to Hannah, Hannah held her hand out he shook her hand and gave her a smile.

"Buenos Días." Hannah said with a warm smile

"Encantado. So, you guys want to see some temples?" Rogelio said still looking at Hannah with a sly smile.

"Actually, we want to see one temple in particular." Daniel said he pulled out their map from his backpack and placed it on the table. He tapped the location Selmak and Hannah had deciphered as the location. "Here." He said, Rogelio looked at the map and shook his head.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Señor, but there are no temples there. What you want to do is go north. That's where all the good stuff is. There's lots of ruins. My cousin has a truck. We could be there in five hours." He said

Daniel tapped the same place "Yeah, I'm sure the North is great, but we really want to go here." He told Rogelio

"Señor, I've been to this part of the country many times. There is nothing there, I promise you. North—that's where you want to go. Trust me." he said sitting back in his chair, Hannah looked around the cantina surreptitiously at the other people her inner senses were squirming like they were being watched.

Her eyes locked with a bald man who was being served by two women, he was staring blatantly Hannah sat back into the conversation. He and many other men had looked at her it wasn't unusual for men to stare with her blonde hair and skin complexion.

"Look, either you take us south or we'll find someone who will." Daniel told Rogelio

"Oh, okay, okay, okay…it's your money." Rogelio said holding his hands up in defense.

"So you say your cousin has a truck" Hannah asked glancing around the bald man was gone.

"Simón. His house is just around the corner. Of course there is the issue of filling the tank with gas." Rogelio said with a shrug

Daniel nodded at Hannah who pulled out money clip with a small amount of money, she dropped a few bills on the table. Rogelio frowned so Hannah tossed a couple more on and it made him smile. He pocketed the money and stood up from the table.

"Okay! Now we're talking business. Let's go, after you senorita" Rogelio said, he took her backpack for her before she could say 'no' and moved ahead waving them to follow him.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

**Author note :Updated it after a review Kaekaed I understand the purpose of dog tags and that they are worn for identification purposes though thank you for pointing it out the sentence :-) my point was she wanted to be recognised as civilian and not be open up for too much grief or have any of her personal items used against her. She's trying to be a tourist. Also if it were me I'd not want to go into a politically unstable country identified as soldier from another country snooping around ruins with the prospect of being captured..if on holidays then it would be a different story... but then that's just how I see it..  
**


	35. Chapter 35

Daniel, Hannah and Rogelio had been hiking along the path for the last couple of hours, they passed a large group of waterfalls. Hannah was first in the single-file line. When they had left the small cantina behind, Hannah had pulled her gun and knives out of her back and placed them on her person much to Daniel's disgust that they wouldn't need any weapons Hannah had shrugged his choice.

Hannah stopped and pulled out the map to reference they were still going the right way "According to the map, we're in the right place but…"

"This makes no sense. The legend of the Fountain of Youth says that all nearby water flows towards it." Daniel said interrupted her, he stood beside her and showed her the GPS map. Hannah folded the map and packed it in her back pocket. Rogelio stood next to her offering her water, she shook her head. She moved forward as they entered a clearing of sorts, it was covered in plants yet no trees.

"Well, how's that possible?" Hannah asked

"Well, maybe the device has special properties or maybe its just superstition or maybe it means the water flow from that waterfall back there flows in the direction of the temple." Daniel said

"Well it should be right here" Hannah said

"Nobody ever listens to me, man. I tell them there are no temples out here but what do they do? They come out here anyways. Now the North…the North has roads. We could drive to any temple we want, but instead we're out here walking through this jungle." Rogelio complained, Hannah rolled her eyes, this was a breeze to her after all the training she had finished.

"Yeah, okay. Um, let's spread out, look for a… temple. In lieu of that, look for a totem or marker of some kind. Anything that might tell us where to go from here" Daniel suggested Hannah nodded.

Hannah started moving slowly through the brush, Daniel looked at Rogelio who looked like he was about to refuse, Hannah turned to where she was walking and heard Daniel quietly command Rogelio to move she smiled and smothered a laugh the guide had been complaining the whole hike here.

She walked a few minutes finding nothing and stopped. She turned to Daniel "I think Whoa!" She felt the earth beneath her sink and then disappear she tried to grab hold of the wall as she fell.

She didn't fall far after a 3 meter drop she hit the floor, dirt and rubble hit her, she groaned and she got to her feet and dusted her hands. "I found it!" She shouted up to the shaft in the ceiling, her voice echoed, she pulled her Berretta and Torch and turned on the torch shining it down the hallway.

She looked up and saw Daniel and Rogelio looking down at her.

"You okay?" Daniel shouted to her

"Yes, now get your ass down here" Hannah said to him Hannah moved to the side and Daniel dropped down the shaft and joined her.

"The gun necessary?"

"Umm I don't know are snakes poisonous in this region?" Hannah asked him sweetly.

"Good point" he said, he turned on his torch

Daniel looked up to Rogelio, who was leaning over the opening of the shaft from above.

"Listen we're gonna go and uh look around. Stay ?" Daniel said to Rogelio, Hannah held up her radio to show Rogelio, he smiled and showed her his radio in case he needed to contact them.

"You got it, Señor. Have fun." Rogelio said,

Hannah and Daniel turned their torch lights down a narrow stone walled passage. "Ladies first" Daniel said to Hannah.

"you only say that because I have a gun"

"True" he said "But I'm also a gentleman" he gestured for her to go, Hannah moved down the passage way.

"It's definitely early Mayan stonework." Daniel commented

"Uhuh" Hannah said she was keeping an eye out for the unusual, she didn't expect anything to be down here but better safe than sorry she told herself.

After 20 minutes, the passage way became narrower and smaller "Is it me or is it getting alittle cosy in here?" Hannah asked as they trekked on.

"You claustrophobic?" he asked, she turned and flashed her light in his face.

"Really?" she asked him disgusted he even thought it let alone asked. She turned back around

"Everyone has a fear Hannah"

"Fear gets you killed" Hannah paused "It holds you back, it makes you freeze and do stupid things… it's a dangerous emotion" she said as she moved, the passage way opened up into a large chamber whose walls were completely lined with square stones, aged and decayed but otherwise unmarked.

"It's a dead end." Hannah remarked, she holstered her berretta and walked around the room.

"There's no other passageway. Nothing on the walls or ceiling. No glyphs, no seals, no ancient script. Not even a pictograph." Daniel said

_"Doctor Jackson? Miss O'Neill?" Rogelio radioed_

"Yeah, we're here. We, uh, found a chamber. We're gonna be a while." Daniel said into his radio.

_"Ah, take your time, Señor." Rogelio replied lazily_

"He'd probably sit days waiting for the amount we're paying him by the hour." Hannah said as Daniel sighed at the tone of Rogelio's voice. He nodded and looked around the room

"So how are we supposed to find this thing if there is no writing?" Hannah asked flickering her torch around the room.

"All water flows towards it." Daniel said as if more to himself than Hannah as he recalled the text. Hannah narrowed her eyes at him pondering what he was saying,

Hannah pulled her canteen from the back of her belt and shook the water at him, "Like you read my mind" he said taking it from her "hold this" He handed her his flash light and he proceeded to pour the contents of her canteen on the floor.

Hannah flashed the torches down at the ground, the water began to travel along the grout between the tiles.

"Well look at that" Hannah said with a smile, the water continued to travel along the grout until it fell into floor in a nice square stone that had no grout around it on the floor. Daniel knelt down and placed his head sideways on the tile with the crack around it, he listened for something and smiled, he looked up at Hannah.

"There's something under here" he said to her.

"Good." Hannah said returning his smile.

She dropped her bag and pulled out crowbars and wooden wedges, and they set to work to lift the cover stone from the area which the water flowed towards. The cover stone turned out to be very thick and Heavy but after a few tries they managed to lift the stone onto its side. They looked down under where the cover stone once lain a small alcove was revealed inside a cube-shaped artefact with pyramid indentations on its sides and writing along the edges.

"Well, look at that" Hannah said exhaling slowly as she looked over the device. "It looks just like the one in the brochure"

"Yeah." Daniel said with a chuckle "and it has inscriptions… can you read it?" he asked

"Yes, sort of" Hannah said, he looked at her "Hey it's like knowing Japanese and not being able to read kanji characters ok!"

"How about a rough idea" he said

"Nope, not sharing in case I make an ass of myself"

"when has that ever stopped you?" he asked with a playful smile

"Now" Hannah stated dryly "So we going to take it and go?" she asked gesturing to it, she reached in to take the artefact but Daniel grabbed her hands.

"Maybe some caution should be used here… it is the root technology of a sarcophagus which, by itself, causes madness and addiction. This is supposedly something far more powerful. So accidentally activating it could be bad." Daniel reminded her.

"Okay." Hannah said slowly

"Let's just try picking it up without touching it too much." He said, they both slowly placed a couple of fingers each on the sides of the cube and lifted it slowly and gently out of the alcove. As soon as they had it, the cover stone they had levered up onto its side fell back into place. A rumbling sound started and the whole chamber began to vibrate heavily.

"Ok that's not good" Hannah said as they both looked around the chamber and then at each other. The sound of water rushing in started.

"I think running would be a good idea right about now." Daniel said as water suddenly poured over them from above and filling in from all sides of the room. Hannah dumped her back pack, and followed Daniel who carried the artefact down the passage way they came through, the walls came apart with the water.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah felt her lungs burn and she held her breath the whole chamber filled with water faster than they could make it through the passage way but they were close. She could feel it, she saw Daniel ahead as he swam with the artefact, he swam up and found the shaft they used to enter the place, Daniel pulled out of the water in front she broke the surface after him and felt two pairs of arms yank her out.

She heaved for air "Thanks" she said to Rogelio and Daniel, she pushed her wet hair out of her face.

"Are you okay? I thought you were dead for sure. What happened?" Rogelio asked

"We triggered some sort of trap." Daniel said as he caught his breath

"That was a close call" Hannah said

"No kidding" Daniel replied smiling at her, Hannah heard a noise and reached for her gun but it was gone obviously fell out when she was escaping not that it would fire since it would've been waterlogged. She looked around feeling that squirmish feeling of being watched, she pulled a knife from the side of her boot.

"What have you found?" Rogelio asked looking at the Artefact,

"Don't" Daniel warned Hannah quietly, she looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. She stood up and saw four men with semi automatic weapons.

Daniel put his hands up in surrender, he looked at Hannah who reluctantly put her hands up. Rogelio who was admiring the cube looked up at them with a confused expression.

"Oh, I'm not going to rob you, Señor." He said as if to put them at ease.

"We know, but they will" Hannah said she gestured for Rogelio to look behind him, he did so and saw the four men in rebel like fatigues and weapons.

"Usted? Madre de dios." Rogelio said  
_ (You? __Mother of God.)_

The rebel soldiers, stripped Daniel of his brown shirt and Hannah of her t-shirt, holster and knives. She was glad she had worn a tank top underneath her t-shirt otherwise she would have put on a show. After which they bound their hands and blind folded them.

They started marching through the jungle, Hannah took note of their direction, sounds of waterfalls or anything else she made sure she stepped heavily and left footprints to be tracked. She was holding onto Daniel's shoulder with Rogelio's hands on hers as they walked int a single file.

"Listen, if this is some sort of turf thing we're not aware of, uh, we're sorry." Daniel said

"Oh, no Señor, por favor, please, don't speak." Rogelio pleaded

"No, I'm just saying that-that whoever you guys think we are, we're not." Daniel said

"Who do I think you are?" one of the men asked

"I don't know. We're, uh, we're scientists, archaeologists as a matter of fact. I'm just saying that if, you know, this is a kidnapping, which I'm assuming it is, that you should know that we're not worth anything." Daniel said

"Trust me, gringo, everyone's worth something to somebody." The man said.

Hannah slipped in the mud and fell to the ground, she cursed "Sorry, I tripped" she said "It's kind of hard to see where I'm going with the blindfold on." She pushed herself back onto her knees. Hannah heard Rogelio's breath hitch behind her, and then the sound of a person running fast.

"Chalo!" the man ordered, Hannah heard another set of feet take a few steps a pause and then gunfire. Hearing the gunshot Daniel dropped to his knees Hannah followed suit.

"What just happened?" Daniel asked

"Your guide, he tried to run. What can you do? Maybe now we'll all stay on the path, eh muchachos?" the man said, he pick Hannah up roughly by the arm and then shoved her into Daniel who was standing "After you. Vámonos." The man orders.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	36. Chapter 36

They finally stopped walking and the blindfold was removed from them, Hannah squinted from the sunlight, once her eyes adjusted she took in the camp it was high on the mountain she estimated from their pace they had walked over 4 km. The camp was made of wooden sheds and an old helicopter that looked like it hadn't been used in over a decade, crates and equipment was spread all over the place, with one central camp fire.

"Chino! Jose! Ven par aca!" one of the soldiers he was tall with shoulder length curly hair called to the other men who sat at the camp fire.

Hannah counted 6 rebel soldiers and the boss, she recognised him from the cantina, he ordered the others over and two of the rebel soldiers pulled Hannah and Daniel and shoved them towards a wooden shed. They opened the door and roughly threw them to the floor. Hannah hit the back wall before sliding to the floor, Hannah looked at the bald man from the Cantina as Daniel moved to a sitting position beside her.

"Look I don't know what you expect, but no one's gonna pay anything for us. We're not worth anything." Daniel said

"That is unfortunate for you, because if no one pays, you both die." He said coldly, he gestured his head to the side and his rebel soldiers slammed the door on the shed and locked them in.

Hannah looked at Daniel, "Now what boss?" Hannah asked in a low voice

"We wait it out, we'll be overdue and Hammond will send rescue" he said in a low voice

"Daniel that's over 6 hours away… we can take them"

"No" Daniel said "Just remain calm and don't tell them anything we are just archaeologists"

"Let me give you the bad news Daniel, they let us see their faces, they intend to kill us either way… so we should plan our escape or kill them before they get -" Hannah stopped as they could hear movement outside the door as chains were pulled away and the door opened.

A Rebel placed a cup on the straw mat floor of the shed right at the door and poured some water in it. They placed a handmade wooden stool inside the room next to the cup. Hannah and Daniel didn't move

The bald man came to the door and eyed them both.

"I know it's not much, but we do what we can." He said, he pulled a knife from one of his rebels and strolled into the shed, he cut the plastic straps that bound their hands off of Daniel and Hannah and then he removed himself to the stool watching the ever so closely as if he were a predator eyeing his prey.

"So, here's my proposal for you. I will ask questions, you give me answers. I believe you, you get more water, food, maybe even a blanket at night, okay? Okay. Who do you work for?" he said

"I told you, we're archaeologists. We're—" Daniel started the bald man held up a hand to silence Daniel.

"Maybe I was not so clear. If I don't believe you, things get worse for you… much worse." He told Daniel his eyes shifted to Hannah and a smile spread across his face, so his meaning was not lost.

"You kill us, you get nothing." Daniel said

"Maybe I kill one of you to get your government's attention. Who lives… who dies… that's up to you, my friend" the bald man said with a slight shrug

"Okay, you, uh, you listen to me. What you're doing now is a big mistake. You see people, very powerful people, are going to come for us and uh… well, let's just say by letting us go now, you're going to save yourself a lot of trouble." Daniel said,

"Okay. We do it the hard way." The bald man said to Daniel, he got up from his seat and turned to leave but stopped, he turned back to them and gestured with the knife. "Understand this: I will not hesitate to kill you both. Make an example of you for your government so the next time, they will take us seriously. You should know, many prisoners talk as you do, "my friends will come and save me." It gives them hope." With that the bald man left and barked orders at the Rebel soldiers.

Daniel and Hannah exchanged looks, a Rebel guard came in and pulled Daniel out of the room and then the door shut, leaving Hannah by herself.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah looked around the small room and at the structure of the room, she tried to pull out a wall plank but it was useless. She reached for her knife and thought it best to save it just in case. One for them to find, one to keep, in Hannah's case three knives to find and the fourth to keep.

She hunkered down and waited for her turn at being interrogated, she could hear Daniel groan in pain from the hut, what they were doing to him was not good.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Two days later, Hannah was shoved into the larger shed in the camp and forced into a high backed wooden chair. In front of her there was a table it had a bowl filled with fresh fruit and water, the bald man poured himself some water from the pitcher into his metal cup.

"Senorita" He said to her , he raised his cup and sipped noisley on the water enjoying himself. "You've not had water or food for two days." he picked up a slice of Pineapple and proceeded to eat it "Ahh. Hmm. Muy delicioso. Pick of the 's very good" He said waving the pineapple at her. Wanting a reaction she gave him nothing "Now today, we're going to start slow. I'm going to ask you, again…"

He removed a cloth revealing the device "What is this?" he asked her.

Hannah crossed her legs and got comfortable, it was the probably the 50th time he had asked her this same question, she waited for him to slap her around, he had already busted her lip and her left cheek was swollen from a good right hook he gave her for being silent. She didn't care, she just sat there quietly and patient. Daniel was adamant they not fight unless it was absolutely necessary, the SGC would send someone to rescue them.

Hannah disagreed but he was boss even if he was taking the worst of the punishment.

"And this is the part where you do not talk. Okay." He said, he picked up another piece of pineapple and took a healthy bite it's juice ran down his chin as he smile. He stepped forward and waved the remainder in Hannah's face

"Hmm? For you…" he offered, he let the pineapple touch her lips before taking it away, Hannah kept a neutral expression, she knew he was goading for a reaction.

"And your friend, if you tell me what this is." He said gesturing to the cube, he sighed as he stepped around her, he brushed a sticky finger down her neck, Hannah stiffened slightly "I don't know how long someone can go without food, but I believe the human body needs water every three or four days." he whispered in her ear.

He moved back to his chair and sat down finishing the pineapple and then drinking some water.

"You know I think you are not an archaeologist as the other one says" he said to her, he picked up an apple and started to peel it with his knife.

"Well I am"

"Yet you carry so many weapons, and you sit there so cool and calm like you are at a day spa" he said as he continued to peel his apple.

"What you want me to beg for my life? And grovel for your mercy?" Hannah asked dryly

"It would be nice hearing a beautiful woman beg for my mercy" he said to her. He cut into the apple and pulled out a slice and ate it.

"I think we both know that's a waste of time" Hannah stated.

"So true this is why I'm going to ask you one last time. What is this?" he asked her, she jutted her chin up in defiance and remained silent "And again, you're not so talkative… well maybe you just need to be persuaded to talk." he said he nodded his head to two of the rebels, they both stepped toward Hannah and yanked her by the arms out her chair.

The bald man smiled "I've been going easy on you but now we are going to get rough" he sneered at her a cold smile spread across his lips.

Hannah looked up into his face "You're wasting your time I don't have any answers for you" she said to him, the rebels held her up by her arms,

"You lie" he told her, he nodded to the rebel on her right "Now tell me what I want to know"

Hannah looked at him "I told you I don't know" she said, she felt the rebel start to twist her right arm forward, she groaned in the pain.

"He will break it if you don't tell me"

"Then do it, because I already told you I don't know anything" Hannah said to him.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Rebels dragged Hannah back into the shed by her left arm and dropped her unceremoniously on the mat in the small room then left. After the door was closed Daniel moved to Hannah's side and rolled her gently over. She moaned in pain and looked up at Daniel. Her right cheek was cut badly and swollen she needed stitches as a by product her face was covered in blood.

"Oh my god, Hannah" Daniel said

"It looks worse than it is" Hannah murmured, he too wasn't looking his greatest. He had a black eye for sure and broken ribs not to mention the burns where they had electrocuted him for hours but looking at Hannah he felt like he'd gotten off easy.

He bent over her and looked at her right arm it was completely dislocated and lying at an odd angle. He was sure it was the least of her injuries, he pulled a strip of cloth from his singlet and dabbed at the cut on her face and then moving to remove some of the dirt that had gotten into her wounds.

"I don't know you look pretty bad…Did you tell them anything?" he asked

"Nothing, do you mind popping my arm back in" she said to him, he lifted her up into a seated position and lifted her right arm and without hesitation snapped it back her shoulder back into the socket. Hannah cried out in agony and then sagged against Daniel she heaved for air as pain washed over her. He held her as she leaned heavily on him.

"Thanks" she breathed

"We should have not waited" Daniel said into her ear "I'm sorry I didn't take your advice"

"Don't get all gooey on me now. This is just a part of the course they want to weaken your resolve by hurting me" Hannah said to him her breathing steadied "Though I do suggest we make some escape plan soon" She whispered, she closed her eyes and sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

The next morning, Daniel was dragged away by the rebel guards, Hannah managed to pull herself up into a seated position but her right arm was cactus it wasn't going to do anything but ache and be useless, her shoulder joint was completely swollen, she had cracked ribs for sure she felt like she had been hit by a truck.

She heard gunfire and thought immediately of Daniel, her marine training kicked in, if they killed Daniel she needed to escape and preferably before she reached the next level of pain that was Chalo's speciality it seemed. She tested the planks of the rear wall for loose pieces until she found one that could be persuaded to move with the right amount of force.

Hannah pulled her belt off from around her hips of her pants, with difficulty she wrapped her belt around two of the planks in the rear wall. She was about to pull off her boot when she heard the locks being moved, she moved and covered the part of the wall she was working on.

The rebels dragged Daniel in and dropped him on the floor she waited her heart pounding he was barely breathing but she didn't see any blood pouring from him. She looked at the rebels and prepared herself to be taken but they didn't, instead they closed the door. Hannah moved over to Daniel he laid on his back and groaned in obvious pain. Relief washed over her.

"Daniel?" Hannah said she held her right arm and dragged herself over to him, "I heard the gun fire I thought you were"

"He shot one of his men…They've turned it on" Daniel told her

"What? How?"

"I don't know, pressed random buttons" Daniel speculated

"Right, that's bad" Hannah said

"Yeah we need to get out of here" he said

"Ok I was working on it" Hannah said "Can you move because I need your help"

"Yep, I think if we stay any longer, they'll definitely kill us. I saw the short-term affects of that device. I know what a sarcophagus does to a person's sanity, and this is far more powerful. I don't think we want to stick around to find out what long-term exposure does." He said, he got to his knees and moved to where Hannah had wrapped her belt.

"I need your boot, you can use it to twist the belt and it will hopefully pop the plank" Hannah said.

Daniel nodded and did as Hannah told him, after a few tight twists the planks popped loose. He pulled the planks out making a small enough gap for them to move out of. He looked out first and looked around it was clear and motioned for Hannah. She held her injured arm.

They barely made it out of the shed before gunfire started they looked around the side of the shed and saw Chalo he was being shot at by the other men but there was something about the way he walked it seemed unnatural, he drew his own gun on the other rebels and started to fire.

"that's not good, he was supposed to be dead"

"Looks like the device works, let's get it" Hannah whispered, she could see it from where they were through an open window as it sat on the table.

Daniel shook his head "We'll come back for it, we have to run now"

Hannah shot him a look and he pulled her up by her good arm "Run that's an order" he told her firmly.

Hannah considered disobeying but Daniel was right, so she took off into the jungle.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	37. Chapter 37

With every step Hannah's body burned with pain, she knew she could run faster than she was but her feet wouldn't comply. It didn't take long for the Rebels to realise they were gone, They seemed to be gaining on them. Hannah ran an evasive pattern down the mountain with Daniel to avoid the bullets that were flying by them.

Hannah jumped over a fallen branch and then her lost her footing, she slipped and tumbled down the mountain slamming into a tree. She cried out in pain and tried to sit up, Daniel came to her side and lifted her to her feet, as he did gunfire hit a tree next to them, they ducked and Hannah cursed under breath and they started to run together.

Hannah could the Bald man's voice shouting in the forest ordering his men to keep search and kill them on sight.

Daniel and Hannah slid down an embankment and haphazardly made it up the other side when Daniel was hit, he fell down to the ground and clutched his thigh.

Hannah tried to pull Daniel up "Now is not the time get up" Hannah said to Daniel desperation filed her voice.

"Go!' Daniel told her as she tried in vain to lift him with her left arm, but he was too heavy for her.

"No" Hannah told him,

"Hannah watchout!" Daniel said, the bald man was right behind her, she swung around elbowed the man with her left and round house kicked with her right leg.

Sadly he caught her leg and pulled her off balance, she fell to the ground and quickly rolled to her feet but his men surrounded them with guns. The bald man spat blood on the ground and clicked his tongue at Hannah "Very bad senorita… move and you die" he drawled, Hannah didn't make a move she knew her toast was cooked.

The bald man walked up to her and grabbed her right arm yanking it hard, Hannah hissed in pain as he pushed her towards one of his rebels "don't get too close boys" he warned, "She's a fighter as well all know so well"

A few of the guards were sporting some of her earlier work when they first tried to torture her without restraints thinking she was weak. "What you think I'd go down easy?" Hannah asked dryly.

"No, I didn't but I do know you can't fight without your hands… Machete" he said, he was handed a machete and Hannah was grabbed by the biggest of the Rebels he pulled her into his frame and held her as she struggled and another came and yanked her hands out.

The Bald man moved towards her and raised his Machete "After I take your hands, I'm going to skin your friend alive"

Hannah's eyes widened as she watched the Machete up in the air ready to swing down, She pulled and struggled against her man restraints. The Bald man smiled evilly and then stopped, blood trickled from him mouth and he dropped the machete behind him. Soon the other Rebels around them dropped like flies.

The rebel holding her released her and ran but he didn't get far before falling down shot. Hannah hit the ground not sure of what was going on until she heard a bird call, she looked around and saw O'Neill running towards her.

He came to a stop near her "Hey…How many more are there?" he asked her, she looked at him wondering if he was really there for a moment. "Lieutenant I asked you a question"

Hannah shook her head "You got them all sir" she answered, she moved to Daniel's side with O'Neill

"Daniel?" O'Neill asked him, Daniel nodded he was in complete shock as O'Neill is wrapped a bandana around Daniel's injured leg. "You gonna be able to walk on this?" he asked

"Yeah." Daniel grimaced, O'Neill moved to Hannah and checked over her wounds.

"You ok?" He asked her, she nodded.

"I'm fine you have excellent timing" Hannah told him with a half smile, the smile disappeared as sounds of movement came from the behind O'Neill, he turned and readied himself.

Chalo came out of the shrubbery alive once again in a manner of speaking. He was armed with large weapon and fired in their direction hitting the trees above them

"Telchak's device re animates the dead tissue—" Daniel started to explain but O'Neill cut him off.  
"Yeah, whatever. Take cover." O'Neill said to them he dragged Daniel to the far side of the tree for cover and Hannah went the other direction taking cover by another tree. O'Neill fired his machine gun at Chalo. O'Neill hit Chalo in the chest multiple times it only made him stagger it didn't kill him. O'Neill looked slightly concerned as he and the others ducked as Chalo returned fire, Hannah flattened herself on the ground, and heard the sounds of more machine fire she heard

"Hey, get down!" from an unfamiliar voice. Hannah didn't move as she was already down. She heard the sound of a round coming from a grenade launcher chamber and an explosion.

She raised her head and saw where Chalo had stood was just dirt and a brown cloud, a guy in green fatigues and a bandanna came down from the hill behind Hannah. He smiled and held a hand out to her. "I'm Burke your knight in shining armour" he said to her.

Hannah took his hand with her left and he pulled her to her feet "Still beautiful even though they did a number on you" he commented.

"Thanks" Hannah said she looked at O'Neill

"Agent Burke my Daughter Hannah" O'Neill said, he stressed 'daughter' in such a way it sounded like a warning.

Burke and Hannah moved over to O'Neill who helped Daniel off the ground and now supported Daniel holding him around the waist.

"So, what's with the guy from Evil Dead?" Burke asked as he chewed some gum he offered some to Hannah who declined.

"Um…" O'Neill drawled not sure how to answer.

"Classified?" Burke asked, he looked Hannah up and down as he said it.

"Yeah." O'Neill said not liking the way Burke was looking at Hannah, he laughed at O'Neill.

"You guys are into some crazy crap, man!" Burke said shaking his head.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They returned to the Rebel Camp, Burke did a perimeter sweep and checked all the structures for any more rebels. As O'Neill, Hannah and Daniel stood near the command shed.  
"Perimeter's clear. Just heard from air rescue; they got the guide." Burke said  
"Rogelio?" Daniel asked surprised  
"Yeah, he's gonna be okay. They'll be here soon." Burke said

Hannah nodded and turned to Daniel "We should go turn off the device" Hannah suggested to Daniel.

Daniel nodded "Yes, we should excuse us" he turned on his makeshift crutch O'Neill had made from branches. They moved into the command shed Hannah picked up the device and felt a head rush from the light it was admitting, she looked at it and in a few minutes turned it off.

"That was easy" Daniel said

"Yeah it said 'off' right here" she said pointing to a random button, Daniel looked at her for a moment.

"Really?" he asked

"No, can we go?" she asked, Daniel chuckled and nodded they rejoined Burke and O'Neill who were talking about something. Hannah caught the last two sentences.

"A temperate zone, not too hot, not too cold. Fine looking women that put out like broken candy machines." Burke suggested, Hannah smothered a laugh as Daniel cleared his throat.  
"Whatever. I'll see what I can do." O'Neill said

"Thanks, buddy." Burke told him, the two shook hands and turned to Hannah and Daniel. Daniel held the device in one hand.

"Is that that thing that made that guy do that thing?" Burke asked pointing at the device in Daniel's hand.

"Yeah, it's okay, it's off now." Hannah said holding her injured arm.

"Good" O'Neill said

"Yeah, at least we think it's off. It's not glowing anymore so…" Daniel drawled

Hannah shot him a look of disbelief "I turned it off" she stated then doubt flittered across her face for "Well I'm pretty sure it's off" she corrected sounding unsure herself.

"Glowing thing really gives it away, so if it's not glowing anymore it shouldn't be on anymore." Daniel said in mock seriousness, he turned to Hannah "Do you want to hold it?" he asked

"Nope." Hannah said, she moved away from Daniel to O'Neill's side, Burke started to laugh madly.

"you guys are crazy!" he said with a wide smile.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Two days later, Sam, Jacob, Bra'tac and Teal'c come through the gate. Hammond, Daniel, Hannah and O'Neill were waiting at the bottom of the ramp. Daniel was on crutches and sporting facial bruises and cuts. Hannah had her right arm in a sling also with facial bruising and swelling from her time away. Sam came down the ramp with her right arm in a sling.

"So… Miss me?" O'Neill asked as the others reached the bottom of the ramp.

"Of course, sir." Sam said as she looked over Hannah and Daniel's states

"Well it couldn't have been that bad. You're all still alive." O'Neill said

"As are you, Hannah and Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said

"You guys look a lot worse than us though" Sam said

"We are sling buddies though" Hannah said she winced as she moved her right arm and gave a weak smile.

"We're fine. We got the device from Telchak." Daniel said, Hannah nodded

"It would have gone faster if Daniel let me do my thing" Hannah said

"You are really gung ho about hurting people it scares me" Daniel said shaking his head at her.

"Only the bad guys" Hannah clarified "Beside the point we are alive and we got the device"

"Good. Hopefully we can engineer a weapon from it." Jacob said to them

"You must. Or we will be left helpless to combat these new warriors." Bra'tac said to Jacob

"We have some bad news, sir. Anubis has an entire army of these Super Soldiers. There are thousands of them. The best we were able to do was delay his ability to manufacture more." Sam said to Hammond

"We'll debrief fully in one hour. Welcome home." Hammond said he turned and left them to themselves.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

After the debriefing Hannah laid on a gurney in the Infirmary, Dr Fraiser smiled as she neared the bed "How are you feeling?" She asked

"Good besides all the pain I hope you don't mind me lying down" Hannah said

"Of course not it's what I want you do" Fraiser said she proceeded to perform a check up on Hannah to make sure everything was in order. She hooked Hannah back up to her IV drip and vitals.

"Well I actually have 30 days of R&R so I figure I can start early" Hannah joked, the phone rang and Dr Fraiser picked it up.

Hannah raised an exhausted eyebrow at Sam who came in "What are you doing slacker?" Sam joked

"Ahh playing hookie" Hannah said "you?"

"Just getting my x-ray results" Sam said, Dr Fraiser came back to them.

"Hannah there is someone on the phone for you" Fraiser said, Hannah pulled herself up and out of bed and moved to the phone by the wall and picked it up.

"Lieutenant O'Neill speaking" Hannah said into the phone

"_Lieutenant O'Neill, this Colonel West… I'm calling from Bethesda Naval Hospital" a deep male voice said to her._

Hannah listened and the Colonel told her why he was calling. Her face fell as she listened and nodded "Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible" she nodded again "Yes Sir, Thank you Sir, Bye" Hannah hung up the phone and turned to Sam and Dr Fraiser.

"I have to go can I take my meds with me?" Hannah asked

"Where?" Sam asked

"That was Laura's C/O, she's in the hospital apparently she's been injured in an explosion and it doesn't look good" Hannah said

"I don't think you should be travelling in your condition" Fraiser told Hannah

"I have to go" Hannah said adamantly.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah travelled on a C130 Hercules to Bethesda, it wasn't the comfiest flight of her life, but then again it was Laura she'd walk through broken glass for her. She managed to wrangle an airman to give her a lift to the Hospital and in less than a day she made it to Laura's side. When she had gotten the call from Laura's C/O she couldn't believe her ears that Cadman was shipped back from Iraq injured. Hannah didn't hesistate in making arrangements to be by her side. Hammond had been good when Hannah requested leave immediately from the base, he even gave her an addition two weeks on top of the 30 days leave she was supposed to be have been on a week ago.

Hannah knocked on the door frame of the hospital room Laura had been given it was a double room with one empty single bed by the door, Laura was sitting up in her bed by the window she turned from looking out the window. Her left side of her face was completely swollen with cuts and abrasions. She had a cast on her right arm and bandages all up her left arm and had IV's and cords attached all over.

"Hey" Hannah said, walking up to Laura she gave her a weak smile "I was told you were on your death bed"

"Yeah, medical professional have a flair for the dramatics" Laura said wincing, "Anyway do you look like death warmed over" she moved over in her bed making room for Hannah.

"Thanks" Hannah said to her. She opened her bag and pulled out a tub of Mövenpick Caramelita caramel ice cream with two spoons and placed it on the table in front of Laura.

"Now your gorgeous Doctor out there says you can eat ice cream just not the whole tub" Hannah said with a smile

"But it's my favourite" Laura whined,

"Move over more I'm injured and hurting too" Hannah joked as Laura slid across making a little extra room for Hannah she winced in pain. Hannah did the same as she laid next to Laura. Hannah picked up the tub and pulled off the lid and gave a spoon to Laura's left hand that wasn't bandaged.

Noticed Laura's hand shook as she scooped out some ice cream and ate it. "So who called you?" Laura asked

"Your C/O he said you were calling my name in your sleep" Hannah teased melodramatically.

"I was not" Laura snapped

"You're right, but apparently I'm your emergency contact/ next of Kin" Hannah said, Laura blushed.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you" She said "So I guess you have a million questions"

"Nope, I'm here for the ice cream and girly talk...it's been what like 8 months or something right?"

"nearly a year actually, what happened to you?" Laura said taking in Hannah's state

"Oh taken hostage by Honduran rebels" Hannah said waving a dismissive hand "It was pretty boring" she quipped with a smile.

"What were you doing in Honduras?" Laura asked

"Having my hair and nails done" Hannah joked,

"Can't say?"

"Well I was looking for the fountain of youth with this guy Daniel total Lara Croft moment and ran into trouble and got my ass thoroughly handed to me by 6 guys with guns"

"Right" Laura said sarcastically "who's Daniel?"

"Archaeologist I work with"

"Cute?"

"If you like a guy in his late thirties sure" Hannah said with a shrug

"Dirty thirties" Laura said saucily, they both laughed and winced at the same time. Which made them both laugh again and wincing.

"Oh no laughing" Hannah said

"Hey I have a broken face" Laura said

"I have 3 broken ribs" Hannah countered

"I have 4"

"Is this a competition?"

"Yes, because I win"

"True" Hannah said "I admit defeat, you going to tell me what happened?"

Laura made a face and looked away. "Some idiot pulled the wrong wire"

"You mean you pulled the wrong wire?"

"No, an idiot not me pulled the wrong wire, he died Hannah and the concussive force threw me down a flight of stairs" Laura said tears ran down her face.

"I'm sorry" Hannah said to her sincerely "So what were you doing disarming a bomb?" Hannah asked as she offered the ice cream back to Laura.

"My job… I turned Explosives extraordinaire"

"Recon?"

"Boy's club it got old really fast…Anyway I transferred to bomb disposal" Laura said "It was like finding my true calling"

"You always did have a thing for blowing stuff up" Hannah said agreeing on the assessment of it being Laura's true calling.

"Yeah, remember that time with the cherry bombs and the men's shower" Laura said she smile, Hannah nodded

"Yep that was fun" Hannah said grinning

"So you really ok?" Laura said looking at Hannah "The truth"

"Yeah, it's not something I want to experience again but I'm ok… I nearly lost my hands to a machete"

"What!"

"I fought back but like I said 6 men against me they dislocated my right shoulder, bashed me around and that was it really"

Laura looked at her and Hannah looked back her "Seriously that was it? you'd tell me if they attacked you in a sexual-"

"Whoa! No they did not. My virtue is still intact" Hannah said "trust me I'm good… but if that ever happened to me I'd tell you"

"Good, are they all dead?"

"Yep"

"Even better, saves me a trip with C4" Laura said "Now speaking of Virtue and it being intact… how hot is my doctor?"

"That is the most off coloured segway…but he's pretty hot" Hannah said, as soon as she said it Laura's doctor came into the room he was a tall man with a crew cut hairstyle and Olive complexion. He bore the rank of a Major in the Naval officer uniform and doctors white coat with a stethoscope around his neck.

"Who's hot?" The doctor asked, he looked up from his chart and clicked his pen into action.

"My friend Hannah, she just came back from Honduras" Laura said

"I believe that is a single bed Ladies" he said with a smart ass smile to them.

"Observant, good quality in a doctor" Hannah said to Laura who nodded.

"it's also for hospital patients only" he added

"You're no fun, I thought it was every man's dream to have two girls in one bed together" Laura teased

"Yes it's usually a Queen or King size with silk sheets, less clothing, and pouring honey or chocolate… not hospital gowns, serious injuries and Ice cream" he said as he moved to Laura's IV drip.

"I see you haven't put much thought into at all… would you like some Ice cream?" Hannah asked sarcastically, he smiled a brilliant smile of white teeth.

"No I'm good, and Dr Fraiser called said I was to set you up with an IV while you are here, hence we kept the other bed free" he said he walked around to Hannah's side of the bed and proceeded to check her vitals.

"I'm all good Doctor" Hannah said as he flashed his pen light into her eyes "But if you could open my meds for me I'd be eternally grateful" She said holding up the pills container to him.

"IV will do the job of those" he clicked his pen light off "I'll be back with a nurse to admit you" he said as he felt her glands after which he walked out of the room.

"Oh burn! you just got yourself admitted back into hospital" Laura said with a smile she started to laugh and winced

"Yeah you deserve that pain" Hannah told her "well at least I don't have to worry about a hotel room for the next few days and food… score"

"Yeah you haven't eaten it yet" Laura told her pulling a face

"Boo yeah!" sounded at the door, Laura lit up at the guy in civilian clothes, he had shaggy red hair and dressed like a beach bum in cargo shorts and a green t-shirt and flip flops. He ran into the room and smiled brightly.

"Jeremy!" She said the guy came in he dumped his duffel bag to the floor and pulled over a chair to the bed.

"Wow Sis, you took a beating and who's your attractive bed mate?"

"Jeremy, Hannah, Hannah, Jeremy" Laura said "How did you know I was here?" she asked Jeremy, "I've only called Hannah"

"Yeah I do this thing with computers and stuff and I can't go into the details as big brother is always watching" he said he spoke at a rapid pace "But I'm always looking out for my sis… now I didn't tell mum or dad so send your thank yous in the form of Cheerios..or Ice cream" he said licking his lips looking at the half eaten container Hannah was holding.

"you want some?" Hannah offered

"Only if I get your spoon my sister has cootees" he said scrunching his nose, Laura picked up the lid and threw it at Jeremy

"I do not" Laura said as Jeremy caught the lid.

"Relax, I thought they give you meds in this joint… anyway Naomi our other dear sister with six kids honestly never heard of contraception can't get away but sends her love and will call later" he said as stood up and took Hannah's spoon and the carton and began to eat.

"Jeremy as you can see is my annoying younger brother a totally mathematical genius who instead of going to college and getting a degree and using it to make a life is a beach bum who surfs the web and the waves of Malibu beach" Laura said "Seriously you're 21 Jeremy"

"I know I can drink it's awesome, by the way I do have a job it's called heuristic programming and its patented and I can do it all in my free time" he said "Between the surfing and meditating and now beer honestly my life is so exhausting" he said sighing with a content smile. He put crossed his feet up on the bed getting comfortable.

"At least get a haircut" Laura told him "and stop hogging the ice cream" she grouched, the doctor came back in with a nurse and looked at Jeremy. Jeremy looked at him "Hey dude"

"Hi, Now Lieutenant O'Neill I talked to Doctor Fraiser and she advised you not to travel in your condition" he said

"Someone's been naughty" Jeremy said from behind

"Hey shut it beach boy" Laura told him

The doctor continued ignoring the interruption "Now, she wants me to keep you under observation for 5 days at least since you have broken ribs, massive bruising and a mild concussion and are still recovering from dehydration etc etc" he said "I'm going to ask that since you will be under my care that you sleep in your own bed which has been provided"

"Yes doctor" Hannah said

"Now sign these forms and I'll hook up the IV" he said, he handed her a clip board and handed Hannah his pen, she squinted at the page.

"Where am I supposed to sign?"

"by the 'x'" he said eyeing her, Hannah nodded and found the 'x' and signed and then handed it back to him. he handed the forms to the nurse and then he took her arm out of the sling and took hold of her right hand she winced from the movement "Your other hand" he said, Hannah placed her left in his right.

"squeeze my hands with all your strength" he told her, Hannah did so and wince as pain jutted up her right hand to shoulder from the muscle movements. "Ok, you can stop" he told her

"Everything ok?" Hannah asked, he nodded and he helped her put her arm gently back into the sling.

"Yes nothing to worry about. You have quite a firm grip lieutenant" he told her, he moved and set up her IV drip in her left arm "now ladies, I will come by after dinner to check up on both of you. Sir visiting hours finish at 6pm" he told Jeremy who nodded while eating Ice cream.

The nurse left a hospital gown for Hannah to change into on her bed before leaving them. Jeremy put the carton of ice cream on the table and picked up the gown. Now it was just the three of them "Well Hannah if you need a hand getting into this number I can help you" he offered.

"Hmmm thanks but I'm good" Hannah said she picked up the carton and found it empty she looked at Laura who rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"For shame" Jeremy said he took up his position in the chair and put his feet back up on the bed "So now what are we going to do?" he asked "I came all this way… we going to break out of here and party?"

"You could go and get us some burgers and fries with milkshakes" Laura said to him sweetly,

"Sure I can do that" he said

"Now" Laura told him

"But I only just go here"

"and it's nearly 5 pm and I don't care how many spy movies you've seen you cannot sneak back in after 6pm" she told him

"but I wanted to spoon with Hannah tonight get to know her on more intimate terms" he said

"Eww Don't make me get out of this bed and kick your ass!" Laura warned him, he jumped out of the seat and shrugged

"Ok so Hannah tell me… how do you like your burger?" he asked her

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	38. Chapter 38

The Cadman Family arrived in droves to the hospital room over the next four days. It seemed that Naomi was incapable of keeping information to herself, Hannah watched from the side lines with Jeremy as aunts and uncles, grandparents and parents visited. Even Naomi showed with her six kids and a tired looking Husband. The kids ran amuck and Hannah enjoyed watching how they all interacted, they took her into their fold. It seemed to be something of knack for Hannah to be pulled into families she didn't mind because she got to hear about all the stories and photos from wallets.

Laura sighed once all her family left for another day. Visiting hours were finished for the day "My family are full on" she said lying back.

"It's good"

"Yeah but seriously this isn't going to be the last time I'm hospitalised if we're realistic about this. I hope my brother hasn't been annoying you too much" Laura said.

"No he's fine" Hannah said waving a dismissive hand.

"How about me?" a male voice said from the door.

Hannah sat up and saw Greg at the door "Greg what are you doing here?" she exclaimed

Greg was dressed in a dinner tuxedo and a trench coat he had a bouquet of what appeared to be chillies. He swung in the frame and then moved into the room with his usual suave grace. "Heard my woman was here" he said with a smile.

"Your woman?" Laura asked rising a questioning eyebrow at Hannah "Last time I checked she was my woman" she folded her arms.

Greg laughed "I apologise can we share her?" he asked, he moved to Hannah's bed and held the bouquet to her.

"Funny, chillies… my favourite" Hannah said with a smile "I thought this was a you and Jason thing"

"I know but it's our thing now" he said to her, he sat down and looked at Laura "So Red, tell me how's dimples doing over here"

"Red?" Laura asked

"Dimples?" Hannah asked both in unison.

"And I'm Gregory Coburn but you can call me Greg" he said to Laura.

"Laura Cadman" Hannah said gesturing to Laura who was smiling at the new arrival unsure of what to think of him.

"Yeah, well you both look gorgeous besides the injuries… I have friends before you ask how I knew you were here they told me you were in Hospital so I thought I'd personally stop by and give you an official invitation to the opening of Coburn Memorial High School.. black tie event I expect you to be dressed to the nines" he looked over at Laura

"What are you doing in three weeks?" he asked her

"not you" Laura said dryly

"Oh she has my number already I like this…come on Red I need a date and dimples is already taken by my gramps…do a poor man a favour I'm honouring my brother's demise by helping the community in his memory" he said he knelt by Laura's bed and held her hand as if he was begging her.

"I thought my brother was too much…hmm I don't know" Laura said "what do you think Hannah should I go?"

"It's Open Bar" Hannah offered, Hannah told Laura about the Gala and how they were honouring Jason's 'passing' and how Hannah was going to go no matter what but hoped and dropped hints she didn't want to be alone and be surrounded by people she didn't know when all the Coburns would be swamped by those people. Laura agreed without hesitation to support her and she also liked the fact she could were a gown and pretend to be rich and girly and not a marine and one of the boys for an evening. Lee had been excited at the news of Hannah confirming she was coming and told her she'd be bringing a friend with her. Lee told her excitedly that she had the whole day planned before the Gala at a spa, to relax and be ready all Hannah and Laura had to do was show up with dresses on hand.

Laura contemplated and made Greg suffer as he pleaded to her again "Please, I'll be the luckiest man in the room"

"He lays it on thick doesn't he?" Laura said to Hannah

"Not as bad as your brother" Hannah replied with a grin "Please put him out of his misery"

"Ok, I'm sorry but I have to decline" Laura said sweetly "your grandfather asked me as well… and I couldn't refuse"

"He swooped two hotties" Greg said getting up from the floor "That old man has skills" he looked at his watch "Well I'd love to keep chatting and romancing your hearts but I have a dinner to attend to… at the White House" he said with ego.

"Right, get out of here" Hannah said to him

"I'm not lying" he told her

"Whatever, your ego is suffocating the room" Laura said "Out"

"I got my sights set on you Red" he told Laura, "Adieu Ladies, I shall see you at the Gala" he said richly he kissed Hannah on the cheek and left the room with the sweep of an arm.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

3 weeks later and a day at the Spa in Boston, Laura stood in the Coburn Lounge room as Hannah hid in the Bathroom.

Laura wore a floor length satin dress it was a navy with a V- neckline, it hugged all her natural curves showing off her figure until halfway down her thighs where it fanned into a mermaids tail at the bottom, she was stunning with her long red locks out loose curls and around her shoulders. She had no shame in her arm cast that was covered in graffiti and luckily the cuts were all healed and the any bruises that had decided to linger were covered with makeup.

"Hurry up and come down here girl!" Laura ordered she stood next to Jason's Grandfather who handed her a beer. Lee and Frank had left early and Greg had been at work all day going straight to the Gala after work.

Jimmy clinked bottles with her "Cheers" they both said

Laura smiled and took a pull "So tell me something Laura, how's Hannah fairing?" Jimmy asked as they waited.

"I think she's going well, seems happy… she told me everything about Jason and how they were and she misses him all the time" Laura told him in a low voice "she won't admit it out loud but you can tell you know"

Laura looked at the photos that sat on the mantel piece. The ones that caught Laura's eye were the ones with Hannah in them only a few but they looked happy. She looked at one of Hannah and Jason at a social event Hannah in a beautiful gown smile a 100 mega watt smile with Jason beside her in his dress uniform looking equally happy.

"I do" Jimmy said looking at the photos "It's been 15 years since I lost the love of my life there isn't a day when I don't miss her" he stood with Laura and picked up a frame from his side "This is my favourite, I look at it and think they were happy as two peas in a pod and probably stay that way forever" he showed Laura.

It was a photo booth strip of four photos, it had creases in it showing it probably lived in Jason's wallet more than it had in the frame. It was Hannah and Jason one of them kissing, one being goofy, another of Jason looking at Hannah as time caught her bursting into a laugh at something he said, then them two smiling like a proverbial happy couple with his arms wrapped around her and her intertwined with his.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen Hannah smile like this" Laura commented as she could feel the light just coming out of her expression of happiness. Hannah smiled and laughed but it was not the same smile.

"I know what you mean, just takes time to find that again" Jimmy told her "She's young they'll be more fellas than you can poke a stick at chasing her"

"Yeah they already do!" Laura said laughing "She just won't give them the time of day"

"Who give who the time of day?" Hannah asked as she came down the stairs, her short hair had been done up in a Marilyn Monroe style, she wore bright red lipstick and her makeup made her look like a 1950's movie star, in a deep red Grecian V- neck dress in silks and chiffons.

Laura placed the framed photo back where Jimmy had gotten from and smiled at Hannah as she neared them. Jimmy was a happy man in his Dress uniform.

"Jimmy you might want to close your mouth before it becomes a fly trap" Laura said nudging Jimmy who was speechless. He smiled at Laura and winked regaining his composure.

"I think I'm the luckiest Coburn in the Family tonight" he said "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" Hannah said adjusting the dress "Umm Jimmy could you help me with my necklace my shoulder is still giving me a bit of grief" she asked, Jimmy put down his beer and moved toward her.

"Of course" he said, Hannah handed her necklace with the locket to Jimmy and turned her back to him as he fastened it around her neck. "There we go"

Hannah turned around and smiled "So not too much cleavage? Necklace looks beautiful"

"Yes and yes let's go kick it up with the rich folk" Laura said "how do I look?"

"Beautiful as always" Hannah said with a smile.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They arrived at the High School there was a red carpet, photographers and all, Greg was talking to the press when Hannah and Laura came up the red carpet with Jimmy. They passed him and went straight inside the High school gym/hall. It was set up with fairy lights and all the trimmings. It was a standing event with waiters walking around with food and drinks and tables set up to the side to sit if one wanted to.

"Wow this is pretty slick" Laura commented quietly as she smiled at people she didn't know. Hannah did the same trying to spot Lee or Frank in the room.

"Yeah well trust me it's going to be the most boring night of your life" Jimmy said "These people are into themselves a little too much for my liking"

Laura picked up a glass of champagne and took a sip "Mmm yum" she said "I think I like it here"

"What's not to like? I'm here" Greg stated from behind them. He stepped forward and kissed Hannah on the cheek "You look gorgeous Hannah, and Laura you take my breath away in that gown"

"No dimples and Red?"

"Oh no this is a party full of suave and sophisticated people of a certain class and distinction" Greg said melodramatically "the Crème de le crème of Boston Society"

"So what are you doing here?" Laura teased him sweetly

"Oh you tease me" Greg said "I love it" he quirked an eyebrow at her "Save a dance for me later Red… show you how it's done Boston style"

"I'm amazed your ego fits in this room" Laura said dryly

"I designed it so my ego fits in every room of this school" Greg replied with a smile.

"Is my son behaving himself?" Frank asked as he neared the group

Jimmy and Hannah shrugged as they were watching Laura and Greg continue to exchange friendly barbs. "I think so… it's hard to tell with all the smiling" Hannah said, she smile and gave Frank her full attention "Thank you for inviting me" she said, he hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're welcome anytime and you look beautiful, shame Jason isn't here to see it"

"Yes" Hannah said with a sad smile.

"So how are the Marines treating you?" Frank asked

"Good, oh you haven't met my best friend Laura Cadman we did basic together" Hannah said, Laura turned at hearing her name

"Someone call me?" she asked

"Yes, Laura I'd like you to meet Ja- Greg's Father Frank Coburn" Hannah stuttered

"Call me Frank" Frank said shaking hands with Laura "May I ask how you broke your arm?"

"Sure, I'm an explosives expert in the Marine Corp."

"Really?" Greg asked

"Yep" Laura said with a grin "you scared now?"

"No" Greg said "more wary…"

"Play nice son she is a guest after all" Frank said cutting Greg off from finishing his sentence "Have any of you seen Lee?"

"Yes, she's talking to that little old woman over by the bar" Jimmy said gesturing to Lee who wore a champagne chiffon bodice dress with a sweetheart neckline. She was chatting with an elderly woman who couldn't be more than 5 ft tall who wore a well tailored suit.

"Oh that's Hetti my biggest contributor" Greg said "I must mingle Ladies, Gentlemen" he bowed and disappeared into the crowd.

The night progressed and Hannah stood to the side talking to Frank and Jimmy and Laura, Lee came over "Ladies, looking stunning… I hope my Husband and Father in Law haven't been boring you to death with old war stories"

"No, never" Hannah said, as Lee hugged her and then Laura

"Oh good what have I missed?"

"Oh we are just waiting for the dancing to start" Laura said

"Well it's after Greg gives his speech" Lee said "which should be now" A spot light lit up a small podium and a drum roll started from the band.

Greg jumped up behind the podium and people applauded him "Thank you, Thank you" he said as the room quieted down. "Thank you for all being here… I feel like I should be announcing Prom queen and Prom King" he joked they all laughed before he continued " But really we are here to Honour a great man, a man who served his country for over a decade, a great son, and a great brother whose life was cut short dramatically 2 years ago. After his demise, I tried to think of ways to honour his life and make a legacy in his name…" Greg continued his speech, Hannah looked down at her hands and felt her eyes begin to sting with tears, she exhaled slowly and looked up and pressed her lips into a fine line. She was not going to cry. Laura grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze and smiled at Hannah.

"…So here we are at the grand opening Classes will start in the Spring we already have a full school of students ready to learn and bring in the future and it's all thanks to all your deep pockets… You can all thank me for the Tax breaks you get for donating later" he quipped "So thank you once again and enjoy the rest of the evening" the room applauded and Greg stepped down from the platform and shook people's hands and smiled for cameras until he reached their table.

"Dad, Mom?" he asked,

"It was a beautiful speech Greg" Lee said she dabbed her eyes before her mascara could run, and hugged him "Jason would be proud"

"Indeed" Frank said, the band started to play and Greg turned to Laura.

"May I have the first dance?" he asked her, Laura pursed her lips and then reluctantly nodded

"Why not"

"Exactly" Greg said as he pulled her away from the table.

Hannah watched as Greg and Laura danced around the floor, Frank and Lee ventured onto the floor as well. She turned to Jimmy "You going to take Hetti on the floor for a spin?"

"I'd rather eat my left arm" Jimmy said "How about I take you?"

"Sure" Hannah said with a smile, Jimmy put his walking cane on the table and took Hannah out to the floor and pulled her into his arms. They began to waltz at their own pace.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	39. Chapter 39

3 days later, Hannah and Laura sat on the back porch of the O'Neill's house, with a six pack of beer. They had caught a Hercules C130 back to Colorado from Boston. The school had made enough money in donations that night to keep it open for a few more years. Hannah and Laura stayed with the Coburn's since Lee refused to let them stay in a hotel. They spent the next relaxing and recovering from the party watching old movies with Jimmy. Frank and Hannah visited Jason's grave the following day. And then they left for Colorado. Laura had another 3 weeks of medical leave so she followed Hannah home. Hannah sadly only had two weeks left so she was making the most of it.

When they arrived they picked up a slab of beer and food to last a week, since Hannah knew O'Neill had probably forgotten or was off world. They came home made dinner and now were sitting in on the back porch.

"Boston was fun" Laura commented as she popped the lid off a bottle beer and handed it to Hannah

Hannah took a long pull and sighed "Definitely was… thanks for coming" she said

"No thank you… I have never been more pampered in my life" Laura said

"Ah that's Lee she's the best"

"Hey if Jason was still alive you reckon you'd be married by now?" Laura asked out of the blue.

Hannah choked on her beer and coughed, Laura smacked her on the back "Well?" she prompted casually.

"We were only together for such a short time, but I could see myself spending the rest of my life with him… definitely but it's will never happen and I came to terms with it. This is my life" Hannah said "Why?"

"I ask because I don't know… I look at the photos and how everyone talks about you and him and it being perfect…and I can understand how you wouldn't want to move on"

"I have moved on slightly"

"Maybe you need a transition man" Laura said in serious contemplation

"A what?" Hannah asked

"Transition guy… a fling… nothing deep just plain old physical fun, no strings attached" Laura said with a smile "It's been 2 years or more why not go out and be irresponsible and live. You know you don't have to be a Nun"

"That sounds like the worst advice ever"

"Maybe but then I could tease you about boys" Laura said with a saucy smile she laughed as did Hannah.

"right I forgot I was here for your entertainment"

"That's right!" Laura said with a wide smile.

"Hello! People drinking beer on my porch" O'Neill said walking around the side of house he came up the stairs "And how are we doing this fine evening?"

"Very well I thought you were out of town" Hannah said to O'Neill

"Oh no, in town and your mother too, toss me a beer" he said to Laura, she did as he sad and he caught the beer and popped off the lid and took a pull. "You know beer will rot your brain"

"Actually scientific studies have shown beer is good at preventing Alzheimer's and osteoporosis in female non smokers" Hannah told him

"Really?" he said

"Yep, Laura's staying over for a couple of nights and there are leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry" Hannah said

"Don't mind if I do" O'Neill said "Ladies, I shall leave you to it" with that he left them.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

3 weeks later, Hannah was running through Colorado suburbs towards Sam's house with her Ipod playing music to keep her motivated. She was doing a late morning run she had a 2pm start at the SGC. Laura had returned to her Family after two nights and they talked frequently on the phone until she had to return to Iraq to continue rejoin her team.

Hannah couldn't help but think about how she missed having people around her age, and the innocence and fun of being around Jason and Laura watching movies and being well normal. She had Uncle T, Daniel, Sam and O'Neill. But it wasn't the same they all looked after her like parents not friends you could hang around with and be stupid have fun.

She reached Sam's doorstep and saw that Sam's paper was still on the driveway she looked at her watched it was after 11am. She bent over to pick up the newspaper when she felt someone sneak up on her and sensed his hands coming up she saw the hands in her peripherals, her training kicked in she half turned and yanked the hand to her right pulling the guy off balance she elbowed him in the sternum and subdued him onto his front with his arm twisted behind his back.

Hannah yanked out her earphones as she pulled his arm. He yelped and groaned in pain as she held his arm. "SAM!" he exclaimed "It's me Pete"

"Pete?" Hannah question

"Pete Shanahan remember the guy you've been dating steadily for the last 2 weeks"

Hannah released his arm and he rolled onto his back "Hey, you're not Sam"

"No, I'm not"

"You got some moves" he said rubbing his sternum. "Where did you learn them"

"The core" Hannah told him she offered a hand to him to help him up. He took it and she pulled him to his feet.

"Marine" He said with a smile and brushed his hands on his jeans "I'm Pete Shanahan, you must be Sam's…" he waited for her to answer when Hannah looked at him "Sister?" he asked

"Sure, Hannah O'Neill" Hannah said eyeing him "So do you always sneak up on people?"

"No I thought you were Sam… you look so alike except the eyes and age difference which are obvious now… so are you visiting?" he asked

"I live on the other side of town, I run this route and I pick up Mu-Sam's paper if she forgets" Hannah said she picked up the newspaper at her feet.

"Right, so since you're not Sam… I'm going to go with my original plan"

"Which was what?" Hannah asked, "Casing the joint?"

He chuckled "No, because that's illegal and we cops uphold the law… I have this date set out tonight for Sam" he picked up the rose he had dropped when she had attacked him. He waved it with a note.

"You're a cop?" Hannah asked looking at him sceptically

"Yes, I am why do you look at me as if I'm lying?" he asked he pulled his badge and photo ID and showed her. "You know Mark and I've been friends for a few years now and he never mentioned having two sisters"

Hannah took it and looked at his ID Denver PD it read with his name, she flipped it closed and handed it back to him. Her phone rang and she held up a hand and answered "Hello" she said. She nodded and made a "nnn" noise to acknowledge she was listening "Yes Sir, I'll be there" she looked at her watch "ETA 40 minutes" she snapped her mobile closed and eyed Pete "Well it's been nice meeting you but I gotta jet" Hannah said.

"Nice meeting you too" he said, Hannah waved a hand and took off running. Pete bent over and held his sternum and groaned "Yep that's gonna bruise" he said to himself.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah sat down next to Daniel who was resting his head in his folded arms on the table. He raised his head and murmured hello to her or at least she assumed it was a greeting.

"Daniel you look like you haven't slept in days" Hannah said as she at a bite of her sandwich.

Sam and Teal'c joined them at the table and Sam proceeded to rub Daniel's back to comfort him.

"he hasn't been sleeping well" Sam said

"This makes no sense." Daniel complained sleepily into his arms

"Maybe you should eat something." Sam said, Daniel lifted his head up and looked at Sam and then Hannah who offered half the sandwich she was holding to him.

"Did I mention in the dream, the tablet was written in Ancient, and in the dream, I could read Ancient?" Daniel said to them as he declined Hannah's offer

"Well, that's not so odd considering you can also do that when you're awake." Sam said, Daniel narrowed his eyes at her.

"Perhaps you are attempting to reveal something to yourself." Teal'c said

"Like…" Daniel drawled

"Like something from when you were ascended" Hannah said between mouthfuls.

"Such as you prior vision of Bra'tac and Rya'c in danger." Teal'c suggested

"The tablet sounds a lot like the one you found when you were on Abydos." Sam said

"That was to lead to the Lost City of the Ancients." Teal'c said

"But was a Bust" Hannah added

"Thank you Hannah" he said dryly to her he turned to Sam "You think that somehow I know the location of the Lost City, and I just don't remember?" he asked

They all exchanged looks and thought about it for a moment.  
"If you have the dream again, perhaps you should translate the tablet." Teal'c said

"It's an Idea" Hannah said, she looked at her watch "Oh I gotta go"

"Where?" Sam asked

"Hannah's moonlighting with other SG teams" Daniel said

"Really?Well be careful not to burn out" Sam told her.

"Will do" Hannah said with a mock salute "Try and sleep Daniel" she said she ruffled his hair earning her a dark look before he rested his head back on the table.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Sergeant Bates and Sergeant Saynor waiting in the gateroom "So I heard O'Neill's kid is joining us" Saynor said as he rested his palms on the butt of his P90.

"Oh yeah he any good?" Bates asked, Saynor laughed and shook his head.

"I heard she is one of us. A marine and real easy on the eyes…so it should be fun" Saynor said, they watched as colonel Riley and Major Green came into the gate room with Hannah O'Neill. They seemed to be in deep conversation about something.

Bates and Saynor stepped forward Riley turned from the conversation "Bates, Saynor I'm sure you recognise one of your own. This is Lieutenant O'Neill, she'll be helping us with the Tok'ra today to look for a nice cushy alpha site"

O'Neill saluted the two marines "Thank you letting me tag along, Sir" She said with a warm smile.

"You deal with the Tok'ra before Ma'am?" Saynor asked

"Yes, Sergeant" she said with a closed smile

The Stargate activated behind them and Colonel Riley gestured to Hannah to go first "After you"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Later that same day, Hannah returned back with SG-19 with success in relocating a Stargate to a new planet and recalibrating it to the system. She now sat on the bench in Sam's kitchen drinking a glass of wine "Let me see!" Hannah said, Sam was getting ready for her date with Pete.

Sam had shown Hannah the card and the rose. Glowing smile shone from Sam's face as she stepped out of her bedroom in a black knee length halter neck salsa style dress. Her short hair was pinned back so it looked like a professional updo hair style.

"Wow! You look beautiful Mom" Hannah said impressed. Sam blushed.

"You don't think it's too much?"

"Nope" Hannah said sipping her wine "You want some?"

"No, I think it's wise for me to stay sober in these heels" Sam said as she showed off her very high strappy heels.

"How was your moonlighting today?"

"Good" Hannah said "Well you'll be happy to know SG-19 and the Tok'ra have found a new planet for the Alpha site it will be set up in the next few days and then the Tok'ra and Jaffa will move in and start their pissing contests again"

"Hannah" Sam chided

"What it's true... they have a lot of bad blood between them" Hannah stated, a knock sounded at the door Hannah hopped off the bench "My time to leave" she said "Have fun!"

"Where are you going the front door is the other way" Sam told her

"I know…See ya!" Hannah said she waved as she headed out the back door. she stretched her legs and warmed up before she headed home.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning,

Hannah, Teal'c, Sam and Daniel all sat around the main table in Daniel's Office. Daniel looked exhausted as he propped his elbow up and cupped his face with his hand.

"The only thing I don't have is a gate address. There are still a few passages I haven't been able to translate." Daniel said as he finished recounting his dream about Sarah and him studying an Ancient Tablet and translating it.

"Do you think you can?" Hannah asked, She was doodling something random in her notes she had been writing on a different subject.

"I don't know. It's like… I- I'm not in control. Like I'm just along for the ride… watching the whole thing unfold. The strange thing is, none of it's right." Daniel said

"Please elaborate, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said

"I was an idiot. Sarah was in love with me, and I guess I had feelings for her, too, but my obsession with my research destroyed our relationship. She finally broke it off with me when I worked through our anniversary" he shook his head " The Sarah I'm dreaming about now is like, totally different. It's like she cares about my work as much as I do. Like— like she wants me to find the Lost City as much as I do." Daniel told them

"Sounds like a normal male fantasy to me." Sam commented, Hannah chuckled as Daniel gave both Hannah and Sam a withering look.

"Did you not say that Sarah introduced the tablet to you during one of the dreams." Teal'c asked

"Yeah…" Daniel said

"And that you feel that you have no control of the dreams." Teal'c said

"Yeah…" Daniel said slightly concerned.

"Teal'c?" Sam prompted

"The Goa'uld possess the technology to explore one's memory." Teal'c comment

"Ok Uncle T" Hannah said, she looked at the doodle it looked like the ancient woman's face she followed on Anubis's ship to escape the one from her dream when the Tok'ra had taken her, she closed the book "You are saying Osiris is here on earth… memory probing Daniel for the lost city's location?"

"Indeed it could be a possibility" He said, Sam and Daniel exchanged looks of disconcert.

"Hmm interesting well I gotta go"

"What you aren't sticking around for this?" Sam asked

"No, I'm scheduled to leave with SG-19 to the Alpha site to help set up camp and the lab with Grandpa" Hannah said she picked up her book and smiled "Have fun though"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

At the new Alpha site,

Hannah looked around at all the equipment covered in glad wrap and tape in the laboratory that had been moved in from the Beta site. She turned at the sound of the doors opening and Bates nodded "Heard you might need a hand with unpacking Ma'am" he said

"Definitely and please Lieutenant or O'Neill… Ma'am makes me feel like I'm 50" she told him, he nodded.

"Where do you want to start?" Bates asked

"Ahh that corner" Hannah said picking at random.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Six hours passed quickly but as soon as the last of the offending piece of tape and glad wrap was removed it looked like a real laboratory. She put her hands on her hips and wore a satisfied smile as Bates picked up a stray piece of tape. The two had formed an odd friendship over the hours.

He talked about his little brother and being a fan of basketball and the Lakers. They joked about Basic. He even taught her some sign language which he learnt because he was a godfather to a death child. Hannah told him about her poker skills where he prompted to take O'Neill's line that it was illegal to count cards to which she had replied only if you get caught. He joked that she needed a big brother to look out for her otherwise she was going to get into a lot of trouble. It was good to just talk about normal things beside Goa'ulds and death and all the other dramas.

"That's it" Bates told her.

"Thank you" she told him, the doors swung open and Jacob walked in.

"Wow it almost looks like my old lab" he said with a smile, Hannah looked over her shoulder and smiled

"Well don't complain it took way too long to clean up"

"No I appreciate it" he said as they hugged he kissed her on the cheek.

"If you'll excuse me, Lieutenant, Sir" Bates said nodded to them "I'm gonna go"

"Of course, Sorry Bates Thanks for the hand today"

"You're welcome Ma'am" Bates told her and he left her and Jacob.

"So, I have the prototype and your mother says she'll be here tomorrow bright and early to calibrate the power source" he told her

"What about Daniel and his ex girlfriend they catch Osirus?" Hannah asked

"Yeah the Tok'ra are removing Osirus as we speak" Jacob said

"Nice, Have you eaten yet?" she asked him, Jacob shook his head.

"Not yet"

"Wanna grab some chow and catch up?" she asked, he smiled

"Sure"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

The next morning, after breakfast with SG-19 Hannah watched as Sam worked on the circuitry for their new super soldier weapon. Jacob was roaming the office clearly frustrated and looking for something. He'd been in a mood for the past two mornings.

"Where's the matrix crystal?" Jacob asked

"Next to the primaries." Sam said

"I can't find anything in here. I had a system back at the old Alpha Site." Jacob said throwing his hands up like a child.

"The location of the old Alpha Site was compromised when Anubis used his mind probe on Jonas. You didn't really wanna hang around there did you?" Sam asked him

"I just want to be able to work as efficiently as possible. Anubis' drones are kicking the crap out of the System Lords and we're next. This prototype should have been done weeks ago." Jacob said

"It's done. It's just not… finished" Sam told him she exchanged looks with Hannah as to what was biting Jacob, Hannah shrugged.

"Interesting distinction." Jacob continued

"Look, we only got Telchak's device a month ago. I'm surprised we were able to come up with something so quickly." Sam said

"In its current configuration, the weapon is only seventy percent effective at counteracting the reanimation technology." Jacob pointed out

"That's because the power unit you're using hasn't been properly calibrated. This one will be better." Sam said reassuring him.

"Maybe." Jacob said

"Have you not had your coffee this morning?" Sam asked him

"He gave up coffee" Hannah said, Sam looked at Jacob like something was wrong with him.

"Selmak doesn't like coffee." Jacob stated sadly

"You gave up coffee for your symbiote?" Sam asked with an amused expression as Jacob nodded his head sadly.

"I didn't know that." She said surprised

"We never talk anymore, Sam." He said, Hannah felt a little awkward as Sam sighed despondently. She was about to say something when the alarm sounded.

Lieutenant Glenn a member of SG19 rushed into the laboratory.

"Lieutenant Glenn, what's happening?" Sam asked

"We're under attack. We just picked up Goa'uld ships entering the atmosphere. Colonel Riley has ordered immediate evac to Beta. We're bugging out right now." He said

Sam and Jacob exchanged worried looks before snapping into action, "Hannah go and tell Colonel Riley we need at least 5 minutes to clear out" Sam ordered Hannah. Hannah nodded and jumped off the stool she was sitting on and headed out the door.

The outside was a chaotic mess of people running through the Stargate, weapons blasts were falling from the sky. Hannah searched the faces and then headed toward the command centre where they kept the self destruct. Inside were Colonel Riley and Sergeant Bates and a few other soldiers. "O'Neill, where are Carter and Jacob?"

"They are clearing out, they need 4 minutes" Hannah said, she ducked as a dirt and debris flew up from an explosion nearby.

Riley shook his head "We haven't got 4 minutes, Drones have been spotted on the far edges of the compound" he told her, the sound an explosion close by sounded the ground shook from the magnitude and Major Green came in "An alkesh bomber just took out the Stargate" he said.

"That's it I'm setting the self destruct you have less than two minutes" Riley said

"Sir you can't" Hannah shouted over the noise of further explosions

"I can, Sergeant Bates I order you to drag her ass to the hills"

"Yes, Sir" Bates said

Riley radioed complete evacuation to anyone who was left on the ground ordering them to head for the hills.

Hannah turned to Bates "We have to go back to the Laboratory"

"O'Neill we can't"

"We have to tell them they don't have a radio there" Hannah told him. Bates sighed and nodded

"Ok but we make it quick. I don't plan on dying today" Bates told her.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Bates and Hannah made it halfway back to the Laboratory when they spotted a super soldier firing it's way in. Bates pulled her down and motioned to two people running away out the back of the Lab. "I think they are already know" Bates said.

"Ok let's get out of here" Hannah agreed, hoping it was Sam and Jacob. Bates and Hannah looked over and watched the super soldier follow them. Hannah felt her heart pounding there was nothing she could do to save them. Once Bates signalled clear they ran at maddening pace there wasn't a lot of time left to clear the blast radius of the self destruct.

They barely reached the tree line when the explosion of the self destruct happened, Bates pushed Hannah down to the ground throwing himself on top of her, just as the blast wave hit.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah coughed as the air started to clear. Bates rolled off of her and groaned "You ok?" he asked her.

"Still in one piece you?" Hannah asked pushing herself to her knees. Bates nodded as he patted himself down checking for wounds.

"Just a couple of bruises for sure and scratches" he said sitting up they both looked at the massive crater left from the explosion. He let out a low whistle "That cleaned up pretty nicely" he commented

"We should get moving" Hannah said "There are probably more super soldiers around"

"Agreed, I advised we move into the dense vegetation and try to find survivors" Bates said

"If there are any they'll be hiding like us" Hannah said "I'm sure Hammond will send rescue teams to recover the survivors"

Bates got to his feet and held a hand out to her, she took it and rose to her feet they moved into the forest and started heading south. It was so peaceful with the breeze and the sounds of birds and nature still zipping along like nothing had happened.

They walked for 15 minutes when Hannah held up her hand signalling they stop. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as her instincts kicked in. She turned to Bates and they moved into a thick shrubbery. He didn't ask any questions as they hunkered down to. A few minutes later, the sound of heavy foot falls could be heard. Hannah held her breath as a Super soldier walked less than 6 meters away in their position.

He paused and looked around, Hannah and Bates became completely still. The Soldier continued on. They had been lucky this time. Hannah finally exhaled after a minute and looked at Bates. He used sign language to communicate to her instead of combat signals. He'd been teaching her. She was nowhere near fluent but she was always a quick learner and understood basic conversation.

'that was close' he signalled

'I know' she signalled 'we should wait 3 more minutes, put space between us and him'

'I agree' he said and they remained in their position until Hannah felt it safe to move. She tapped Bates and they carefully moved out of their hiding place and looked around the coast was clear. They continued on their way once ten minutes passed and no signs of any life Bates spoke.

"How did you know he was there?" he asked in a low voice as they both continued to move.

"I get these feelings like how the hairs rise on the back of your neck" She said "Can't explain it"

"Well whatever it was it saved us" he said

"We aren't saved yet" Hannah told him.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	41. Chapter 41

40 minutes later, they found Major Green and other survivors. "Major Green" Hannah said as they neared the group.

He immediately relaxed "Lieutenant, glad to see you're alive and Bates too"

"Yeah it was a close one" Hannah said she looked over the injured survivors some Jaffa and some tok'ra and a couple earth military. "Have you seen Major Carter Sir?"

"No, but SG-3 have come through with SG-1 we are about to move out as soon as they get the gate upright" Green told her. "so if you can give us a hand"

"Yes sir" Hannah answered.

Hannah and Bates lifted a badly injured Tok'ra operative and they moved with the others down to where the Stargate was.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Three SG teams with equipment finished rising the gate up. Jacob saw Hannah come down the ridge towards the gate he tapped Daniel and pointed. Daniel turned and saw Hannah help carry an injured tok'ra with a marine. He moved to her as she got closer "Hannah!" he said in relief.

"Daniel, Grandpa" Hannah said with a smile "Have you two seen Mom? Is she ok?" she asked, Daniel shook his head

"No, but Jack and Teal'c are still searching for her, one of Anubis's drones is chasing her"

"We ran into another heading east about 40 minutes ago" Hannah said "I doubt it's the same one but-"

Daniel clicked his radio "Jack, come in" he said

"Daniel"

"Just keep an eye out there might be more than one drone out there"

"_Ok, has Hannah shown up yet?" O'Neill asked._

"Yes she's standing right in front of me. She's fine" Daniel replied.

"_Good get her back to the SGC. O'Neill out"_

Hannah and Bates handed the injured Tok'ra over to the medical teams waiting on the other side. Daniel and Jacob were right behind them, they spoke to Hammond updating him on the situation and a possible plan of sending a missile through on a UAV to destroy the drone. After they came to an agreement Jacob was taken away by the medical staff. Hammond told her to clean up and be ready for a debriefing in 20 minutes.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

One hour later, Hannah stood in front Hammond in a relaxed military stance she had given her report on the past events.

"Thank you lieutenant" Hammond told her

"Sir, permission to join the search for Major Carter" Hannah said

"Denied, you still need to be cleared by Doctor Fraiser" Hammond said "Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c will find Major Carter, Dismissed"

"Yes Sir" Hannah said, with that she left the room.

She headed to the Infirmary, when she got there she saw Daniel talking to Jacob. She moved quietly to them close enough to hear but far enough away to not disturb them.

"You think it knew about the prototype?" Daniel asked Jacob.

"I think that was the whole reason for the attack. Somehow Anubis knows we may have the only weapon in the galaxy capable of stopping his soldiers." Jacob told him

"And Sam has the design." Daniel stated

"That thing won't stop until it finds her." Jacob said, Hannah stepped forward and Jacob looked to her

"Hey, how are you doing?" Hannah asked Jacob

"Good, the leg is healing nicely"

"You heard everything didn't you?" Daniel asked

"Yep" Hannah said casually "I don't understand your need to protect from everything I'm a big girl now" she said as she leaned on Daniel's shoulder. "Hammond is doing an investigation into how this happened, so I thought I'd drop by and get medically cleared"

"You look ok to me" Jacob said with a smile

"I know but it's all S.O.P." Hannah said "I'll be back in a second" she said to them. She moved into the next room and found Bates leaning against the wall waiting in line.

"Hey" he said to her with a nod "You get called in too?"

"Yep" Hannah sighed as she stood next to him. "Oh by the way… Thanks for saving my butt out there Sergeant"

"Anytime Lieutenant" he said, they fell into a comfortable silence.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah sat in the mess trying to keep herself distracted while waiting for news about Sam. She scribbled away notes in her journal she was keeping it was basically more about her dreams she could remember random obscure things that bugged her like algorithms in Ancient that made no sense yet but just played in her head like a bad song.

She took a bite of her apple she had picked up earlier and continued on writing. She heard someone clear their throat, she looked up and noted Delek standing at her table.

"May I join you?" he asked, he wasn't holding a tray of food, Hannah had the distinct feeling she wasn't going to like this conversation.

"Sure" Hannah said, he took the seat opposite her and sat back with an air of arrogance as he eyed her, he raised his chin slightly so as to look down his nose at her. Hannah closed her journal before he could get a good look. "What can I do for you Councillor?" she asked politely.

"I wished to speak with you privately" he said, looking around the mess was nearly empty with a couple of Jaffa and few SGC personnel eating a late lunch.

"This is the best you get" Hannah said, she sat back in her chair and mimicked his posture. It clearly annoyed him as his jaw twitched and his lips pressed into a fine line.

"Then it will have to do" he said

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I have come with an offer" he said

"An offer" Hannah replied

"Yes, the alliance between the Tau'ri, Jaffa and the tok'ra is coming to an end" he stated plainly.

"It's sound like you aren't even going to try and keep this alliance alive"

"There is no point in staving off the envitable, as such I propose an offer to you. Join the tok'ra in the fight against the Goa'uld"

"That's it?" Hannah asked

"The Tau'ri are impulsive and dangerous they will only lead you to your death as they have caused the death of many tok'ra" Delek told her "We are trying to bring a more peaceful end to this war with minimal casualties"

Hannah sat forward in her seat as the Mess started to fill up with more people she saw Bates out of the corner of her eye as he passed the table "You mean you'll sit on your collective asses for another 100 years doing nothing" she said in a low voice

"You insolence is a bad quality" Delek told her "The tok'ra have a plan-"

"Everybody has a plan councillor and they all want the same thing in the end… the tok'ra, the Jaffa, Tau'ri we all want freedom, peace and the Goa'uld to be defeated once and for all" Hannah said "But you tok'ra" she smiled and shook her head "you don't fool me one bit"

"Excuse me?" Delek asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know what you tok'ra think of me. I'm just a repository of limitless information for you to reap the benefits of" Hannah said "You happily stick me into that tank and rip all that information out and kill me. you don't think I remember your face being in that room?"

"We were only trying to keep our secrets safe" he told her, Hannah had bluffed seeing him but he just confirmed he was in on it as well. Hannah got up from the table in disgust.

"I'm done, thank you for the offer but I'll pass" she said, she turned to walk away when Delek grabbed her arm. She snapped back toward him.

"Let go of my arm" she told him in a cold and deadly tone. It raised the attention of those nearby, Hannah could feel their eyes on them and she and Delek stared at each other vehemently. She was not going to break eye contact with Delek as he was challenging her.

"The Tok'ra need you. You have no idea what you have in your mind or how to use it" Delek sneered at her "You are self deluded thinking you are a person when you are nothing but a ghost program harbouring information that can-"

"I don't want to hear it" Hannah interrupted him, she could feel her control slipping on her anger as she began to tremble "Now I asked you to release my arm Councillor" Hannah told him forcefully, his grip tightened as they continued to stare at one another.

"Is there a problem here Lieutenant?" Bates asked getting up from his chair. He wondered why the other officers hadn't stepped in earlier to back her up.

"No Sergeant everything is fine isn't it? Councillor Delek" Hannah said not breaking eye contact.

Delek narrowed his eyes at her before releasing her arm. He said nothing more and pushed past her and left the mess, Hannah closed her eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled. Bates moved to her side "Lieutenant?"

"I'm fine" she said with a reassuring smile, she looked around and people who had stopped to watch suddenly busied themselves. "if you'll excuse me, Sir" she said to Bates, he looked at her oddly before nodding. He watched Hannah leave the mess before he took his seat. Lieutenant O'Neill outranked him yet she spoke to him as if he were her superior. He shook it off as she was probably thrown by the confrontation with the Tok'ra the two looked about ready to come to blows before he spoke up.

"what was that all about?" Lieutenant Ford asked a table away, his table mate shrugged.

"It's probably a clone thing" Captain Wallace said as he continued to eat.

"What?" Ford asked in surprise

"She's a clone with all this knowledge in her head… maybe the Tok'ra want her as one of their own" Wallace said

"No way she was cooked up in a lab? I thought there was something off about her but wow" Ford said in disbelief. "It explains a lot"

"Yeah well when Bauer was in charge of the SGC. He locked her up in chains. She had a thing with Major Coburn at the time and when he was KIA she just lost it, and she rambled this crazy mumbo jumbo. It was unreal and now here she is back again she doesn't deserve to wear that uniform she's unbalanced man" he said laughing

"Hey!" Bates said to the two of them. They stopped and looked at him "You shut your mouth, Wallace. She's a marine have some respect."

"Sergeant are you talking down to a superior officer?" Wallace asked in disbelief, Bates wondered if Wallace was having a go or being serious.

"You look like a Superior Ass to me Sir" Bates told him frankly, it earned a couple of sniggers from his table of enlisted men. They had all over the past few months had to put up with Wallace as he was a prone klutz and he seemed to have no filter on mouth now.

"Sergeant, you're pushing it" Wallace warned him

"Maybe it wouldn't be necessary if you just kept your mouth shut about other people's business" Bates said standing up, he moved to Wallace and leaned down so they were face to face. "And that Marine saved my life today, so as far as I'm concerned she's alright but if I hear you passing scuttlebutt around about her again I will personally make sure you regret it Sir" he smacked Wallace on the back.

Wallace looked half scared and completely stunned as he didn't know what to say. This is what Bates hated about some commissioned officers, especially the ones who finished their college degree and become officers with all the rank, power and privilege thinking respect was immediately given not earned. And that they had a free pass to say what they wanted without consequences.

Bates moved back and sat down at his table and continued to eat his lunch. His fellow marines continued their previous conversation but wore amused looks as Ford and Wallace were silent.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah sat outside and looked up at the night sky, she had been waiting for hours for them to bring Sam home, she looked at her mobile and no new messages she had asked Technician Harriman to give her a call when they found her since she had nothing to keep her occupied she didn't want to be anywhere Delek.

She heard foot falls coming her way and saw Jacob near her "Hey what are you doing out here?" he asked her

"Looking at the stars" Hannah told him, he joined her on the ground and looked up at the night sky.

"They found Sam" he told her "she's unconscious at the moment but the doctors say she'll be fine but she'll be out for a few days"

Hannah nodded "Good" she said

"So I heard you and Delek had a run in" Jacob said casually, Hannah chuckled

"Oh the good old scuttlebutt" she said sarcastically

"Yes, I wanted to say I'm proud of you"

"For not punching him in the face?" she asked innocently, Jacob chuckled

"That and just how well you've turned out so far" he told her, Hannah smiled. "You should know the Tok'ra are leaving the Beta site and we are going to continue on our own" he told her

"The alliance is over" Hannah stated

"No but it is in trouble…so I'm going back with them to try and mend fences"

"It's a waste of time" Hannah told him, this time he chuckled

"Well I think it's worth a try, but it means we won't see each other for a while" he said, Hannah turned to him.

"How long?"

"I don't know" Jacob said frankly "But I'll be back eventually"

Hannah nodded "I'll miss you for what it's worth" she told him, he smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her into a hug

"I'll miss you too" he said kissing the top of her head.

TBC!


	42. Chapter 42

A couple of weeks later, Hannah sat in Sam's dining room with Pete and Sam. Sam wanted to officially introduce Pete to Hannah since their first meeting hadn't been the best. Dinner had basically been an easy affair of Hannah asking Pete about his job and family, then they discussed the merits of Police shows and movies. Mainly keeping the focus on him since it was a safer topic.

Sam liked Pete possibly loved him, so Hannah was doing her best to be opened minded even though she was still holding out that one day Sam and O'Neill would get together.

Hannah had to say she liked Pete as a person. He was funny, very happy and always easy with a smile but that's where the liking stopped. As soon they hit the topic of what Hannah did for a living and it opened a can of worms.

"I mean I know Sam can't talk about her work for obvious reasons but what about you? What do you do?" He asked hungry for information.

"I'm in the same boat as Sam" Hannah said, she felt weird calling Sam by her name instead of Mom. Hannah took a sip of her wine and shot Sam a 'this is trouble' look.

"Oh you must find it crazy aye? I mean we can talk about it openly since we all know right?" Pete asked excitedly

Sam gave a weak smile "Not really" she said shaking her head at him. He was persistent, Hannah watched as Sam touched Pete's hand and he intertwined his fingers with Sam's in a loving way.

"Shame I mean when Sam told me it just blew my mind and suddenly I'm thinking to myself… this is totally crazy, aliens, space travel and it made me think with the whole sheep cloning going on at the moment… wait until its humans" he said with an eager smile.

"Yeah can you imagine that? Human clones would be just crazy!" Hannah said in mock excitement she smiled at Sam who looked like she was about choke.

"Exactly but I mean science is probably a long way from cloning humans…Though if I ever believed in cloning it's be looking at you two… completely unrelated yet look nearly identical" Pete said "Talk about doppelgangers"

Hannah took a sip of her wine and looked at Sam, whose face was burning now "I know" Hannah enthused. She couldn't help but play along for the amusement of it. Obviously Hannah had gone along with Sam's request about just saying Hannah was a friend. So as not to overload Pete with too much information or whatever reason Sam wanted it to be a secret for.

"She's my daughter" Sam said out of the blue

"What?" Pete said with a smile as if Sam was telling a joke. He started to laugh "That's hilarious, she's like 20 something… next you'll be saying she's your clone!"

Sam and Hannah exchanged looks and Pete stopped laughing. "Seriously?" he said to them "She's your …"

Hannah nodded "Yep" she said she turned to Sam "I thought you didn't want to tell him"

"I couldn't take it, you were going to make him talk about clones and it was killing me" Sam said she sighed "Sometimes I think you're more like Colonel O'Neill than me" Sam stated

Hannah had a bemused expression and shrugged "Sorry…So, what's for dessert?" she asked moving the conversation on.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Daniel came into his office and stopped when he swore he saw Hannah, she popped up from behind the table making him jump. "Hannah!"

"Sorry I heard footsteps thought it might be Bregman guy we are supposed to open our lives up for" Hannah said, as she re took her seat.

"So you're hiding in here" Daniel said gesturing to his office, she nodded.

"Yes, because I spied Bregman's schedule and it's Dad, then Mom, then you so I figured I'd be safe for Oh two…three hours" Hannah said

"Not looking forward to the spotlight?" Daniel asked moving around his office.

"Nope and I'm not doing it" Hannah told him

"Ok, how did dinner go with Sam and Pete last night?" Daniel asked changing topics.

Hannah mimed her own hanging "It was great" she said in mock enthusiasm.

"It went that well" Daniel said with an amused smile.

"He was fine maybe made a few stupid comments but otherwise he's a nice guy" Hannah said swirling on her stool.

"Are you ok?"

"good, you?" Hannah asked him

"You sure? cause lately you seem a little less patient and you're distracted or rather more occupied than usual" Daniel said to her.

"Sorry, it's just that I've been picking up extra duties… just a small transition period I'll be more attentive in the future once I get a handle on everything" Hannah told him

"You work hard enough as it is, I doubt you need extra duties" Daniel told her,

"Dr Jackson!"

They turned to the portly man with curly hair, he wore an all access pass hung around his neck and two airman standing behind him. The very man they were talking about.

Hannah was going to duck but there was no point he'd caught them both, she tapped the table with her hand and smiled "Well, Dr. Jackson I'm going to go to the reference these notes" she said picking up her book. She tried to leave the room but Bregman stood in her way. He sized her up and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Who are you?" he asked her

"No one" Hannah answered

"Really because you look a lot like Lieutenant Hannah O'Neill" he said he pulled a filed out of the pile he was carrying and showed her. He tapped her service photo in her file. Hannah made a face.

"Not my best photo" she said with a sarcastic smile

"Really I think it's quite lovely, since you're here why don't we do your interview?… I mean if Dr Jackson doesn't mind us using his office" Bregman said, Hannah frowned as the Colonel standing behind Bregman gesture in a silent order for her to sit down.

"Oh no go ahead" Daniel said with an amused smile, Hannah looked less than pleased as she narrowed her eyes at him for not helping her.

"That would mean we do our interview later right?" Daniel prompted just rubbing it in that he didn't have to do his interview until later.

"Yes, we'll reschedule for later" Bregman said to him.

"Right, well come on in" Daniel said gesturing them to come in and set up. He stood to the side and looked smug at Hannah who felt like a trapped animal.

She sat on a stool by the main table, a microphone was attached to her lapel and lighting was set up. Bregman sat opposite her and smiled as he opened a note book.

"I have a lot of questions to ask you" He told her, Hannah shifted uncomfortably. The Airman behind him stopped moving and the cameras started rolling.

He opened her personnel file "Let's start off with you're a human clone"

"Thanks, I was going to keep a low profile on that one" Hannah said dryly

"Well it's here in your file, I have to ask as a clone who just recently came to be with us mere humans. What do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Everything, I mean you seem to have adapted to living as a human, becoming a marine living off base with Colonel O'Neill who has adopted you" he said naming a few of her activities. "How do you find this life from your old one?"

"It's different but the same"

"Could you elaborate?" he asked, Hannah sighed.

"Ok, I work, I sleep and I come here and I works some more… Ohh and I eat, I love green jello and ice cream" she said sweetly and sarcastically.

"Ok let's take a different direction…Tell us what is your average week like around here? duties etc" Bregman said, Hannah took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and looked up at the ceiling. She really didn't want to do the interview when she had to finish reports and other things weighing on her mind.

"Well I'm currently assigned to SG1 and I also recently took up extra duties with two other teams. So when I'm not off on mission I'm here on base… writing reports, research, PT and extra martial arts training etc.. so I'll be here most days from 5am til midnight and so forth" she said

"That is a lot of work, is it just you or do other people have that work load?" he asked, Hannah shrugged.

"I don't know, I can't talk for other people on how many duties they have but I volunteer for extra duties it gives me experience and knowledge... " She told him

"Don't you find it exhausting? I mean to me it sounds like you are trying to prove something. Are you?" he asked

"Don't we all have something to prove? I'm not special" Hannah said

"But what about a social life, friends, relationships with other people…outside of work" Bregman drawled

"I have all of that" Hannah said, Bregman raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"So you are in a relationship with a human?"

"What?"

"as in a physical and emotional relationship with a man or woman whatever your preference be?"

"Ahh do you think I'm incapable of emotions?" Hannah asked becoming agitated again

"No, I'm just wondering if you feel the same way we do" Bregman said to her he gestured to the normal people in the room. "So do you have a boyfriend or Girlfriend?" he asked her

"I'm wondering how it's relevant to this 'documentary' you are doing" Hannah said dryly, she narrowed her eyes at Daniel who was smothering a laugh.

"Lieutenant O'Neill report to the Lab 22" came over the PA.

"Oh saved by the voice above" Hannah said with a smile she got up from the stool and took off the microphone again "We'll have to reschedule"

Bregman was about to say something when Hannah cut in first "lucky though Dr Jackson is here… you can interview him!" she said as she climbed over the table to the door, she passed Daniel and smacked him playfully on the arm and whispered "Have fun!". His smile dropped as she left him.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah rounded the corner and walked into the Sam's lab to find Teal'c and Sam standing over a device that had seen the bad end of a gun. It was a large orb with tendril arms hanging off the side of the table it now laid on. Sam had just pulled the top half of the orb and showed heavy wiring and memory crystals.

Hannah moved next to Sam and looked down at the device "This is kind of cool" she stated as she picked up the top half in her hand examining it before moving to the main part,

"You ever seen anything like this?" Sam asked Teal'c

"I have not." Teal'c said,

"Well, it's definitely a remote probe of some kind. The storage capacity of the memory crystals is immense, but so far, all I've found are detailed images of the ruins. You know, it makes sense. We use a-a MALP. Why wouldn't the Goa'uld?" Sam asked

"The Goa'uld are scavengers. It's quite possible they got the idea from us." Hannah said, Teal'c nodded.

"So, you two do your interview with the documentary crew yet?" Sam asked

"Indeed." Teal'c said as he grimaced. Hannah ignored the question as she accidently touched a live wire zapping herself. She yelped and sucked on her burnt finger.

"You know, I have to admit, I can't wait to hear what everyone else said." Sam said excited at the prospect. Hannah put her head on the table.

"What? You don't like what you said?" Sam asked Hannah, Hannah groaned

"Not done yet but so far I'm not liking it" Hannah said lifting her "though I would like to know what Uncle T said" Hannah added with a smile she looked up at Teal'c.

"I did not say much." Teal'c told them

"Really? That is surprising. It's usually so hard to shut you up." Sam said sarcastically, she grinned at him as Hannah smothered a laugh. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"I found the entire experience unpleasant." Teal'c lamented

"They want to talk to me again." Sam said

"Did your interview not go well, either?" Teal'c asked

"Well, I thought it was fine. But apparently, I looked…nervous." Sam said defensively. She looked slightly put out at the fact she would have to do hers again.

"Hmm" Teal'c said as he studied Sam, Hannah leaned over and looked at the circuitry

"You know we could jerry rig it up to a computer" Hannah suggested

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

After a couple of hours, Sam and Hannah successfully established an interface from the device to the computer. Hannah watched the screen roll up information in goa'uld. Sam tweaked the interface to make the connection stronger when Daniel came into the Lab.

"Hey, how's it going in here?" Daniel asked and he stood behind them.

"Yeah pretty good, I'm just trying to get the interface connection more stable. Hannah is reading…you know SG-13 really kicked the crap out of this thing. Its system log seems to be isolated on a separate crystal from memory control." Sam said

"Bregman is looking for you" Daniel said to Hannah

"Joy you didn't tell him where I was did you?"

"No, what have you read so far?" Daniel asked

"Ahh atmospheric readings etc the usual MALP stuff I assume…How did your interview go?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him, he gave her a look of mock suffering.

"You know, Bregman actually had the nerve to suggest that all that archive video footage I gave him was boring" Daniel said in disbelief, Hannah and Sam exchanged looks and tried to look sympathetic for Daniel. Obviously Sam was less convincing as Daniel sighed, and shook his head.

"Fine, some of it isn't as interesting as most. I'm big enough to admit that but, here's what really gets me. The only reason he's here is because this President is on his way out and he knows it, right? He just doesn't want to look bad if and when the Stargate program ever goes public. None of this is about truth, it's all about political posturing." Daniel said

"Man, he really grilled me on that." Sam said turning back to the device

"On what? Whether the Stargate program should go public?" Daniel asked

"Yeah." Sam said, Hannah continued to read over the technical data

"What did you say?" Daniel asked

"I babbled incoherently." Sam told him

"I mean, could you imagine if it ever did?" he asked

"I try not to think about it." Sam said, Hannah scrolled down the screen and continued to read.

"Oh no" Hannah said

"What?" Daniel asked Hannah stepped back and pointed at the screen for him to read for himself.

"Well, here's where it encountered SG-13" Hannah told him

"Uh oh" Daniel said

"What? uh oh?" Sam asked them

"Well, after it engaged shields and weapons, it activated a long-range communicator." Daniel said he and Sam exchanged worried looks.

Sam turned and picked up the phone in her lab and reported their findings to Hammond so they could recall SG-13 from the planet. "Yes Sir, we are going to continue with it and see if we can find who got the message" Sam said

15 minutes later, Hannah and Daniel had read more technical detail about P3X-666 than any other previous planet Hannah had visited. There were no logs about where the transmission was sent only that it had been sent.

O'Neill came into the lab and the three of them looked up "Sir?" Sam asked

"Gear up, SG13 are in trouble we leave in 5 minutes" He told them

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	43. Chapter 43

When they came through the gate, they took cover immediately as the staff blasts flew at them. O'Neill shouted orders and they all moved to their designated areas. "Ok hold the gate SG3, Lieutenant O'Neill you are covering Fraiser and Jackson you know where to go meet up with SG13"

Hannah nodded and Dr Fraiser and Daniel followed her and they circled around the ruins and ran at top speed in the direction they had been told.

In a few minutes Hannah spotted Wells lying on his stomach and Bosworth protecting him, she shot down a Jaffa who was coming up over the ridge behind Bosworth. He turned and pointed his gun and them ready to fire but stopped when he noted they were friendlies.

"Over here! Man down over here!" Bosworth shouted over the explosions that sounded nearby. They ran to Bosworth and Fraiser and Daniel dropped their gear near Wells' body.

"Right here. There's a lot of blood coming from underneath him. I'll cover you up on this ridge!" Bosworth said pointing to where he'd be. Hannah nodded.

"I got your six on the ground" Hannah said

Fraiser and Daniel got to work. Hannah stayed close and fired at the enemy Jaffa, she could hear Fraiser speaking with Wells. The battle was in full swing as P90 fire and and staff weapon blast exchanges sounded through the area with explosions from grenades sounded at random intervals.

"I'm Doctor Janet Fraiser. Can you hear me?" Fraiser asked over noise to Wells

"Yeah. It hurts so bad. I can't move-I can't feel my legs. I think it went right through me." Wells said in pain.

"What's your name?" Daniel asked,

"I'm Senior Airman Wells. Simon Wells. Am I going to die?" Wells asked

"Not if I have anything to do with it" Fraiser said.

Hannah took down two Jaffa soldiers and cursed as she kept firing, they were in the open, not the best place to be.

Daniel and Fraiser continued to work together, Daniel distracting Wells while Fraiser stabilised him.

"I'm Daniel Jackson." Daniel told Wells, Hannah looked over her shoulder at them and saw a Jaffa approaching she turned to fire when Bosworth took him out.

"I know. I know, SG-1." Wells said in a pained gasps, Hannah turned back to her side and fired at the incoming enemy.

"Okay, you're gonna be fine." Daniel said like it was automatic if SG1 saved you you'd live.

Fraiser continued to probe and stem the bleeding in the wound, Hannah's radio crackled.

_"Colonel O'Neill, our position is being compromised! We're not going to be able to hold the Gate for long!"_ came over the radio

_"It doesn't matter. We're not gonna be able to hold—is posit— for—long!"_ O'Neill said his voice garbled.

"Colonel, I'm gonna need more time to stabilize this patient. He can't be moved yet!" Fraiser said over her radio.

"Go without me! Leave me!" Wells said

"Nobody is going anywhere." Fraiser told Wells calmly.

"I can't believe I'm not gonna see my son." Wells said his voice filled with anguish.

"Okay. Just stay focused. Stay focused. You-you-you know it's a boy you're gonna have, right?" Daniel asked him to distract Wells from thinking negatively.

"Tell me the truth. I'm not gonna make it, right?" Wells asked

Hannah looked over her shoulder briefly and watched as Daniel held the IV bag over one shoulder and calmly smiled at the injured Airman.

"You're gonna be fine." He reassured Wells. His tone was so calm that Hannah believed Daniel as much as Wells. She turned her attention back to laying down cover fire.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Few hours later back at the SGC.

James worked on editing some parts of the film, in the VIP room that had been converted for Bregman's Documentary. Bregman came into the room, he wore a victorious smile as he tossed James a camcorder tape.

"Hey, hey. I got the tape. Put it on." Bregman said proudly, he had spent the last day trying to find out what happened on the planet, with little success. He even tried to find all of SG1 but with little success as well all the people were being tight lipped. The atmosphere in the SGC had changed as well and Bregman hated not knowing what was going on, after seeing Colonel O'Neill dragged in on a gurney and Major Carter's tears he knew it had been bad. So getting this tape was his small victory.

James fumbled to open the cassette sleeve, once he had it open he took the tape and placed it in the playback editing equipment. Bregman sat down next to him infront of the screen and opened his notebook in front of him ready to take notes. He made a small note to find Lieutenant O'Neill and interview her then talk to Hammond about getting the Colonel.

The door opened to their makeshift editing room and Colonel Rundell came in. He was carrying a large envelope labelled "TOP SECRET"

"Preliminary mission file's been declassified…" Rundell told them, the video was starting to play. Bregman waved impatiently at Rundell to silence him.

"Just a minute." He said

Airman Wickenhouse moved from the sofa behind them to watch the video as it played.

_The first image was of Airman Wells face, it took up the entire screen. He was crying and in obvious anguish and pain. _

_"Okay, you can tell her yourself." Daniel's voice said in the audio._

_"I'm so sorry about this. Ah! I love you so much…God, I-I just-I just wanted…" Wells cried out in pain not able to finish his sentence._

_Wells started screaming in agony and writhing on the ground. The camera shook. Sounds of P90 fire and Jaffa blast weapons sounded in the background with radio chatter. _

_"Oh God! God! Shut it off! Shut it off! I don't want her to see me die! Please! God!" Wells begged._

_The camera shifted and Fraiser appeared on screen. She was looking directly at Wells and brushed the hair away from Well's face in a comforting gesture. The camera angles shifted between Fraiser and Wells's face._

_"Simon. Simon! Look at me! You are not going to die, okay?" She told him_

_Wells calmed down while Fraiser continued speaking to him. She calmed him down from his panic. _

_"I did not come all the way out here for nothing. Now, I've stemmed the bleeding. We're going to get you on a stretcher. We're going to get you home with your family in no time, okay? Now you hang in there, Airman!" She told him_

_"Yes, ma'am!" Wells said with confidence._

_Two staff blasts flared across the screen and one striked Fraiser. She falls backwards, out of the camera's view.  
"Oh God, what was that? Is she hit?" Wells asked he tried to move._

_Audio picked up an automatic weapon's fire. Daniel's camera shifted erratically from Wells to Fraiser. Smoke is curling upwards from her chest. Her eyes are wide open, and she laid on the forest ground, unmoving._

"_Hannah!" Daniel shouted, suddenly Hannah came into view she crouched next to Fraiser and felt for a pulse. Hannah had smoke coming off her left shoulder from her wound. Obviously she caught the second blast but adrenaline was keeping her up and moving. She didn't seem to notice her wound or she was ignoring the pain as she focussed on Fraiser.  
_

"_I got him!" Bosworth shouted in the background._

_"Janet?" Daniel asked Hannah_

_"You're clear, Doctor Jackson! Sorry, but…" Bosworth drawled to a stop "Lieutenant you're hit" he said his voice sounded with dread._

_The camera shifted away quickly showing a blurred forest ground and then turning over to see the sky and tree tops. Daniel had obviously dropped the camera. The next part was amalgamation of voices over one another._

"_We need a medic!" Daniel said his voice filled with anguish._

"_Daniel" Hannah started "I'm fine but Janet, She's-"_

The group in the editing room watched and listened in horror as the audio from the tape echoed through the room_. _Rundell fumbled to open the "top secret" envelope_.  
_

"_Sierra Gulf Niner, Fraiser is down. Position….aah! I NEED A MEDIC!" he shouted his voice was filled with anguish._

James turned off the screen not being able to take anymore. Rundell read the sheet he pulled from the envelope.

"Colonel O'Neill's alive. So is Airman Wells" Rundell choked up slightly "Doctor Fraiser didn't make it." he said solemnly, he left the room leaving the other in shocked silence.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A day later Hannah was realised from the Infirmary she walked down the Hallway with her arm in a sling to stop her from moving around. She suffered 2nd degree burns from the staff blast. She was lucky it was a graze, they gave her painkillers and sent her on her way. She stopped by to check on O'Neill but he was still unconscious, she tried Sam but she had left the base to go be with Cassandra, Teal'c was performing Kel no reem.

"Lieutenant O'Neill" Bregman called, Hannah scrunched her face wishing she could hide but turned instead she turned and plastered a smile on her face as Bregman came up to her.

"Sans TV crew today?" Hannah asked

"Yes, well I wanted to personally see how you were" he said

"That's sweet of you, I'm fine it was a lucky shot…you should know I'm not going to tell you what happened on the planet" Hannah told him she moved towards the elevator to go to Daniel's office to see if he was there and needed any help. She was benched from going off world until her shoulder was healed.

"I already watched the video" Bregman told her, his expression was sad "for what it's worth I'm sorry for the loss of Dr Fraiser she was a-"

"You don't need to say it Sir I know" Hannah said

"Ok well I'd like to finish our interview" he said "If you are up to it"

"I don't get a choice" Hannah said "Now good?"

"Of course" he said, he directed her down the hallway to an interview room. "So tell me what is it like to have O'Neill as a father..off the record of course"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah finished her interview and went in search of Daniel, She stopped at the Isolation room where he ascended and she had spent her first few weeks, a sole light shined down on the gurney in the middle of the room. She heard breathing and moved into the room and could just barely see Daniel sitting in the corner of the room in the dark.

"Hey" Hannah said she joined him in the dark, she could barely make him out in the dark but could tell he had been crying.

"Hey, how's the arm" he asked

"Painful, mind opening my meds for me?" she asked shaking her bottle of meds at him with a hopeful smile.

"Sure" he said he took the bottle and opened it for her and took out two tablets and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she said as she dry swallowed and took the container back "When I broke my wrist Jason use to open my meds for me...stupid child proofing" she complained,

Daniel gave a half smile in the dark Hannah pursed her lips and looked away for a moment. "I'm sorry about Fraiser, I know you cared about her deeply and she was a good friend" she said she reached out to squeeze his arm in comfort but instead he grabbed it and held it in his.

They sat in silence for a moment and Daniel looked at her, he was about to say something when they heard footsteps, they looked to the doorway and Bregman stuck his head in.

"Dr Jackson?" he called

"Over here." Daniel said Bregman stepped into the room, Daniel got to his feet and stepped into the outer edge of the light that shone on the bed so Bregman could see him.

"Oh. I was told that you might be in here, Doctor Jackson." He said, he didn't seem to be able to see Hannah who hid in the dark.

"Yep." Daniel said, Bregman stood on the other side of the bed from him.

"I just, uh, came by to, uh, give this back to you. I'm not gonna use it." Bregman said he laid the tape down on the gurney and turned to leave.

"Wait." Daniel said, Bregman turned back to Daniel.

"I want you to." Daniel said, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, staring down at the tape on the bed "You know, I died in this room? Ascended. Doctor Fraiser did everything she could. I think she went three days without sleep." he smiled at the memory as he told Bregman "Even in the end she didn't want to let me go. I owed her…a lot more than I ever gave back." Daniel picked up the tape "I thought a lot about what you said about Krystovski. I think this shows what Janet Fraiser was all about." He said. Bregman looked surprised at the confession.

"Me too." Bregman said in agreement.

"I want other people to know." Daniel said soberly, he held out the tape to Bregman with a steady hand. Hannah watched as Bregman took the tape and left the room.

He turned to Hannah his expression was filled with regret and pain. "You need a hand?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm kind of stuck down here" Hannah said she held out her hand and he lifted her feet. She gave a pained smile "Come here" she told him, she held one arm open and he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her as she did with one "Just be gentle… not too tight" she told him, he laughed before turning his head to the side.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Fraiser's Memorial was held three days after their return from P3X-666 in the gate room.

The United States and SGC flags were set up on the ramp to the Stargate with a podium, wreath and red flag. A bugler stood on the ramp and played '_Taps'_. The room was filled with SGC personnel, military in full dress uniforms, Daniel and Teal'c in all black suits. Everyone is very somber. Hannah stood next in line with the other SGC personnel and looked straight ahead at nothing in particular. She noted the documentary crew had dressed for the occasion, filming the memorial. Once the bugler is finished, Sam walked up to the podium. She pulled out her speech and looked at them all.

"Janet Fraiser was an extraordinary person. She was kind and funny and talented. Above all, she was courageous. Try as I might, I could not find the words to honor her, to do justice to her life. Thankfully, I got some help." Sam told them she looked at Teal'c who nodded his head in acknowledgement. Sam continued.

"While words alone may not be enough, there are some names that might do. We often talk about those that give their lives in the service of their country. And while Janet Fraiser did just that, that's not what her life was about." Sam's voice trembled for a moment and Hannah watched Sam rally her emotions "The following are the names of the men and women who did not die in service, but who are in fact alive today because of Janet: Major Samantha Carter. Doctor Daniel Jackson. Colonel Jack O'Neill. Teal'c…" Sam continued the long list of names "… Sergeant Connie Smith. Major Ian Hules. Senior Airman Simon Wells…"

Sam continued a long list of people before finishing her speech. Hammond stood at the podium and gave a few words before dismissing them all.

Hannah moved over to Sam, Daniel, Teal's and O'Neill were standing. O'Neill moved so she could join the circle. "It was a beautiful speech" Hannah told Sam.

"I agree" O'Neill said

"Thank you" Sam said with a brief smile "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go check on Cassie" Sam walked off.

Hannah felt the urge to follow Sam but O'Neill shook his head "Let her go" he told her in a low voice. Hannah nodded and stayed where she was, there was an awkward moment in the small group. O'Neill turned to Hannah.

"Heard you got medical leave for 2 weeks…I have 3" he told her.

"What are you going to do with yourself?" Daniel asked O'Neill, O'Neill gave a smile and clapped a hand on Hannah's injured shoulder.

"I figure Father Daughter fishing trip" he said

"Dad…Arm" Hannah winced, O'Neill dropped his hand immediately and gave an apologetic look.

"Sorry, so how about it?" O'Neill asked her

"Sure, I got two weeks to burn" Hannah said, she winced as she moved her shoulder. She pulled her jacket away to see if there was any bleeding.

"You need a hand getting out of your uniform?" Daniel asked Hannah, O'Neill shot him a look.

"Oh no it's ok" Hannah answered with a smile "I got into it… I'm sure I can get out it... Ah when do we leave?" she asked O'Neill. She straightened her jacket happy that she wouldn't have to pay extra to have any blood dry cleaned out of her shirt.

"Tomorrow?" O'Neill suggested

"You mean after you finish your interview" Hannah said

"I already did it" O'Neill complained

"Mary Steenburg, Vanilla ice cream and Peri dot does not constitute as an interview" Hannah said to him.

"I thought it summed me up quite well" O'Neill said. The others gave him a woeful look and shook their heads.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	44. Chapter 44

Hannah and O'Neill took fishing trip up to Minnesota. They spent two weeks at O'Neill's cabin by a lake, there was no fish in his lake but that wasn't the point of the holiday. It was just to relax and not think about any of their problems and just take a breather from well everything. It gave them a chance to mainly drink a lot of beer and not talk while sitting chairs looking at the lake.

When they returned to civilisation Hannah stopped by Sam's house to see how she was and catch up on the news but for the last two days she found Sam not home. She finished her morning run and showered heading straight into the SGC to get herself cleared for active duty.

She pressed the button to go down and Sam joined her at the Elevator. "Hey Hannah how was your trip?" she asked

"Good" Hannah told her, Sam seemed to be in better spirits than when Hannah left. The doors opened and they stepped in, Sam pressed the button for the level 21 and 19 the doors closed. "So how are you doing Mom?" she asked Sam.

Sam smiled "Better, I'm sorry I cold shouldered you when Janet died I just.." Sam shook her head unable to finish.

"It's ok, you don't have to explain yourself to me" Hannah told her, she cleared her throat "So did I ever tell you Dad has no fish in the pond up in Minnesota ?"

"No you haven't" Sam said with a smile

"Yeah I don't get it. We sit there and throw out a line to… well nothing" Hannah said with a shrug of her shoulders. "But Dad likes it and the scenery is beautiful" Hannah added.

The doors opened on Level 19 and Sam stepped out "Oh hey you want to have lunch today?" she asked Hannah.

"Sure" Hannah said with a smile, Sam nodded and stepped back letting the doors close. Hannah waited as the elevator sunk down to Level 21, the doors opened and Hannah headed down to the infirmary for her Medical check up to be cleared for duty.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

After her check up, for which she was given a clean bill of health Hannah headed up to Daniel's lab. She would have sparred with Teal'c but figured it would be better to keep her good health for at least one more day before getting her ass kicked.

She ducked her head in and saw Daniel sitting at his desk, pen in hand, with books piled up around him, and his laptop open. "Hey, whatcha doin?" Hannah asked only showing her head visible in the doorway.

Daniel looked up "I think SG2 found something" he said waving her in, Hannah walked into his office and stood behind him looking at the ancient notes. Daniel handed her SG2's report to read. "How are you?" he asked

"A clean bill of health, and well rested" Hannah said as she read the report.

"Good, I translated the colonnade from ruins SG2 found last week" he said handing her his notes next as she put the report down.

"Library of Knowledge… interesting" Hannah said

"Yeah I was about to call Jack and let the others know" he said, Hannah gave a short laugh "What?" he asked her.

"Oh I think Dad is a little preoccupied with the Sunday cryptic" Hannah told him "Ever since Mom made the bet that he couldn't finish … the last three days no joke it's all he's been doing and annoying me for answers"

Daniel gave her an amused smile "Well I'm still going to call" he told her. he picked up the phone and dialled O'Neill's number.

Daniel waited until O'Neill picked up "Jack, I've been translating the ancient writing on the colonnade SG-2 discovered on P3X-439." Daniel said, Hannah hit the speaker button and Daniel put the handset down. She smiled and gave Daniel the 'you'll see' look as she listened in.

_"Daniel, I'll be there in half an hour." O'Neill said over the phone_

"It talks about a library of knowledge, Jack. I think the monument contains a repository of the ancients." Daniel told O'Neill, Hannah tried to smother her smile at O'Neill's tone.

_"Repository you say."_

"Yeah, you know, that thing that grabbed your head, made you talk crazy, nearly killed you." Daniel said to jog O'Neill's memory

_"Well, sounds like we should stay away from it"_

"Well, considering what we know now, we should be able to find another way to access the information. Sam's been able to use Tok'ra crystals to, to find a way to transfer all kinds of different energies, I mean…" Daniel continued to talk as Hannah listened as it sounded like O'Neill was near running water "…We should go there as soon as possible." Daniel finished

_"Yeah?" _O'Neill asked

"So?" Daniel asked waiting for O'Neill's opinion on the matter

_"I'll be there in half an hour." _O'Neill said his tone saying he was definitely not going to give an answer to the mission Daniel was proposing until he was at the SGC.

Hannah looked at Daniel with a raised eyebrow, Daniel nodded in defeat "Okay, bye." Daniel said he was about to hang up but O'Neill spoke up

"_No, no, no, wait, don't hang up. I need a seven letter word." _O'Neill said  
Hannah stood up and pointed to the phone, Daniel shook his head.

"I told Sam I wouldn't help you." He said to O'Neill

_"Well then this will be the one thing she doesn't know. Up, down, charmed, blank." _O'Neill said

"Strange." Daniel offered when Hannah shrugged not knowing the answer.

_"N-yeah. Well, thanks anyway." _O'Neill said he sounded unimpressed as though the word was wrong.

"No, the word you're looking for—" Daniel stopped when O'Neill's end of the phone died.

"Told you" Hannah said smugly "Obsessed with the crossword"

"Is there a reason you are here?" Daniel asked her, Hannah shrugged.

"Nope I just didn't want to get my butt whooped by Teal'c and Mom is in a meeting with Hammond and I was bored so I figured I'd drop in and see what you doing"

"So I'm your go to person when bored?"

"No" Hannah said shaking her head emphatically "I also come here to hide, and to be lazy it's like my hang out point… if I hung out in Teal'c's quarters I'd have to meditate" she pulled a face "If I was with Mom well we'd be doing some science project which is fun… don't get me wrong but it's all mathematics and sometimes I just don't want to think"

"I'm hoping there's a compliment in there somewhere or I'll have to start locking the door" Daniel joked.

"Shouldn't you be calling General Hammond, Teal'c and Mom?" Hannah asked tongue in cheek "I'm going to get breakfast" she said with a playful smile she turned and left Daniel to call the others.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

40 minutes later or so, Hannah joined Teal'c, Sam and Daniel in the corridor by the elevator waiting for O'Neill on level 28. The doors opened and O'Neill stepped out with an Airman. Daniel tapped his watch as O'Neill emerged from the elevator. O'Neill stopped and looked at them.  
"How long have you been waiting there?" He asked

"You said half an hour an hour ago." Daniel said to him,

"General Hammond's waiting." Sam added, Hannah snatched the crossword from O'Neill before he could hand it to Sam. He wore a smug expression and Hannah showed Sam.  
"Excuse me." O'Neill said to Hannah and Sam, he walked towards the briefing room. Daniel and Teal'c followed as did Sam and Hannah who looked at the answers O'Neill had written in.

"The fate of the world is hanging in the balance, and you've been sitting in your truck, finishing this?" Sam asked pointing to the crossword. They all stopped just outside the briefing room O'Neill turned to Sam.

"I believe it was double or nothing." O'Neill told Sam with a smile, Sam returned the smile.

"Okay, 23 across, the atomic weight of boron. The answer is ten." Sam told him

"Yes." O'Neill said

"You wrote the word 'fat'." Hannah said as she read the rest of the crossword smiling, Sam nodded and took the crossword from Hannah and folded it up before handing it back to O'Neill.

"Your point?" O'Neill asked, he snatched the crossword back as they entered the briefing room SG3 were already waiting.

"Harper, Reynolds." O'Neill greeted them

"Jack." Reynolds said with a bemused smile, the stood by their seats as they waited for General Hammond.

"SG-3 spotted a Goa'uld reconnaissance drone while on the planet where they found the colonnade. Since that obviously means the Goa'uld were aware of its existence, SG's 3 and 5 will be providing back-up. If General Hammond approves the mission..." Sam said, O'Neill was distracted by the crossword folded in his hand.

"What mission?" O'Neill asked, Hammond entered the room from his office before anyone could answer.

"Good morning, SG-1." Hammond said to them "Nice of you to join us." He said specifically at O'Neill.

"Good morning, Sir." O'Neill said with a smile, Hammond took his seat at the head of the table. SG1 and SG3 took their seats.

"I've read Doctor Jackson's report on his translation. Given what happened the last time you encountered something like this, I'm surprised you're so willing to take on this mission." Hammond said to O'Neill

"So am I, Sir." O'Neill said it was obvious he hadn't paid attention when Daniel called him earlier.

"Jack." Daniel prompted

"Daniel?" O'Neill asked

"Why wouldn't we want to gain access to the greatest repository of knowledge in the known universe, once and for all finding the lost city of the Ancients, and use their technology to save the entire galaxy from the evil oppression of the Goa'uld?" Daniel asked

"Well, there's that." O'Neill said, Hannah covered her mouth with her hand and kept a straight face.

"From the mission file I've read, it's one of those things that whips up from the wall, grabs your head and rearranges your brain, right?" Colonel Reynolds said

"Sort of." Daniel answered

"Sort of?" Reynolds asked wanting clarification

"It basically downloads the entire library of Ancient knowledge into a person's mind. That massive amount of data then slowly unspools into your brain, eventually taking over your consciousness completely." Hannah answered

"Except it wasn't meant for a physiology as primitive as ours." Daniel added

"Easy fella." O'Neill warned, Daniel mouthed 'sorry' to O'Neill.

"I thought the report said you almost died last time, Sir." Harper commented, O'Neill looked surprised that Harper knew that tid bit of information.

"The Asgard removed the information from O'Neill's before he was lost to us." Teal'c stated

"So, why don't we just shoot Thor a call, get him standing by as back up." O'Neill suggested

"We tried Sir, he's not responding." Sam said

"None of our alien allies have been particularly reliable of late. Should something happen again—" Hammond drawled, Daniel put up his hand and interrupted Hammond

"General, no one's saying anyone should directly interface with the device, we're suggesting we extract it and bring it home for study." Daniel told him

"The engineering team, that studied the last one of these devices you found determined nothing, after six months of research." Hammond said

"We believe that that device's power source was depleted after Colonel O'Neill activated it." Sam said. Hammond turned to O'Neill.

"Recent intel suggests that Anubis has become a serious threat to dominate the rest of the Goa'uld in a very short time. We have to consider Earth is at risk now, more than ever. If the knowledge contained within this device can lead us to technologies we can use to defend ourselves, we must pursue it." Hammond said

"Why didn't you just say that?" O'Neill said to Daniel who shrugged

"Sorry." Daniel said

"You have a go. And be careful people." Hammond told them, they all nodded and stood as he left the room.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"I think this is my favourite part of the day" Hannah said to Teal'c, he raised an eyebrow as they waited with the rest of SG1, SG5 and SG3 at the end of the ramp the Stargate was dialling.

"Chevron 7 locked." Harriman said over the intercom, Hannah counted in her head the two seconds before the wormhole established like clockwork. She watched the formation of the wormhole.

Hammond stood with them to give his final orders. "SG teams 1, 3, and 5, good luck. God speed." He said to them, he stepped to the side.

"Thank you Sir." O'Neill said he turned to everyone else "Let's move out!" he ordered with a wave of hand they walked up the ramp and through the wormhole, followed by SG3 and SG5.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

SG1 exited the wormhole and raised their weapons, it was a clear and sunny day, there were no other signs of life except for an Ancient structure that stood in the distance on a hill, the rest of the planet was like all the others.

The other two teams joined them exiting the wormhole.

"Reynolds." O'Neill said getting SG3's Leader's attention Reynolds turned at his name.

"Set up a defense perimeter as you see fit. Hold the gate 'till we get back." O'Neill told him

"You got it." Reynolds said.

"SG-1, move out" O'Neill said pointing towards the structure.

SG-1 approached the colonnade. The structure looked to have once been a great statue, with a figure that sat on a seat. His head and part of one shoulder had crumbled to the ground over the years from erosion and age.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

After an hour.

O'Neill sat, looking at his watch. While Daniel and Hannah were under one of the walkways, Hannah was looking at the walls reading while Daniel wrote in his notebook. Teal'c stood guard, looking out over the terrain while Sam took energy readouts.

"You know, we've searched this place, up and down." O'Neill said dryly

"I know." Daniel said to him

"We could have Goa'uld on our collective asses any minute now." O'Neill added his tone was light and casual but it was obvious he was getting antsy about being here too long. He walked towards them and joined them from behind looking at the same wall as Hannah.

"I know." Daniel said, he paused for a moment and looked from his book to the wall "According to the text on this column it's inside." Daniel said.

"Inside you say." O'Neill said dryly "There is no "inside". There's just a whole lotta outside." He said aggravated he waved his arms around gesturing his point with the scenery and the lack of doors to an interior.

Hannah smothered a smile at O'Neill's impatience as Daniel ignored O'Neill's outburst and kept reading his notes.

"I know." He said

Hannah pushed several markings on the wall just out of curiosity. She knew it was a combination of certain words.

"I'm getting some strange readings coming from here." Sam said as she was scanning a part of the wall completely devoid of writing. Hannah pressed the last markings, and the repository device formed out of the wall. Sam jumped back from the wall.

"Look out." O'Neill said jumping himself "How did you do that?" he asked Hannah

She shrugged "I don't know…but it worked"

It was good enough for O'Neill, Daniel looked at the wall she had touched "I was just about to do that" he commented

"Uhuh" O'Neill said "Can we get to the getting out of here with a whole lotta knowledge"

They all turned and moved to the repository. O'Neill radioed Reynolds asking for an update and letting him know they were going to be a little longer and to keep an eye out.

Hannah, Sam and Daniel studied the Repository, they were wary not to get too close.

"Now we just have to figure out how to get this thing out of the wall." Sam said, Daniel stepped forward and the device sensed the movement, and started to grow out of the wall. 

"Careful" Sam cautioned, as they moved around it.

"Alright, one more time, why are we doing this, why?" O'Neill asked, not liking the feeling he was getting about this.

"I don't think we can remove it" Hannah said looking at the device but keeping her distance.

"Is this you talking or the ancient stuff in you talking?" O'Neill asked

"Me. Look at it, it's a part of the wall there are no seams to pry it out or –" Hannah stopped

_"SG-1, we have incoming."_ Reynolds radioed in.

They all moved to the columns and saw death gliders speeding towards and firing towards their location, several explosions erupted as their weapons hit the ground coming closer to the structure. SG1 pulled back behind the columns and took cover as dirt and debris flew up from the last explosion.

"That was close" Hannah commented

"Indeed" Teal'c said

"Alright, lets go." O'Neill said

"Jack, we can't just leave." Daniel said, as they packed up their gear, Hannah and Sam looked up into the sky watching the death gliders do a fly by the structure and fire upon the SG teams by the gate.

O'Neill sighed "Daniel—"

"We must not let this fall into the hands of Anubis." Teal'c said, Hannah and Sam pulled back into the walkway with the others. Teal'c took up position and continued to watch the progress outside. O'Neill opened his arms in frustration.

"Fine." He said, O'Neill pulled C4 from his vest and slapped it next to the repository.

"JACK!" Daniel exclaimed

"Sir, he's right, if we destroy it we lose our only chance of finding the location of the Lost City." Sam told O'Neill,

"O'Neill." Teal'c said, he gestured to an Al'kesh that was slowly descending from the sky.

"Oh crap. Alright, then what?" O'Neill asked looking for other options.

Hannah had nothing, she couldn't take the knowledge of the ancients it would kill her instantaneously.

Daniel looked at the ground for a moment as if having the same idea he rushed at the repository but O'Neill grabbed him before he could get close enough for the repository to activate. O'Neill shoved Daniel up against the wall.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he shouted at Daniel

"Jack, someone has to do it. The answer is in there" Daniel said he pointed at the repository "If we don't find the Lost City we're as good as dead. Let me do it!" Daniel pleaded

"And who does the translating when you go Ancient?" O'Neill asked

"Hannah" Daniel offered, O'Neill didn't look impressed by that answer.

Explosions very close sounded and interrupted them. They all duck down to take cover. The Al'kesh loomed large over the colonnade, and a bomb dropped by only a few yards from SG-1's position.

O'Neill took his cap off and shoved it into Daniel's chest, he then turned and rushed at the Repository. The repository grabbed him by the head and began to download.

"JACK!" Daniel shouted over the last explosion

"Sir!" Sam exclaimed

They watched helplessly as O'Neill was trapped by the repository. The repository finished its download and released O'Neill before retreating back into the wall. O'Neill fell to the floor

"Dad" Hannah exclaimed she and the others rushed to O'Neill, with looks of concern

_"SG-1? Where the hell are you guys, we can't hold out for long."_ Reynolds shouted into his radio,

O'Neill was barely conscious, Teal'c and Daniel helped him from the colonnade. Sam took point as Hannah brought up the rear. Sam communicated with Reynolds, as they made their way. Weapons raised and ready.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	45. Chapter 45

They made it back to Earth with minimal injuries and no fatalities, except for O'Neill who would be a fatality if the Asgard didn't help him in time. They all were cleared from the infirmary bar O'Neill who stayed for further observation. Now Hannah, Daniel, Teal'c and Carter were waiting in the briefing room for Hammond who called them in.

They all stood as Hammond came in and sat down after he took his normal chair at the head of the table.

"How the hell did this happen?" Hammond asked them

"It wasn't an accident, Sir." Sam said

"He did it deliberately." Daniel corrected

"In order to access the knowledge of the Ancients." Teal'c added

"He, aahh, we figured we'd never get another shot at it." Daniel said,

"We know from experience that the Ancient knowledge will essentially overwrite the Colonel's brain. We're hoping that during the transformation process he'll become aware of the information we're looking for." Sam said

"And then?" Hammond asked

"it will overwhelm his nervous system and the Colonel will—" Hannah started

"What? Meet my maker? Pay the piper? Reach the pearly gates? Start pushing up daisies here and there?" O'Neill asked interrupting Hammond, he walked into the room surprising them all and stood next to Hammond.

"You should be in the infirmary." Hammond told him

"Why? We all know exactly what's going to happen. In a few days I start speaking some strange language, a few days after that I start doing things beyond my control, and a few days after that… it's goodnight my someone, goodnight." O'Neill said so plain and matter-of-factly.

"When you kick the bucket… Can I have the house?" Hannah asked him, she suddenly felt all eyes on her in a disapproving fashion of being comfortable about his death as O'Neill was.

"So, with your permission, Sir, I'd like to take the weekend, get a few personal things together." O'Neill said to Hammond, he looked at Hannah "Your request has been received, acceptance pending"

"The last time, it did take a couple of days before we noticed any change in the Colonel's behaviour." Sam said

"I'll be back Monday, ready to work." O'Neill said

"Permission granted." Hammond told him.

"Thank you, Sir. Now, if you'll excuse me, my favourite television show starts in half an hour." O'Neill commented looking at his watch, he turned and left the room. They all exchanged glances.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

The next day, 4am unable to sleep Hannah tossed off her blankets. It seemed to be becoming a habit, she hated that it seemed to be happening as a regular occurrence. She'd go to bed after midnight and toss and turn not really sleeping, just consciously closing her eyes, it felt like she blinked for an extended time and then opened them not resting at all or worse have random dreams that made no sense. Her brain was the cause she had decided it didn't seem to have a switch to shut up about anything and as soon as it hit 1 am it was open game for any topic. She wanted sleep, she sighed running a hand through her hair.

Hannah got out of bed and changed into her running gear and went out the front of the house and stretched and warmed up. Then put her earphones in and turned on her ipod and started running east of the house. She liked running, it seemed to be one of the very few things she could do that silenced all thoughts, she just focused on her breathing and one foot in front of the other, direction or running pattern didn't matter. After 30 minutes she picked up her pace and started heading south. After a while she adjusted her course until she completed a loop back home.

When she reached the front of the house she found Sam standing on the doorstep and O'Neill with the door open. He waved at her and Sam turned Hannah jogged up the steps and pulled out her earphones

"How was your run?" O'Neill asked Hannah

"Good" Hannah said catching her breath she started to stretched "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd go for a run"

"seems to be contagious" O'Neill commented

"Running?" Hannah asked slightly confused "Ah by the way what's the time?"

"Carter couldn't sleep either and it's about 5am" O'Neill commented

"Ok I'm going to cool down first so you two go ahead" she said as she stretched her quads.

O'Neill nodded and Sam walked into the house behind him, Hannah smiled as she heard them awkwardly talk.

"Hammond send you by, check up on me?" O'Neill asked Sam as she stepped into the foyer

"No. It's funny really, I, um, I was out driving… you know, in my car, and I, um, I drove here." Sam said she laughed nervously and there was an awkward pause. "Yeah." Sam added

"Funny." O'Neill said equally as awkward as her, Hannah felt awkward just being in the vicinity.

"Ok I'm going to shower" Hannah said breaking their moment she walked past and headed to her room for clothes and then the shower.

"Ok" O'Neill said he turned to Sam "There's coffee around here" he commented changing the conversation, he moved into the kitchen while Sam moved into the lounge room.

"Maybe not. Do you want a beer?" O'Neill asked after he assessed the kitchen and fridge, it was food day so the house was low on supplies like coffee but there was always beer.

"Sure, why not." Sam said, she looked around the lounge room as various family pictures on the wall and picked up a framed photo of Charlie as a baby, she returned it to its place and turned as O'Neill who came into the room. He handed her a beer.

"Wanna glass? I can wash one." He offered

"No, I'm fine, thank you Sir" Sam said.

"So, do you ever talk to her?" Sam said gesturing to the photo of O'Neill and his ex-wife Sara with Charlie.

"Can we not talk about that?" O'Neill asked

"Sorry" Sam said she looked around the room and took a pull of her beer "How you feeling?" she asked

"Can we not talk about that either?" he asked, he sat down in one of the 3 seater couch in the lounge room it faced two arm chairs with a coffee table in the middle.

"Okay." Sam said she was standing around feeling awkward for coming over. She silently wished Hannah would hurry up in the shower and save her.

"What do you want to talk about?" she offered, he took a pull of his beer and looked up at her, it was obvious he didn't want to talk.

"You want to be alone" she said, she placed her beer on the table "this was a bad…I should go." She said to him. He looked at her for a moment blankly.

"Finish your beer. And then you have to wait at least an hour before you drive." He said to her, she didn't know if that was an invitation or not so she sat down on the couch opposite end to O'Neill.

"Sir…" Sam drawled,

"What?" O'Neill asked her

"I should have done it." she said, she been mulling over that thought for quite awhile.

"What? Stick your head in that thing?" he asked her, she nodded

"Are you nuts? Carter, you're one of this country's natural resources, if not national treasures. It couldn't have gone down any other way." He told her, their eyes locked for a moment.

"I just…hope it's worth it." he said, he took a long pull of his beer looking anywhere but at her.

"Even if we do find the Lost City, even if we get there and find exactly what we're looking for to defend the planet—" Sam started

"That…would be worth it." he told her interrupting her.

Sam shook her head slightly and was about to say something when a knock sounded at the front door.

"I got it!" Hannah shouted, before she could make it Daniel opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Hello?" he called, Hannah pulled the door making Daniel stumble slightly but he recovered quickly.

"Hey" Hannah said to him, he smiled and came into the house "They are in the Lounge room" she said, Teal'c followed with a white box in his hands.

"Hannah" Teal'c greeted her

"Uncle T" she said, she closed the door and followed them into the lounge room to find O'Neill and Sam on the couch.

"Oh, sorry are we interrupting anything?" Daniel asked as they found the two on the couch together.

"No." Sam and O'Neill said in unison

"What're you doing here?" O'Neill asked them

"I live here" Hannah stated

"Not you, them" he said pointing to Teal'c and Daniel.

"Uh, well, uh, it's a funny story actually. Um, we were driving by and we saw Sam's car in the driveway and, um, um…" Daniel said stuttering not sure how to continue. Hannah reached for the lid on the white box and Teal'c gave her a look making her retreat. O'Neill tapped Sam on the shoulder and pointed at Daniel.

"Funny." He said sarcastically, Sam smiled.

"…and Teal'c said, well he didn't really say anything, he just looked at me and did that eyebrow raising thing that he kinda does and I said to him, I said hey, why don't we stop by and—" Daniel continued

"Is that doughnuts?" O'Neill asked Teal'c interrupting Daniel

"Indeed." Teal'c said

"Excellent" O'Neill said

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Couple hours later, Daniel was balancing an orange on the top of his empty beer bottle. Hannah came back into the room and placed a glass of fruit juice in front of Teal'c and then held out fresh bottles of beer for the others. They all took a beer and flipped off the lids.

"So wrong. It's the perfect analogy. Burns as Goa'uld." O'Neill said, Hannah sat on the arm of his chair and took a pull of her beer. O'Neill had been arguing this analogy for quite awhile now.

"They are merely animated characters, O'Neill." Teal'c stated

"You're so shallow." O'Neill said to Teal'c, Daniel who had managed to balance the orange accidently nudged it. The orange fell, he caught it and looked at O'Neill increduosly.

"Oh please, Teal'c's like one of the deepest people I know, he's sooo deep." He said animatedly, Hannah raised her eyebrows at Daniel as did Sam, Daniel turned to Teal'c who was beside him on the couch "Come, come on, tell them how deep you are. You'll be lucky if you understand this." He said, he nodded enthusiastically a Teal'c

"My depth is immaterial to this conversation" Teal'c said

"Ooooh! You see!" Daniel said emphatically, he smiled proud of himself and Hannah nearly choked on her beer, O'Neill smacked her on the back.

"You ok?" O'Neill asked her, she nodded and coughed a little more, O'Neill turned to Daniel.

"No more beer for you." He said pointing at Daniel, Daniel's smile disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I have to agree. I don't see the connection." Sam said taking Daniel's side sort of, Daniel picked up his fresh beer and smiled.

"Alright, that does it. You know the entire VHS collection was going to one of you? It's going to Siler, he gets it." O'Neill said

There was a knock at the door, breaking the discussion.

"Thank God, pizza" O'Neill said, as soon as he left his seat Hannah slid into and got comfortable. O'Neill narrowed his eyes at her "You going to jump into my grave as quickly?" he asked her.

"Only if it's this comfortable" Hannah replied with a smart ass smile. Another knock sounded and O'Neill left the room to answer it.

A minute later General Hammond came into the room, Sam and Hannah stood up

"General." Sam said

"At ease, Major, Lieutenant, at ease." He said, O'Neill came into the room with a chair and placed it behind Hammond

"There you are, Sir." O'Neill said

"Glad to find you all here." Hammond said as he took his seat, he looked at the beer bottles on the table and pointed at them.

"You wouldn't happen to have another one of those?" he asked

"I would." O'Neill said, he went in the Kitchen and came back with a six pack, Hannah moved from the arm chair and sat between Teal'c and Daniel on the couch. She stole the orange Daniel had been playing with and started to peel it.

"I hope you like Guinness, Sir. I find it a refreshing substitute for… food." O'Neill said, he handed one to Hammond before taking his original seat

"I've been relieved of command." Hammond told them as he opened his beer, they all stopped and looked at him in shock.

"What?" O'Neill asked

"The President has effectively shut down the SGC for a three month review process." Hammond added, he took a pull of his beer.

"Three months Sir?" Hannah asked not believing her ears. "Well I guess that means I don't have to go in tomorrow" she mumbled more to herself than anyone else.

"During which time a newly formed government department will take the place of Stargate Command." Hammond told them

"But, Sir, the Colonel. We don't have much time." Sam said sitting forward

"How could this happen?" Teal'c asked

"Kinsey." Daniel stated, the name was familiar to Hannah but she was never one to follow politics. All she knew was that Kinsey was one of the few people who knew about the SGC and disapproved of the mission statement.

"Does anyone know anyone who voted for those two shrubs?" O'Neill asked, he looked to the room for anyone to volunteer that they voted for their current president.

"I've known President Hayes for a long time. He's a good man" Hammond said.

"Despite his taste in running mates, maybe." O'Neill said,

"Robert Kinsey brought in a lot of campaign financing and for all we know, he may have used his knowledge of the Stargate as leverage to get himself a place on the ticket. It doesn't matter now." Hammond said

"What, we're just gonna lie down for this?" Daniel asked

"Now, we've been in this situation before." O'Neill said

"Yeah I remember" Hannah said bitterly as she pulled the orange in half. She remembered most of it. A lot was a drug induced memories mixed in with emotions she preferred to keep buried.

"No. This time it's different." Hammond said

"Who's replacing you Sir?" Sam asked

"Her name is Doctor Elizabeth Weir." Hammond told them

"A civilian?" O'Neill asked

"I've heard of her. She's, um, an expert in international politics. She, er, she mediates top level negotiations for the UN. I actually referenced some of her work when I drafted the first treaty with the Tok'ra" Daniel said recalling her work.

"All I know is I've been ordered to Washington to discuss reassignment. I leave tomorrow." Hammond said

"Uh, General, we do have a little… unfinished business here." O'Neill said pointing to his head.

"As far as I know, you'll all to report to work as scheduled on Monday." Hammond said

"Something must be done." Teal'c said

"I have my orders. Besides, I have a feeling that I may be able to do more about this from Washington than I can here." Hammond said

"And in the meantime?" Sam asked

"You'll just have to plead your case to the new administration. I have every confidence in you people." Hammond told them.

They all lapsed into a silence, letting the news sink, Hannah felt sick to her stomach at the thought of a new leader. As if everything that she had built for was now going to be irrelevant.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	46. Chapter 46

On Monday,

Hannah knocked on the door, Dr Weir a 5 ft 8 woman with short brown hair turned around from a pile of folders and files she had stacked on the table.

She smiled nervously "Lieutenant O'Neill please come in and have a seat" Weir said, they shook hands and Hannah took a seat.

"Now, I just wanted to meet you personally" Weir said

"Is this what you'll be doing with everyone or am I just special, Ma'am?" Hannah asked

Weir gave a smile "I was doing some light reading and found you have two personnel files both very interesting reads" she commented

"Thank you, Ma'am" Hannah said hesitantly she didn't know what to say to that,

Weir was about to continue when an older man in a suit wearing a red tie walked straight into the office slamming the door "Don't tell me you are going to hear out SG1 ludicrous tales of impending doom" he said

Hannah raised her eyebrows and looked at Weir who was equally surprised "Ma'am may I be dismissed?" Hannah asked getting up from her chair, Weir nodded. Hannah made a quick exit and proceeded to the briefing room. Teal'c, Bra'tac, O'Neill, Sam and Daniel all sat at the briefing table. She had missed the first half of whatever they were talking about. But joined them none the less.

"Yes, but he doesn't know that we don't know." Daniel said and Hannah came into the room

"Who know what?" Hannah asked taking a seat

"Long story where you been?" O'Neill asked

"Dr Weir wanted to talk to me, by the way they will be here soon" she said no sooner had she said the line , Senator Kinsey walked into the room with Dr Weir and an aide tailing behind.

"Well, some people just don't know when to leave" Kinsey said. They all stood up to greet their new boss and Kinsey.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c. I know these are strange circumstances to be meeting for the first time." Dr Weir said

"And you are…?" O'Neill asked

"I am Doctor Elizabeth Weir, Colonel." She said

"You can just call her your one hope of ever stepping through the Stargate again" Kinsey said snidely to O'Neill.

"Bit of a mouthful" O'Neill quipped.

"I know I'm playing catch up, but, uh, I understand time is short." Weir said looking at them all expectantly

"Actually, it's all relative, Ma'am. Carter could explain it better if we had more time." O'Neill said obtusely

"Shall we have a seat, then?" she said, they all took their seats

"Obviously this is a matter of grave importance." Weir said

"She's quick." O'Neill said to the others

"Which is why I've taken it upon myself to come on down and hear what Mister Bra'tac has to say personally." Kinsey said

"Master Bra'tac. Master." O'Neill corrected

"I beg your pardon. So, you believe this Goa'uld Anubis is planning to attack." Kinsey said

"You may be certain of it." Bra'tac said

"I'll say this, the timing is impeccable. The moment we suspend Stargate operations you pull this out of your hat." Kinsey said

"Mr. Vice President, if you're suggesting that we'd make something like this up—" O'Neill started he was annoyed at Kinsey's disrespect and manner in general.

"Yes, Colonel, that's exactly what I'm suggesting." Kinsey said raising his voice

"Yes, well that is exactly what we do. We sit around on our fat asses and create scenarios that put the planet at risk. That's exactly what we do." O'Neill said now pissed off

"Oh, I'm sure you'd do just about anything." Kinsey accused

"Gentlemen, for the purposes of this discussion that Master Bra'tac is in earnest. And that the threat is real." Weir said

"Do you even know what the threat is? Anubis is half Goa'uld, half ascended Ancient. With the knowledge and technology to wipe us all from the face of the Earth." Daniel said looking at both Weir and Kinsey

"What about negotiating?" Weir suggested

"Oh for crying out loud, that's derentis." O'Neill said frustrated

"My sentiments exactly" Hannah said agreed, all the other people at the table looked at O'Neill who hadn't noticed he was speaking in another language.

"What?" O'Neill asked

"You just said derentis." Daniel said

"Did not." O'Neill retorted

"Did too." Daniel said back

"Derentis, what is that?" he asked as lost as the others at the table.

"Latin?" Kinsey asked

"No it's Ancient for crazy, insane. Which is what you have to be to negotiate with Anubis or any Goa'uld" Hannah said dryly

"I think what Colonel O'Neill and Lieutenant O'Neill are trying to say is that based on our past experiences, negotiating would be insane, crazy." Daniel said putting it more diplomatically,

"Yeah, I got that." Weir said dryly

"However, we believe that there may be alien technology within our reach that could defeat Anubis." Sam said

"So now you're pulling a ray gun out of your hat." Kinsey said it like it was the most ridiculous thing he'd heard this morning

"There are weapons capable of defending this planet." Teal'c said

"I can't believe we're sitting here listening to this." Kinsey snapped at Weir

"Mr Vice President, on his last mission—" Weir started

"Oh, I am aware of the events that have once again compromised Colonel O'Neill's invaluable judgement. And the fact that one his last official mission he has incurred the wrath of humanity's worst enemy on behalf of us all—" Kinsey interrupted Weir his tone was condescending.

"Wait a minute, I thought you didn't buy into the whole invasion thing." O'Neill cut in on top of Kinsey it seemed to silence the old man.

"The fact is, until we know the location of the Lost City—" Weir said

"I know where it is." O'Neill cut in

"You know where it is, now?" Weir asked

"I will. It's in there somewhere. Look, let me make this simple. I come up with the Lost City, we go find it. Yes or no?" O'Neill asked

"No!" Kinsey exclaimed

O'Neill looked directly at Weir "Who are you? Really? Why are you here?" he asked her

"I will consider it." Weir said

The meeting continued much to Kinsey's disgust it seemed Weir was not his puppet. Bra'tac and Teal'c decided they would leave for Chulak to procure ships and Jaffa to help them in their battle. They all stood as Weir dismissed them she picked up her files and was followed by Kinsey who was furious by Weir for not shutting them down.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Less than an hour, Teal'c had donned his old Jaffa uniform and joined Bra'tac in the gate room, they were all exchanging farewells and best wishes as the Stargate dialled in the background. They all watched as the wormhole established, Teal'c and Bra'tac turned back to them.

"I wish you all well." Teal'c said to them.

Bra'tac and Teal'c bowed, and Daniel, Hannah, Sam and O'Neill nodded in acknowledgement. Bra'tac handed Teal'c his staff weapon, and they walked slowly up the ramp, Bra'tac briefly looked back. SG-1 watched them leave, Hannah couldn't help but feel a sadness come over her like something was coming to an end. Teal'c and Bra'tac entered the event horizon, and disappeared.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Later in Daniel's Office.

"Right now, see, I have no idea what you're talking about!" O'Neill said to Daniel, it wasn't the first time Hannah had heard the two argue in the last few hours about O'Neill talking Ancient or expressing any unusual knowledge. O'Neill continued to do his crossword as Daniel showed him notes. Hannah sat quietly by writing in her journal about nonsense waiting to play instant translator.

"Well maybe if you stop working on the stupid cross…" Daniel started he grabbed the crossword from O'Neill and took it away from him. O'Neill turned and tried to get it back.

"Hey, hey….I'd like to at least finish that while I can." O'Neill whined to Daniel who held his crossword.

Sam came into the office and stood beside Hannah opposite Daniel and O'Neill

"I thought you were supposed to be…" Sam said

"Thirteen across you wrote "taonas"." Daniel interrupted Sam, Hannah looked up from her journal.

"Yeah. So? What's that mean?" O'Neill asked

"Ah…I don't know, you tell me. Eight down you wrote "proclarush"." Daniel said Sam came around the table and stood behind Daniel.

"What's eight down?" Sam asked

"Um…label. With those empty spaces I think the answer is supposed to be identification. Thirteen across is sphere. Jack, this is it." Daniel said excitedly

"Now, see I assume we still speak the same language…mostly." O'Neill said as he leaned back in his chair, he put his hands behind his head.

"Sphere…planet. Label…name." Daniel told them. Hannah rubbed the exhaustion from her face.

"Following…still…you…not!" O'Neill said in an overly dramatic voice giving Daniel a look of disbelief.

"Proclarush taonas." Daniel said

"Lost in Fire" Hannah translated off the top of her head

"Ok well Proclarush taonas I…I think you wrote the name of the planet we will find the Lost City in the crossword." Daniel said

"Bit of a jump?" O'Neill questioned Daniel as if he was reaching for answers now. Hannah nodded in agreement with O'Neill.

"Why else would you do that?" Daniel asked pointing to the crossword, Sam pulled the crossword from Daniel and she looked at the other answers.

"The clue for seven down is "celestial body" and he wrote Uma Thurman." Sam stated

"Yes." O'Neill said with a smile Daniel looked at them imploringly.

"It has to mean something." Daniel said  
"It does!" O'Neill said he snatched the crossword from Sam and exhaled "I'm hungry!"

With that he left the office taking the crossword with him. Hannah looked at Daniel and Sam who rolled their eyes at O'Neill's attitude.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

O'Neill, Daniel and Carter sat at a table in a corner of the mess hall.

"Praclarush taonas. According to Hannah and my books means lost in fire. It was lost. This has to be the planet where… where the Lost City is." Daniel said

"I don't think so" Hannah said who joined them

"You agree with the Translations" Daniel

"Yeah but I don't think it's the lost city" Hannah said plainly

"Ok then where is it?" Daniel prompted

"I have no idea…But then again I could be wrong" Hannah commented she knew she said but couldn't remember the thoughts that were attached to them, she hadn't been sleeping much of late. She frowned.

"You ok?" Daniel asked her, she nodded

"Yeah can we get back to Proclarush Taonas" Hannah said changing the topic.

"Well, knowing the name of the planet doesn't really help, unless we have a Gate address to get us there." Sam said she too looked concerned but brushed it off O'Neill and saving Earth from Anubis took precedence at the moment.

O'Neill tore off the badge with Earth's symbol from Daniel's left arm and turns it so the symbol laid it in front of Daniel with the tip pointing away from him. The four of them looked at each other and then at O'Neill waiting for him to explain his actions.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Daniel asked him,

"Ad." O'Neill said pointing to the symbol

"What?" Sam asked not understanding

"Ad!" O'Neill exclaimed pointing to the symbol, Sam and Daniel looked at Hannah who shrugged not having any answers.

"I'm going to get something to eat" Hannah said, losing patience. She got up from her chair leaving the three of them in their frustrated way as they tried to figure out what O'Neill was saying.

She picked up a sandwich and apple and headed back to the table retaking her seat she found they had made progress. Daniel had written out a Stargate address in his note book.

"Pra-Cla-Ru-Sh-Tao-Nas. Six syllables….What if each symbol on the Stargate has a corresponding sound so they can be spoken aloud?" Daniel surmised

"Like an alphabet." Sam said

"Praclarush taonas isn't just the name of the planet, it's also the gate address." Daniel said a smile spreading across his face.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

30 minutes later,

Hannah stood back and watched as O'Neill grabbed random items off the shelves in the Malp garage. He piled a whole variety of items on the table and moved to find something else. Hannah turned when Sam, Daniel and Dr Weir came in.

"Lieutenant" Weir said addressing Hannah, who smiled,Weir turned to O'Neill who was moving around erratically "Colonel?" she asked,

"Don't ask!" he said not stopping for her, he scooped up what he had collected so far and walked out of the room and down the corridor they followed him,

"The last time this happened he just started doing things without knowing why." Sam explained to Weir, they watched as O'Neill milled around another lab, he placed his collection onto the table and moved over to a dismantled UAV and picked it up and then put it down.

"It's a good sign though, hopefully it means we're on the right track." Daniel said to Weir

"I don't know it looks pretty crazy to me" Hannah said sounding Weir's thoughts.

"Sir?" Sam said, O'Neill was looking at the shelves in front of him. it had several yellow boxes on it, he pulled one out and inspected it.

"I don't know, Carter." O'Neill said, he placed the box he chose with the other gear he selected and placed them on a pallet to be moved later. "Grab a naquadah generator, will ya?" he asked Sam.

O'Neill left the room, Weir looked worried while Daniel smiled a kind of pasted on smile at her in the hopes to reassure her that this was a good thing.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

In the Gate Room,

Hannah placed a cover over an open transport crate filled with assorted bits and pieces of electronics, cables and the like. Hannah snapped the locks closed, they were preparing to meet Bra'tac and Teal'c on a Jaffa populated planet since they had procured a ship. Weir stepped up to Hannah "Is this really normal?" she asked Hannah.

"Is what normal?" Hannah asked

"When people gain the knowledge of the ancient I know you are part ancient So…" Weir drawled. Hannah looked at Weir oddly for a moment before answering.

"Ahh I don't know but I just have vague memories like a past life it's slightly different to what's happening with the Colonel" Hannah told Weir.

Before Weir could continue Sam, Daniel and O'Neill came into the gate room carrying more equipment.

"Well, have you got everything you need? I think there's still a sink in the kitchen." Weir joked poorly.

"Is that a joke?" O'Neill asked Weir, she looked at him warily

"Perhaps. A bad one" she admitted fidgeting with her hands slightly.

"Yes. Very bad. But I sense hope for you." He said, a couple of technicians added more equipment crates to the pile already in the room.

"Well, I hope for all of us that you find what you're looking for, Colonel." Weir said

"Thank you." O'Neill said, the Stargate activated and they proceeded with the help of a couple of technicians to head through the gate with their crates and equipment.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	47. Chapter 47

Hannah spent the first hour with Sam in the engine room trying to drag more speed out of the engines. "I think that's all we are going to get" Hannah said to Sam.

Teal'c, Bra'tac and a Jaffa soldier who owned the ship were in the pilot room, while Daniel and O'Neill were in the Cargo area doing something. Probably arguing about something O'Neill couldn't read or understand yet.

"I agree" Sam said, she sat back on her ankles and looked at Hannah looked at the readouts coming from the engine. "You're taking this well" Sam said to her.

Hannah shrugged "yeah I figure the Asgard will pull through for us as they always do..so no need to worry" she said plainly

"You think they'll come through? The Asgard haven't answered any of our previous calls over the past few months" Sam said, she got to her feet

"Yeah well there's no point in getting worked up" Hannah said

O'Neill came into the engine room "We need to go faster." He said he gestured for Hannah to move. She got to her feet and stood back. O'Neill picked up a violet crystal of the floor and pushed it into the panel in front of them, he stood back and turned to Sam.

"Give me your zat." He said to her, Sam turned and picked up her zat and handed it to O'Neill. He fired once at the array of crystals in the panel, the lights flickered for a moment and the engine hum rose in pitch.

"There you go" O'Neill said he handed the zat gun back to Sam.

"Sir, I think you should know that General Hammond authorized me to take command of the team if I determined it …" Sam drawled awkwardly

"Do it now" O'Neill said, Sam and O'Neill were looking at each other as if telepathically saying something. Hannah felt awkward by it and looked anywhere but at the two. After a beat of silence Hannah clicked her fingers not even getting their attention the slightest bit.

"I'm going to go argue with Daniel about the finer things in life" Hannah said making a quick exit.

She left the room quickly and headed to the cargo hold, Daniel looked up from his notes.

"Everything ok?" he asked

"Oh yeah, what are you doing?" she asked looking at his notes, he closed his notebook and gave her his full attention.

"Seriously Hannah is everything ok?" he asked

"Yeah why?"

"You look like you haven't slept in weeks and being someone who just recently went through it, I know how frustrating it can be… if you want to talk"

"I'm ok… but thanks for the offer" Hannah said, she didn't want to admit her failings to him. She felt like her feet had been dragging for months but had just got on with business trying not to let it affect her. Obviously wear and tear was starting to show.

"Hannah" he said, his voice told her he wasn't going to drop this until she came clean.

"Daniel" she tried in the vain hope he'd give up.

"Don't be like your father, spit it out" Daniel told her, she gave him an exasperated look and sighed he definitely wasn't going to give up.

"Fine, I seem unable to sleep of late and I just toss and turn and have wacky dreams. My brain is constantly buzzing and it's making me nutto" Hannah said she swirled her hands by her head in the 'I'm going crazy' gesture to make her point. "It's not like it's ever the best time to say 'Hey guys I think I need a mental health break… Could you and all the bad guys in the galaxy like take a time out for me?',"

"Hannah, maybe you should cut back and take a break-"

"No I don't need a break, I need 8 hours of blissful uninterrupted sleep and now is not the time" Hannah sighed cutting Daniel off.

"Well there is never the right time… so out with whatever else there is" he demanded, Hannah walked over to her backpack and pulled out her journal the one she had been writing in for the past month.

"If I show you this, you have to promise to keep it to yourself" she said

"Ok" he told her

Hannah eyed him and hesitantly gave him her journal "Seriously you're going to think I'm crazy and I'm not… and I don't want to be removed from duty just because I have a few ridiculous dreams"

"We all are a bit crazy" Daniel said "It's comes with the job" he gave her a reassuring smile. He opened the journal, pages after pages were filled with ancient and English and drawings of a woman's face. he flicked through the whole book "What is this?" he asked her.

She threw her hands up "My dreams, memories of things that are separate from everything else…I keep dreaming of this woman" Hannah pointed to her drawing "She tells me all this cryptic things I don't understand and…"

"And what?" Daniel asked

"I've seen her once" Hannah said, he looked at her his face unreadable.

"When? Is she here right now?" he asked

Hannah bit her bottom lip it was hard for her to admit any of it "No, you remember when asked me months ago how I knew the way off of Anubis's ship"

"You mean you saw her on Anubis's ship?" he asked

"Yeah, she keeps helping me in a roundabout way and in my dreams she is telling me things but lately I don't understand" Hannah said her face screwed up in confusion and frustration from months of trying to figure it out on her own.

Daniel opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Sam and O'Neill came through to the cockpit "We're Here" O'Neill said.

Hannah looked at Daniel who turned to her "We'll finish this later" he said to her, he handed the journal back to her. She nodded and stashed it back into her bag before followed them to the cockpit of the ship, Bra'tac and the other Jaffa soldier sat in the pilot chairs whilst the rest stood behind they had a view of the planet they were orbiting in the front window.

"Oh this doesn't look good, the surface is almost completely covered by lava flows." Sam said, she moved forward to take a closer look out the window.

"How could there have ever been a civilization down there?" Daniel asked

"A star becomes a red giant like this near the end of his life. A million years ago this planet may have looked very much like Earth." Hannah answered him

"So we're a million years late?" Daniel asked

"Probably more." Hannah said

"That's very late." Daniel mused, they all looked at O'Neill for an answer to what they should do next.

"What?" he asked, he shrugged Hannah turned back to looking at the surface of the planet.

"We should scan the surface maybe something was left behind" Hannah said, Bra'tac nodded and pressed controls and started a scan.

"I have scanned the entire surface" Bra'tac said, they all turned to O'Neill waiting for him to give then their next directions. He looked at them blankly.

"What do you want me to say? I don't even know why we're here." O'Neill said, annoyance was felt in the room as they still looked at him expectantly.

"But you did pack the Hazmat suits for us. My guess is you knew the condition of the planet and you knew that we would have to go down there." Sam told him

"Then you know more than I do." O'Neill said defensively

"No, Sir, I don't. Sit down and take a look." Sam ordered Bra'tac vacated his seat and looked at O'Neill, he hesitated at the order looking at Sam.

"That's an order." Sam clarified for him firmly.

O'Neill drew up his eyebrows as did Teal'c in surprise by her forceful tone. Even Sam was astounded at what she did, but became clear she was standing firm on her command. O'Neill stepped passed her, hands in surrender gesture and sat in the chair.

O'Neill sat down, and Sam moved in close behind his chair. They watched as O'Neill opened up a holoscreen and marked a spot on the planet's surface.

"Taonas." He murmured in a trance.

"Sir?" Sam asked concerned

"What?" he asked back with them again

"You looked at the screen and said "taonas"." Daniel stated

"If you say so." O'Neill said blandly

"You say so" Daniel said.

Hannah moved to O'Neill's other free side and used the controls to zoom in on the spot marked out. The view on the holoscreen changed and the ship flew closer to check it out.

"There's a small anomaly on the surface here. Like a bubble." Sam said

"Is it a cavern?" Bra'tac asked

"It looks like a perfectly formed half sphere of molten rock." Hannah commented

"Perhaps a force field meant to protect a city was covered over." Bra'tac commented

"To small to have a city in there and we aren't getting any energy readings from it." the other Jaffa said, speaking for the first time.

"Perhaps the shield has since failed." Teal'c said

"We should still check it out." Sam said,

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They dressed into their Hazmat suits and Bra'tac ringed them to the ground,

"The radiation level is pretty high." Sam commented looking at her intruments

"I believe Bra'tac was correct. It seems a shield once protected this structure." Teal'c commented

"It's possible the rings compromised the dome's integrity we shouldn't stay too long" Hannah added, she flashed her torch around the area.

"Too bad. Otherwise it's very pleasant." Daniel said, they moved past stalagmite formations and arrived at a chamber.

"Architecture definitely indicates this was built by the Ancients." Daniel said

"This facility does not appear operational." Teal'c commented

"I don't know about you guys but right now I'm kinda hoping this isn't the Lost City." Sam said

"It isn't" Hannah said

"How can you be sure?"

"It's an Outpost, cities are bigger and I think we would have seen more ruins" Hannah said to Daniel.

"The planet is covered in Lava the other parts could have been destroyed" Sam said

"There would still be more trust me" Hannah said "It's an ancient thing"

O'Neill walked over to the raised platform where a chair was placed almost like a throne.

"Sir, be careful." Sam warned O'Neill, he didn't heed her warning instead, he sat down on the throne chair. It started glowing blue as it activated, and light shone from down on the throne.

"Jack, you sure you know what you're doing?" Daniel asked him, O'Neill wasn't listening as he placed his left hand on the armrest and looked up. Hannah looked upwards and watched as a force field activated round the area. O'Neill took off his helmet.

"The atmosphere is safe." Sam said looking at her instruments.

O'Neill pushed a crystal-like gelatinous substance in the tip of the armrest. The throne swivelled back, a footrest raised while the back of the chair moved down. They all took off their helmets and watched as O'Neill pushed the gel again and a holographic projection appeared overhead.

They all looked up at the projection of the stars.

"It's a map of the galaxy." Sam said

"Looks like every planet the Ancients ever colonized is indicated here." Daniel said in Awe he moved and pointed to one of the lights in the projection "This is where we are. Proclarush"

The view of the projection changed to a very familiar solar system.

"Hey, that's our solar system." Hannah commented, the projection zoomed in one planet.

"Earth?" Sam asked

"That does not appear to be Earth." Teal'c said

"That's because it doesn't take into consideration 30 million years of continental drift." Daniel commented

"Sir, why are you showing us this?" Sam asked looking at O'Neill, O'Neill didn't answer.

"Jack?" Daniel asked

"Terra…Atlantus." O'Neill murmured in a trance again.

"Terra is Earth. Atlantis." Daniel said before Hannah could get in a word.

"The Lost City of Atlantis?" Sam said

Daniel pointed to the projection where the picture of the planet where the continents were moving "Are you saying the Lost City of the Ancients is here?" Daniel asked him.

"Antarctica" Hannah said, "But Atlantis was lost underwater not Ice"

"Subo glacius" O'Neill said

"Under the ice?…The city we've been looking for is under the ice of Antarctica." Daniel said ignoring Hannah's last statement about Atlantis they could argue about it later.

"It's been on Earth the whole time?" Sam asked slightly annoyed. Hannah kept her mouth shut, she didn't agree that Atlantis was on Earth.

O'Neill looked from Sam to Daniel and didn't answer.

"Jack we were just there." Daniel said frustrated,

"So…we came all this way just to find out that we have to go all the way back." Sam said her tone joined Daniel's.

"No." O'Neill said He pressed the gel again, the throne chair swivelled back to the start position and he puts his helmet back on. The rest of SG-1 hurried to do the same. O'Neill got up from the chair, moved to the edge of the raised area and moved his hand left to right above one point. A cluster of crystals raised up, and he took it out, handing it to Sam who passed it on to Teal'c.

"Power source." Sam said, a cracking sound started and dust is fell from the ceiling, as well as rock as they retreated back to their extraction point.

"Bra'tac, we're on our way. We know the location of the Lost City. It's on Earth." Sam said over the radio comm..

"_Understood, Major Carter."_Bra'tac replied

They waited for Bra'tac to ring them up

"I don't think the dome's gonna hold" Hannah commented

"Bra'tac, what's happening up there?" Sam radioed there was no answer.

Debris continued to fall and a big amount of it hit Daniel, sending him to his knees, Hannah and Teal'c pulled him immediately back onto his feet.  
"Bra'tac, the dome is collapsing." Sam said

A light shone from above and the rings came down transporting them back into the ship. Bra'tac slid to the floor.

"Secure the ship." He said, Teal'c rushed to Bra'tac and lifted his head off the floor. While Carter checked on the Jaffa who now laid dead on the floor.

"He…was an agent of…Anubis." Bra'tac heaved heavily for breath while wincing in pain.

"Save your strength, old friend." Teal'c told Bra'tac his voice was filled with concern

"You know that I am stubborn Teal'c, but this battle I fear I cannot win." Bra'tac told him.

O'Neill, Hannah and Daniel looked on, then O'Neill moved forward and around the two. He knelt down and looked at Bra'tac intently, he then placed his left hand on the wound, concentrating. A light glowed dimly from where O'Neill's hand was.

"The pain is fading." Bra'tac said, his breathing was improving

O'Neill still held his hand over the wound, but after a few seconds he drooped to the side. Before he collapsed, Daniel dropped to his knees and caught him.

"Jack!" he said, Hannah dropped to her knees beside Daniel and O'Neill and felt for O'Neill's pulse. She helped Daniel move O'Neill upright again.

"Once more I am in your debt" Bra'tac said gratefully.

"But how?" Sam asked

"O'Neill possesses the healing power of the Ancients." Teal'c said clearly shaken by what had just happened

"Guess your condition is a little more advanced than last time" Daniel said to O'Neill.

"Teal'c set a course for Earth." Sam said, O'Neill looked at Bra'tac disbelieving himself what he is capable of.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

An hour later, they had changed out of their Hazmat suits. Bra'tac and Sam were in the pilot room. O'Neill was working on a contraption apparently made from the transporter rings and some of the equipment he took along from the SGC.

Hannah sat on a crate off to the side watching him work, she had tried to help but he brushed her off. Daniel and Teal'c came into the cargo hold to check on O'Neill's progress.

"What's he doing?" Daniel asked her, O'Neill refused to speak possibly because he didn't have anything to say or couldn't find the words they'd comprehend to what he was doing. The ancient knowledge had fully taken over it seemed.

"Dad's modifying the matter stream transmitter on the rings, so that we're going to use it to bore a hole through the ice." Hannah said to him

"We must first defeat the forces of Anubis." Teal'c said

"Yeah, how're we gonna do that?" Daniel asked

"We must exit hyperspace as close to the Earth's atmosphere as possible." Bra'tac said

"So we're gonna appear on the other side of the armada." Daniel said

"There will not be much time to decelerate." Bra'tac said, not voicing the real concern that they could crash and die on impact if they exited too late.

"Of that I'm aware old friend." Teal'c said.


	48. Chapter 48

They exited Hyperspace as planned. The ship shook under the stress of contact with the Earth's atmosphere. Sam, Hannah and O'Neill struggled to stay upright, even though they were already kneeling, after a moment of gaining their balance Sam and O'Neill returned working on the improved ring device as Hannah observed.

The ship stabilised and O'Neill got up finished with the rings platform and headed over to the cockpit, Sam and Hannah following him. He stepped up to Teal'c, touching his shoulder. Teal'c got up letting O'Neill take his place in the pilot's seat. O'Neill navigated the ship through the mountains. And stopped at one point, parking the ship in the air he activated the rings and a holoscreen came up showing the progress of the rings burrowing in the ice.

"Sir how long is this gonna take?" Hannah asked

O'Neill got up without answering, Teal'c stepped up to the tactical station.

"Anubis cannot have missed our arrival." Teal'c said

"You are correct. Al'kesh and gliders approach. will be in firing range in thirty seconds" Bra'tac said

Hannah moved to the front window to see the approaching ships, as the rings continued to dig a hole. Sam stood on the other side doing the same, waiting they were sitting ducks.

"More ships approaching from the opposite direction" Bra'tac said

"Sir, we're about to get our a…" Sam started

"They are not Goa'uld…" Bra'tac told them.

Hannah saw the Goa'uld ships approach their position, suddenly shots coming apparently out of nowhere and hitting them knocking at least one off course. A number of F-302s appeared in the opposite direction and continued to. The battle between both parties engaged, and the ships fired at each other, some of them colliding.

The Prometheus glided up to SG-1's ship, covering their position while the battle raged on between Anubis's fleet and Earth's defences.

_"_Prometheus?" Hannah asked

_"SG-1, this is Hammond, do you read?"_ Hammond radioed.

"Yes, Sir it's good to see you." Sam replied, She and Hannah exchanged smiles.

"Let's Go" Sam said to the others they moved to the cargo area and geared up. After they were ready they stood in the rings platform.

O'Neill is removed the last remains of his modification from the transport rings. Hannah zipped her vest up and held her modified P90.

"Colonel, how are we gonna get down there?" Sam asked

"The rings" Hannah stated

"Makes sense. The Ancients built the Stargate so there must be a set of rings to get us down there somewhere." Daniel said

"The transmission beams couldn't penetrate a mile of ice." Hannah added,

The last remains of the modification were pulled off the ring platform they all stood in the middle.

"Ready." Sam called to Bra'tac. He turned in the pilot chair and nodded.

"Good luck." Bra'tac told them and he activated the rings transporting them away.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

The rings lifted away and SG1 turned on their torches and looked around. they were standing in the shaft that had been cut out by the rings. They looked before them and there was a room that opened up within the ice. The room was structured much like the Dome on Proclarush Taonas but this structure was in better shape due to being preserved in ice.

"This looks vaguely familiar." Sam said, Hannah and Teal'c fanned out making sure they were the only residents at the moment when it was clear they came back and stood where Sam, O'Neill and Daniel were.

O'Neill had both of his hands on each side of a chamber cut into the wall. it was big enough for one person to stand upright in.

"Dormata" O'Neill said.

"Sleep." Daniel translated

"It's a Stasis pod" Hannah said the words left her mouth before she finished thinking them.

A sound started in the background, SG-1 moved past the side of the apparent door leaving the stasis pod behind and found themselves facing Anubis. They raised their weapons ready to fire.

"You are too late. The power of the Ancients is mine" Anubis told them.

O'Neill stepped up to Anubis and looked at him, he raised his hand and pushed it through Anubis. Anubis's appearance warped. The projection destabilised as O'Neill walked through Anubis.

"Fools!" Anubis cursed, and the Projection dissolved.

"It's a hologram." Hannah said

They lowered their guns as O'Neill stepped up to a raised area in the floor looking exactly like the area around the throne/chair in the other complex, moved his hand, and a cluster of similar crystals rises up. He removed them and handed to Sam who stepped forward she switched it with the identical power source they took from the other complex.

The rings are activated "Incoming" Hannah said. She took cover as did the others. O'Neill went to chair and sat down completely oblivious to the soldiers it seemed.

Two Super Soldiers stepped out from the rings. Hannah pulled her recalibrated P90 to fire the pulse weapon attachment designed for the Super soldiers and fired along with the other. One of Super soldiers fell down dead.

The remaining super soldier kept firing back, and the rings lit, and another two Super soldiers are ringed down. They start shooting immediately. Hannah kept firing but her gun lost power, she changed back to her P90 and kept firing.

"Sir, whatever you're gonna do…" Sam shouted she stopped mid sentence, Hannah lowered her weapon as yellow glowing drone projectiles came out of the ground where the super soldiers stood and eradicated them. Streams of hundreds and thousands it seemed erupted out of the floor of like a streams of fireflies escaping into the air, Hannah had to look away for a moment from the bright light they exuded and when the final drone projectiles left it grew dark except for the light given off around the throne chair.

They all moved over to O'Neill, his head sunk to the side as he lost consciousness. The light from the throne dimmed. Sam lifted O'Neill's face in her hands.

"Sir?…Sir?" She said trying to get O'Neill to wake up. Sam felt for his pulse "His pulse is erratic." Sam told them her tone worried.

"Don't you dare leave us now. We won." Sam told O'Neill in a low voice. O'Neill opened his eyes and moved his head slightly coming round. "Colonel!" she said.

O'Neill moved his lips but didn't speak. "Please!…Jack!…" Sam said desperately, Hannah felt at a loss at what to do along with the others.

"The stasis pod" Hannah said it coming to her

"What?" Sam asked

"Put him into stasis" Hannah said

"Dormata." O'Neill breathed

"She's right" Daniel said, Teal'c stepped forward and picked O'Neill out of the chair. He carried O'Neill over to the Stasis pod. Teal'c propped O'Neill against the back wall of the pod.

The pod lit up and Teal'c stood back. Hannah accessed the panel on the side and looked at O'Neill who seemed to know exactly what she was doing. He nodded slightly at her. Hannah didn't think about what she was doing and just pressed a few buttons.

"Now what?" Sam asked,

"Aveo…amacuse." O'Neill said

"Good bye." Daniel said, Hannah pressed the final button and it activated the freezing process, and O'Neill went into final stages of stasis completely frozen in his last expression.

"We can't just leave him like this! There has to be a way to reverse the process. The answer has to be here somewhere." Sam said in disbelief, her eyes were filled with tears she refused to cry.

"I don't think this is it, Sam." Daniel said in a low voice,

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"This is just an Outpost" Hannah said

"This isn't Atlantis?" Sam asked in disbelief, Hannah opened her mouth to say something but Daniel jumped in first.

"I don't think so. The dome is too small Hannah's right it's just an Outpost" Daniel said

"If this is not the Lost City, then where is it?" Teal'c asked them, they all exchanged looks, Sam stepped up to the Stasis pod and placed her hand palm flat on the solid surface of the clear substance that has O'Neill suspended.

"What about Colonel O'Neill? How long can he stay like this?" Sam asked Hannah.

Hannah cleared her throat and looked uncomfortable "I don't know, he's not in complete stasis, it slows down the metabolic rate of the individual in the pod. They will still age, but at a significantly slower rate. In this case it will slow down the rate dad's mind is being overwhelmed by the ancient knowledge" Hannah told her

"What ratio?" Sam asked

"I don't know" Hannah said "We'd have to bring in equipment and set up a computer interface to calculate the readings, but it'll keep him alive long enough for the Asgard to come"

The answer didn't seem to satisfy Sam, who shook her head and turned her back on the group.

"_SG1 come in"_ Hammond radioed

"We're still here" Daniel radioed back

"_Anubis's Armada has been destroyed, we'll beam you up but we are having trouble with the sensors we are only picking up 4 life signs"_

"We had to place Colonel O'Neill into stasis" Sam said over the radio "We'll debrief when you beam us up" she said.

They were beamed directly to the bridge of the Prometheus, the crew cheered and Hammond stood up and clapped. Hannah smiled and clapped stepping away from SG1 as it felt more like their glory moment than hers.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hours later as Daniel entered the mess hall, he looked around. He knew that Bra'tac had already gone home to Chulak and their equipment was returned to base. Teal'c was in his room most likely meditating and Sam was being Sam. Which he knew from experience she usually wanted to be left alone and if she wanted to talk she'd seek him out. So he looked for Hannah the one person he hadn't gotten to yet. The debriefing was already done and he was sure she'd come to his office or find him as it was always the way but when she didn't appear he went in search for her. After checking the crash room and the gym until he finally spotted her in the mess.

Hannah was sitting alone lost in thought, tracing her finger over the edge of her journal's cover. She didn't even notice him as he took the seat opposite her.

"Penny for your thoughts" he said.

Hannah snapped out of her reverie "Daniel...uh hi… I was just thinking, How's Mom?" Hannah asked.

"Sam is doing Ok, she's setting up a team to go back to the Outpost and check on the power source and Jack" Daniel told her, Hannah nodded "Shouldn't you be helping with that?" he asked.

"She holds me a little bit responsible for not having all the answers, she's guilty that we can't do anything about Dad, and she is annoyed that I have my unwavering belief that the Asgard are going to come… and they will, She said I was unfeeling and that I can't comprehend that Dad is dying… So no I'm not helping her because she doesn't want me to help her" Hannah said

"She wouldn't say that" Daniel countered, he understood how Sam felt. It wasn't in their nature to leave a man behind or sit idly by if they could come up with answers.

"Not in so many words… but it was written clearly on her face when she dismissed me after she asked me how I knew which buttons to press and activate the systems and I replied I don't know" Hannah said

"You didn't know?"

"Nope, I just knew what to press. Like it was second nature… The same way I knew they were just outposts. The way I know deep in my gut Atlantis is not in this Galaxy… the way all of this crap in here" she pointed to her book "swims in my brain it all means something but I'm missing something important and it's driving me nuts… it's like a forgetting the next line of a song so you play it over hoping it will come to you and yet nothing" Hannah said in a low voice, she looked exhausted but it had been a long day.

"We'll work it out" Daniel told her, she put her head on the table and groaned.

"I'm so tired, haven't we done enough for one day?" Hannah asked her voice was muffled by the table.

"You're right, how about I drive you home?" he offered

"I don't want to go home" Hannah said she lifted her head up, Daniel looked at her with concern but nodded.

"You have to sleep, so why don't you go sleep in the crash room and I'll look over your journal" he said to her, she raised her head up at him.

"Seriously, go sleep or at least lie in the dark and try for two hours at least… or I'll report you to the infirmary and tell Weir to take you off active duty" Daniel told her, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Is that a threat?" she asked him

"Yes, go" he said firmly

"Fine" Hannah huffed, she got out of her chair and left Daniel in the mess.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Daniel flicked through Hannah's journal pages upon pages she repeated phrases in ancient and English it was manic. 'Who is the woman? Why does she keep telling me about the path? She haunts me and warns me of the impending doom… always something different…why does she save me? What makes me so valuable, so worthy of being saved over others?'

Hannah's drawings of the woman were detailed, like a professional rendering. He turned the page and read some of the ancient '_Make yourself one with the path, and the journey will lead you to eternity' _Hannah had repeated this line many times, he made note of everything Hannah repeated. '_Truth is elusive to those who refuse to see it with both eyes wide'_

'_Yet Belief is the first step on the road to enlightenment' _

'_You need to focus'_

'_We make our choices and live with them. And in end you are those choices…'  
_

'_Is my fate written for me?_'

_Then there are my other dreams of a city under water… and a sense of retreating and failure… the reckoning happened before only to happen again and if so what could I do to stop it… so many blank faces I don't recognise and so many I do…_

Daniel continued to flick over the pages but stopped when he read about her visions about him visiting her. There were three entries at different times the conversation were written poorly like she couldn't remember in great clarity what was said but wrote what she could remember. And then there was other writing that was scribbled on top of other words and thoughts about him after he descended.

'_Trust me you are going to save billions of lives'__ he told me… '__You know what you have to do, you know it in yourself you have a purpose and a path stop ignoring it' yet he can't remember it… _

'_You just have to trust yourself, you'll know the way it's almost instinctual…' I'm just supposed to trust that I have all these answers yet no control on them. I do things without thought that are complex yet I know them to be beyond my control…I wonder sometimes what he wants from me… what they all want from me…_ she wrote.

He continued to flick through, she had dreamed about the ancient woman on and off for months the dreams differed on locations and messages being received but always the same thing was clear from Hannah's notes she was lost and frustrated of not knowing.

He knew the frustration of not having answers and remembering fragmenting memories and knowing they had meaning but not being able to piece them together. But he also knew Hannah she hated being in the spotlight and if she had brought this up with everyone it would have been made into a big deal with medical, psychological and physical tests and judgements passed by them all to Hannah doubting on her own sanity. He had been there many a time himself to know how hard it was being in that position.

He looked at the clock and noted it had been four hours since he had left Hannah. So he closed the book and went to find her and see if she was actually sleeping and if not to talk about her journal.


	49. Chapter 49

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Daniel opened the door to the officer's crash room on level 14, he closed the door so as not to disturb the other occupants in the four sleeper room. He found Hannah on the bottom bunk, she laid on her back peacefully asleep her legs and arms were skewed out at odd angles like a starfish. All the tension and stress of what was bothering her was washed away. He was hesitant to wake her but decided she'd want to know what he thought about her journal.

He leaned in close and nudged her shoulder "Hannah" he whispered, she didn't stir. "Hannah" he tried again, he heard a murmur from another occupant so he leaned in closer to Hannah's ear "Hannah" he whispered, this time he got a rise out of her. She turned her head and moved toward him in her sleep. Before he knew it, one arm wrapped around his neck and she kissed him deeply, he froze in the moment before he was swept away by the passion of her kiss. He responded after what seemed like a few seconds, Hannah stopped and pulled back from the kiss. Daniel couldn't think let alone breathe properly as he watched her smile lazily in the dark "Jason" she murmured. Daniel felt his heart stop for a moment as Hannah pulled herself away and turned over in her sleep. He felt mixed emotions he fell back onto his knees not sure how to feel in this moment.

He watched her as she continued to sleep blissfully unaware. He then got to his feet and left the room feeling slightly dejected by the experience even though he never expected it to happen. It stirred earlier thoughts of when he came back to Earth after his de-ascension and trying to reclaim his memories back. That he thought he and Hannah had something going on between them. Kissing her to see if it were there was something only for her to shut him down over her deceased lover Jason Coburn.

He felt for her, she was still mourning Coburn's demise even now after two years she dreamed about Coburn. It made him feel a pang of guilt for taking pleasure in the kiss and hoping in some small part of Hannah she felt something more than just friendship for him.

He walked to the elevator and pressed the down button to go to his private quarters on base. He stepped into the elevator about to press the button but realised he felt completely wide awake and decided as much as he needed sleep he knew he wouldn't. He instead pressed for level 18, to go to his office.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah opened her eyes and stretched her arms above her head and smiled. She hadn't slept that well in months. She felt she should have said something when the dreams first began she felt so good. She looked at her watch it read 6am, she headed to the women's showers to clean up and change fatigues. She wondered what Daniel was up to and if he had made any progress into her journal ramblings.

A couple of hours later, after a shower, fresh clothes and breakfast she made her way to his office, not expecting him in til later only to be surprised to find he was pouring over her notes. Hannah knocked on the doorframe and he looked up. He looked like he hadn't slept a wink in the last 24 hours.

"Hey, I hope you haven't been up all night on that?" she said, he looked drained.

"I couldn't sleep" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Well I slept like a baby last night it was good" Hannah said with a satisfied smile

"Good I'm glad" he said he closed her journal and looked at her "Well you'll be glad to know I don't think you're crazy"

"A small relief" Hannah said taking a seat

"And I think you know the address to Atlantis… somewhere buried in your subconscious the address is there it hasn't surfaced but I think the outpost where Jack is will jog your memory" Daniel said, he talked to her like he was giving a briefing not as a friend. Hannah looked at him but he didn't want to make eye contact with her.

"Is something up?" she asked him

"No, I'm just tired" Daniel said, he picked up his cup and looked into it "and out of coffee" he added.

"Ok, cause you are acting weird" Hannah said, he gave her an unusual look and shrugged.

"Lack of sleep… I'm going to talk to Weir about getting us to Antarctica" Daniel said getting up from his seat he was halfway to the door.

"Daniel" Hannah said, he stopped and turned

"Yeah?" he asked

"Thanks, for this… I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you" Hannah said, he gave her a smile and nodded leaving the office.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Daniel walked down to the elevator and pressed the button, he thought over Hannah's words. It was true they were friends he felt rather stupid for his earlier thoughts about the kiss. He'd gotten caught up in the moment it made him realise how much he actually missed being in a relationship. He made the decision as the elevator doors opened he would never tell Hannah of the kiss, it would most probably ruin their friendship or at least change it with unpredictable results. He didn't want that, he liked the dynamic they have.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

After lunch, Weir called them all to the briefing room. Hannah saluted Sam acknowledging rank before taking her seat at the table with everyone else.

"I know we all debriefed yesterday but I want to keep you all apprised of what's happening at Antarctica" Weir said to them.

"We really have to go back" Sam said interrupting Weir before she could continue "We have to find out what's there and also make sure the power source for Colonel O'Neill's stasis pod is stable"

"I know but since the Outpost is in violation of the Antarctic treaty which sets aside Antarctica as a scientific preserve establishes freedom of scientific investigation and bans military activity on that continent. So right now there are negotiations going on at the moment which means while the US military has the Outpost secure, we are not allowed to enter the site until new terms are agreed upon. Anyway I thought you all knew what you were doing putting the Colonel into stasis" Weir said

"It's always good to double check" Hannah said

"Well I'll see if we can send a science team as Major Carter suggested to monitor Colonel O'Neill as for the four of you… I think you all deserve a few days off. Also all normal gate activity will remain suspended until further notice and that is all thank you" Weir told them, she got up which indicated the meeting was finished and she went to her office leaving SG1 at the table.

"That's all?" Sam said in disbelief "Colonel O'Neill sacrificed himself and now we can't even try to help him… just have a few days right" Sam said bitterly she shook her head and left the room.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah left the base after her shift ended leaving Daniel, Sam and Teal'c in thoughts on what they could do to help O'Neill. She had said to them the Asgard would eventually come they'd have to be patient since there was nothing they could do except maybe fly a ship out to the Asgard galaxy and hope they are there to pick them up a plan which Weir would never approve.

Hannah pulled her car and parked it in the drive. She stepped out and headed up the stairs of home. She opened the front door and stepped in. The house seemed emptier than before, she tossed her keys and bag on the kitchen bench and headed to the fridge getting herself a beer she went back to her bag and pulled out her journal.

She moved to the lounge room and sat on the couch and placed her journal on the table. She flicked the beer bottle lid into the fire place and took a long pull of beer. She felt restless as she drank her beer and looked around the room from her seat. But there was nothing she could do for O'Neill, she didn't have reports to write and she wasn't going to be going off world anytime soon it seemed and if she did one more round of PT she'd shoot someone, she needed a hobby or something if she was going to take the next couple of days off.

She sighed and opened her journal looking over her words hoping vainly the pieces would come together in her mind.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah stood at the bottom of the Stargate with Dr Weir.

"Why am I here again?" Hannah asked. She and Daniel had been petitioning to go to the Outpost but due to treaty talks with 11 nations breaking down yet again no one was allowed to enter the Outpost. Weir had given her three days off only to call her on the second day asking her to come back in. The Goa'uld System lords wanted to negotiate a treaty Hannah didn't feel her strengths lied in diplomacy but Weir requested her and an order was an order.

"Because someone has to be a neutral party" Weir said

"I'm not exactly Switzerland" Hannah told her,

"I know but I read in your file and you know a lot about the Goa'uld System lords and I wanted the numbers at the table to be evened out slightly" Weir shrugged

"I thought you were going to stand me up" Weir joked as Daniel came up to her other side.

"Yeah, Sorry. Heard anything from Teal'c and Sam?" Daniel asked missing Weir's tone completely. Sam and Teal'c had taken the ship with advanced hyperdrive system to see if they could contact the Asgard to help them in erasing the ancient knowledge in O'Neill's mind.

"No" Hannah replied with a small smile, the Stargate activated before them and the Iris automatically closed.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked Hannah before she could reply.

"Receiving a signal, ma'am. SG-7 reports that we have a green light" Davis said from the control room.

"Open the iris" Weir ordered the Iris opened.

"I'm apparently going to be Switzer…" Hannah replied she slowed on her last word shocked as Amaterasu, Camulus ,Yu and a Jaffa obviously one of their minions stepped through. Her eyes grew wide in disbelief, pain washed over her face briefly but the shock remained.

"Hannah" Daniel said in a low voice to her trying to snap her out of her stunned look. He followed her line of sight to one of the goa'uld's his host body and saw what she saw.

Hannah watched as Jason Coburn's body walked down the ramp as Camulus. Her heart pounded, as she barely kept her composure as Camulus and the other two Goa'uld and a Jaffa came toward them.

Camulus stopped right in front of them and sized them up. His gaze lingered on Hannah just a moment longer than the others. Hannah stared right back, her mouth forming a thin line. Her eyes still wide she couldn't comprehend anything at the moment.

Weir stepped forward "Welcome to Earth" she started "Allow me to introduce…"

"We are not interested in your name" Camulus told Weir dismissively he looked back at Hannah who couldn't take her eyes off of him. She felt her heart had stopped completely and she didn't dare take a breath.

"Really? I generally find it helps…" Weir said looking between Hannah and Camulus who seemed to be caught up in their own world.

"We prefer to present our offer, so we can spend as brief a time as possible on this planet" Amaterasu said she looked around the place with disgust.

Weir looked at Daniel who smiled ruefully, she inwardly sighed and turned to her temporary guests "OK, Right this way" Weir said directing them to follow her. Camulus took his eyes off of Hannah and followed the others.

Daniel hung back and pulled Hannah to the side "You alright?"

"No" Hannah said as she slowly exhaled "He..he…" she seemed unable to finish her sentence.

"I know, I'm just as shocked as you but you have to pull it together" Daniel said he stood in front of her to block the view of Camulus walking out of the room. "You going to be ok?" he asked her holding her by the soldier

Hannah shook her head "No" she breathed still in shock.

"Ok I'll tell Weir…" Daniel said, dropping his grip on her shoulders he turned but Hannah grabbed his arm.

"No, I'm Switzerland… and I can do this… let's go" Hannah told him calmly. She seemed to pull herself together as she lessened her grip on his arms slowly before letting go, she straightened her jacket and exhaled squaring her shoulders.

"Ok" Daniel said

TBC

**Author's note: I'd like to thank my Beta as always and also a special thanks to Lee my favourite reviewer who helped me a lot over the last few days with the English language**


	50. Chapter 50

When Hannah and Daniel came into the room, the Goa'uld took seats at the table spreading out, Camulus and Yu to one side and Amaterasu on the other while Weir took the head of the table. Daniel sat down in the chair beside Amaterasu and next to Weir.

"Your unexpected defeat of Anubis has created an unstable situation among the System Lords. In order to avoid open war, we came to an agreement to divide his territories and his armies evenly." Camulus told them, Hannah took a seat at the opposite end of the table.

"How civilised of you" Daniel quipped dryly.

"Yes. Unfortunately, one of those among us has broken that agreement." Camulus said noting Daniel's tone with a slight quirk of his lips. Camulus sat back in his chair looking at the meek humans sitting at the table giving him and his counterparts such disrespect because they won one battle. He looked down the table at the blonde woman who haunted his dreams, the remnants of his host that could not be repressed.

She did not look anywhere in particular but listened her face was blank and unreadable. '_Hannah'_ the name floated into his conscious thought. He turned his attention back to Dr Daniel Jackson who seemed to enjoy this situation with sarcasm.

"Oh, no, no, no, don't tell me, let me guess, it's, um ... " Daniel continued to umm allowed dragging out the suspense it didn't last long before Amaterasu grew tired she rolled her eyes.

"Ba'al." Amaterasu said blandly  
" Ba'al!" Daniel exclaimed almost simultaneously,  
"He was able to learn the location of the planet where Anubis was creating his Kull warriors." Camulus told the table.

"You mean Ba'al got there before you did and found a way to reprogram the soldiers to serve him." Hannah corrected, Camulus narrowed his eyes at her before his lips quirked into a small smile as they eyes connected for the briefest of moments. He saw the pain she couldn't hide so well in her eyes. She looked away and her expression stayed in a calm and neutral expression he wondered how long it would take to break that fragile calm she had.

"With those Orac at his command, Ba'al has tipped the balance of power in his favour." Amaterasu said ignoring Hannah and Camulus.  
"Orac?" Weir asked  
"Unspeakable." Daniel translated  
"In battle, the Kull are far superior to the Jaffa. Already many among us have begun to speak of capitulation, much as they did with Anubis. If that happens, Ba'al will indeed be unstoppable" Camulus said as he continued to watch Hannah.

He had to admit she was far more beautiful in person, he wondered whether her skin was still as soft as his host could remember, if she still had the same scent of jasmine and vanilla, Camulus felt the anger of his host burn like an ember inside. He took pleasure torturing his host body with such thoughts it had been a few centuries since he'd taken a host with such spirit it made suppressing and controlling him less of a chore and more of tasteful challenge.

"Well, this is all very interesting, I'm sure, but I fail to see what it has to do with us." Weir said with a shrug.

Yu beckoned his Jaffa First Prime Oshu to him, Oshu leaned down and listened as Yu whispered into his ear after a few words Oshu nodded and straightened.

"My master wishes to say it is well known the Tauri possess a powerful new weapon, something far beyond their current level of technology." Oshu added to the table.  
" Yes, we used it to kill Anubis and destroy his fleet." Daniel agreed  
"By means of this weapon, Ba'al can be prevented from conquering the galaxy" Oshu added

"If Ba'al defeats us, how long do you think it will be before he turns his attention to you?" Camulus asked  
"If he does, he'll suffer the same fate as Anubis." Weir said  
"Perhaps, but there are other worlds in this galaxy without the luxury of such advanced defences." Amaterasu said  
"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked  
"We could not help but notice that the Asgard did not come to your aid when Anubis threatened your planet. In fact, we've heard nothing from the Asgard for quite some time now." Amaterasu said  
"Really? That's odd, cos we talk to them all the time" Daniel told Amaterasu.  
"The Asgard didn't come because they knew it wasn't necessary" Hannah added.  
"Ba'al believes otherwise. He is convinced that the Asgard can no longer exercise power in this galaxy. He intends to take the planets protected under the Goa'uld/Asgard treaty for himself." Amaterasu said  
"If you do not help us stop him, millions of humans will die, and millions more will be enslaved." Camulus said

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Weir called a recess to the meeting, food was put out for the System Lords. While Daniel Hannah and Weir talked in her office. Hannah watched from the window as Lord Yu tried some of the food, he spat it out immediately in disgust. Hannah smiled in amusement and looked at Amaterasu she looked deeply uncomfortable in her settings, Camulus seemed to own the room by far he sat at the table and looked directly at Hannah.

Hannah knew Camulus was in control of Jason's Body and that Jason was completely suppressed it pained her to see him like this. It made her feel sick that a small part of her was happy that Jason wasn't gone but also tormented, punished as she couldn't do anything to save him and Camulus sat there smug like he could see right through her and see exactly how he was affecting her. Worst part was he was enjoying it.

Before she had gone into the briefing room she told herself that she had to suppress what she was feeling and stay focussed on the task. She didn't have to say anything she just had to sit at the table and remain calm. It was hard to do with Camulus looking at her trying to unnerve her.

"How many planets are protected under this treaty?" Weir asked  
"Um, twenty-six. Twenty-seven if you include Earth." Daniel said

"And what good is it if the Asgard aren't actually available to protect anything?" Weir asked, Hannah turned her attention back to the room and focussed on what Weir and Daniel weir discussing.

"At one time they were – more recently we've been trading on the 'threat', kind of a big bluff." Daniel told Weir,  
"Well, Ba'al is about to 'call' the bluff. If what they say can be trusted" Hannah said she jabbed a thumb in the direction of the briefing room.

"Unfortunately there's nothing we can do about that. Earth is safe so long as the Goa'uld think we can defend ourselves." Daniel said  
"But that's a bluff too." Weir said not looking too happy at the current situation.  
" Yeah, more or less." Daniel said with a shrug. Weir sighed and put her head in her hands for a moment.

"When I was a kid, my dad used to have these weekly poker games. All I remember is smoke making my eyes water. I'm starting to wish I'd paid more attention." Weir groaned  
"I'm sure you've misrepresented the truth before in negotiations." Daniel said  
"Actually, no – my job has usually been to get people to 'recognise' the truth." Weir told him, Hannah smirked.

"Well if they even get a hint of the fact that we can't use the Ancient weapon to defend ourselves, trust me, this game is over." Daniel said, Weir pulled a face "Too dramatic?" he asked he looked between the two women, Hannah gave a tiny shrug and Weir frowned.

"At this point, not for me" Weir said. "Though what is the deal with Camulus and you?" Weir asked Hannah

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked, she knew it wasn't in her file so Weir didn't know what Jason meant to her, Hannah was hesitant in saying something to Weir but knew she would have to reveal something.

"He hasn't stopped looking at you since he arrived… something I should know?" Weir asked

Hannah looked at Daniel who spoke for her "His host was formerly known as Major Jason Coburn he was a member of the SGC who was killed off world 2 years ago, he and Hannah were close friends" he said to Weir.

"You saying that Goa'uld used to be a US military officer?" Weir said more as a statement than question

"Yes, so you can assume any knowledge Major Coburn had about any of us bar you Dr Weir Camulus would know… he's probably saving it all so he can push buttons later" Daniel told Weir

"Our recess is over, we should head back in" Hannah told them. She wanted this over with as soon as possible. Weir got up from her desk and walked out of the office followed by Hannah and Daniel.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Well we appreciate you bringing us this information, but it doesn't change the fact that we can't get involved in any internal Goa'uld dispute, and if Ba'al tries to attack any of the protected planets, he'll suffer the consequences." Weir stated as they resumed their negotiations she took her seat,

"Unfortunately, we do not share your faith in the Asgard. We must stop Ba'al before it comes to that." Camulus said he and the others took their seats again.

"Well that's not our problem." Hannah said dryly, Yu slammed his hand on the table at her bluntness looking enraged.

"Enough! With each passing moment, Anubis grows more powerful!" Yu spat angrily. The other two system lords looked uncomfortable.

"You mean Ba'al." Hannah corrected Yu, Yu's First Prime Oshu stepped forward.  
"My master is fatigued. We request a short adjournment." Oshu said  
"Silence! I need no adjournment." Yu said,

Camulus turned to Weir and spoke to her directly.  
"We know you have a formidable new defensive weapon, but with it you must wait for your enemies to come to you, and that can be dangerous. What if an enemy were to devise a means of defeating this weapon?" Camulus asked her  
"What exactly are you offering?" Weir asked  
"Hyperdrive engines." Camulus said, Hannah smothered a laugh that earned her a look from those around the table.

"You find something amusing?" Camulus asked Hannah,

"Only that your offer is a joke" Hannah said to him, Camulus seemed to be annoyed by her tone and nonchalance at the Goa'uld's offer.

"We know you have battleships that are not capable of interstellar travel." Amaterasu said ignoring Hannah and Camulus.  
"We are offering you a means of producing a fleet of ships as advanced as the Goa'uld Hatak vessels. You could take the fight to the enemy." Camulus said

"An insignificant offer, we are have the technology for interstellar space travel" Hannah told them.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

The talks had degenerated after the Goa'uld offered hyperdrive systems as an offer. Weir had instead bargained that they should be offering Ba'al's territory if they decided to destroy Ba'al for the goa'uld system lords. Something the Goa'uld did not like but had decided to contact the other system lords with an update on the situation and talk about what they'd do next.

Wier, Daniel and Hannah now sat in Weir's office. The goa'uld had been taken to the VIP rooms to take a break, after they had sent a message to their others.

"I guess you did learn something from your father's poker games." Daniel said sitting back in his chair.

"Always bet big when bluffing?" Weir asked,

"Not always" Hannah remarked

"You count cards defeats the whole purpose of bluffing" Daniel said to Hannah

"I can't help it" Hannah said with an innocent shrug

"Moving on, I didn't know you were looking to become a System Lord." Daniel said to Weir

"I just had to do something to keep them talking. I mean, it looked like they were going to try to draw Ba'al here no matter what we said." Weir said

"Well, you can be pretty sure that they're not gonna agree to our terms." Hannah said

"I know, we may have to revive Colonel O'Neill." Weir said with a sigh

Daniel sat up stunned; he leaned forward in his chair. Even Hannah sat up straighter in her seat.

"What?" Daniel asked

"If they suspect we're bluffing, they'll come here and take the weapon for themselves. If they don't, they'll trick Ba'al into coming. Either way, we may actually have to use that weapon again to defend this planet." Weir said

"We don't even know if there's enough power to fire another shot." Daniel said

"I know." Weir said

"If you try to revive Colonel O'Neill without the Asgard standing by, it'll kill him. In fact he'd probably die before he can do anything to help us." Hannah said

"Doctor Weir. It's a copy of the message the Goa'uld sent back to the System Lords. It's coded." Walter said, he comae forward and handed Weir a USB drive, who in turned handed it to Daniel.

"We need to know what they're thinking." Weir told Daniel and Hannah.

Daniel took the USB drive from her and looked at Hannah "Shall we?" he asked Hannah.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah and Daniel looked over the message on the USB drive.

"So how are you?" Daniel asked Hannah, she leaned on the main table looking at the computer screen.

"I prefer not to talk about it"

"Hannah you have to be careful" Daniel said

"I know"

"He's going to have to leave the base as Camulus if there is to be a treaty. You can't save him"

"I know" Hannah said, she cleared her throat and "Can we get back to this?" she asked pointing to the computer

"Just one more thing" Daniel said, he paused waiting for her to give him her full attention. She turned and faced him.

"I know Daniel… I'm trying really hard to keep it together here so if we could not talk about it" Hannah told him, he could see the mask she wore since walking into that briefing room this morning slip for the first time. He saw the pain in her eyes before she looked away. He nodded and turned back to the computer.

After an hour or so they completed translating the code, Hannah sat back on her stool.  
"Progress?" Weir asked standing in the door.

"Yeah. It's basically a confirmation of what we suspected. They think we're bluffing, but they have no way of confirming their suspicions so they're not sure what to do." Daniel said, Weir walked up to the table and looked at Daniel's notes.

"They could still try and draw Ba'al here. Let him figure it out for them." Weir said

"Yeah, that's dangerous for them, because if we can't power the weapons…" Daniel drawled

"Which we can't." Hannah cut in

"Ba'al would end up with both Earth and the Ancient outpost in his possession." Daniel said

"Unscheduled offworld activation." Came over the PA. Weir walked over to the red phone on the wall, and picked up the receiver and pressed a button.

"This is Weir. What's happening?….Okay, we'll be right down." Weir said she hung up the phone and turned to Hannah and Daniel.

"Our guests just got response" Weir told them,

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

The response was clear, Hannah stood to the back of the control room as Camulus read the computer screen, He turned to Weir and told her that the Offer was rejected by the other Goa'uld and that they would leave Earth immediately since negotiations broke down there was no point in staying. He told the technician and Stargate address to dial.

"I shall take you to the Gateroom" Weir said directing Camulus who nodded. He looked at Hannah and smirked at her. Hannah held herself back even though every fibre of her being wanted to stop him from leaving. She swallowed her rolling emotions and fought her instincts. Camulus left the room and Hannah exhaled slowly keeping her composure.

Daniel squeezed her arm to comfort her, She nodded to reassure him that she was ok, even though she didn't feel it.

Daniel moved to the empty chair by Walter who was dialling up the Stargate.

"I need to see the most recent message they received." Daniel said to Walter, the technician nodded and brought up the message for Daniel. Hannah stepped forward and looked at the message trying not to look down at Camulus.

Who now stood with Weir and the other Goa'uld in the gate room the Stargate lit up its 5th chevron.

"So what does this note say?" Hannah asked looking at the message using the same cipher as before they slowly decoded the message. The Stargate activated just as Hannah read the last sentence.

"Shut it down." Hannah said

"What?" Walter asked confused

"Shut it down" Daniel ordered, Hannah moved around Walter and pressed the emergency button, disengaging the wormhole.

She and Daniel ran down to the gate room. Weir looked at them waiting for an answer. SF soldiers came into the room and surrounded them the guns raised at the Goa'uld.

"What is the meaning of this?" Amaterasu demanded

Weir looked at Hannah and Daniel for an answer.

"They've been recalled because the System Lords have decided to test our defenses. They're sending a ship to attack Earth. It'll be here within the hour" Hannah said

"We are political dignitaries. How dare you prevent us from leaving." Camulus said his chin raised indignantly.

"Sending ships here to attack us is an act of war. And a foolish one at that, given what our defences are capable of." Weir told him

"My Lord did not order such action." Oshu said speaking for Yu.

"Then undo it. Tell the System Lords to call the ship back." Hannah said

"The decision they have made is one of desperation, forced upon them by your unwillingness to help. Persuading them to change course could only be done in person." Amaterasu said to them

"With a full council vote." Oshu said

"Even if I did believe you, all good faith is out the window at this point. You're our prisoners. Take them away." Weir ordered.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

**Author's note: Apologies to not updating sooner but I caught a bad cold and so lots of cold medicine later the next chapters appeared and I apologise if my characters come out alittle OCish :-) But please ENJOY! and Many thanks to all the reviews from GenoBeast and Lee Kadivar and anyone else I've forgotten to mention :-) Also to my beta for looking over everything for me :-) now Tally -ho onto the final chapters!**


	51. Chapter 51

Hannah watched as they escorted Camulus away with the others. She felt no relief as the tension she felt earlier started to twist up like a knot, it painfully tightened in her chest, and she started struggling to breathe.

"I should call the Pentagon" Weir said as she left Daniel and Hannah standing in the gate room.

You okay?" Daniel asked Hannah as he turned to look at her. Her face was pale and she looked like she had stopped breathing altogether.

She nodded her head as she felt her eyes start to well up with tears. "I have to go," she said as she left the gate room. She didn't want to cry in the gate room and be the talk of the SGC. Daniel ran after her as she walked down the hall.

"Hannah" he said trying to get her attention.

She didn't stop walking until he stepped in front of her, blocking her path. She backed slightly away from Daniel as he looked around her. Seeing what he was looking for, he pulled Hannah by the arm.

He dragged her into a supply closet and flicked on the light switch. He closed the door behind him and blocked the exit. Hannah eyed Daniel; she was manic enough she could probably take him but thought better of it since she didn't want to hurt Daniel.

"Breathe," he told her. Hannah shook her head as she said, "I can't." She started pacing the room not sure how to cope what she was feeling. She could take a man down in numerous combat maneuvers but trying to keep her emotions in check about Jason, was a completely different matter.

Daniel grabbed her by the shoulders making her stand in one place. He slowly ran his hands up and down her arms in a soothing gesture. "Breathe, Breathe... There you have it," he told her with a reassuring smile as she started to breathe calmly again. Hannah stared at him wide eyed as the knot in her chest loosened slightly.

"You know…they should really cover the whole what you do when someone you love becomes a host to the enemy and then you have to see him at the SGC" Hannah said as two tears fell down her face. She reached up and wiped the tears away.

"Oh yeah? I could write the whole course and teach it," Daniel told her jokingly. "Look it's hard but you have to remember he isn't Coburn anymore. No matter how much he looks and sounds like Coburn, it's not him"

"Easier said than done," Hannah replied. After a moment she added," Did you just give me the same speech dad gave you about Sha're?"

"Sort of...I tweaked it a bit," Daniel said with a shrug

"You changed the names and personal pronouns" Hannah told him dryly.

"It's still applicable here… and anyways you're an O'Neill and a Carter. You're genetically predisposed to make hard things look easy and anything possible" Daniel told her as she pursed her lips.

"Right...You should stick to ripping off other people's motivational speeches," Hannah advised him.

"But it worked," Daniel pointed out with a smile. He cupped her face with his hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "You're gonna be okay, Hannah."

Hannah nodded, and was about to say something when the PA came on. "Dr. Jackson, Lieutenant O'Neill please report to the Control room immediately."

"We should go," Hannah said. Daniel let his hands drop from her face and nodded in agreement.

Hannah sighed and wiped her eyes again. She composed herself as Daniel watched, squaring her shoulders like she did earlier that day. He wondered how she was able to compose herself so quickly and let her outer self make everything seem alright when on the inside she was holding it altogether with a thin thread.

"Good to go?" he asked her.

Hannah took a deep inhale and then exhaled. "Yeah, let's go" She smiled weakly and nodded.

He opened the door and Hannah walked out of the closet into the hallway. Daniel followed out closing the door behind him. He noticed a strand of hair sticking out at an odd angle at the back of Hannah's bob.

"Ah...Hannah?"

"Yeah?"

"Your hair..." Daniel said gesturing. Hannah smoothed it down but it refused to comply.

"Is it okay?" she asked him. He smiled and shook his head.

"Here..." he said as he reached out and smoothed it for her. Hannah blushed slightly.

"Thank you," she told him. She looked to her left and her eyes narrowed. "What are you gawking at private?" She asked an enlisted female officer who had stopped and was standing there just looking at them with an odd look on her face.

"Nothing Ma'am," she told Hannah while Daniel smothered a smile. It probably looked quite inappropriate for Hannah and him to be coming out of the supply closet.

"Good," Hannah said to her. "I assume you have somewhere else to be?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the enlisted soldier said before she moved on.

"Was that really necessary?" Daniel asked Hannah.

"No," Hannah dragged out the no for a bit. "But it was just a little bit of fun. We should really get to the control room."

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah and Daniel walked into the briefing room from the control room; they had just received a message from the Prometheus and the Tok'ra. Good news for a change. Weir had the Goa'uld in the briefing room and they seemed to be discussing the impending doom of a the system lord's attack. Daniel was about to burst this bubble.

"Your ship isn't coming. It was destroyed en route by Ba'al. The collective forces of the System Lords are bowing, and you're losing the war." Daniel told them as they came into the room. Hannah stood to his side and folded her arms.

Anger and surprise were the main theme of emotions being displayed by the Goa'uld in the room.

"And so are you." Yu spat back in reply to Daniel's words.

Daniel was about to reply when he was beamed out by the Asgard in a bright flash of light. Everyone in the briefing room looked around, stunned, except for Hannah. She wondered why she hadn't been taken with Daniel. Maybe she wasn't needed for whatever was going but if the Asgard were in the area they could help O'Neill.

"Well, I think we have nothing left to discuss now" Weir said, she motioned to the guards and the Goa'uld were taken from the room. She turned to Hannah "What is going on?" Weir asked Hannah.

"I have no idea. I'm out of the loop just as much as you are," Hannah said.

"Well what should we do with our guests?" Weir asked.

"I'm not really in position or experience to give you advice," Hannah said.

"You have the memory of Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter… what would they do?" Weir asked.

"Keep them locked up and interrogate them and hope they give us something useful. But past experience says interrogating the Goa'uld is a waste of time. But you already know that," Hannah told her.

"Yes, I had a feeling… well I'm going to update the Pentagon, could you please contact the Prometheus and find out about the Asgard ship?" Weir asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Hannah said, she left the room and headed to the Control room.

When she went into the control room, she took the empty chair next to Harriman.

"You want to connect with the Prometheus Ma'am?" Walter asked her.

"You know... I should start calling you Radar from now on, Chief." She joked, she picked up the headset and Harriman set up the call.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah knocked on Weir's door and heard a muffled "Come in". She opened the door and stepped into the office. Weir looked up from a file she had been reading, "What have you got for me?" Weir asked Hannah.

"Well, the Asgard have left our solar system. They also took Colonel O'Neill out of stasis."

"No other communications?" Weir asked as she gestured to Hannah to take a seat.

"No, but I'm sure there is a good explanation, which we'll find out when they return," Hannah said as she sat down in the guest chair.

The phone rang and Weir picked up the receiver "Dr. Weir… yes...okay. I'll be right there." She placed the receiver down and looked at Hannah "Yu's first Prime has requested to speak to me and I'd like you to join me."

Hannah followed Dr Weir into Oshu's room he was already standing up when they came into the room. She kept to the side of the room not wanting to interfere and only observe.  
"You requested to see me?" Weir asked Oshu. He nodded and stepped forward to Weir.

"You must let us go." Oshu said

"I don't have to do anything at this point. If that's what…"

"If your intent is to extract information from us, you should know I will die before I say anything. And nothing my master says can be trusted." Oshu interrupted her. Weir looked back at Hannah for moment then turned to Oshu.

"Look, no-one has decided what to do with you." Weir said

"Anubis was overconfident, and he still needed the bulk of his armada to keep the System Lords at bay. The fleet he used to attack Earth was small compared to that which Ba'al will command should he defeat the System Lords. He will rule the galaxy. No weapons will be powerful enough to stop him." Oshu told her

"What would you have me do?" Weir asked him

"Free us to fight. Or if we must…die with honour." Oshu said.

They went to Yu then Amaterasu. Weir had decided if the Goa'uld wouldn't be useful then there was no point in keeping them as prisoners. Weir kept Hannah at her side the whole entire time Hannah was starting to feel like she was Weir's assistant. They reached Camulus's room Hannah hesitated slightly before entering the room. she kept to the wall as far away from Camulus as possible. He was sitting on the bed he didn't even get up he just sat there and looked at them.

"I've discussed the situation with my superiors and we've decided to let you all go." Weir said to him.

"I must admit that comes as a surprise." Camulus said

"Well, it seems we haven't had much success interrogating Goa'ulds in the past. And it was made apparent to me you're much more useful to us fighting Ba'al." Weir said she turned and Hannah opened the door for them to leave.

"Doctor Weir!" Camulus said getting Weir's attention she turned to him

"You know my name." Weir said surprised, Camulus stood up and faced her.

"This might come as a surprise to you." Camulus said

"Oh, I'm not sure anything can surprise me at this point." Weir said

"I wish to request asylum." Camulus said

"Well, seems I was wrong again." Weir said

"My fleet was destroyed before I came here. My domain was among the first to fall. I have nothing left with which to fight. The only thing waiting for me through the Stargate is shame and torture. So it is not true that I would be more useful to you out there but perhaps I could be of some use to you here." Camulus told them.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They stepped out of Camulus's room. Weir turned to Hannah once the door was closed.

"I want you to talk to Camulus." Weir said to Hannah.

"Ma'am there are many other officers who are more qualified and experienced than me" Hannah said to Weir. She didn't want to admit she was emotionally compromised and needed to be taken off duty.

"You have a hold on Camulus and you should use it to your advantage and I have a feeling he'd open to you. I'll have him moved to an interrogation room 2 in one hour. You're excused" Weir told her

"Yes Ma'am" Hannah said, Dr Weir walked away and Hannah made her way down the corridor to the elevator. She pressed the button for down needing to get as far from Camulus as possible before she had to interrogate him.

The doors opened and Hannah stepped in and pressed the button for level 18 to use Daniel's office to prepare.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah sat at the main table and looked at the clock waiting for time to pass so she could get the interrogation over with. She was torn she wanted to be in the room with him because it was Jason after more than two years she still wanted him back. But the other side of her felt compelled to stay as far away from him as possible for her own sanity and self preservation.

She was lost in thought when a knock sounded at the door she looked up and saw Sergeant Bates standing in the door way.

"Sergeant, at ease" Hannah said to Bates, who stood to attention he eased into relaxed military stance.

"Ma'am could I speak to you in private?" he asked her

"Certianly" Hannah said, Bates turned and closed the door to Daniel's office.

"Ma'am may I also speak freely?" he requested, Hannah nodded. Bates paused as if he were trying to find a way of saying what was on his mind.

"Sergeant" Hannah prompted.

"Yes Ma'am, I heard you were going to interrogate the Goa'uld Camulus" Bates said he looked directly at her as if he was gauging her reaction.

"I'm not opening the peanut gallery if that's what you want to know" Hannah told him, she straightened her sleeves to avoid looking at him.

"No Ma'am I think it's a bad idea… You have a conflict of interest and you-" Bates stopped when Hannah held up her hand.

"I understand and agree whole heartedly but I don't just hand off my duties because they make me uncomfortable and the fact you are hear tells me scuttlebutt is raving at the moment" Hannah told him.

"You shouldn't go in there alone"

"Are you offering to hold my hand Sergeant?" Hannah asked dryly

"Think of it as covering your 6 Ma'am. People might get the wrong idea if I held your hand" Bates said with a small smile. Hannah smothered her own smile.

"Fine you got yourself a ticket" Hannah said reluctantly she got to her feet.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah walked into the interrogation room with Bates behind her. Camulus sat at the table in chains and a grey jumpsuit. Hannah pulled out the empty chair opposite him and sat down.

"Ok My name is Lieutenant O'Neill we are going to discuss what possible uses your knowledge could have that would make us giving you sanctuary worthwhile" Hannah said to him, Camulus stared at her and Hannah felt her heart pound in her chest. It was eerie as he stared at her with open and obvious interest, the same eyes and body but a totally different person using them she could feel sweat collecting on her back as his stare continued.

"Hannah O'Neill" Camulus drawled "May I call you Hannah?" he asked with a sly smile.

"No, you can address me as Lieutenant or Lieutenant O'Neill" Hannah told him coldly.

"You are quite breathtaking" he told her, Hannah looked at him with a bored expression.

"Let's get to what you know" Hannah said

"What I know…" Camulus drawled with a smile "I know you liked it when he use to wake you up in the morning his hot breath on your neck as he kissed you behind the ear" he told her he dragged his hand slowly up his neck emphasising his point to her. She swallowed and tried to keep her emotions in check as she remembered those moments between her and Jason.

"I also know how yo-" Camulus said in a low voice.

"Really? you going to try and ruffle my feathers that way?" Hannah asked him, she didn't need her most intimate moments with Jason being broadcasted to the marines on guard in the room. She got up from her chair and moved to his side of the table and sat on the table to the side of him, she crossed legs and looked down at him. "See no effect, so why don't you cut the games" Hannah said to him.

Camulus smiled and leaned back in his chair balancing on the back two legs of the chair looking smug.

"When I took this host" Camulus started, he looked her up and down slowly taking the sight of her in. Hannah tried not to let it bother her he was doing it on purpose. "I had no idea how strong he would be… he whispered in ear showed me things I never imagined and emotions that I found distasteful. I relished in his pain and struggle" he said with a smile. "But then he began to became irrepressible like a white noise talking over and over in my ear… when the other goa'uld system lords wanted to discuss an alliance I volunteered knowing I might lose my fleet it was worth it to see you in person. I find myself in this moment with you and I feel as he does and everything I once found distasteful I now want…" Camulus drawled with a salacious smile.

"I think you need help" Hannah said dryly interrupting him. He sounded sincere in what he was saying but Hannah didn't want to hear it. She wanted to hate him.

Camulus smiled at her "I love you Hannah, why can't you believe me?" he asked, his voice changed, he spoke with a normal human voice. Jason's voice.

Hannah's control snapped. She kicked out the legs and Camulus slammed onto his back and laughed as Hannah knelt down and grabbed him by the throat. She leaned down so her face was barely an inch from his.

"You happy now? You wanted me to snap… you're a waste of my time"

"You're wrong, I do love you" he choked out his voice was back to sounding like a goa'uld.

"Am I? then prove it! Tell me something of use" she said in a low voice "Tell me something"

Camulus didn't say a word. Hannah waited after a few moments loosened her grip around his neck.

"I thought so" she said she leaned in closer "Oh and you know if you really loved me you'd give him back to me" she said in his ear so quietly so that only he could hear it. She shoved him and got off the floor and turned away from Camulus.

"I'm done" Hannah said she turned to Bates who looked at her with concern. She straightened her shirt and turned to the marines in the room. "Make sure our guest is taken back to his quarters" she told them the marines nodded and Hannah left the room.

She walked to the nearest phone that was on the wall outside the room and picked up the receiver and dialled Weir's. Bates came out of the room and was about to say something when Hannah held up a hand to silence him "Dr Weir, it's Lieutenant O'Neill… yes Ma'am… No he didn't give us anything useful, he said he wouldn't talk to someone of my station" Hannah said, she waited for Weir's reply and turned away from Bates as she felt her eyes begin to burn with tears she refused to let him see her cry. A single tear rolled down her face she wiped it away quickly and took a deep breath now was not the time she told herself. "Yes Ma'am" She said as Weir told her to take the rest of the night off. She hung up the phone and turned to Bates.

"Yes Sergeant?" Hannah asked him

"Lieutenant I wanted to say-"

"Don't Sergeant I'm relieved of duty as of now and as much as I appreciate your concern I'm fine I just lost my cool" Hannah told him with a smile she didn't feel. She wanted off this base.

"Yes Ma'am, I was just going to say you did well up until you kicked the chair out but I wouldn't say that was a bad move either. If you'll excuse me Ma'am" Bates told her.

"Of course Sergeant" Hannah said, Bates went back into the interrogation room. Hannah heard the door closed and she headed to the elevator.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah sat on the porch of the house, she cradled a beer in her hands and looked up at the night sky. It was her third beer on an empty stomach she felt good and woozy.

She heard a car come up the driveway she didn't bother to get up, she didn't care at that moment in time. She just looked up at the sky. She heard footsteps come around the back of the house to the steps. She looked at her uninvited guest.

"Dad?" she said in disbelief. O'Neill stood at the bottom of the steps that lead up to the porch.

"Daughter?" he asked her with a smile. Hannah put her beer down and got up she stumbled slightly "Drunk?" he asked

"No just tipsy" Hannah said he met her up on the porch and pulled her into a hug. "It's so good to see you…I thought you'd be frozen for awhile"

"Yeah I was concerned there myself" O'Neill said he kissed the top of her head. He and the rest of SG1 had returned to be updated on the situation on Earth and to be debriefed. After they were debriefed, Dr Weir had told them about the Goa'uld and their new guest Camulus who was a Goa'uld who'd taken Major Jason Coburn's body. Camulus had asked for Asylum on Earth and had yet to provide any useful information. O'Neill had flipped when he heard that Hannah had been told to talk to Camulus. But Weir was under the misconception of Hannah and Jason's past history she said that with Hannah's past connection of being close friends and Camulus's obvious affection for Hannah she had a way of getting him to talk.

O'Neill had tried calling the house phone and Hannah's mobile and no answer and he couldn't leave the base until he was cleared but medical.

"Hannah, I know about Coburn" O'Neill said to her. Hannah stiffened in his arms.

"Yeah, did you know he was a goa'uld before today?" she asked him as she stepped back out of his arms. She looked at him waiting for answer.

"No because if I knew I would have told you" O'Neill told her. It was enough for Hannah to hear the words being said out loud. She picked up her beer and took up her seat again.

"You got another one of those?" O'Neill asked her, Hannah pulled a beer out of the 6pack box she had on the ground and handed it to him.

"So how are the Asgard?" Hannah asked

"Good we have a new weapon to fight the replicaters… I got promoted and Daniel has a ship named after him" O'Neill said

"You got promoted?" Hannah asked surprised

"Yeah I'm also the head of the SGC"

"What happened to Weir?"

"she's going to oversee the Outpost in Antarctica" O'Neill said "We are having change over ceremony tomorrow 0800, dress uniform"

"Great" Hannah said

"Now before you ask, I already put in a request for Camulus to be taken out of Coburn" O'Neill said, he winced as he hated talking about delicate situations like these.

"And?" Hannah asked

"It was denied, Look I know you've been putting in a lot of hours of late so I want you to take a couple of days off" O'Neill said

"You mean that you want me off the base until you have Camulus taken off base to a different location" Hannah said

"Pretty much" O'Neill said, he got up from his chair "Have you had anything to eat?"

"No" Hannah told him.

"I'm going to order some pizza" O'Neill said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah stood in formation in the Gate room in marine dress uniform and watched as Weir gave her going away speech and O'Neill taking over. He called Sam up and awarded her the rank of Lt Colonel. The crowd in the room dispersed after the ceremony, Hannah walked up to Weir to give her regard to the woman. After which she put some face time in with Sam, Teal'c and Daniel before leaving for the day.

She spent the next four days on the back porch with beer and pizza trying to ignore all her thoughts and emotions. O'Neill told her she was to report to duty the next day which meant that Camulus was gone in some effect.

O'Neill came home around 8pm, Hannah handed him a beer as he joined her on the back porch

"You going to do this every time I give a few days off?" O'Neill asked

"Not that I'm complaining a couple of brewski's and take out is great but you've been looking miserable" O'Neill told her

"Well how do you want me to be?" Hannah asked

"I don't know really but I have some bad news" O'Neill told her

"Oh?"

"Yeah the Mess hall got yet another shipment of Yukon Gold potatoes instead of the usual Russets." He said with a serious tone. Hannah tried to suppress the smile that was forming.

"Again… geez how hard is it to get the right potato?" Hannah asked sarcastically

"I know no mash for another two days" O'Neill said

"So is that really all the excitement?" Hannah asked

"Oh I had to let Camulus go" O'Neill said

Hannah sat up "What?" she asked

"Ba'al called and said he was holding SG1 hostage I had to exchange Camulus for SG1… I want you to know it wasn't an easy decision" O'Neill said to her

Hannah took a long pull of her beer and nodded "Ok, so what about me? do I get to come back?" she asked

"Yeah actually Jacob left a message said he wanted to meet you on a planet to talk about something the tok'ra have discovered" O'Neill said

"Really?" Hannah said surprised the Tok'ra were calling her. But it was Jacob so she felt safe enough. "When?"

"Tomorrow SG3 will escort you to the planet" O'Neill said

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

The next day Hannah tapped on O'Neill's office door. He looked up from his pile of paperwork.

"Hey" he said to her

"Hey, I thought I would say I'm off" Hannah said

"SG3 ready to go?" O'Neill asked her, Hannah nodded

"And waiting… See you for dinner?" Hannah asked, O'Neill nodded and Hannah pushed off the door and saluted and turned to leave.

"Hey" O'Neill called, Hannah turned around.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm sorry about Coburn" O'Neill said

"Me too" Hannah said she tapped the side of the door "Well I better head off"

"Ok, I'll see you in 24 hours, Take care"

"Always do…Bye Dad" Hannah said with a smile she headed into the Gateroom, Colonel Reynolds team waited patiently as the Gate dialled.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah stirred to consciousness she pushed off the floor to her feet and quickly clutched her forehead as pain seared through her brain. "Oh" She groaned she opened one eye and looked around slowly. Her brain felt like it was trying to escape her head, she noted the décor it was definitely not tok'ra where was she "This is not good" she murmured as she clutched her forehead.

"My sentiments exactly"

Hannah whirled around immediately regretting the fast move as she saw Camulus leaning against the wall of their cage. He moved toward her but she pointed a warning finger at him.

"Oh no you stay exactly where you are" Hannah told him still holding her head she swayed on the spot.

"I only wish to offer my assistance"

"Yeah right" Hannah said dryly, "Where are we?"

"Ba'al's Ha'tak" Camulus answered

"and what he couldn't afford two cages?" Hannah grumbled

"And miss out on watching this beautiful reunion?" Ba'al said walking into the room, Hannah stayed where she was. "allow me to introduce myself I am Ba'al"

"Whatever" Hannah said rolling her eyes "Let's skip the formalities here buddy" Hannah moved to the bars. "Torture me all you want I won't talk and don't even think about trying to make me a host"

"And why not?" Ba'al asked

"Because I have tech in brain to regulate my memory emgrams… try to put a snake in me and I'll overload them and fry my brains and trust me nothing can repair that damage and don't think that I don't have the kahunas for it because I do"

"I should believe you about this tech you speak of why?" Ba'al asked her sceptical of what Hannah was prepared to do and if she were capable. Hannah smiled.

"Oh come on whoever gave me up would have told you everything" she said she locked eyes with Ba'al "Though it wasn't him who told you was it?" Hannah said jutting a thumb at Camulus. "So what do you want?" she asked.

"Everything" Ba'al said leaning in close, "And you're right I know you are telling the truth even if you do it with dramatic flair" Ba'al said waving his hand around to emphasize his point.

Hannah looked over Ba'al shoulder "hmm yes I like the dramatics, by the way your friend looks uncomfortable" Hannah said gesturing to the man standing behind Ba'al, she recognized him, though his hair was longer Hannah didn't forget a face. Delek, she should have known.

Ba'al stepped back and spoke a few words with Delek, before looking back at Hannah. Something Delek said clearly didn't please Ba'al as he ordered the Jaffa to follow him.

SG1SG1SG1SG1

"What do you mean it was an ambush" O'Neill said angrily

"Sir we came through the gate and were attacked, Hannah was taken away by Jaffa we went after them but we were stunned" Reynolds said

"The Tok'ra left a message" O'Neill stated

"There were no Tok'ra there sir" Reynolds said wincing as the nurse cleaned up his facial wound. O'Neill turned to Sam

"Let's call them and find out what's going on" O'Neill said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Couple of hours later,

Hannah looked around the cage for weak points "What are you doing?" Camulus asked bored

"looking for an exit" Hannah said standing back "So excuse me while I'll take this opportunity to escape"

"It's hopeless. There is no escape" Camulus told her

"Nothing is hopeless" Hannah told him she looked over her shoulder he stood next to her looking with her.

"You really believe that?" he breathed into her ear, Hannah tilted her head away from him.

"Yes I do" Hannah swallowed "So tell me why aren't you dead?" she asked her skin crawled being near him. She had all the encouragement she needed to escape even without the threat of Ba'al opening her head up for his own designs.

"Obviously Ba'al has a purpose for me" Camulus drawled bored.

"Right what's that to piss me off?"

"He knows about your former connection with my host… I'm sure when he gets to torturing you I will serve my purpose then"

"Great, well I learnt my lesson to never answer a call from the Tok'ra" Hannah said.

Camulus chuckled "I could have saved you the trouble of that… I imagine there are many lessons I could teach you" he told her. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Charming" Hannah said dryly, Camulus laughed at her tone.

"Oh you would make a perfect host for my queen, we could have ruled the galaxy together and so much more" he said he moved his arms and caged her with his arms as he gripped the bars beside her.

"Get over yourself" Hannah told him "You don't even rule this cage, All you've done is stand idly around waiting for Ba'al to kill you… So be my guest at that dinner party I'm getting out of here" she turned and he flipped her back to face him and pressed his body against her pushing her against the bars.

They locked eyes for a moment before Camulus spoke.

"I don't want to die at the hands of Ba'al… How about an alliance of sorts …let me help you" he whispered

"You know you run hot and cold…How do I know you aren't working for Ba'al and this is just some ploy?" Hannah asked as he pressed her harder into the bars.

"If I were working for Ba'al you would know already"

"Really and what would be your tactics … wooing me?"

"You be begging me for release" Camulus said with a sick smile, Hannah rolled her eyes. "I want to be free of this cage as much as you, get me out of here and I will reward you" he told her

"You have nothing I want" Hannah said

"I beg to differ, you want this body don't you" Camulus breathed his lips grazed her throat lightly.

"Ha like you'd give it up" Hannah said struggling against his hold.

"You get us out here alive and you can take me to the tok'ra they can remove me from this body and leave me on a Goa'uld planet to be put into a new host" Camulus told her,

"You'd really do that?" she asked

"For my life yes… do you want him back because he wants you with every inch of this body… I don't blame him either… do we have a deal?"

Hannah eyed him for a second "Fine"

"We are in agreement?"

"Yes, now get off of me" Hannah told him he released her and stepped back.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Jaffa!" Camulus shouted "Jaffa" the guards came running in "Open the door she needs a sarcophagus" he said pointing to Hannah who laid on the floor pretending to be unconscious.

The Jaffa were hesistant "Do you want Ba'al to kill you if let her die now open the door" Camulus said he stood to the side as one Jaffa kept his weapon trained on him and the other opened the door.

Hannah waited as she sensed the Jaffa near her, then she heard the cue she and Camulus discussed followed by the sound of a staff weapons being fired, she rolled and watched as the Jaffa guard outside the cage fall to the ground. Camulus dropped the other Jaffa he had used as a shield.

"Shall we?" Hannah gestured she exiting the cage and pulled a Zat gun off the dead Jaffa and zap him into oblivion and the other getting rid of the other body.

Camulus held the other Zat gun and nodded. They left the room and snuck down the hallways hiding when they heard Jaffa approaching "Now what?" Camulus asked

"Aah two options"

"Two?"

"Yeah we ring down to the surface or steal a glider your choice" Hannah hissed, an alarm sounded on the ship. "Make it quick"

"Rings" Camulus told her "This way"

They made their way down the hall and stopped when they heard Ba'al shouting to his Jaffa "Find them, I want the girl alive and Camulus's head"

Hannah and Camulus exchanged looks "Seems you have an expiry date" Hannah told him "Let's go"

They made it to the outside of the Ring room which was heavily guarded, they were lucky to get this far. "Any idea of how to get through that?" Hannah breathed, Camulus smiled "One" he replied "Do you trust me?"

"No" Hannah replied Camulus held his hand out to her Zat gun and gestured her to give it to him, she hesistated then gave it to him. he pulled her into and dragged her down the hallway and shouted to the guards "Move Or I kill Ba'al's special commodity" he sneered to the Jaffa.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah struggled against Camulus as he dragged her into the ring room he order the Jaffa to ring them down to the planet. It seemed she was valuable as the Jaffa punched the buttons and the rings came up and transported them to the ground.

Camulus gave her back the Zat gun and they took out the Jaffa in the room, then progressed through the forest towards the Stargate. "How guarded will the gate be?" Hannah asked holding he zat gun ready to fire

"The faster we get there the better chance we have" Camulus told her

"Ok let's go" Hannah said they broke into running at fast past. After a few clicks Camulus slowed as they reached the edge of the forest Hannah could see the Stargate there were only a few guards she didn't hesitate in taking them out and running to the DHD.

Camulus came up behind and covered her six as she dialled the gate she was half way through dialling when staff weapon blast flew by her she turned and fired off in the direction of the blast as she and Camulus took cover behind the other side of the DHD. Hannah looked over the top and blasts came from many directions.

Hannah looked at Camulus "Cover me while I finish dialing"

Camulus nodded

"On 3" Hannah said she took a deep breath "Ok 3" she said they both stood up and fired at the Jaffa around them Hannah dialled the gate for the beta site. The Jaffa weapons blasts had stopped but that didn't stop them.

Camulus fired his zat and saw Hannah look down for half a second it seemed like slow motion as Delek came out of the forest lining with a staff weapon, He didn't even think before he grabbed Hannah taking the full brunt of the weapon blasts.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They both fell back onto the ground, Camulus rolled off her and she pulled him behind the DHD as the Jaffa kept firing. "Camulus" she called his name as he gasped for air she had felt him take the three blasts his back. "Camulus don't you die on me we had a deal!" she shouted at him, he looked at her and lifted a hand to her face. Camulus's eye's glowed and died out and he coughed.

"Hannah" he choked but it wasn't Camulus but Jason.

"Jason?" Hannah whispered he blinked and coughed blood "No stay with me" she said hot tears fell from her eyes "Stay with me, I can't lose you, Stay" she begged,

"I'm not going make it" He coughed blood "You have to get out of here"

"No I'm not leaving you"

"Hannah, you have to save yourself"

She shook her head "No, I lost you once..please"

"I Love you Hannah but have to listen to me…Dial that gate and get off this rock and live for me"

"I can't" she said tears falling down her face, he raise a hand and stroked them away. The Stargate activated in front of them.

"Come here" he said with a smile he pulled her down and wrapped one hand around her the back of her neck. "You're the strongest person I know, Hannah I will always love but you can't die here not with me…." he continued to whispered

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

When SG1 came through the gate with Backup and they found Hannah pinned down by the DHD, O'Neill laid down fire he saw Coburn pull Hannah down and say something to her and he ran straight for her with Sam when they reached the two. Coburn's hand dropped from Hannah's neck. She pushed herself up started shaking her head "Jason… Jason" she said trying to get him to respond but he laid there lifeless. Hannah didn't give up she proceeded to perform CPR compressions.

"Hannah" O'Neill said to Hannah. He looked around while SG teams and Tok'ra were laying down fire, Hannah was off in her own world, she kept pumping Coburn's chest and giving him CPR. They didn't have time, Sam dialled the gate back to Earth "Sir we are good to go"

"Hannah" he said trying to get Hannah's attention she was a wreck of blood and dirt, he didn't have time to snap Hannah out of her trance. "He's been down for less than a minute we need to continue the CPR" she said "He's still alive… Help me!" she shouted, O'Neill signalled Teal'c and the Jaffa made a dash under fire and made it without being injured.

"Ok we got him Hannah" O'Neill told her "We gotta get through the gate" he told her. Hannah nodded and stopped the compressions long enough for Teal'c to pull Coburn's body off the ground O'Neill wrapped an arm around Hannah's waist and pulled her up and dragged her through the gate.

On the other side he released her "Close the Iris" he ordered once Sam and Jacob were the last through.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah watched as Teal'c laid Coburn's body on the gurney, the Doctor checked Coburn's pulse and shook his head "Time of death 14:22"

"He's gone" he told her he moved to look at her wounds but she pulled away from him. she watched as the rolled his body away. She suppressed the emotions that were rolling in her, she refused to cry in front those in the room who stood watching her carefully now.

"Don't touch me" she told him her tone was low and deadly, her lips formed into a thin line as she stepped back from him and the other, she breathed slowly and steadily and walked up to Delek and the other Tok'ra.

"I'm done with the Tok'ra, you all like the goa'uld, selfish, arrogant and secretive to a point where one day it will destroy you all" she said in a cold and calm rage. She turned to Delek and stared him coldly in the eyes "You… get my mercy this time, but if we ever cross paths again I will kill you without hesitation"

"Hannah" Jacob said in a sad voice she looked at him with a pained expression before she walked out of the room. Every person in the room was speechless Jacob turned to Delek and looked at him "what did you do?" he demanded.

"Now is neither the time nor place, we have injured people" Delek said he jutted his chin up in a move of showing he was not impressed.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	52. Chapter 52

Hannah moved down the hallway in the opposite direction of all the commotion, she got onto the lift and pressed the button for Level 21. She walked in a daze into the women's change room and caught sight of herself in the mirror she was covered in Coburn's blood and dirt and tears filled her eyes. The sight was overwhelming, she exhaled slowly but it didn't help the guilt or pain she felt. She looked at her hands and her uniform. His blood was everywhere on her. She couldn't process it was too much. All of it was too much.

She began to hyperventilate. Jason's blood was on her hands and more than the actual physical substance. It made her pain feel raw and deep. It was her fault he saved her and died. Really died in her hands and she hadn't saved him. She had wished, dreamed and wanted one chance to have him back and she failed. It made her sick; she had to wash all of it off. All she could smell was his blood. All she could hear were his last words to her playing over in her head. She stood up and went to her locker and saw her appearance it looked so foreign to her. She was covered in dirt she had cuts and blood on her face, she looked away and pulled out her soap and shower brush.

She moved to the showers, Sam had walked into the change rooms. But Hannah ignored her as she didn't want anyone to touch her or make her feel better she wanted to wash everything away. She turned on a shower and stripped off her clothes. She started scrubbing at her skin washing away the dirt and blood and layering on the soap. After what seemed like the fourth time of washing herself Hannah slid to the floor, dropping the brush and soap and pulling her knees to her chest and cried.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

When the water started running cold, Hannah pushed her hair back and pulled herself off the floor. The tears had stopped and now she just felt the tight knot in her chest and nothing else. She turned off the water and walked out of the shower and picked up a towel and dried off. She changed into fresh fatigues, she found Sam was still waiting for her.

"Hannah"

"Mum, I don't want to talk about it" Hannah said she shut her locker door closed and turned walking out the door.

"Lieutenant, stand to attention" Sam ordered. Hannah stopped and turned and did as ordered. Sam walked over to her "You don't get to do what you just did, have a shower and walk away like it didn't happen" Sam told her Hannah looked blankly ahead.

"I know that Ma'am, I'm reporting to General O'Neill to apologise for my behaviour and accept the consequences of my actions" Hannah said, she spoke like a soldier and not herself. Sam had hoped when she came in she'd be able to be there for Hannah. But Hannah had shut down completely.

"Ma'am, I request to be dismissed" Hannah said, as she stood to attention.

"Hannah" Sam sighed, Hannah stayed in her stance her eyes directly ahead and shoulders back. When Hannah didn't relax Sam shook her head knowing calling Hannah by rank had not worked the way she hoped it would. "Why do you have to be as stubborn and General O'Neill?" Sam muttered. Hannah didn't reply just waited. "Dismissed Lieutenant" Sam said, Hannah nodded and left the room.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah left the change room and found a free computer she typed up her report and printed it out and then headed straight to General O'Neill's office. She knocked on the door she heard a muffled 'come in' and opened the door.

O'Neill was just placing the receiver of the phone back into the base. "Come sit Hannah" he said to her.

"I'd prefer to stand Sir" Hannah said, he sat back in his chair and looked at her

"You have something to say?" he asked her

"Yes Sir, here is my report and I would like to apologise for my behaviour in the gate room earlier" Hannah said she handed him her report which he took and placed on his desk. Not looking at but keeping his attention at her.

"I don't recall there being a need for you to apologise. As far as I'm concerned you had just come back from being held hostage which led you to have a temporary lapse of protocol" O'Neill told her. Hannah looked straight ahead.

"Sir, my behaviour was unbecoming conduct of an Officer and disrespectful not only to our allies, but to you and your command. I accept full responsibility of my actions and as a result accept any punishment you see fit" Hannah said she didn't want to be let off the hook and O'Neill seemed to understand and appreciate her position.

O'Neill nodded and interlaced his hands "At ease Lieutenant" he told her, Hannah moved into a relaxed military stance.

"I accept your apology even though I think it's not required. As for punishment, I'm not going to slap you on the wrist and call it day even if I want to" O'Neill said "Well actually I want to pat you on the back but I can't do that… You're my kid and you're an officer under my command which makes this hard to say because I can't win either way"

"Sir?" Hannah asked confused

"I'm reassigning you to the Antarctica Outpost Lieutenant, you'll report to Dr Weir in four days and work on whatever she has for you. I recommend you take the rest of today off and get your stuff together. Dismissed" O'Neill said, he had gotten a communiqué from Dr Weir requesting Hannah go to Antarctica a few days ago and he had been trying for days to come up with a good reason not to send her. But Hannah now needed to leave. He knew she would either spiral or sail through but he knew if she was at the SGC surrounded by the walls filled with memories would make her spiral. At least away there was a chance of her pooling her strength and getting on with work.

"Yes Sir" Hannah said, she saluted and left the room. She wasn't going to argue she had gotten off easy. She would leave for Antarctica the change would be good she told herself.

She punched the button to go up, Daniel came and stood beside her.

"Hannah" he said

"Daniel" Hannah replied, the doors opened and Hannah and Daniel stepped in. Hannah hit 21 and then 18. "I assume you're going to your office" Hannah said calmly.

"Ah yeah, how are you?" he asked her

"I'm fine" Hannah told him

"Really?"

"Yes" Hannah told him, she had decided in the shower she would honor Jason's last words no matter what. The elevator passed level 23 "So did the Tok'ra leave?"

"The most critical have stayed while the others left. Are you sure you are alright?" he asked

"Can you stop asking me that? I answered yes" Hannah snapped at him, his eyebrows rose and he pulled the emergency stop on the elevator leaving them between level 22 and 21.

"Hannah talk to me" Daniel said his voice filled with concern.

"Daniel, I'm a military officer as such I am to uphold appropriate protocol and bearing. I'm supposed to show decorum, discipline, honor and humility as well as readiness to duty and dignity. All the things I lacked in the gate room when I returned. The only blessing I have to my name from the last few hours is that I'm being reassigned to the Ancient Outpost instead of court marshaled" Hannah said, she was doing her best to control her emotions of grief with shame that she had proved scuttlebutt correct about her not being worthy of the uniform. She was not going to damage herself further.

"You just lost someone you cared about and you were held captive it's under-"

"No it's not. My feelings about the Tok'ra and my loss of Jason are personal and I will deal with them in private. Not here in this elevator now" Hannah told him

"Hannah" Daniel said, he couldn't understand why she was acting as though she was just going about normal behavior.

"Daniel would it make you feel better if I told that I can't feel my body at the moment? I'm in shock, I'm numb and above all I'm angry…I had a chance to get Jason back" Hannah said her voice was calm as her hands tightened into fists. They shook with the anger she felt. "And he died saving me. His blood is on my hands Daniel. I can't change or do anything except for get on with my life." Hannah said plainly.

"So you are going to Antarctica just like that?" Daniel asked her.

"I am following orders" Hannah said to him. She pressed the emergency button and the elevator started its ascent. The doors opened "So yeah I am going just like that" Hannah told him. She stepped off and walked down the hallway to change and leave the base. Daniel wanted to pursue but he knew from experience with Sam. Hannah had finished listening and wanted to be left alone.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Jack you can't let her leave" Daniel told O'Neill. It had taken two hours to get O'Neill alone in his office after all the usual drama that came from rescue missions.

"I think I can…I have these silver stars on my collar and I did about 2 hours ago" O'Neill said he tapped his silver stars to emphasize his side of what was soon becoming an argument.

"She just lost Coburn again and was held captive"

"I read her report, she wasn't tortured by Ba'al and Hannah like everyone else on this base understands that death is a part of the job. Daniel" O'Neill cut in he really didn't want to discuss Hannah's reassignment.

"But" Daniel started.

"No buts. She's not a kid ok. I forgave her for her outburst and disobedience other commanding officers wouldn't have been so kind." O'Neill told him "She needs a change of pace and Weir needs someone with Ancient knowledge and the gene to get things started at the Outpost, it's a good fit."

"A good fit?" Daniel asked in disbelief.

"She doesn't need to walk around these halls remembering Coburn or listen to the scuttlebutt that I'm sure is going rife at the moment or have us hold her hand while she cries. She needs to move on and she accepted the reassignment and that's it… I'm not going to argue about this…Have you seen the amount of paper work I have to fill out?" O'Neill asked, he gestured to his desk which was piled high with papers.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Four days later, Hannah arrived at McMurdo base Antarctica. The place was busy with activity mainly civilian scientists and a few military officers. She left her bag to the side of the door before entering Colonel Sumner's Office. She stood to attention as the Colonel eyed her silently for a moment from his seat behind the desk.

"Lieutenant O'Neill reporting for Duty, Sir" Hannah said

"At ease Lieutenant" Colonel Sumner told her, she moved into a relaxed military stance. He shuffled papers at his desk. "I read your file…interesting read, commendations from instructors and your C/O's speak highly of you, even if one was your own Father of sorts" he said to her. He stood up from his desk and walked around to stand in front of her.

"You should know this posting is an informal one, while you are under my command here you will report to Dr Weir. She wants you to play scientist with the civilians. I want you to remember that the outpost is an International site. So you are not only a representative of the US but of the Military. I expect you to maintain a level of professionalism and discipline when dealing with these civilians and scientists. Am I understood?" he asked. He said the words 'civilian' and 'scientist' like they gave him a foul taste in his mouth.

"Yes Sir" Hannah said

"Good, now Dr Weir wants you to start right away, the Helicopter is waiting to take you to the site. Dismissed" Colonel Sumner told her. Hannah saluted and left the room. She picked up her duffel bag and headed out to where the helicopter pad was.

The helicopter was warming up while the mechanic and pilot were going over final checks.

The two men nodded to one another and the pilot presumably from his aviators and normal snow gear gave thumbs up. His partner who wore distinctive fluoro red jacket turned.

"You Lieutenant O'Neill?" he asked her.

"Yes Sir" Hannah said, the guy nodded and took her bag placing it in the back of the helicopter.

"Hey I'm Major Anders" the Pilot said they exchanged formal salutes before he turned to the helicopter. "I will be your pilot for today, let's get you strapped in and get this show on the road" Anders said with a smile. Hannah nodded not returning the smile.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"We have set up an international site with scientist from all over the world the best and the brightest. Even the military is mixed nationalities I'm sure you'll feel right at home. Now, Dr Beckett would like to take some of your blood to study so we can find others with the same ancient genetic traits" Weir said "Then Dr McKay would like you to activate the chair being what half ancient-"

"A quarter" Hannah corrected

"Quarter more than the rest of us" Weir said with a warm smile "He wants to study the power distribution and so forth and I also have found walls with ancient writings on them for you to take a look at and double check the translations"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"I'm sure you'll find it difficult to be bored here" Weir said her tone was one of excitement, she seemed to be thrive in this place her face glowing. "You'll be our leading expert in all things ancient. I want you to know that only Colonel Sumner, Myself and Dr Beckett know you are… well what you are the other scientists are under the assumption that you have the genetic markers O'Neill has so you should have the same natural abilities"

"Thank you Ma'am, I appreciate the discretion" Hannah said to Weir

The elevator opened and they stepped in the operator closed the door and they started their decent.

Hannah followed Weir as they past the main room with the throne chair moving further into the complex.

"We have excavated most of the outpost in that last month"

"That's pretty quick Ma'am"

"Yes a lot of the structure has remained intact we're lucky, and we have found more rooms with what looks like laboratories and living quarters. And 4 hallways like this" Weir said she gestured to for Hannah to look for herself. It was a long hallway with a dead end and no doors leading to anywhere. The walls had writing on them. Hannah moved and touched the wall. She pulled out a knife and scratched a tiny bit of the wall "Paint?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, it's a part of the original décor" Weir joked

"Giving the old world charm to the place?" Hannah asked dryly, she started reading the wall slowly.

"Yes like I said there are other hallways like this, the linguists have been working for quite awhile it's not making much sense. Even with Dr Jackson's notes about Ancient language: semiotics, syntax, semantics etc. its slow going" Weir said

"Right, so you want me to crank up the speed by rehashing the basics and helping translate?" Hannah asked

"Yes among other duties but mainly I think translating what is written on these walls and from the systems we've been able to activate so far" Weir said

"No problem Ma'am" Hannah said.

"Excellent" Weir said, she looked at her watch "I should take you to Beckett, he's probably waiting for you as we speak"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A week later,

Hannah laid in her bunk unable to sleep, hot tears slid down her face. She wiped them away and got up she hadn't been able to sleep for what seemed like hours. She got up out of bed and headed for the wash room. She washed her face with cold water and brushed her hair.

She changed into fresh fatigues and headed to the outpost if she wasn't going to sleep then she needed to occupy her mind.

Hannah stood in one of the hallways with the writing on the walls. She slowly read what was written, it seemed more like a diary of sorts, crazy ramblings mostly. "Lieutenant O'Neill?"

Hannah turned and saw Weir walk up to her "Couldn't sleep?" Weir asked

"No something is bothering me about these walls" Hannah said

"I have read your reports you say they are nothing but ramblings of a crazy person I agree with that. How are the linguists going with database?"

"Very well, they have found multiple references to Atlantis but they haven't found an address yet"

"Well it's only been a few weeks that the linguists have had access" Weir said with a nod.

"I know Ma'am, I'm not surprised it will probably take months to find what we are looking for. The Ancients weren't big on just writing thing plainly and direct" Hannah said with a small smile.

"Or keeping good address books?" Weir offered.

"Yeah if only there was a rolodex and we could flick to 'A' and have the phone number and gate address of Atlantis" Hannah replied sarcastically. She leaned against the wall and rubbed her face.

"Are you ok Lieutenant?" Weir asked

"Yes Ma'am"

"Ok I shall leave you to it… don't stay up too late" Weir said her voice was filled with slight concern.

"Never Ma'am" Hannah said, she turned her attention back to the wall as Weir walked away.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	53. Chapter 53

"Tokyo Drunk" McKay called to Hannah as she walked past. Hannah dropped her head and turned to McKay.

"I'd prefer you call me Lieutenant O'Neill not Tokyo drunk it's disrespectful" Hannah said to McKay who didn't seem to care about names.

"Whatever Lieutenant. Sit" he said gesturing to the chair

Hannah now knew why Colonel Sumner had negative feelings towards the scientists. McKay clicked his fingers and pointed to the chair. "Come on I don't have all day" he told her.

Hannah stayed where she was and folded her arms. McKay looked at her annoyed "What's the problem?" he asked snidely

"I am just waiting for you to ask me more politely and treat me with respect. Not like I'm your lap dog" Hannah said dryly to him

"Ok Lieutenant could you please grace the chair with your presence" McKay said sarcastically as he waved an arm across the chair like it was a prize. Hannah reluctantly stepped up onto the platform and sat down in the throne chair. She had been hesitant in sitting in the chair. She had avoided sitting in it for many reasons one being she didn't want to have to spend hours sitting in it.

The chair reclined and Hannah placed her hands on the gel hand rests. Power came on and the room started to hum. She looked over at McKay and the other scientists who were busy getting readouts on their computers. Hannah touched the gel and holographic screens played up in the air, she looked at power levels of the ZPM and the stock of drone missiles. Drone missiles were in good supply but power wasn't the ZPM at 15 %, the chair seemed to know instinctually what she wanted and did the calculations. Hannah felt overwhelmed by the amount of information filling her mind. She felt her heart quicken. She had to get out of the chair, she sat up and the panic seemed to stop as deactivated the chair and her brain became silent again. She stood up and straightened her jacket.

"Hey! Wait what happened?" McKay asked looking up from his computer.

"I got up" Hannah said to him.

"I can see that. We have barely started getting the information we need. Sit down" McKay told her. Hannah folded her arms and stood her ground she was not going to get back in the chair unless ordered.

"I know but the ZPM is at 15% power levels. I seriously doubt the military would like it if I depleted the power source of the only weapon that is protecting Earth from our common enemy" Hannah told him, she knew it was a lame excuse the only way the power would be depleted was if they ran multiple diagnostics for the next century or fired the remaining drones.

"It's important we understand what the chair controls and the power output for Weapons Systems. Sit down" McKay told her raising his voice. He seemed annoyed at her for not wanting to recline in the chair for longer than she had.

"Nothing we have can replace the ZPM and I am not going to drain the last of this one to satisfy your curiosity about the weapon systems" Hannah told him

"Really?" he half shouted "Who made you the authority?"

"No one but I will be making the recommendation that we preserve the ZPM for emergency use only. Naquadah generators have been keeping the basic systems operational so no problems" Hannah told him plainly anything to leave the room and not sit in the chair.

"Really and when the military ask how many drones we have what will I tell them?" he asked.

"14,967 defense drone compliment" Hannah told him "Roughly 20% of what was originally there"

"How could you know? You were in the chair for less than 5 minutes" McKay said

"The chair has a neural interface and holographic display systems if you had bothered to look up from your computer…" Hannah drawled.

"Lieutenant O'Neill is there a reason you are trying to make my life harder? I've been trying to get you to sit in that chair for 3 days now and you only sat in it for 5 minutes" McKay asked

"I'm here to give my assistance, you'll have my report within the hour but unless I am ordered to by Colonel Sumner I refuse to sit in that chair for hours while you wrap your head around the basics. Since I have a lot of work to do you'll have to excuse me" Hannah told him, McKay made a face that he didn't like the idea of approaching Colonel Sumner. Hannah could say with certainty she had won this round. She moved to walked away from McKay.

"I would think someone of the military would care about the weapons systems and would volunteer to figure out how to power these systems permanently" McKay said antagonizing her. Hannah turned to him and gave him a sardonic smile.

"I already know everything I need to about the weapons systems Doctor and the Military will have their answers if and when they ask me" Hannah told him.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah continued for the next 3 weeks helping with administrative work including translations and research on the outpost. It kept her days busy but the nights were hard.

Hannah sat in the mess unable to sleep she sat there absently tracing the rim of her coffee cup looking at nowhere in particular. She wished she could feel normal again, if it ever existed. It was different from the time previous when Daniel had told her Jason was killed she felt like her whole world had caved in she just cried and there was no stop to the tears except when she held them back. Everything had hurt to breathe, to move all of it was too painful at times. Now she just felt disconnected, her whole body was numb except for her middle. Her middle felt more like someone had pulled her rib cage open and ripped what was remaining out. Leaving an empty hole with raw edges that stung. She could ignore it all and do her duty for she was trained to push past anything. Duty came first but in these small hours of the morning when Hannah was off duty she couldn't sleep. She just felt the ache of everything she had lost with Jason.

She barely slept most nights as she tossed and turned frustrated with thoughts plagued constantly about Jason and everything that had happened. Playing over and over in her mind, she kept think of what she could have done to and how different her life could have been if only it had happened differently. She hated herself for thinking in such a weak fashion that she took up doing her physical training at night to tire herself out and silence her brain from thinking.

Running helped but when she stopped she wasn't mentally tired it seemed her brain had endless energy to keep thinking. She would lie down and close her eyes but sleep didn't come easily when it did it was restless to the point of being a futile activity. By the time the clock hit 2 or 3 am she was fed up and ended up sitting in the Mess as she did now or working on translations.

She took Colonel Sumner's orders of professionalism to heart and kept her distance from everyone on base. She did what was asked of her and kept to her duties and requesting more to keep her mind occupied. She kept to herself mainly not mixing with the rest of the military or scientists on any level other than professional. She got on well but the only person she couldn't tolerate was McKay and he never ending request for her to take up the chair he had finally figured out how the ZPM operated and knew she had no excuses. Which lead to her finally caving and confiding in Dr Weir that she was incapable at this time to sit in the chair and operate it safely due to the mental component. Weir nodded letting her off the hook since Beckett had found other candidates to try and activate the chair.

"Lieutenant O'Neill?"

Hannah looked up at the Airman standing before her "Yes Airman?"

"General O'Neill is on the horn Ma'am he wants to speak with you"

Hannah looked at her watch it was 4 am "Thank you Airman" she said, she got up and followed him to the comm Office and picked up the headset he gestured for her.

"Lieutenant O'Neill speaking" Hannah said putting the head set on and adjusting the mike.

"_Hannah?" _O'Neill's voice said coming over the line

"General" Hannah said

"_How are you?"_

"Good thank you for asking Sir"

"_Stop calling me sir"_

"General, is this a social call?"

"_What? I can't call my kid?"_ O'Neill asked, he sighed and Hannah didn't respond. _"But you're right just a heads up Daniel's coming your way. I've also read your reports from the base you seem to be doing a lot of work… Colonel Sumner and Dr Weir both seemed to like your attitude and work ethic. I hope you taking care of yourself?"_

"Of course I am"

"_Good, well I look I gotta go… so I'll email you_"

"You can email now?"

"_Yes don't be fooled by the grey I'm still down with the cool kids"_

"Right" Hannah drawled sarcastically.

"_Take care of yourself" _he said with a serious tone.

"You too, bye"

"_Bye"_

Hannah took off the headset and handed it to the Airman "Thank you" she told him

"You're welcome Ma'am" he said to her.

Hannah went back to the mess and poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at an empty table. She sat back and took a sip she and Daniel had not spoken since the day in the elevator. He had emailed her but she hadn't replied any of the personal ones. The only times she emailed him was Reports and photos of the Ancient database and the walls of writing. She had kept in contact with Sam via email. O'Neill called weekly for updates. The conversations were awkward at best but that was O'Neill's phone manner. If he didn't have a reason to call he didn't call and he didn't like idle conversation either. Hannah understood and even felt the same so it didn't make her sore when he hung up.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SGSG1

"Lieutenant O'Neill"

"Sir" Hannah said turning she saw Colonel Sumner, Dr Weir, Daniel and Sergeant Bates come toward her. She stood to attention and saluted Colonel Sumner.

"At ease marine" He said to her, Hannah relaxed. "Dr Weir was singing your praises to me once again about how hard you are working" Colonel Sumner told her.

"Sir I'm only performing the duties as asked of me" Hannah said to him

"The only military officer to log more than 300 hours of work is impressive we have also translated 75% of the Database with the help of Lieutenant O'Neill over the last three weeks" Weir said with a smile. "I only wanted you to know Colonel since you aren't here to witness the lieutenant's hard work first hand"

"The praise is really unnecessary Ma'am" Hannah said to Weir "It was the combined efforts of the linguists and my knowledge I'm sure with Dr Jackson here the last 25% will be completed with ease"

"Of course and while we have you here, Staff Sergeant Bates has the Ancient gene I believe you have successfully activated the throne chair"

"Yes sir" Hannah said

"Then I'm sure you can train him to do the same" Colonel Sumner said.

"Of course Sir" Hannah said

"Good we shall leave you two while Dr Weir and I continue" he said

Hannah stood to attention once more and nodded and waited with Bates until Colonel, Weir and Daniel were gone. She turned to Bates "Staff Sergeant, congratulations on the promotion. How are you?"

"Thank you Ma'am, I'm doing good you?" he asked,

"I'm alright, follow me" she said they walked to down the hallway and took a left. "So I'm going to just gloss over a few things. The throne chair is activated by the ancient DNA in your blood. Be prepared it has a neural interface so try not to think about blowing up anything since we still have drone missiles in stock" she said as they walked

"Yes, Ma'am" Bates said with a smile.

"Also beware Dr McKay he expects you to sit in the chair for hours and follow his directions. I can tell you now it's going to give you a headache" Hannah told him dryly

"The chair or Dr McKay Ma'am?" Bates asked

"Both" Hannah said as they came into the room where the Chair stood. Grodin and another scientist were still looking at a drone missile while McKay and several scientists stood around with computers. McKay looked up and saw them "Lieutenant O'Neill you finally going to help me?" he asked repugnantly.

"Yes, Doctor McKay meet Staff Sergeant Bates. He has volunteered to try and activate the chair since he has the ancient gene" Hannah told him ignoring his rude manner.

"Finally, sit in the chair" McKay said to Bates, Bates looked at Hannah with a raised eyebrow. Hannah nodded and walked up onto the platform with him. She kept her hands behind her back standing to the side of the chair. Bates sat down in the chair and nothing happened.

He looked at Hannah "Am I supposed to say or do anything Ma'am?" he asked at a loss for what to do.

"Just close your eyes and focus on turning our location" Hannah told him, he did as told but after 15 minutes of trying nothing happened.

"It would be easier if you sat in the chair Lieutenant instead of wasting my time. It's obvious the Staff Sergeant is not going to get it to work if he can't right now… with you it was immediate. So what's the problem?" McKay asked annoyed. Hannah shot him a look.

"Doctor McKay with all due respect shut up" Hannah said, Bates opened his eyes and looked slightly frustrated.

"He's right Ma'am"

"No you'll get it, it just takes practice. I have an idea though" she told him,

"What hypnosis?" McKay asked rolling his eyes.

Hannah placed her hands on Bates's shoulders "No, but I was thinking a relaxation technique would be worth a try… so it would be great if you don't mind could you keep your negativity to yourself" Hannah said to McKay she turned her attention back to Bates "Humour me Sergeant" she told Bates.

"Ok, Ma'am" he said

She offered him a small smile to him "just sit as you are and close your eyes" she told him, Bates closed his eyes. Hannah leaned in and spoke in a softer peaceful tone. She told his to relax and let the world wash away and continued for about 5 minutes "Now your mind is clear of all other thoughts except for one thought" she told him. "The one thought is our location, think our location in geographical terms" she told him. "I just want you to focus on that one thought" she told him.

The chair leaned back and activated a holographic screen activated up above showing a map of Antarctica and their location blinking.

"Open your eyes Sergeant" Hannah told him, he did and looked up at the map hanging in the air.

"Amazing" Grodin commented looking up, McKay stepped forward and started tapping away at his screen.

"Sergeant show us a map of the solar system" he told Bates. The map didn't change but flickered. Hannah looked at Bates and saw him struggling.

"Just focus on the one thing and ignore the rest" Hannah told him

"Trying Ma'am" he said to her, he was concentrating very hard to get the screen to remain but the Chair lost its connection and Bates sat up. "Sorry Ma'am" he said

"It was a good first try you lasted longer than me Sergeant" Hannah told him, Bates looked slightly happier.

"Why are you apologizing to her? And can someone please tell me why no one seems to be able sit in the chair for more than 5 minutes?" he asked

"Only three people have sat in that chair Doctor, General O'Neill who had been taken over by the ancient knowledge, Sergeant Bates and me. The neural interface requires massive amount of concen-"

"Oh so something you Marines wouldn't be able to do" McKay cut in looking smug "if only I had the ancient gene" he said in mock contemplation

"Yes if only Doctor" Hannah said pursing her lips "Dr Beckett said he gave you a list of people who have the gene maybe you could pick someone off that list whom you believe would be able to concentrate harder than myself and Bates for five minutes. Please send word when he or she is activates the chair"

"I will" McKay said "You can go now" he waved his hand at them.

"Thank you Doctor" Hannah said, she turned to Bates "Sergeant, we've been dismissed"

"Ma'am permission to speak freely" Sergeant Bates requested as they walked away from the throne chair room and to the Elevators.

"Go ahead" Hannah said as they reached the elevator and stepped on. The door closed and the elevator rose.

"What is with Dr McKay's attitude about the chair?" Bates asked, Hannah paused and gave her answer thought. Bates waited for her response.

"Dr McKay likes the answers to everything and it annoys him when he doesn't get them. He also doesn't like it when things don't go his way" Hannah said finally.

"Ma'am one more thing" Bates said, the elevator reached the top and they exited it and walked over to the main building in the dome that housed the mess.

"Yes Sergeant"

"I'm sorry for your loss" he said, Hannah looked away for a moment as he words seemed to cut through her.

"It's not your fault" Hannah told him as she looked back him.

"I know and if you ever need to talk Ma'am" Sergeant Bates offered

"I appreciate the offer but I have nothing to say" Hannah said to him.

"The offer will still be here when you do Ma'am" Bates said.


	54. Chapter 54

Hannah had avoided Daniel all day and with amazing ease. With Colonel Sumner on base she and Bates had spent the day going over the military schedules and reports. Bates was keeping her training up to date not that it was necessary but Colonel Sumner was old school in the sense he felt Hannah still needed a guiding hand in how to be the best officer and that was to learn from more experienced officers. She accepted the extra duties and liked that she wasn't seen as perfect or assumed to have the knowledge as so many other people at the SGC tended to believe she had. It made her feel like she was earning her place instead of it being given to her.

It was past midnight Hannah was running on the treadmill in the gym. Completing her usual exercise regime and generally wasting time until she was tired enough for sleep or to at least lie down and not be restless.

"Hannah" Daniel said, Hannah kept running as Daniel came into the gym. He came up to her treadmill she was on.

"Dr Jackson, you want to use the machine I'll be done in a minute" Hannah told him as she slowed her pace.

"No, I'm good I wanted to talk" He said to her

"Well I don't have anything to say" Hannah said

"I do" he said, as Hannah hopped off the treadmill she started to cool down stretching. "We didn't exactly part ways on the best terms"

"Dr Jack-"

"Dan-"

"Doctor, I prefer to maintain a level of professional respect with all staff and military on base" Hannah said to him curtly "I also regret that we didn't part ways on better terms."

"I'm trying here" Daniel implored.

"I know and I think that it is great that you are able to be so in touch with your heart and express your feelings. Even you feeling the need for me to do the same but I'm done talking about my feelings, and expressing my grief Ok? I've grieved my loss and I have put it behind me and I moved on." Hannah said plainly, she changed to stretch her other quad. "I don't need you dragging me down or making me appear weak in front of the other people on this base"

"Other people… you mean the Military?" Daniel asked, he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"No I mean everyone, you see me as some poor little girl with a broken heart and it's written all over your face every time you look at me. Do you think I'm incapable of my duties?" Hannah asked she folded her arms and looked at him waiting.

"No" Daniel said.

"Do you think I need you to hold my hand?" She asked raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"No, I'm trying to support you as a friend… Something you have seem to have forgotten" he told her.

"I haven't forgotten" Hannah said, she sighed "But obviously we both need to take a step back and think about this friendship, because I'm tired of being treated like a child"

"I have never thought of you as a child Hannah" Daniel told her.

"Yeah, right" Hannah said sarcastically, she rolled her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Hannah, you're angry and I get that… I've been where you are-"

"Daniel why can't you just let things be as they are, I need time. So please can you just do that? Can you just let me be?" Hannah asked him

Daniel looked at her and nodded. "Good, now if you'll excuse me Dr Jackson" Hannah said to him as he stood in her way.

He stood to the side and let her pass. Hannah left the gym and hit the showers before going to the mess she hoped Daniel decided to call it a night. When she entered the room it was nearly empty bar a couple of civilians and the night mess staff.

Hannah poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at a table at the far end of the room. She sighed and took a sip as she looked at nowhere in particular as she had for so many nights before. The doors opened to the mess hall and Hannah looked up thinking with her bad luck it would be Daniel to push her buttons again. She knew he was only trying to help but really he was just opening up wounds she wanted to forget.

A tall dark haired man walked in he brushed the snow off one of his shoulders, before helping himself to coffee. He turned and faced Hannah a look of recognition was exchanged between them.

"Hannah?" Sheppard said he took off his aviator sunglasses and looked at her with a smile.

"Major Sheppard" Hannah said standing up as he neared her table, he looked her up and down.

"Sorry Lieutenant…" He said noting her rank, he pulled a face as he tried to remember her last name.

"O'Neill" Hannah supplied.

"O'Neill, have a seat. What has it been 2, 3 years?" he asked as she retook her seat

"Yeah something like that. Not since..." Hannah stopped and looked at her cup and her lips forming a thin line not able to finish her sentence.

"I know I miss him too" Sheppard said in a low voice as he placed a hand on top of hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze before removing it back to hold his cup.

Hannah looked at him with a pained expression "It's like every time we meet I'm a mess" Hannah said with a sardonic smile.

"You look pretty held together to me" He said, at that moment two tears streaked her face and she sat back and wiped them away and sighed.

"Thank you, it seems no matter how hard I try I still have bad days" Hannah said she knew she couldn't tell him anything. Just because he was on the base didn't mean he had security clearance. She didn't want him to get in trouble.

"I hope it's not cause you saw my mug" he half joked.

"No I finished an assignment before coming here it went very bad very fast" Hannah said, she put her face in her hands for a moment before rubbing her eyes. She wished she could tell him there was something about him that comforted her. "I've been trying to get on with everything but I feel so lost, disconnected" she admitted, it felt good just admit even that much. Sheppard nodded.

"I get that" he said looking at his coffee.

"I can't believe I just spilled my guts to you, I barely know you and you're a superior officer" she said, struck by her realization.

"Your guts are safe with me" Sheppard reassured her with a smile.

"Thanks, now can we talk about you?" she asked, relieved to change the topic.

"Sure" he said with a warm smile he drank some of his coffee.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him

"Flying helicopters" he answered, he watched as Hannah brushed the front of her short bob behind her ear. It made him feel better to see that weight lift off her shoulders if only slightly. He remembered catching up with Coburn last time he had visited. Coburn and Hannah had just started dating. Something about the way Coburn talked about this girl made her seem unreal. He laughed when Coburn refused to let him meet her incase Sheppard tried to 'steal' her away. He could see why Coburn was in love with her. Even in her weakest moment she was strong. She didn't want his sympathy or pity when she shared about Coburn she just wanted to be heard. He had a feeling he was the only person she had told. He wondered about how she made the leap into the Marines and what she was really about.

"I thought Major Anders was the only pilot stationed on the base" Hannah said to him, she had sat back in her chair, she held her coffee in front of her mouth ready to take a drink.

"He is for the day shift, I'm the night shift had four trips tonight but all cancelled thanks to the storm cell passing through for the next 8 hrs all flights grounded" Sheppard said sitting back.

"Colonel Sumner won't be happy" Hannah commented

"It's ok he doesn't like me anyway, hence the night shift" Sheppard said

"I think it's because you're in the Air Force, Fly boy" Hannah teased

"I don't think so but then I don't really care as long as I get time in the air" he said

"I don't see the thrill in flying" Hannah said, he looked at her in mock horror.

"You get air sick?" he asked her.

"No, I'm just indifferent"

"Seriously?" he asked, Hannah shrugged.

"It's just a means of transportation" she said.

"Are you trying to make your grave deeper?"

"Didn't know I was digging one"

"You don't like flying" he said shaking his head at her.

"I said I don't see the thrill and that I'm indifferent" Hannah clarified for him "I didn't say I didn't like it. Maybe you should take me up in the skies one day and change my opinion"

"You think it would change your opinion?" he asked

"Worth a try and then if I hate flying. You only have yourself to blame"

"High stakes, you play poker?"

"Only with crooks so I don't feel bad about taking their money" Hannah stated, Sheppard looked at her a moment wondering if she was joking. Hannah raised an eyebrow at him waiting for him to decide he smiled at her and laughed.

"Good one" he said to her

Hannah spent the following weeks working between Bates with her military duties and McKay with the throne chair. None of the scientists on Beckett's list were able to activate the chair. It made McKay one very frustrating person to work with. But Hannah was persistent in not sitting in the chair which made him even more unbearable. Daniel had taken over with the linguistic department. He also didn't give up with Hannah, he sat with her at meals though she never asked and they discussed the translations he was working on.

Hannah continued her physical training at night and a many of the nights having coffee with Sheppard when he was waylaid by storm weather. Hannah found out Sheppard didn't have the clearance to know what they were doing here but he didn't ask. They talked mainly about movies, travelling to random parts of the world and sports. She liked her time with Sheppard, he was always up for a laugh and keeping things light. Hannah even found herself feeling better for being in his presence. Bates was the same in some respect, they kept to strict military protocol and had built a mutual respect for one another. Between her training him to use the chair and he helping her to be a better officer she felt she was being seen for herself and her skills she had acquired in the last couple of years. Not for the skills and knowledge of the other she held because they were weaved into her genetic makeup.

She had come to a realization if she had the choice of having brothers she want them to be just like Sheppard and Bates. Bates would be the eldest of the two, He was driven, goal oriented. He took responsibility in training Hannah and care in not pushing her over the edge. He supported and respected her. She had a deep respect for him as he was a great leader and officer. Hannah wanted to grow to be just like him except a commissioned officer. Sheppard was like the second eldest. He was slightly more relaxed and wanted to crack jokes and have a laugh. Hannah had a feeling Sheppard was the kind of person who would let her off the hook for a few lapses in judgment and be there to help before trying convince her into doing something stupid. It eased her pain having their support she started to smile again and laugh and actually feel again it made her feel like a tiny ray of sunchine was coming back into her world.

Hannah stood to the side of the throne chair room as McKay and Beckett argued for what seemed an eternity. Beckett had been dragged to the chair previously and been unsuccessful Hannah thought she was resistant to sitting in the chair Beckett was worse. Hannah wondered out of all the people McKay felt it necessary to push Beckett but didn't ask. She just let the two argue it out.

"Why won't you help me?" McKay said to Hannah, she held her hands up in surrender.

"If Doctor Beckett doesn't want to sit in the chair then that's his decision I'm not going to force him" Hannah said

"Thank you Lieutenant" Beckett said to her

"Oh no you are last on the list… at least try and put some effort into it" McKay told him. Beckett looked to Hannah who shrugged.

"Look, we've been through this. I'm not your man." Beckett said giving up he sat down and closed his eyes. Nothing happened after a few seconds Beckett opened his eyes and stood up. "I'm a doctor. A medical doctor" he told them. Hannah smothered a smile at Beckett's nervousness at sitting down in the chair he had tried earlier but was reluctant in trying, having walked away instead.

Daniel last night had figured out the address to Atlantis and O'Neill was on his way to the Outpost to talk about the new discovery which now had McKay trying to get anyone of the many scientists to sit in the chair who wasn't of a military background to prove it was brains over brawn that would finally activate the chair longer than 15 minutes. The record Bates had reached the other day which McKay didn't want to acknowledge. Bates could only do basic operations and they were done in such a slow pace McKay became more frustrated instead of looking at the bigger picture. Instead he told Hannah to observe and take her relaxation techniques back to the yoga ranch and let the scientists do their job.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Hannah reassured Beckett. He was still reluctant even with her reassurance.

"You don't understand. I break things like this." Beckett said to her, McKay pushed him from behind toward the chair again.

"This device has survived for millions of years intact. It will survive you. Now, sit down, close your eyes, and concentrate." McKay told Beckett insistently.

Beckett sighed in resignation and sat in the chair. After a split second he shrugged, frustrated, and started to get up.  
"Again, nothing." Beckett said he made himself ready to get up when McKay shot him a dark look and signalled him to stay seated.

"Okay, this time just try to imagine an image of where we are in the solar system." McKay said the line as it was well practised from him listening to Hannah attempt to get the other people with the gene to activate the chair. Beckett shot him a sceptical look before he closed his eyes and concentrated. Hannah moved around to watch the level of concentration that Beckett was putting in.

"I think I feel something." Beckett said, McKay stopped to watch, Beckett opened his eyes. "It could be lunch-related." Beckett said with a smile, Hannah smothered her own smile as McKay shot him yet another dark look.

"Shut up. And concentrate." McKay snapped at him, Beckett grimaced but complied. He closed his eyes again in concentration. The chair lit up and reclined activated. Beckett opened his eyes and looked surprised he actually did it.

Hannah heard Grodin say something in a surprised tone to the side of the room, she saw the drone he had been studying activate.

The drone floated up and then flew erratically around the room. "Hit the floor people!" Hannah shouted to the scientists in the room the drone flew around and into the chair room. Hannah crouched and pulled McKay down as the drone pinged around the room. "Shut it down Beckett!" Hannah told Beckett who was watching in horror, the drone seemed to find the opening it needed and fled the room and up the elevator shaft up to the surface barely missing the elevator.

"What did I do?" Beckett asked. Hannah pulled her radio.

"Sergeant Bates come in" Hannah radioed.

"_this is Bates, you see that Ma'am?"_

"I did, Send radio transmission to all inbound craft, we have a rogue drone that could seek a target on its own. Tell any aircraft to land immediately and shut down their engines. This is not a drill. Sergeant" Hannah said

"_Yes Ma'am"_

Hannah turned back to Beckett who was in a panic. "Beckett look at me" she said to him, he took a moment before meeting her eyes.

"I told you I was the wrong person." Beckett said panicking

"It doesn't matter now. Just do something!" McKay said

"Not helping McKay" Hannah said, she gave Beckett a smile "It's very easy ok, just concentrate and visualise shutting the weapon down, close your eyes and take a deep breath" she told Beckett in a soothing tone "and focus you want it to shut down.."

"You can do this" she told him. after several tense moments Beckett opened his eyes and looked at Hannah.

"I think I did it" he said to her with a smile. Hannah turned to the room noting Daniel and Dr Weir's presence.

Lieutenant Ford came into the room "Major Sheppard is reporting the drone appears to have been incapacitated. General O'Neill's helicopter is unharmed, and on its way again. Seven minutes out." Ford told then, the whole room let out a collective sigh.

"Thank God" Weir said.

"Holy crap." Beckett exclaimed Hannah patted him on the shoulder.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Several minutes later, O'Neill and Sheppard stepped out of the elevator at the outpost. Hannah looked at Sheppard perplexed as to why he was with O'Neill.

Hannah saluted O'Neill and Sheppard who responded in kind "General O'Neill , Major Sheppard welcome to the outpost" Hannah said in greeting.

"Lieutenant" O'Neill started he was about to say something more when Daniel interrupted him

"Jack!" Daniel said to O'Neill as he stood next to Hannah.

"Daniel. Warm welcome" O'Neill said dryly. Daniel looked at him blankly for a moment before getting his reference to the Drone.

"It wasn't me. How did you manage to—" Daniel drawled, O'Neill patted Major Sheppard on the shoulder.

"Keep my ass from getting blown out of the sky? The exceptional flying of Major John Sheppard. He likes it here." O'Neill said pointing to Sheppard, who gave a closed smile.

"You like it here?" Daniel asked Sheppard bewildered. Sheppard shrugged and was about to say something when O'Neill stepped up to Daniel and poked him in the chest.

"What you say we cut to the part where you start talking real fast?" O'Neill said.

"Exceptional" Hannah said to Sheppard as Daniel and O'Neill continued talking.

"You heard it from the horse's mouth" Sheppard said to her in a low voice

"That horse is my father" Hannah told him, his face fell from shock. He pulled himself together quickly and was about to say something when O'Neill turned, they both snapped to attention. O'Neill looked at them with a suspicious look before he spoke.

"Hey. Don't touch anything." He ordered Sheppard,

"Yes Sir" Sheppard said, O'Neill then looked at Hannah who stood beside Sheppard.

"You with us Lieutenant" O'Neill said to her, Hannah nodded and followed O'Neill and Daniel, leaving Sheppard looking around the area that was busy with scientists who were busy doing experiments and some cleaning up the mess made by the rogue drone.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	55. Chapter 55

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"I figure the Ancients packed up their entire city and left somewhere between five and ten million years ago." Daniel said as Weir, O'Neill, McKay and Hannah stood in the linguist's area where Daniel worked primarily.

"In their…flying city?" O'Neill said humouring Daniel.

"Yes." Daniel said, he had explained his theories and what they had found at the Outpost along with Hannah giving a small briefing about the training of other staff members with the throne chair and the little success of anyone bar herself being able to operate it for long periods. O'Neill shot Daniel an amused yet sceptical look.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Flying city?" O'Neill repeated hoping Daniel would see how ludicrous it sounded.

"Well, keeping in mind this is the race that built the Stargates. They did everything big." Daniel explained.

"So, why did they leave?" O'Neill asked

"Why'd they leave? Um, who knows? We know the Ancients on Earth were suffering from a plague. Um, maybe some of them were trying to start over, seeding life in a new galaxy. Maybe that's what Ancients do. The point is, we know where they went." Daniel said

"Pegasus." O'Neill supplied from what he had been told.

"Yes, it's-it's the name of a dwarf galaxy in the local group." Daniel said pointing to a star map.  
"After all that time, is there any hope of actually meeting them?" McKay said, Hannah wanted to roll her eyes at McKay's naïve question.

"Uh, well, who knows, but isn't that reason enough to go?" Daniel said looking at Weir.

"Well, I've been choosing members for this expedition for months, Doctor. I'm not the one who needs convincing." Weir said to Daniel, they all looked at O'Neill waiting for his response.

"Well, I'm convinced. Have fun" O'Neill said with a smile.

"It's a little more complicated than that, Sir" Hannah said to O'Neill, he raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"We need the "Zed-PM" to power the gate." McKay said

"What?" O'Neill said confused

"Zee-PM. He's, uh, he's Canadian." Daniel translated

"I'm sorry." O'Neill said to McKay half mockingly.

"Oh, "Zero-Point Module," General. The Ancient power source you recovered from Proclarush Taonas and that's now powering the outpost's defenses. I've since determined that it generates its enormous power from vacuum energy derived from a self-contained region of subspace time." McKay said completely missing O'Neill's tone from his last comment.

"That was a waste of a perfectly good explanation. The answer's no." O'Neill said

"No… just like that?" Daniel said

"Yep" O'Neill said

"Why? I think is the question to ask. Dr Jackson" Hannah said, O'Neill nodded at Hannah.

"Yes, why… is a good question. Tell me how you got this information and from where?" O'Neill asked

"Ahh various sources, you know" Daniel said looking at the table.

"Please say them out loud so you can understand where I'm coming from" O'Neill said to him.

"The database with cross references to the walls and a journal" Daniel said

"The walls of crazy ramblings?" O'Neill said

"Maybe" Daniel said "Does it really matter? Jack, you know that gating to another galaxy requires an enormous amount of power."

"Yes, I do. Find another way." O'Neill said.

"There's no other way." Daniel said.

"Do you think there are more of these…zed things in Atlantis?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes, and who knows what else we could find. This isn't just some other civilization we're talking about. These are the _gate builders_." Daniel stressed.

"The potential wealth of knowledge and technology outweighs anything we've come across since we stepped through the Stargate." Weir added, O'Neill looked at Hannah waiting for her input. When she said nothing, he spoke.

"Well, with the amount of power you'll need to make this trek, odds are it'll be one-way" O'Neill said.

"Yes, we know. But the benefit to humanity is far greater than the risk, General. And it is a risk that every one of my expedition members is willing to take." Weir said.

O'Neill looked at them considering their appeal. He opened his mouth to speak when Dr Beckett shouted out "Dr Weir" he came into the room running "You all have to come now" he said he ran out of the room they all followed him to the chair room. the chair was activated with Sheppard reclining back looking surprised and panicked slightly not knowing what to do.

"Major Sheppard" Hannah said walking onto the platform he looked at her.

"I said don't touch anything" O'Neill said exasperated at Sheppard.

"I just sat down." Sheppard protested

"Sir, think about where we are in the solar system." Hannah told him, he looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?"

"Just do it. Sir" Hannah told him. A three dimensional holographic image of the solar system appeared above their heads.

"Did I do that?" Sheppard asked, Hannah looked up at the image then back him.

"Yes Sir"

"Cool" Sheppard said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"So that's what you've been doing for the past months" Sheppard said once he had a check up from Dr Beckett, the others had gone back to work. O'Neill and Weir had left to discuss business.

"Yeah. What you thought I was having snowball fights and making snow angels Sir?" Hannah asked Sheppard with a sarcastic smile.

"Well it had crossed my mind, and this mutant gene" he said still not really understanding any of what he'd been told or just witnessed. Hannah walked with him to the mess waiting for General O'Neill to give him order to get the helicopter ready for departure.

"It's not a mutant gene, it's something you inherited from a very distant relative… unless you were bitten but radioactive spider? Or you encountered a solar flare recently?" Hannah asked she had a playful smile on her face. He'd seen her go from being closed up with grief to someone nearly different he knew she was still grieving Coburn's loss but she wasn't as haunted as she were before. Her smile though playful spoke volumes of how much better she was getting. He wondered if she would ever smile again the way she did in the photos he'd seen at Coburn's house. If she did he hoped he'd be around to see it.

"Cute Lieutenant, how many people have this gene?" he asked returning her smile.

"Small percentage" Hannah told him "Beckett knows the figures, but it's my job to help those with the gene be able to control the chair among other duties but I'm really happy you are a natural" she said looking relieved

"Why?" he asked

"Because now it gets me off the hook" Hannah told him.

"You have the gene?"

"Yes Sir" Hannah said

"But not a natural like me?" he asked smugly.

"No, I'm close but it takes me a little bit of effort" Hannah told him, trying to keep a straight face.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"I'm going to Atlantis" Hannah told them

"What? Why?" Sam said in disbelief

"Because I was offered a position and I accepted" Hannah said

"Wait Hannah gets to go and I don't" Daniel said looking at O'Neill. O'Neill nodded.

"We took a vote and Hannah lost so she now has to leave the Island" O'Neill dead panned, they all looked at oddly.

"What?" Daniel aske, O'Neill dropped his head.

"Seriously don't any of you watch TV? Survivor? the tribe has spoken?" he asked, he was met by more blank stares and sighed "Yes Daniel Hannah goes and you stay. Both Colonel Sumner and Dr Weir both requested she join the expedition given her knowledge and expertise. It's a good fit" O'Neill said

"But it could be a one way ticket, What if you get there and you can't get home" Sam said to Hannah, who wasn't concerned by that fact she wouldn't be able to come home or leaving them.

"I'll find a way and if not I'm stuck. But it's my choice can't you guys be happy for me and wish me the best" Hannah said to them, O'Neill seemed to be the only one in her corner at the moment. He had congratulated her even though she knew he didn't want her to go but he knew trying to change her mind would be impossible. Hannah wanted to move forward and make her own way in the world.

"But you're needed here" Daniel said to her. Hannah shook her head.

"No I'm not. You all have got this universe covered you don't need me around being a 5th wheel and worst case scenario you have my notebooks…Hey where's Uncle T?" Hannah asked

"He's off world at the moment, he'll be back for tonight" O'Neill said, Hannah nodded.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have to pack, so if you all will excuse me?" she said

"Sure, and remember to be home at 7pm tonight for dinner"

"Yes Sir" Hannah said, she left the room.

"Sir you can't let her go" Sam said

"Why not? She's an adult she can make her own decisions" O'Neill said

"I don't get either of you" Daniel said, O'Neill furrowed his brow in confusion at him.

"Daniel you wanted to go and leave all of us behind hell you have before and come back Hannah will do the same hopefully she won't have to die to do it" O'Neill commented, he picked up a file of reports on his desk.

"I except you all at my place at 7pm" O'Neill said he looked at them waiting for them to go "If you don't mind.." he drawled. Sam and Daniel left his office.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah spent her morning on base collecting the last of her things from her locker and organising with Weir and Bates as to what needed to be done tomorrow and her role on the day. Afterwards she went home and spent the afternoon looking around her room wondering what her one personal item would be. She had no clue what she would bring, so she opened her Laptop and typed a email to Laura letting her know she was going to be unreachable for a while and not to worry and to take care of herself. There was a knock on the door, Hannah pressed the send button and went to answer the door.

"Hello?" Daniel called, Hannah came down the hall to the door seeing Daniel stick his head in and look around and smiled as he came in and closed the door. "Hey you should lock the door anyone could just walk in" he told her.

"Yeah I'll Dad that… you're early" Hannah said to him, "Three hours early" she added.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you alone before everyone else arrived" Daniel said

"Right" Hannah said, they stood awkwardly for a moment "Ah do you want something to drink? Beer? Coffee?" She offered

"Coffee would be great" Daniel said, he followed her to the kitchen and took a seat at the breakfast table. Hannah changed the filter and put on a fresh pot to brew and joined it.

"It'll take a few minutes" Hannah said "So you wanted to talk?" she asked she opened the fridge and took out a beer for herself.

"Yeah how's the packing?" Daniel asked.

"Done, well nearly done I just have to pick my personal Item and then I'm done" Hannah said, she sat down opposite him and twisted the lid off the beer. She aimed for the bin in the corner and tossed the lid. It flew straight into the bin, she gave a ghost of a smile before taking a pull turning her attention back to Daniel.

"Not too early for a beer?" he asked her.

"Nope considering it'll be my last beer for who knows how long" Hannah told him, the coffee continued to brew and the aroma filled the air "If you want you can have one" she said to him.

"No, the coffee will do" he said nodding, he had come with a whole speech prepared but had forgotten all of it now that he sat opposite her.

"Right, so how about those Avalanches" Hannah said making conversation. She and Daniel hadn't really talked except on a professional level about Ancients and Translations. She hadn't mended fences and now she assumed that why he was here.

"Yes, I heard they were pretty minor" Daniel said, Hannah took a pull of her beer.

"I meant the hockey team" Hannah said, she pursed her lips trying not to smile. Daniel made the 'ah' face and nodded. "Daniel can you just spit out whatever you have to say" Hannah told him. She got up and poured him a cup of coffee and placed it on the table in front of him.

"I wanted to give you this" he said he lifted his bag off the ground and pulled out a wrapped up package and handed it to Hannah.

Hannah took the wrapping off the package. It was her Journal she had given him months ago along with a new notebook. She opened the new notebook and flicked through all the blank pages and closed it placing it on the table "Thank you" she said.

"I thought you might need it" he said

"I'm sorry that we haven't been the best of friends late-"

"Hannah, it's ok. You are trying to figure out what's best for you without someone telling you how to be or feel. I get it. Just know I will always care about you and your friendship means a lot to me, I want you to know I'll always be here" he said to her

"Daniel, I-" Hannah started but a knock at the front door stopped her, "I better get that" she told him, she got up from the table and went to the door. Daniel wondered what she was going to say before the knock at the door. He turned and saw Sam and Teal'c come in with Hannah at the end.

"Everyone is early except for Dad, Coffee or beer?" Hannah asked Sam and Teal'c who took seats at the table.

"Coffee would be great. Are you having a beer?" Sam asked noting the beer on the table.

"Yep, it might be the last one I have for a long time" Hannah said as she placed a coffee in front of Sam. "I have juice as well do you want Teal'c?" Hannah offered. Teal'c nodded, Hannah came back to the table with Teal'c's drink, and she took her seat and looked around the table.

"So how is everyone doing?" Hannah asked

"I am well" Teal'c answered,

"We thought we'd come by early and spend as much time with you since you are leaving tomorrow" Sam said

"I appreciate it, so dad was thinking Pizza and beer for dinner"

"That's your last meal?" Daniel asked he thought O'Neill would pull out the stops

"Yeah, better than his idea of a BBQ have you had him cook you a steak?" Hannah asked with a smile.

"No"

"Yeah try and keep it that way" Hannah told him.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

The next day, Hannah stood in the Briefing room with Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and O'Neill, Hannah had spent the morning helping get the equipment and people together. It was down to the last twenty minutes. Hannah needed to be down in the gate room , but she was glad that she had the chance to say good bye in this semi private place before going even though they had said good bye.

"I'm going to miss all of you" Hannah said as she hugged Daniel and Teal'c. She hugged Sam who had tears in her eyes "Take care Mom I love you" Hannah whispered in Sam's ear.

"I miss you already" Sam whispered back they stepped apart and Hannah wiped the tears away and smiled.

"Wish me luck" she said to them, she hugged O'Neill one last time and he kissed her on the forehead "Good luck" he said smiling "Now go kick ass in the Pegasus Galaxy"

"Right, I'm not going to say goodbye but a See you all in a while" Hannah said she took what felt like the hardest steps of her life. She walked down to the Gate room and stood next to Major Sheppard who smiled at her.

"Hey you nervous?" he asked in a low voice

"No way" Hannah told him.

Colonel Sumner came into the room with the last of the marines. Colonel Sumner neared Sheppard.

"Colonel" Sheppard said

Colonel Sumner looked at Sheppard coldly as Weir came into the room, she walked up the ramp.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please? All right, here we go. We're about to try to make a connection. We have been unable to predict exactly how much power this is going to take, and we may only get the one chance at this. So if we're able to achieve a stable wormhole, we're not going to risk shutting the 'gate down. We'll send in the MALP robot probe, check for viability, and go. Everything in one shot. Now, every one of you volunteered for this mission, and you represent over a dozen countries. You are the world's best and brightest. And in light of the adventure we are about to embark on, you're also the bravest. I hope we all return one day having discovered a whole new realm for humanity to explore. But as all of you know, we may never be able to return home. I'd like to offer you all one last chance to withdraw your participation." Weir said to them, she waited for anyone to back out, Hannah looked around no one was moving. When sufficient amount of time passed Weir spoke again.

"Begin the dialling sequence." Weir said looking up at the control room, she stepped down from the ramp and went back to the control room.

"Let me make myself clear, Major. You are not here by my choice." Colonel Sumner said to Sheppard in a low voice. Hannah pretended not to hear and watched the gate spin as it dialled.

"I'm sure you'll warm up to me once you get to know me, sir." Sheppard said to Colonel Sumner.

"As long as you remember who's giving the orders." Colonel Sumner told him coldly.

"That would be Dr. Weir, right?" Sheppard asked, his tone was smug and Hannah could tell he was smiling. Colonel Sumner moved away and Hannah turned to Sheppard.

"I don't know whether you are brave or stupid Major" Hannah said to him

"He started it" Sheppard said

"Right" Hannah said dryly with a small smile. The Stargate activated and the room broke out in applause. The MALP went through and Hannah looked up at the Control room after a few minutes. Weir smiled a signal that they were a go, she and McKay disappeared from the control room. Colonel Sumner motioned to Hannah she came up the ramp.

"Lieutenant O'Neill I want you to be the last one through the gate so I know for a fact we have everyone"

"Yes Sir" Hannah said

He turned to the people in the gate room. "Let's go, people. We don't know how much power we've got. Security teams One and Two, you're up first. All other personnel will follow on our signal. Once on the other side, keep moving, clear the debarkation area. On my lead…" he said he turned ready to move his first team through.

"Hold on, Colonel!" Dr Weir shouted as she came into the room, she picked up her pack and threw on her back. "We go through together." Dr Weir told him.

"Fair enough." Sumner said

Sumner readied his weapon and led his team through. Weir paused at the gate for a moment and then looked back at O'Neill and Daniel in the control room. She nodded a farewell, then stepped through the Stargate.

After a few moments Sumner's voice came over her ear piece "All clear. It looks good" he said.

Hannah looked up at the Control room and O'Neill stepped forward he turned the PA .

"Expedition team…move out" he said, he stepped back.

Hannah moved to the side as Lieutenant Ford and Sheppard came up with the next team.  
"What's it feel like?" Sheppard asked Hannah as it came to his turn to go through. Hannah looked at Ford.

"Hurts like hell, sir." Ford told him with a straight face, Sheppard looked at Hannah who nodded trying to keep hers. Sheppard seemed to believe them and grimaced as readied himself. Hannah stifled a laugh as Ford broke into a grin

"Whoo-hoo!" Ford cheered as he jumped through backwards. Sheppard looked at her and shook his head. He paused for another moment.

"We only have 30 minutes so if you don't mind hurrying up Sir" Hannah told him, Sheppard shot her a look as he turned back to the wormhole horizon. He winced and closed his eyes before stepping through.

Hannah waved the next group through and continued making sure it was smooth sailing the whole way. It took 25 minutes to get everyone and all the equipment through the gate. O'Neill came into the Gate room he walked up the ramp and placed a large bottle of Champagne on the ramp and turned to Hannah. Tears filled her eyes "I thought Marines don't cry" O'Neill said he brushed a thumb under her chin.

"I gotta go Dad"

"I know" he said, he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the top of the head "Take care of yourself, I love you" he whispered

"Love you too" Hannah said, he stepped back and Hannah squared her shoulders and saluted O'Neill.

"Do me proud" he said returning the salute "Now get out of her before I change my mind about letting you go" he told her. Hannah smiled and laughed, she turned and looked around the Gate room and Teal'c, Sam and Daniel. She nodded and stepped through the gate.


	56. Chapter 56

Hannah stepped out the other end of the wormhole, and walked up to Colonel Sumner "Sir we are all through" she said to him, he turned to Weir.

"That's everyone" he said

Weir nodded and turned her radio on "General O'Neill? Atlantis base offers greetings from the Pegasus Galaxy. You may cut power to the gate." She said, they all looked toward the gate. The bottle of Champagne Hannah had seen he bring into the gate room now rolled out of the wormhole and across the floor toward them. The wormhole deactivated and the room became dark except for a few lights coming from the stairs and torches. Weir picked up the bottle and read the tag that hung around the neck of the bottle 'Bon Voyage—Gen. Jack O'Neill'.

Hannah flicked her torch on and looked around the room. It was familiar to her, the architecture, the structure of the room, the colours of the walls it was like she had been here before. She turned to Colonel Sumner "Sir, I think I know how to get main power on" she said to him

"Then Lieutenant my first order of business for you is get us up and running" Sumner told her.

"Yes Sir" Hannah moved the stair case that led up to the 'control room'. She dropped her backpack on the floor by the wall and headed up the stairs, the stair lit up and she stepped on them, she reached the control room where McKay, Sheppard and a few other scientists were the room already lit up from Sheppard's presence. Hannah came up to him as a monitor lit up.

"I didn't touch anything." He said defensively, Hannah smiled and was about to say something when Weir spoke up.

"Relax, Major. It's like the entire complex is sensing our presence and coming to life." Weir said as she came into the room  
"This has got to be the control room. This is obviously their version of a DHD." McKay said

"Oh, obviously." Sheppard said sarcastically, Hannah rolled her eyes as she pulled the rest of the covers away.

"This area could be power control systems, possibly a computer interface—" McKay said he gestured toward where Hannah and Sheppard were standing.

"It's not the power control, its environmental systems" Hannah corrected, McKay looked displeased at being corrected.

"Hey, hey. Why don't you find out?" Weir said before McKay started an argument with Hannah.  
"Right." McKay said

_"Dr. Weir, Colonel Sumner. Could you come down and meet me, please? We're three levels down from you."_ Colonel Sumner came over Weir's radio

"Right away." She replied, she left them and headed for the stairs. Sheppard turned to Hannah.

"Play nice" he said to Hannah.

"Yes Sir" She replied, Sheppard followed Weir.

Hannah turned back to the room and found McKay setting up a computer interface with one of the consoles she needed to access. "Rodney!" Beckett shouted from below, McKay moved to the Balcony.

"What Carson?" he asked

"You gotta come look at this" Beckett told him,

"There's a lot to see"

"It's a recorded message from the ancients" Beckett told, that piqued McKay's interest, he turned to Grodin and Hannah. "Dr McKay, you can go we'll set it up" she told him. He eyed her suspiciously before sighing

"Fine, Grodin keep an eye on her" McKay said, she and Grodin exchanged looks, before Grodin nodded. McKay ran off to follow Beckett to whatever discovery he had.

"You obviously know what you are doing" Grodin said to her

"Yeah, set up the interfaces and get this show up and running" Hannah said, he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, if you need any help let me know" he said

"No problem" Hannah pulled a lap top from the case and hooked it up to the console. She wanted to move to the power controls but knew it would look too suspicious. After 10 minutes she had the environmental interfaced with the laptop and moved on to the next systems interfacing them into a second laptop before moving to the power controls she looked around to see if Grodin and the others in the room were watching her. noting they were absorb in interfacing just the one computer she pulled the third laptop and placed it to the side of the power controls console. She pressed the console activating it a holoscreen appeared before her and readings came up on the screen. Hannah read them quickly and scrolled down when something caught her eye. There was only one ZPM still active and it was running low on power. Hannah cursed under breath, not believing her eyes. she moved to the laptop and quickly interfaced it with the console. Once it was up and running she turned to Grodin "Grodin, you need to see this" she said, Grodin came over and read the screen, his eyes went wide.

"We have to tell Dr McKay immediately" he said,

"You want me to go?" Hannah offered

"No, I'll go. You keep monitoring the system" he said, he

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"Please tell me this is not my fault." Beckett said nervously, Hannah stood to the side where she was relegated by McKay. He had spent the last ten minutes looking at the power systems he refused to listen to anything she had to say. Sheppard stood beside her while the others spread out in the control room.

"No." McKay said rolling his eyes as he finished looking over the readouts.  
"Thank you." Beckett said relieved. McKay turned to the room everyone gave him their full attention.

"Ok, now from what we've been able to ascertain, the city is powered by three Zero-Point Modules. Two are entirely depleted, and the third is reaching maximum entropy. When it does, it will die too, and nothing can reverse that." McKay said, Hannah wondered if she was a part of the royal 'we' he used.

"Just tell me the bottom line." Colonel Sumner said not really understanding what McKay said.

"The force field holding back the ocean has collapsed to its minimum sustainable levels. Look, you can see here and here where the shield's already failed and the city's flooded. It could've happened years ago. but… This section is likely more protected because of the Stargate." McKay said, he spoke in a slow and slightly condescending way as if they were children.

"What if it fails completely?" Sheppard asked

"It's a matter of 'when,' not 'if'." McKay stated

"Colonel Sumner, you need to order your security teams to stop searching the city immediately." Weir told Sumner

"All security teams, fall back to the gate room." Sumner said into his radio, Hannah heard the teams check in on the radio channel confirming the order.

"That's not going to be good enough." McKay said

"All right, well, how much time do we have?" Weir asked, McKay looked at her in wonderment as to why she and everyone else didn't get what he knew. Hannah stepped in and answered.

"It's hard to say. Though if we minimize power expenditure. I would lean towards two days max. Ma'am" Hannah answered.

"No, it could be hours or days we don't know" McKay said.

"You don't know Dr McKay" Colonel Sumner said he did not disguise his dislike for McKay.

"What about our own power generators?" Beckett offered.

"We're working on that, but even with our most advanced, naquadah-powered generators, the equations are coming up far short." McKay answered.

"So we need to find more ZPMs." Weir said McKay nodded affirmative.

"How do we do that if we can't search the city?" Sumner asked

"If there were more here, we'd be able to detect them." McKay said. Colonel Sumner looked to Hannah.

"That true Lieutenant?" Sumner asked Hannah.

"Yes Sir" Hannah answered, it earned her an odd look from the others. Since Sumner was turning to her for clarification on some of McKay's observations.

"Can we use the Stargate?" Sumner asked

"Yes we can and if we want to conserve the ZPM we can hook up a naquadah generator to dial the gate Sir" Hannah said  
"But that's nowhere near enough power to open a wormhole back to Earth." McKay said

"I know that" Hannah said she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Sheppard.

"But maybe we can dial somewhere in this galaxy" Sheppard said before Hannah could.

"Well, that's relatively easy. Fortunately, some Ancient technology still uses good, old-fashioned push buttons, so we've been able to access the Stargate control system and a library of known gate addresses in the database." McKay said to Sheppard.

"That's not all. Look at this." Grodin said pleased, he took the moment to show them another discovery of the control room. He pressed a button and a shield encompassed the Stargate.

"Just like the Iris on the Earth gate." Colonel Sumner commented.

"Using power, using power, using power…" McKay mumbled nervously. Grodin turned it off the shield.

"Well, at least we don't have to deal with any uninvited guests. Colonel, assemble a team. We need safe harbor, or better still, another power source." Weir said.

"Lieutenant Ford, gather security teams One and Two. Everyone gear up." Colonel Sumner said into his radio.

"Major, I'd like you to go along." Weir said to Sheppard, it earned a displeased look from Colonel Sumner who walked off.

"Yes, ma'am." Sheppard said he winked at Hannah who shook her head at him, he walked away to gear up.

"All right, pick an address. Start dialling." Weir said to McKay.

McKay pressed one symbol key and waited for the stargate to light up locking the symbol in. when it did he spoke.  
"Chevron one encoded." McKay said with pomp. Hannah raised an eyebrow at him while he waited for the Stargate to turn and lock. Weir closed her eyes.

"Rodney…" Weir prompted impatiently

"Fine" McKay said, he dialled the rest of the address in quick succession and the Stargate whirl into action.

"Ready MALP Four for off-world recon" Grodin said on his Radio. McKay hit the center control button and the wormhole established.

A MALP was moved to the Stargate. Grodin went down stairs and remotely controlled the MALP it went through the Stargate.

After a few minutes, Colonel Sumner and his main team of Marines were ready along with Sheppard to move out.

Grodin looked over the read outs on the tablet computer. Hannah watched from the Balcony with Weir.  
"The MALP reads full viability and no immediate signs of activity around the Stargate, but it's pitch black. For now, we're going to use the tried and true system for identification of inbound gate travellers." He told the men.

The men readied themselves with their infrared goggles. Sumner glanced up at Weir who nodded her approval.

"Let's move out!" Colonel Sumner said to his men. The team moved and stepped through the Stargate. Sheppard waved Farewell at Weir and Hannah before walking through.

The wormhole disengaged, Weir turned to Hannah "I'm all ears Lieutenant how do you suggest we conserve power?" Weir asked Hannah they moved back to control room.

"I think we should collapse the shield back to the main tower. I think it would conserve the pow-" Hannah said

"That's insane, you'd flood the city" McKay said

"Yeah but it could keep us alive longer. It's now about our survival and I'm not particularly fond of drowning are you Dr McKay?" Hannah asked curtly.

"McKay do you have any ideas?" Weir asked

"I haven't had time to think of any options" McKay said to her

"Fine, how much power do we have again?" Weir asked

"At current consumption about two days that's my rough estimation less now" Hannah said

"Ok, McKay you have until Colonel Sumner reports in to come up with a better idea if not I'm going to go with the Lieutenant's idea" Weir said she turned to Hannah "I want you to set up the program to collapse the shield to the tower so we can do it a moment's notice"

"Yes Ma'am" Hannah said, Weir walked out of the room. Hannah looked at McKay who narrowed his eyes at her before he went back to his computer not talking to her.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Weir came back a few hours later, Hannah was halfway through applying the program she had created to the main system but was having troubles from McKay and a program in the main system that refused to be removed. Hannah couldn't identify what it was and McKay refused to help her in form.  
"Tell me some good news, Rodney." Weir said

"I can't do that." McKay said

"Lieutenant?" Weir asked

"I'm having slight difficulties the main computer is running a program I can't identify yet, I need access to the Console Dr McKay is using" Hannah said, Weir looked at McKay

"What? I needed it to do my calculations" he said Weir gave him a withering look.

"Hey don't take her side she does have a PhD or even a degree in anything? I'm amazed she knows anything besides what the air force has stuffed in her brain. And as for the force fields that have held the ocean at bay for centuries but are failing due to our arrival. It's only a matter of time" McKay said, Hannah was livid, she kept silent through McKay's tirade. She wished in that moment she had less self restraint so she could punch him right in the face.

"We stopped exploring." Weir said

"The damage was already done. Another section of the city, on the far side, was flooded an hour or so ago." McKay told her

"Even occupying this room is draining power" Grodin told Weir

"We need to evacuate the moment Colonel Sumner reports back it's safe." McKay added

"You're saying we have to abandon the city?" Weir said, the city made buckling noises. Hannah looked up and around the room as it sounded like it was the room they were occupying.

"The sooner we leave, the longer that shield holds." McKay said, Weir sighed.

"Ok, but until Colonel Sumner's check in, keep working on a solution" Weir said, she walked back to her office.

"There is no solution" McKay grumbled, Hannah got up from her seat and moved to McKay's side. She placed her laptop to the side.

"Can't we try my idea?" she asked him, he looked up at her.

"No it's a waste of time"

"What about surfacing the city?"

"What?"

"you know letting Atlantis rise from the watery depths" Hannah said dramatically she had thought of the idea earlier but couldn't think of a way to make it happen. He looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Who are you?" he asked his tone clear that he wasn't going to listen.

"I'm the US Marine who is trying really hard not to punch you in the face and just for the record I have a degree in biomechanical engineering and a PhD in Astrophysics which the Air Force didn't stuff in my head. When you are ready to talk to me like a human being give me a call" she told him. He looked shocked as she stood up and left the room.

Hannah made her way down to two levels below the gate room and looked out of one of the many windows at Atlantis. This was not what she had envisioned going to Atlantis to be like. She couldn't believe how childish she had been with McKay she was smarter than that. She might have forged file about her education. But the knowledge was there even if she never went to college to learn it. She wondered why she had thought about raising the city, it was a ludicrous idea anyway. She shook her head and looked at the view of the city stretched out before her submerged under water. Her mind played flash backs of random things. Walking the hallways, she closed her eyes and she could see the City as it would look if it were above the ocean with the sun shining down it. Something about it felt like home. She could hear the city talk to her in the hum of its operations as if it were truly alive. She could feel its struggle to stay alive with the little power it had.

"Lieutenant?" Weir's voice sounded ceasing Hannah's thoughts. Hannah opened her eyes and turned to Weir.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Are you ok?" she asked her voice tinged with concern.

"Yes I just wish there was something I could do" Hannah said sighing. She looked out the window staring at seemingly nothing.

"What are you looking at?" Weir asked looking to where Hannah was.

"I don't know" Hannah said, as soon as she finished the sentence a pocket of air bubbled and popped in the outer zone of the city.

"What was that?"

"The shields failing in that part of the city, I don't think we have those two days" Hannah said in earnest. Weir sighed nervously and turned to leave.

"You coming?" she asked

"No Ma'am, Dr McKay has made it quite clear he does not want me in the control room. It would be unproductive of me to get in the way" Hannah said to her. Weir nodded.

"Ok but when we get through this you two are going to learn how to work together" Weir said, Hannah gave her a ghost of a smile.

"If we do Ma'am I'll give my best" Hannah told her dryly. Weir smiled and left Hannah to her thoughts.

After what seemed like 10 minutes Hannah's radio sounded, Weir's voice played over the air "Stand by for immediate evacuation." Weir said over the radio, Hannah took one last look before she climbed the stairs back up to the main gate room. 

When she reached the gate room the Stargate activated. Sheppard came through leading a group of people. They looked primitive in their clothing and the shock of seeing Atlantis. Hannah stepped up to the platform and helped Sheppard Herd them out to the side of the room.

"Step in, folks. Move away from the puddle." Sheppard said to the people, Weir came down the stairs.

"Major Sheppard! Major Sheppard, who are these people?" Weir demanded

"Survivors from the settlement. We were attacked. Sumner and some of our men were taken. What's going on?" Sheppard told her, the city began to tremor with force as the shields were beginning to fail.

"We are in no position to help anyone right now." Weir said

"What the hell's going on here?" Sheppard asked.

"We were about to abandon the city." Hannah told him as she joined the conversation.

"Going back there is a really bad idea." Sheppard said

"Major Sheppard, the shield is about to fail, and the ocean is about to come crashing in on us. Do you have a better place for us to go?" Weir asked him, Sheppard turned to a boy in the crowd he had brought back.

"Jinto, you have any other address we can gate to?" Sheppard asked the boy, he looked no more than 10 years old.

"Yes, many." Jinto told them

"He's just a boy." Weir said incredulously, the tremors increased. Hannah moved up the stairs.

"I am Jinto." Jinto said with a smile to Dr Weir.

"She's pleased to meet you." Sheppard said as he grabbed Jinto by the arm and moved him up the stairs to the control room behind Hannah. They barely made it halfway as it felt like the building was being shaken apart.

"The shield is collapsing!" McKay shouted from the control room. Hannah tripped on a step and fell forward as the city continue to shake violently. Hannah pushed to her feet and held a hand out to Jinto who was between her and Sheppard gripping the stairs for his life.

"I'm dialling an address." Grodin shouted over the noise.

"No, wait!" Hannah shouted, the shaking was dissipating, and Hannah felt as though they were rising. She couldn't explain it.

"We're moving!" Sheppard exclaimed it seemed he felt it too. The windows cleared and the water drained from view, Sunlight streamed through the windows as the City continued to rise from the ocean reaching for the sky.

The city stopped moving and went silent for a moment. Everyone looked in wonder at the light around them. The City systems rebooted and turned on. Hannah pushed off the stairs and helped Jinto to his feet while Sheppard got up. Weir came up the stairs with Ford and they all moved to a window. They watched as the lower portions of the City broke through the surface.

"We're on the surface." Ford said

"I was hoping for another day. It looks like we just got a whole lot more than that. Let's not waste it." Weir said, Sheppard nodded to Weir before he and Hannah exchanged smiles and looked out at the city. It was a beautiful sight.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA


	57. Chapter 57

30 minutes later, Hannah had returned to the Gate room after she helped with moving the Athosian refugees to the designated area for the Infirmary before she headed back to the Control room she passed Ford on the steps.

"People, listen up. No one gets to sit down until they clear two pieces of equipment off this deck. Now, let's go." Ford said walking down the stairs to the Stargate. Hannah Saluted him as she passed and continued to the control room where Sheppard, McKay, Weir and Grodin were.

"The last Zero-Point Module is depleted, but limited power has returned now that our own generators aren't going to hold back an ocean. Life support systems are working, but the planet's atmosphere is breathable, well, notwithstanding the inevitable allergens." McKay told them, He moved to the opposite side of the room away from Hannah. He looked slightly uncomfortable about being her presence.

"So now could our naquadah generator supply enough power to the shield for defensive purposes?" Weir asked

"Not even close. Ma'am" Hannah said

"On the surface without a shield? We're target practice." Sheppard said.

"I'm acutely aware of that, Major, but thank you for reinforcing it." McKay told Sheppard sarcastically.

"When can you tell me where the Wraith took Colonel Sumner and the others?" Sheppard asked.

"Even with the six symbols Lieutenant Ford provided there are still hundreds of permutations—"

"720." Sheppard supplied, Hannah was not surprised by his mathematical skills. He had joked about Mensa before.

"Yes. I knew that, of course. I'm just surprised you did." McKay said looking non plussed.

"Take away the coordinates you can't get a lock on, and that's your one, and when you find it, send a MALP" Sheppard told him, McKay stepped away and got to work. Weir came up to Sheppard.

"Major? A word." She said to him. Hannah watched as Sheppard followed Weir to the back of the control room. As Weir neared what had appeared to be window it opened to a balcony. McKay and the other looked surprised by the door, Sheppard and Weir stepped outside, the door closed.

Hannah moved to McKay "Doctor is there anything I can assist you with?" she asked, McKay looked up from his computer.

"How did you know about the city rising?" he asked her

"I don't know. Lucky guess" Hannah said with a shrug, she wasn't going to say it was instinctual McKay would think she was nuts.

"Right and all the other things, you know I'm not an idiot"

"I know that Doctor you have made your academic achievements well known for the past months we have been working together"

"Yeah it irks me that you know far more about these systems than me or really any other person I've been introduced to and yet we all know so little about you"

"Irks?" Hannah asked sceptically

"Yes irks. I know Colonel Sumner and Weir trust you but that doesn't mean I have to, now you can either observe or leave your choice" He told her, Hannah stepped back and kept her hands behind her back. After a few minutes Sheppard came back into the room and stood beside Hannah out of the way.

"Shouldn't you be helping?" he asked.

"I've been told to observe" Hannah said in a low voice to him. As McKay and the others started dialling gate addresses "What did Weir say?"

"that I should ask permission before bringing new friends over" He said casually,

"Right anything else sir?" Hannah asked him, they turned to face one another.

"Yeah, we are going to get Colonel Sumner and the others back, you in?" he asked

"Like you need to ask" Hannah told him

"Thought I'd give you the option" he said they watched as McKay and the other continued Dialling with no success.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

After the 20th dial the wormhole connected and a MALP was sent. "We're receiving visual telemetry." McKay said Weir and McKay studied the laptop screen that displayed the visuals the MALP was sending it showed only darkness.

"I can't see anything." Weir commented

"No atmospheric readings at all." McKay told them. Sheppard, Hannah and Grodin were watching a different monitor of the same data. Hannah spotted a small round point of dim light before it quickly rotated off screen.

"Hey, you catch that?" Hannah asked pointing to the screen. Sheppard nodded.

"Yeah, can we go back?" he asked McKay.

"Rotating the camera." McKay said, he typed into the laptop the command. The camera view paned around and showed rocks floating in space a part of the rings that surrounded a planet. The camera rolled and it showed the Stargate floating in orbit above the planet, the wormhole still established.

"Well, there goes that MALP." McKay scoffed

"It's in space." Sheppard said

"It's in high orbit around a planet on the far side of the galaxy." McKay corrected.

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Weir asked

"It's the only one we could get a lock on." McKay said

"Very well. Shut it down." Weir said she turned to Sheppard "I'm sorry." She said sincerely, she turned and left the room. McKay continued to study the readouts until the Stargate shut down.

"Come with me, Major." He said having a thought, he looked at Hannah "you too"

Hannah and Sheppard followed McKay up the stairs out of the control room. They climbed a couple more flights of stairs until they reached a large room. It was at least 7 stories high with a couple of levels. The cylindrical ships had an angled front and rear. By the size, Hannah could safely say it would fit through a Stargate with ease. The ships lined the room Hannah counted at least over a dozen, McKay motioned they follow him to one that had been opened.

The interior was divided into two the cockpit and the aft sectiont of the ship, she knew there was a bulkhead that separated the two sections. The Cockpit had four chairs in it, while the Aft had to long benches by the walls. Sheppard walked first taking the pilot's seat to the left. He sat down and the controls lit up.

"You think you can fly it?" McKay asked them

"I'm a marine, not a pilot" Hannah told McKay he still didn't get she wasn't in the Air Force. Sheppard smothered a smile. Hannah had the knowledge of how to fly from her memories thanks to O'Neill and Sam but their passion for flying had not really taken a hold in Hannah.

"Why don't we take it for test drive honey?" Sheppard joked, Hannah took a seat behind McKay who took up the co-pilot seat.

"Sure, but you'll have to open the hangar door, otherwise it'll be a short trip" Hannah told him.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Sheppard had taken the Puddle jumper out of Atlantis and did a fly around the city, for about 5 minutes before McKay started to complain.

"Do you have to fly like a maniac?" McKay asked after another of Sheppard's more vigorous manoeuvres to test the systems.

"I'm getting a feel for it" Sheppard told him.

"I'm getting a feel for my lunch rising" McKay told him

"If you are gonna be-"

"Boys this is fun but shouldn't we call Weir and get this show on the road?" Hannah asked cutting Sheppard off she didn't want an argument to start.

"She's right" Sheppard said he turned the ship around and returned to the hangar and landed the ship. McKay stood up and moved the back of the ship.

"I'll get Weir you two stay here" he said to them, the aft door opened and McKay left them, Hannah moved to the co-pilot chair.

"I don't think I've seen McKay move that fast except for Thursday's Salisbury steak" Hannah commented, Sheppard chuckled.

Hannah turned to the console "This is good" she told him

"I know all of it is good" he said with an excited smile, Sheppard was like a kid with a new toy.

"Yeah I was thinking this" Hannah said, she pressed the control to the side of the mini DHD, the ship started to hum at a lower decibel "A cloak" she said.

"A cloak?" he said, the HUD screen came up and the ships schematics and internal readouts showed they were indeed in cloak and the ship was in perfect order. "Cool, how did you know?" he asked her.

"A magician never reveals their secrets Sir, Weir's here" Hannah said they looked out the front window and saw McKay waving his hands and talking to Weir who looked around.

Sheppard smiled and disabled the cloak he clicked his radio. Weir and McKay looked at them shocked by the cloak.

"You said you wanted a tactical advantage?" Sheppard told her on the radio. Weir smiled.

"All right, so you can fly that thing. It doesn't mean you can pull off a rescue." Weir replied over radio.

"Doctor…this is why you brought me here. Do we have a go?" He asked her, She nodded.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"Why is Lieutenant O'Neill coming with us Sir?" Ford asked Sheppard in a low voice. They were just about to board the ship. Ford looked over at Hannah who zipped up her TAC vest and checked her P90 while she waited with the other Marines.

"Because she's a highly trained officer you got a reason why I shouldn't bring her?" Sheppard asked Ford. Ford grimaced he didn't like to speak ill of other people but he had heard the rumours and even though she had a service record and worked hard. It didn't change her fundamental personality which from what he heard was unstable.

"She emotionally unstable" Ford finally told Sheppard

"She looks quite stable to me, but I'll note your objection in my report Lieutenant" Sheppard told him, He waved a hand motioning the Marines to go in. Sheppard paused at Hannah's side "You're up front with me" he told her.

"Yes Sir" Hannah said.

"All right, boys and girl, get ready to go" Ford looked at Hannah to move. Hannah moved to the seat behind the co-pilot chair. Ford sat down and wore a grin excited.

_"Gateship One_ ready to go." Ford said excitedly.

" 'Gateship One'? A little puddle jumper like this?" Sheppard complained looking at Ford.

"It's a ship that goes through the 'gate—Gateship One." Ford explained

"Oh, no, no, no, that's all wrong. Switch seats with Lieutenant O'Neill" Sheppard ordered him. Ford got up and Hannah re took the co-pilot's chair

"Dr. McKay thought it was cool." Ford grumbled taking a seat behind Sheppard.

"Oh, okay, well, it's official…You don't get to name anything, ever. " Sheppard told him, Hannah tried to keep a straight face. Sheppard pressed the control for comms.

"Flight, this is…_Puddle Jumper_. We're go to launch." Sheppard said he looked smugly at Hannah who finished standard pre flight checks. She shook her head not wanting to be involved.

_"This is Flight. I thought we were going with __Gateship__."_ McKay's voice came back.

"Negative, Flight" Sheppard replied.

_"Stand by."_ McKay said, they waited for a few seconds. _"Puddle Jumper, you are clear for launch."_

"Dial it up, O'Neill." Sheppard ordered. Hannah punched in the address starts to dial the jumper's DHD. Sheppard lowered the puddle jumper into the gate room and flew straight through the gate. They came out of the other end of the space gate. Hannah turned the cloak on as soon as they fully exited.

"This is so cool" Sheppard said as he manned the controls they kept a high orbit.

"It looks like you've got the hang of it." Ford commented from the back.

"I tell you what, Lieutenant. I know a lot of fighter pilots who'd kill to fly this thing. It's like it reads your mind." Sheppard told them

"It's the neural interface" Hannah said,

The Heads Up Display (HUD) screen appeared on the windshield in front of them, displaying sensor readings and data.

"Whoa did you do that sir?" Ford asked, Hannah read the screen in front of them.

"I was just…wondering where we go from here." Sheppard said to Ford, he turned to Hannah.

"Thoughts?" he asked Hannah, she gave him a ghost of a smile.

"You're driving this boat Sir, just think it and the ship will give you the answers" Hannah said, the screen changed and indicated a landing site on the planet.

"Ok so how do we find them once we land?" Ford asked

"Well, I've been thinking about that too." Sheppard said

"There should be a life signs detector in the side panel" Hannah told him, He looked at her again with an expression of 'how do you know?'. He was about to say something when the panel to his left lifted and rose up revealing a small compartment. A small hand held device popped out of the wall. Sheppard pulled it out and looked at Hannah.

"You are going to tell me how you knew that later Lieutenant" Sheppard said to Hannah, he pocketed the device. And then looked ahead, he closed his eyes and looked as though he was concentrating very hard.  
"Now I'm thinking about a nice turkey sandwich." He said aloud, he opened his eyes and looked around. Hannah raised an eyebrow at him trying not to laugh.

"Worth a try." Sheppard said with a shrug as Hannah shook her head at him in mock disapproval. He piloted the ship to the co-ordinates on the planet, it was night time in the small place they landed, but they saw a large facility set up in the forest. It's architecture was unlike anything Hannah had seen before.

Sheppard landed the cloaked jumper in the forests just outside the facility. Sheppard exchanged looks with Hannah. He got up from his seat and Hannah followed with Ford.

"Lock and load" Ford said to the men. Sheppard punched the back door open. And they exited the ship fanning out with weapons ready making sure the area was secure.

"All right, teams of two. Learn what you can and lay down your defenses as you see fit. I want to be able to light this place up if we have to." Sheppard ordered, he turned to Sergeant Stackhouse "Two clicks, you're clear to talk" he told him. Stackhouse nodded.

"Yes, Sir" he said

"Do not engage the enemy." Sheppard told them, he then pointed at Hannah and Ford "You two with me."

Hannah followed taking the rear position, they found an entrance into the facility. They wandered the hallways. Hannah wondered where the owners were, they hadn't seen anyone. Sheppard who was on point had the life signs detector he held a hand up and motion they hide. Hannah moved and hid behind a wall. A warrior walked past he was monster of a creature. He looked to be about 6 ft 4 inches all muscle he wore a gruesome mask concealing his face his skin was a pasty grey colour. He didn't carry and obvious weaponry as he walk by them. Sheppard motion they move again Hannah heard Ford talk to Sheppard.

"I thought getting in was going to be the hard part. That's the first one we've seen." Ford said, he pulled some C4 and stuck it onto the wall and primed it.

"The moving dot should be him. Go over there." Sheppard said to Ford. Ford moved and Sheppard studied the screen. "Ok, I think I'm getting the hang of this" Sheppard said.

"Good, can we keep moving Sir?" Hannah asked she had a bad feeling about this place. Sheppard nodded and motioned their new direction. After a few more minutes Sheppard found the life signs of the others or so they hoped. They neared it and a soft voiced called out.

"Major?" a female voice called, Sheppard moved forward with Ford and Hannah. They came up to the cell the bars were not your typical kind made out of metal.

"Shh. Are you all right?" Sheppard asked, looking in, Ford kept a look out, while Hannah looked at the mess of webs that made up the bars.

"How did you find us?" The woman asked Sheppard, She was 5'4 with shoulder length caramel brown hair.

Bates came up to the bars and stood in front of Hannah "Good to see you Lieutenant, gonna get us out?" he asked her in a low voice.

"Yeah thinking about it Sergeant" Hannah said she looked at the bars. The whole facility looked like it had been grown not constructed. It was amazing she wondered if it were alive. Sheppard turned his attention to them.

"Sergeant, where's Colonel Sumner?" Sheppard asked Bates.

"He was taken by the Wraith." Bates said

"We don't know where." The woman said.

"Well, how about when?" Sheppard asked.

"Not long." She answered. Sheppard sighed.

"I knew something had to go wrong" Sheppard said he clicked his radio twice and waiting for a response..

_"This is Stackhouse. Go ahead, sir."_

"How about a diversion in a little bit?" Sheppard said

"_Yes sir"_ Stackhouse replied

Sheppard turned to Hannah "Ford, O'Neill, Rig up enough C-4 to blow a hole and get these people out of here on my signal, all right? I can find the Colonel with this." He held up the life signs detector "There aren't that many Wraith around. I should be able to do this. If I'm not back in twenty minutes, blow the cells and get out." He said to her and Ford. Hannah

"You're the only one who can fly these people out of here." Ford said to Sheppard.

"No, O'Neill can do it" Sheppard said, Ford looked at him sceptically.

"Sir she isn't a pilot" Ford protested

"Actually I am but it's beside the point" Hannah said she pulled C4 from her vest and plied the C4 putty onto the bars.

"You're a pilot?" Ford asked her, Hannah nodded wishing Ford would stop talking and let Sheppard go.

"It doesn't matter Ford because I'm going to fly us _all_ out of here, including the Colonel." Sheppard told Ford.  
"I'm saying I should be the one to go, sir." Ford said to him

"Twenty minutes…I'll find him. I'll be back" Sheppard said, Hannah nodded and got to work, Ford hesitated but watched Sheppard go.

Hannah handed Bates her beretta "I'd give you my P90 but your range is limited" Hannah told him

"it'll do" he said taking the gun.

"I know this is a bad time but who are the wraith exactly?" Hannah asked, she looked at her Watch they had 15 minutes to go, since Sheppard left. Bates cocked the Beretta.

"The enemy, nasty looking guys, I'll tell you later" Bates said to her, she nodded. Ford gave an impatient sigh he did not want to be here. He paced back and forth and then turned to Hannah.

"Lieutenant I'm going after Sheppard"

"He gave us orders Ford"

"Yeah and I'm breaking them" Ford said, he took off before Hannah could say another word. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"No faith" Hannah mumbled, she and Bates exchanged looks of disapproval at Ford's lack of discipline in following a simple command. She looked at her watch and kept her P90 at the ready. Bates stood close the bars with the Beretta to help if need be.

Hannah's radio came alive with Sheppard's voice "Light it up"

Hannah stepped back as Bates pulled the occupants back from the door "Cover!" he shouted, Hannah pushed the button and the C4 exploded. Smoke and dust hit the air.

"Let's go people" Hannah said as she waved them through  
_" O'Neill, we're on the go."_ Sheppard said over the radio.

"So are we. Colonel Sumner?" Hannah asked as she directed the group to the exit.

_"Negative."_ Sheppard replied.

It took them minutes to escape the facility it seemed the Wraith didn't have very many ground troops. Hannah considered it lucky, she and the group met up with Sheppard and Ford at the edge of the forest.

"O'Neill good to see you"

"You too, I got all the kids, can we book it?" she asked

Sheppard smiled and nodded he turned to Ford."Lieutenant, take our six. I'm going to take them back to the Jumper." Sheppard said

A buzzing noise sounded in the air like swarms of bees but more metallic and consistant. Hannah looked up and watched ships fly by at fast pace. Sheppard slapped her on the back "Time to go" he told her Hannah nodded.

"I'll be right behind you." Ford said, and they took off running to the puddle took only a few minutes to reach the clearing where the Puddle jumper was parked.

Sheppard paused and caught Hannah by the arm. She swung around to face him "Get her started up" he told her.

"Yes, Sir" Hannah said, he released her arm and she ran inside the puddle jumper and sat in the pilot's seat, she heard weapons being fired. Hannah powered up the Puddle jumper and the HUD screen came up with all green lights, she used the sensors to count the life signs on the planet it had gone from a few to a few thousand and growing. She turned off the HUD screen and moved out of the pilot seat as Sheppard came in he sat in the pilot's seat Hannah taking co pilot seat.

"Okay…now what am I thinking?" Sheppard asked as he took the manual controls, the ship rose off the ground and puddle jumper rose off the ground.

"Everybody okay back there?" he asked Hannah looked and saw the jumper had filled up with the extra guests.

"We are well enough." The woman said. Ford squeezed up into the cockpit.

"I really hope that was the hard part." Ford said, Hannah turned her attention back to the front, and engaged the cloak. It took them less than a minute to enter orbit.

When they reached visible range of the space Stargate Sheppard stopped the ship.

Several ships flanked the Stargate.

"Oh, crap. I don't think we've gotten to the hard part yet." Sheppard said.

"What can we do?" the woman asked

"We're safe as long as they can't see us. Right?" Ford asked

"They don't have to. There's only one way for us to go. The minute we activate the Stargate, they can start shooting blind and blow us away on our approach." Hannah answered

"Then how can we get through?" Ford asked, Hannah looked at Sheppard who was thinking.

"We have to draw them away from the gate and double back." Sheppard said, he deactivated the cloak and flew away. The HUD screen came up and sensors lit up showing that some of the wraith had taken the bait and chasing them. But most of the wraith ships remained at the gate.

"Be prepared to dial the gate on my mark." Sheppard said to O'Neill. She kept her hand at the ready hovering over the first chevron button. Sheppard pulled the puddle jumper around to head back to the gate. The Wraith ship fired and hit the puddle jumper.

"You know we have weapons right?" she asked him, Sheppard looked at her incredulously.

"You tell me this now?" he exclaimed. The jumper shook as it was hit by another blast.

"Hey you have the neural interface, use it" Hannah told him. he activated the weapons and a drone shot out the side of the ship and took out one ship.

The other wraith returned to their original position in front of the gate.

"Try to go invisible again" Ford suggested as they were hit with another shot.

"I tried. It must be damaged, Dial the gate" Sheppard told Hannah, she punched in the address.

Sheppard continued evasive manoeuvres as the wraith continued to fire. The Stargate activated but the Wraith were still guarding the gate, Sheppard did a pass by not going through the gate and shot three drones taking out one of the wraith ships.

"Be ready to punch in your code on the next pass, O'Neill" Sheppard said

Hannah pulled her G.D.O. and punched in her number and waited for the next pass to activate it.

Sheppard turned the puddle jumper around and shot the last wraith guarding the space Stargate.

Sheppard rounded and aimed the ship directly at the gate "Do it now" he told Hannah

"Done" she said, the puddle jumper hurtled at the Stargate at a startling speed Sheppard dodged more wraith weapons blasts and cursed when he saw two blasts go through the wormhole. He straightened up his course ready to go through the Stargate.

"Sheppard we are going to fast" Hannah told him, she winced as the gate grew closer. Sheppard retracted the drive pods.

"I know." He said as the puddle jumper went through the wormhole. They came out the other end and the puddle jumper made a sudden stop.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Atlantis. Please remain seated till the Puddle Jumper's come to a full and complete stop." He told them as the ship rose up into the hangar bay. He landed the ship and turned to Hannah. They exchanged relieved smiles and Sheppard laughed "See wasn't that fun?" he asked her.


	58. Chapter 58

The Athosians and expedition members mingled together in celebration. Several tables were set up with food on the main balcony off from the Control room. The party was in full swing as Ford and Sheppard moved to a quieter part of the Balcony.

"I guess this is home now." Ford said looking out to the city that was lit up in the night the moon shone down lighting up the water, the view breath taking.

"I guess so." Sheppard mused he watched the people gathering around. Athosians mixing with the expedition members celebrating their survival. It had been a long day. After saving Teyla and the others, he had debriefed with Weir, Bates, Hannah and McKay about the situation of the Wraith and then Teyla had suggested they have a feast to celebrate. It was an excellent idea as he noted Hannah talking with the Athosians. Teyla was by her side as they laughed about something Halling was saying. Sheppard turned his attention to where Ford was gesturing.

"I'm thinking of a little place with an ocean view. Out of the way." Ford said with a grin. Sheppard was about the tell the Lieutenant that all the rooms probably had an ocean view but they were interrupted.

"Major, Lieutenant" Weir said getting the boys attention they turned and saw Weir carrying an large bottle of Champagne and Hannah holding 4 mugs she handed the boys their own mug.

"I thought the occasion merited opening this…compliments of General O'Neill." Weir said with a smile, she popped the champagne and poured out generous amounts to them before putting the bottle on the floor.

"Cheers." Sheppard said raising his cup, they all raised their cups and clinked them before they all took a sip.

"mm nice" Hannah said, she smiled widely she looked at Sheppard who couldn't help but return her infectious smile. He finished the rest of his drink and looked at his cup pensively.

"If you'll excuse me I think I'll share round the bubbles if that's alright with you Dr Weir" Hannah said noting Sheppard change in behaviour.

Dr Weir smiled "Of course it is" she picked up the bottle and handed it to Hannah. Hannah took her leave and Ford followed her into the crowd.

Sheppard turned his back to the party and looked out to Atlantis. Weir came up to his side.

"You did good, John." Weir told him

"I don't know about that." Sheppard said he now was thinking over what had happened that day.

"Hey, there was no way you could have saved Colonel Sumner." Weir told him seeing the internal battle he was having with himself.

"I have to live with it." he told her solemnly."I'm beginning to think you were right. I have made things much worse. I haven't made us many more friends out there."

"No? Look around you." Weir said with a small smile she gestured to the crowd, Sheppard turned around to see what Weir was talking about.

He saw people smiling and laughing, Hannah running around still pouring champagne for some of the Marines. They saluted their thanks and tried to keep a straight face but failing against Hannah's smile that shone through as she tried keep her mock serious face before she moved onto a group of scientists. Ford behind her wanting more champagne then getting distracted by a beautiful Athosian woman. The scientists mixing in well and smiling even if it was awkward to Halling with his son Jinto who were exchanging the forehead touch of affection common to the Athosians.

Teyla who was close by come to them she had overheard the last part of their conversation.

"I agree, Major Sheppard" she said she placed her hands on his shoulder and leaned forward with a head bow. Sheppard bowed his head and repeated the forehead touch and they leaned back.

"You have earned both my friendship and that of my people. With our help, you will make many more friends." Teyla said, she turned and rejoined the party leaving the two.

"One more thing, Major, something I'd like you to sleep on. I have a few thoughts on it myself." Weir said

"Thoughts about what?" Sheppard asked

"Who the members of your team might be." Weir said with a warm smile.

_"My_ team?" Sheppard asked surprised.

"Well, you are the ranking military officer now, or do you need to be reminded of that? We need to get back out there, do what we came to do." Weir told him

"You realize that could get us into all sorts of…trouble, right?" he asked her. They exchanged wry grins. Sheppard turned around and looked at the party.

"I was thinking about making Lieutenant O'Neill my XO" Sheppard said to Weir. Weir looked at him surprised by his statement

"I thought military protocol dictates the next senior member of the expedition would be second in command" Weir said. It was his turn to be surprised. "I know a thing or two about the military, but if you want to flout it… I approve" Weir told him.

"Good I'll tell her the good news if you'll excuse me" Sheppard said, he pushed off the railing and walked up to Hannah who placed the empty bottle of champagne on one of the tables.

"Hey, if you're looking for seconds it's all gone" she said, noting his presence. She picked up the jug of Ruus wine and filled her empty mug half way she offered to top Sheppards but he declined.

"No I'm good"

"You sure it's called Ruus wine the Athosians make it… very tasty" she said she handed him her cup "Try some" she told him. He looked at the wine and took a sip.

"Not too bad, got a bit of a kick" he said handing back the cup. Hannah chuckled as he cleared his throat. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Sheppard asked he gestured they move to the far end of the balcony away from the party where no one could hear them. She followed him to where he had pointed they were still in full view of the party. She wondered what he wanted say that he didn't want anyone else to know.

"What's on your mind?" Hannah asked when they finally stopped.

"You handled yourself well today" He said

"Thanks, but you could have said that where we were standing" Hannah drawled she raised a questioning eyebrow. She took a sip of her drink.

"I want you to be my XO" He said, Hannah choked on her drink.

"Excuse me?" she breathed, she turned and coughed. Sheppard smacked her on the back as she coughed.

"You ok Lieutenant?" he asked her, he chuckled as she stopped him and nodded.

"I'm good, you shouldn't joke around like that when I'm drinking" she told him with a smile.

"I'm being serious" he told her. Her eyes went wide for a moment.

"John I'm flattered but I can think of many reasons why I shouldn't be your XO" she said

"Ok, go with three" he said to her, Hannah placed her mug on the railing and looked at him for a moment.

"Ok , One: there are other military officers who are more experienced and qualified who would make better XO's and they outrank me" Hannah said

"I think I know you pretty well, and I trust you. I don't care about rank in this case it's about someone who is going to be able to step up in my absence and keep the house in order. Among other things" he said. Hannah pursed her lips "Sorry continue" he said with a smile.

"Two: I'm a clone John, by definition I'm not human genetically speaking I'm half human, ¼ ancient, 1/8 Asgard and Goa'uld"

"Seriously?" he asked her thinking she was playing a joke on him.

"Yes, it's really complicated, and since you are the head honcho now you should know the truth. I also have the memories of certain individuals.. one of them being ancient hence how I know so much about this place and the technology… it's in my blood. Now no one knows that except for you, Weir and Beckett and I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible" Hannah told him.

"Ok and three?" Sheppard said taking in that last statement. It made sense to him as crazy as it sounded.

"Three: I'm hung up on a dead guy and I'm so lost and emotionally unstable I sometimes don't know what I'm doing, which makes me not the best candidate for XO" Hannah said bluntly to Sheppard

He gave a sad smile "Jason died over three years ago" he said.

"3 months ago, saving my life" Hannah corrected him

"What?" he asked in disbelief. Hannah's eyes filled with tears but they didn't fall. She looked out to the ocean.

"It's a long story I will tell you everything but not tonight… I want to celebrate and pretend that everything is great you know?" she said to him

"Ok," he said touching her shoulder to comfort her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed before facing him.

"You want to know what I think?" he asked her, she shook her head.

"No but I'm sure you'll tell me anyway" she joked, he chuckled before donning a serious face.

"I think you're the best candidate for the job… you work hard, you know Ancient, you know this place and both scientists and military seem to respect you bar a few soldiers and McKay. I trust and respect you and finally you don't get a choice… since I'm ordering you" he told her.

Hannah shook her head "You'll regret it" she told him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked her.

"Maybe, I have provisos" she told him, he tilted his head to one side.

"Ok let's hear them" he said to her with a smile.

"Yeah smart ass. I want Sergeant Bates as Head of Internal security" She told him, he pulled a face.

"The guy with a stick up-"

"He's a highly decorated soldier who is well respected among the enlisted soldiers and officers and he has far more military experience than me… You need him to help keep the others in line… at least until you earn their respect" Hannah told him frankly.

"Fine" Sheppard sighed "any other provisos?"

"Yeah, I don't want the title but I'll do the work until you find someone to replace me. So officially I'll be your Executive Assistant. As far as they are all concerned because I can't and won't order officers who outrank me Sheppard it breaks protocol and is disrespectful I won't do it."

"Ok done. Shake on it?" he asked, Hannah nodded he held out his hand and she shook his hand. "I look forward to working with you" Sheppard said.

"Can we go celebrate now?" Hannah asked taking her hand back, she picked up her cup off the railing.

"Definitely…Wait, Do I have to ask Bates if he wants to be head of internal security?" Sheppard asked Hannah, Hannah shot him a look.

"Ah yeah, I'd do it but it's above my pay grade Sir" Hannah replied tongue in cheek.

The End.

**Author's note: I'm currently working on second part of the story and should have the first chapters up in the next few weeks! **


End file.
